Dungeon Town
by Squirtttttttttt
Summary: When the entire universe is at stake, it takes one witch to summon people from six dimensions. The battle of good V.S. evil takes on a whole new meaning.
1. The Letters

This is my first story so don't be **TOO** harsh on me. If I need to get flames, don't be too mean; I'm very sensitive.

**Dungeon Town: A Huge Cartoon Crossover**

**Rated: T for Violence, Language, and "Sensual" Reference**

**Synopsis: A lot of characters from lots of shows like: Avatar, Teen Titans, and Lilo and Stitch all come together to save the world (just to name a few). Maybe some romance here and there but mostly action.**

**Extra: Ok there will be a lot of people to keep track of so I'll first tell all of the shows that will star in my fanfic. And unfortunately I don't own them but if I did, this would be on TV.**

**Teen Titans (Terra is good this time)  
****Hamtaro (Ok well they're not exactly "actiony" but they're quite useful in the story)  
****Digimon (A little bit of each season)  
****Kingdom Hearts (They're not a TV Show but I wanted to include them)  
****Lilo and Stitch (I couldn't resist)  
****Avatar: The Last Airbender (Nothing different)**

**Six shows aren't a lot but it's better than nothing.

* * *

**

It all started in Dungeon Town with a girl that had magical powers Anne and her brother Paul who were in the basement in their house.

(**A/n: YAY! That's my OCs!**)

"Are you sure about they're the right people?" asked Paul.

"Yup they are," answered Anne as she looked at six pictures. One had Titan's Tower on it, another had a whole entire group of small and cute little hamsters in it, one which had kids with digital monsters beside them, the next one had one kid with red spiky hair with other kids plus Mickey Mouse, one had a little girl with a creepy looking "dog", and one with three people, a lemur with wings and a flying bison.

Anne wrote a letter and magically made six personalized copies of it with a turn of her finger and chanted,  
"O portal of truth I call to you,  
For Horror and Chaos Will Ensue  
Upon my humble poor town,  
But to prevent all evil to come down  
I have found a number of groups which is: six,  
To help us for they have powerful gifts!"

Out of nowhere a green and swirling vortex appeared and sucked up those letters and sent them to six dimensions.

* * *

_Titan's Tower_

"Hey Robin! Check this out!" called out Cyborg in the main room of Titan's Tower.

(**A/n: I don't know what it's called so I'll call it just that…**)

Robin came to the main room and asked, "What happened?"

Soon the other Teen Titans went to the room to check what's going on (including Terra).

"Look at this letter," replied the half-human and half-cyborg.

"Lemme see!" interrupted Beast Boy.

Starfire read,  
"Dear Teen Titans,  
I am a witch who lives in Dungeon Town. Our town is in great danger! Villains from other dimensions have somehowingly ended up in our world. I have used my magic to seek different people across the entire universe that is able to help us fight this evil. I'm the only one with powers in my town so I'm useless and that's why I've written this letter to you. As soon as you finish reading this letter, you will be transported to my world. Oh yes, you will need special partners for this and you'll meet them later and Slade is here too.  
Sincerely,  
_Anne Vaowowsky_"

Beast Boy blurted, "What kind of retarded last name is 'Vaowow'-"

A green portal appears, sucks the Titans up, and transports them to Dungeon Town.

* * *

_The Ham-Ham Clubhouse_

"Oh Ham-Ham Mail!" Hamtaro announces.

"Well, what does it say?" Boss asks while everyone else gathers around to hear it.

Hamtaro reads,  
"Dear Ham-Ham Clubhouse Members,  
I am a witch who lives in Dungeon Town. Our town is in great danger! Villains from other dimensions have somehowingly ended up in our world. I have used my magic to seek different people across the entire universe that is able to help us fight this evil. I'm the only one with powers in my town so I'm useless and that's why I've written this letter to you. As soon as you finish reading this letter, you will be transported to my world. O yes, you will need special partners for this which won't be your owners and you'll meet them later. You have are more than just hamsters, you all have something special that separates you from the average hamster.  
Sincerely,  
_Anne Vaowowsky_"

"But we don't have any 'powers', how are we supposed to-" says Oxnard and the green portal appears and whisks them to Dungeon Town.

* * *

_The Digital World or DigiWorld for Short_

(**A/n: All of the digidestined that will be in the story are from different seasons, just pretend that they're all rolled up into one and that Bukamon gave T.K.'s Patamon's Egg which is hatched**)

All of the Digidestined are in a field and Davis sits next to Kari, stretches his arms out, and put one of it around Kari's shoulder.

"Do you mind if youGET OFF ME!" screams Kari.

Rika groans and grabs Davis's ear, yanks it as hard as she can and says, "Listen, your sister said to keep an eye on you and let me say this: if you think you can annoy the world with your presence and your annoyance UNFORTUNATELY at the same time, you got another thing coming! Also, did you forget that Kari is dating T.K!"

_Oh crap, I hate it when Rika has to pull my freakin ear and mention Kari and T.K. 'dating' _Davis thought with pure anger.

Naymon cracks up, tumbles over laughing but Davis gave him an angry stare, and Naymon only stood up continued playing tag with Patamon, Agumon, and Terriermon.

Bukamon saw a piece of paper fall out of sky and catches it.

"Well, what does it say?" asks Tommy.

Everyone gathers around as Bukamon reads,  
"Dear Digidestined,  
I am a witch who lives in Dungeon Town. Our town is in great danger! Villains from other dimensions have somehowingly ended up in our world. I have used my magic to seek different people across the entire universe that is able to help us fight this evil. I'm the only one with powers in my town so I'm useless and that's why I've written this letter to you. As soon as you finish reading this letter, you will be transported to my world. O yes, you will need your Digimon and Myotismon is here too.  
Sincerely,  
_Anne Vaowowsky_"

"Myotismon? Who the he-"Takuya thinks out loud.

In a split second the entire gang is transported to Dungeon Town.

TBC…

* * *

**A/n: Ok well here's chapter one. I'll write the other letter readings later. Oh yeah, here's a quick list of which of the Digidestined will be in this story:**

**Tai, Izzy, Davis, Kari, T.K., Rika, Takato, Henry, Takuya, Zoe, Kouji, JP, Tommy, Kouchi, Bukamon, Naymon, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Gatomon, Patamon, Renamon, Guilmon, and Terriermon**

**If you want any other digidestined people in the story I'm open for more people. Please Review!**


	2. Different Dimension Freaks

**A/n: Ok here's my second chapter where you meet the other three groups and they meet Anne, Paul, and a character I just made up.

* * *

**

_Somewhere Around Destiny Islands (They're On Vacation)_

Kairi laying down on the beach trying to forget all her troubles when she encountered a while ago when she saw a bottle that had a letter inside of it.

Out of curiosity she opened it and called out to Sora, "Hey Sora! Look what I found!"

(**A/n: Yeah… It's only those two, just to keep it simple.**)

"It's just an old letter will you relax?" groaned the spiky haired boy and skipped rocks.

"But it says our names on it."

"What?"

Kairi groans, "Just look at it for Pete's sake already."

"Fine, I'll read it!"

Kairi reads,  
"Dear Kairi and Sora,  
I am a witch who lives in Dungeon Town. Our town is in great danger! Villains from other dimensions have somehowingly ended up in our world. I have used my magic to seek different people across the entire universe that is able to help us fight this evil. I'm the only one with powers in my town so I'm useless and that's why I've written this letter to you. As soon as you finish reading this letter, you will be transported to my world. O yes, you will need a partner but you'll meet them late, there are six new princesses but Kairi is still the seventh one, and Maleficent is here.  
Sincerely,  
_Anne Vaowowsky_"

Sora asks, "Why are there six new prince-"

After that, both of them were transported to Dungeon Town by the green vortex.

* * *

_Lilo and Stitch's Room_

"Ooh, iki maka! Sasa!" calls out Stitch.

"We have mail?" asks Lilo.

"Ih."

"So, what does it say?"

Stitch spits out a letter and Lilo gags.

After Lilo stopped gagging, Stitch read in his Stitch-esque way,  
"Dear Lilo and Stitch,  
I am a witch who lives in Dungeon Town. Our town is in great danger! Villains from other dimensions have somehowingly ended up in our world. I have used my magic to seek different people across the entire universe that is able to help us fight this evil. I'm the only one with powers in my town so I'm useless and that's why I've written this letter to you. As soon as you finish reading this letter, you will be transported to my world. Oh yes, you two will be partners and Gantu and Hamsterwheel is here too.  
Sincerely,  
_Anne Vaowowsky_"

Stitch laughs, "Hamsterwheel? What kind of ev-"

Of course, the two friends were teleported to Dungeon Town.

* * *

_The North Pole_

Momo flies around the area and finds a letter buried in the snow and carries it to Aang.

"Momo? Whatcha got there?" The Avatar cheerfully asks the lemur.

Momo drops the letter into his hands.

"Katara! Sokka! Look at this letter Momo found, it's written to us," Cries Aang.

They run over to him and Katara reads,  
"Dear Avatar, Katara, and Sokka,  
I am a witch who lives in Dungeon Town. Our town is in great danger! Villains from other dimensions have somehowingly ended up in our world. I have used my magic to seek different people across the entire universe that is able to help us fight this evil. I'm the only one with powers in my town so I'm useless and that's why I've written this letter to you. As soon as you finish reading this letter, you will be transported to my world. Oh yes, you will need Momo and Appa and Zuko is here too.  
Sincerely,  
_Anne Vaowowsky_"

"Prince Zuko? Why that no good son of a-" Sokka grumbled angrily.

You now what happens next so I won't even say it.

* * *

_Anne's House_

In the basement ceiling, 6 vortexes appear and out comes six groups.

There was a strange silence but a cat appeared out of nowhere and says, "Hi different dimension freaks!"

Lilo bursts, "Where did you come from?"

The cat answers, "Hm, how do I put this? When a mommy cat and a daddy cat LOVE each other very much, they decide to-"

Anne interrupts, "RUPERT! She's only 6!"

"OH! I MEAN UM… the stork!"

Lilo says, "No I mean where did you **come** from?"

(**A/n: Ah, classic Cat in the Hat comedy… Of course, that's where I got this idea from… Yeah.**)

"Well, here of course! I'm not a different dimension freak like you, ESPECIALLY not a human/any animal you can think of, a monster that's made out of data, talking hamsters, a dude that has a key for a sword, a blue alien that likes Elvis, and a 112 kid that looks only 12."

Beast Boy, all of the Digimon, all of the Ham-Hams, Sora, Stitch, and Aang protest, "HEY!"

Aang adds, "Um…What's a dude?"

(**A/n: What do you expect from a boy from trillions of years ago before dude was created, a big fan of Kanye West? Well… They're both cool anyway.**)

The talking cat groans and says, "A dude is a boy, a girl, any of you freaks, and anything that lives that aren't plants! Also, yo means hi because SOMEONE will say it soon."

Stan protests, "How would you know Mr. I'M NOT A FREAK?"

"I can tell the future but I can't tell when it comes to me but I don't have any fighting powers so I'm really useless to Slade, Myotismon, Maleficent, Gantu, Hamsterwheel, and Zuko."

Pashmina asks, "Who are they?"

"OOKWEE!" giggles little Penelope.

Everyone that's taller than Rupert is screams, "WHAT?"

Rupert says, "WHO ARE THEY and OOKWEE!"

"OH!"

Rupert adds, "Aang, ookwee is baby talk so don't even think about it."

"HELLO? WE'RE HERE TO STOP EVIL NOT LEARN SLANG!" screams Anne.

A big silence occurs.

"Thank you. Paul, lights." Anne says coolly and Paul turns off the lights. "Long ago, a prophecy was held that villains from five dimensions would come together to wreak havoc among a town which is mine. However, it also said that people from the same five dimensions and an additional dimension had people who had the power to drive them away with the help of a witch, and that is me! As long as you guys work together, soon the evil will be driven away."

Sokka bursts, "So we were pulled away from our lives just because of a stupid prophecy?"

"Careful there, this isn't a STUPID prophecy. If you won't be able to help us, dimensions will collide causing a mass-wide explosion leading to the end of human/Digimon/Alien/Animal kind. And villains will rule the world," adds Anne.

Stitch says, "Stitch wants to help. I don't want Stupid Head to rule the world."

"Thank you Stitch. What about everyone else?" asks the young witch.

They all nodded their head in agreement.

"Ok, first of all I'll say a few important things then we'll partner you guys up. Ok, Rupert, tell us about the groups of six."

Rupert says in pride, "Don't mind if I do. Ok, group of freaks one: they're all just a bunch of superheroes. Robin doesn't have powers 'per se' but good in martial arts and stuff. Starfire is an alien from Tamaran who can shoot star bolts and can fly. Cyborg is half-man half-cyborg. Raven can fly and move things with her brain, Beast Boy can turn into any animal he pleases, and Terra can move rocks."

The cat takes a breath and moves on, "Group of freaks number two: They're all just a bunch of hamsters that can talk and they can become flat and many more. Group of freaks number three: I'll split them into three parts. This group of freaks own Digimon, which are mini-freaks like Alien Dog here but have special abilities. This other of freaks is technically the same thing BUT can become one with their Digimon. The last group of DigiFreaks can become Digimon! Any questions so far?"

Oxnard says, "Well I-"

Rupert rudely interrupts, "'Q' time is over. Now moving on. Group 4: Kid with spiky hair and has a magical sword that looks like a key and the girl can fight and has a heart of gold like Kari, Zoë, Starfire, Rika, Katara, and Lilo since they're all 'special' princess dudedettes, Aang, dudedettes is another way of calling a girl a dude. Sorry Terra and Raven but you have a heart of silver because you guys used to be evil, close enough. Group of freaks #5: A nice girl who can hula along with an alien called 626 or Stitch. Stitch can lift 3000 times his weight but not an ounce more, really smart, good Elvis impersonator, has super hearing, and gets really hyper from drinking coffee."

Stitch laughs hyper-like and says, "Coffee better with coconut cake! Ee-hee-hee-hee!"

Rupert continues, "O yes, Lilo and Stitch have been kicking alien butt for a few months so be nice. Final group of freaks: Aang is the Avatar who can bend air, water, earth, and fire. Katara is a peasant waterbender who is only 14 but waterbends nicely. Sokka is a warrior and sister to Katara. Momo is a flying lemur and Appa is a bison that can fly. Now let me add who likes who!"

"RUPERT!" scolds Anne.

"PLEASE?"

"No"

"There isn't a lot to say."

"Fine but make it quick."

"YAY! Ok um… Robin likes Starfire and Starfire like Robin. SURPRISE! Ok um… Beast Boy likes Terra and Terra like him. Howdy, Stan, and Dexter like Pashmina. Boss, Stan, and Hamtaro likes Bijou BUT Bijou only likes Hamtaro. Sorry Boss but I heard about a hamster your size and just as beautiful as Bijou. OK! Moving on. Oxnard likes Pepper and Pepper likes him. Max and Sandy like each other. Isn't it amazing that hamsters have as much romance as we do? Ok, continuing. Davis likes Kari. However, Kari and T.K. love each other so they're going out. You guys are getting married and will have 5 children, no adoptions, just the normal way in which you do it and it happens um... 5 times. (**A/n: I don't care if it doesn't really happen in the finale of Season 2, this pairing makes a WHOLE lotta sense**) Sorry Davis but there's someone in your future too. Takato, when you're coming back to your dimension, Jeri will ask you out. Rika, Ryo will ask you out too. Henry, you'll ask someone out when you go back too but I don't know who it is. JP likes Zoë but Zoë likes Takuya. Sora and Kairi like each other and they'll go out in 1 hour. Lilo likes Keoni but he's somewhere else in the world. Aang likes Katara and Katara likes him but it's against the law for Avatars to marry but when Aang turns 18, that law will be all screwed up so when Aang is 19 a proposal will be held. NOW I'M DONE WITH MY PART! O yeah, deal with the loves of your lives later because there's an 11 year old and a 6-year-old here and Miss Bossy here will eat you alive cuz she's REALLY overprotective. In addition, do your 'dirty' stuff at nighttime when no one is looking people." Rupert guffaws about his last sentence.

Everyone was REALLY quiet.

Anne was frustrated, "A FEW? THAT'S ONLY A FEW? THAT'S TECHNICALLY EVERYONE! …AND I'M NOT BOSSY! I'm sorry people but it is true because it does say so in MY records of all of you except for Rupert's predictions. Now let's sort out whose partners are who. Here's a list."

The list had the following:  
Robin-Hamtaro  
Starfire-Bijou  
Beast Boy-Oxnard  
Terra-Penelope  
Cyborg-Boss  
Raven-Panda  
Kairi-Pashmina  
Sora-Cappy  
Zoë- Pepper  
Takuya-Howdy  
Kouji-Omar  
JP-Dexter  
Tommy-Jingle  
Kouchi-Snoozer

"Now everyone, partner up!" ordered Anne. She sighed and tucked back her brown hair that had blond highlights.

Paul finally spoke up, "You guys are sleeping in the rooms that Anne will make later so just get used to the house!"

"AND SPEAK TO YOUR LOVED ONES TOO!" screamed Rupert.

* * *

**A/n: I guess that was a pretty long chapter. The next one will be only about how everyone is responding to Rupert's little "gossip talk." Don't forget to review!**


	3. Love and Smelly Feet

**A/n: Thanks everyone who actually looked at the story and I'd like to ESPECIALLY thank the reviewer who actually reviewed me! PLEASE REVIEW PEOPLE! Ok so like I said before it's all about how everyone will react to Rupert's speech about who likes whom. Now, let's move on with the story!

* * *

**

Davis walks out to the porch of Anne's home and folds his arms among the post. He stares up into the star-filled sky and silently weeps.

"Davis?" someone asks.

"Yea?" he wipes his eyes turns around and sees Kari, "Oh, it you." Davis turns back and pretends that he didn't see Kari.

Kari speaks up and says, "Davis we need to talk."

He doesn't say anything.

"Davis, I _can_ see you there."

He finally says, "You can see? What a surprise."

"C'mon Davis, we really need to talk."

"I don't wanna talk about anything."

"Davis please."

"THERE'S NOTHING TO TALK ABOUT OK?"

"DAVIS!"

Davis turns around and screams, "JUST SHUT UP AND GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

Kari stares at him with a bewildered face.

"YOU HEARD ME! GO BACK TO YOUR FREAKIN BOYFRIEND!"

Tears fall from Kari's face and she runs inside.

Davis turns back and cries uncontrollably.

A few minutes later Veemon hears Davis, walks outside, and asks Davis, "Davis, are you ok?"

Davis sniffs and finally talks, "Oh, hi Veemon. And no, not really."

"Gatomon told me what happened."

"Is the news getting around the house?"

"Of course, in fact there are LOTS of things happening in the house."

"Like what?"

"Sora finally asked Kairi out and Cyborg yelled, 'Yo Aang, where's Boss?' a while after everyone partnered up."

Davis slightly laughs and says, "Rupert must be a good psychic."

"He is."

"What did he predict now?"

"He predicted a while ago that someone will say 'hell'."

"Oh great."

"You know, the first floor and the basement of the house heard ya."

"Did Lilo hear it?"

"Yup, Anne's real mad at you. She said, 'We're here to save the world, not teach kids swear words.' Cyborg is trying to get the word out of her memory cuz Anne forced him to."

"Anne's bossy."

"Wait till you see what she'll do you."

Davis groans and there was a random moment of silence.

"Do you still like Kari?"

"I dunno, I guess so. What I said to her still rings in my head. How could I be so stupid huh?"

Veemon got confused, "About what?"

"Me thinking that maybe I still have a chance with her or really everything?"

"People do say love is hurtful. Why _do _you like her so much?"

"Everything about her really, her looks of course especially her smile. O WOW, it's just so bright and beautiful. She has a great personality; she's amazingly beautiful but can be nice and smart too. Oh and of course her curves, they're just so-"

(**A/n: The curves part just shows that boys will be boys. It's natural for them to look at girls like that. Don't get me wrong cuz it's still wrong.**)

Veemon interrupts and says, "OK! I GET IT NOW! You like everything about her. Just give it some time. But in the mean time, apologize to her later."

"You're a great friend Veemon."

"Thanks, let's go inside and face your punishment."

"DAVIS!" shouts Anne.

Davis sighs and answers, "I'm going inside."

* * *

_Later in the Basement_

"AND DON'T COME OUT UNTIL YOU FINISH!" Anne scolded.

"Ok… Jeez," sighed the young goggled-headed boy. Davis walked down the stairs and sees Boss, Stan, and JP.

"Hey, welcome to the army of rejects," welcomes JP.

"Uh, hi?" replies the confused Davis.

"Heard you yell at Kari, the first floor and base-"

"I know, Lilo also heard it so Anne's making me clean this crappy basement and I can't go out until I'm done."

"You got it big-time huh?"

"No duh!"

Boss speaks up, "We'll help you."

Stan says, "EVERYONE?"

Boss replies, "Yes everyone."

"Whatever."

Davis smiles for the first time and says, "Thanks guys you're the best."

* * *

_5 minutes later…_

"JP! Zoë needs ya!" called out Kouchi.

"OK!" replied JP, "Don't worry Davis, I won't hurt Lilo's ears like you." JP laughs and rushes up the stairs.

JP sees Zoë with blushing face.

"Hey, what's eating ya?" JP asks Zoë.

"I just wanted to say sorry that I hurt your feelings when Rupert said well, you-know-what. You're a great guy but I just don't think I'm right for you. I know that there are other girls that are perfect for you and you know it too," answered Zoë.

JP sighed in sadness and answers, "I understand. No offense but why would you like him just cuz he's the leader?"

The blonde girl giggles, "JP! It's not just because he's leader."

"Just be glad I don't make Anne angry like Davis."

"Yeah, good point. I'm gonna sleep. Nighty night JP!" and with that, Zoë adds a little kiss on JP's cheek.

"SHE STILL LIKES ME! WHOO-HOO!" joyfully shouts JP.

* * *

_Cyborg's Room_

"AH! HOLD STILL KID!" screams the tired Cyborg.

Lilo complains, "But these wires REALLY hurt. Isn't there some kind of way to make them not hurt?" She adds a sad face that little kids make when they want to bribe people.

"AW FINE!"

"Thank you Cyborg!" Lilo gave him a cute smile that makes people go "AW…"

"But it will take a while. All we need to do is…"

* * *

_30 minutes later_

Cyborg wipes the sweat off his forehead and says, "There, you're swear-free."

Lilo looks at him as if he's crazy and asks, "What happened?"

"Oh a mummy attacked your head which made you lose your memory."

"OH REALLY?"

"Yup, it was really gross, but it was pretty cool!"

"I'm so lucky, was Stitch there?"

"He needed to use the alien's room."

"Oh."

"I CAN'T WAIT TO TELL STITCH WHAT HAPPENED!"

"Wait don-" Lilo slams the door.

"AW CRAP!" Cyborg says to himself and calls out, "STITCH!"

Stitch rushes into the room and asks, "Ih?"

Cyborg sighs and says, "I need to tell you something about Lilo…"

"Ooh brain-washing?"

"Yeah, Anne forced me to."

"And?"

"So I had to…"

"Oh, ok. Bye!"

"Uh yeah, catch la later blue guy!"

(**A/n: I decided to add that little part cuz I wanted to keep my mind off fluff and mush**)

* * *

_Robin and Starfire's Room _

(**A/n: Yeah, they're sleeping in the same room… I could just imagine you people going "Ooh…" You perverts. Nothing's gonna happen.**)

Robin and Starfire were too shy to speak to other; all they did was just stare at each other. All of a sudden, the door opened. It was Paul who was gasping for breath.

Robin finally talked, "Paul, what's going on?"

"Him."

"Who's him?"

"Rupert."

"What about Rupert?"

"The annoying little tabby's making me clean his feet."

"Why are you running then?"

"Dude, his feet smell like GARBAGE! If you think it's so easy go clean his feet then!"

"Maybe I will!"

"Phew, thanks dude. Good luck!" Paul pushed Robin out the door and left Starfire alone.

Raven walked in the room and greeted, "Hey Starfire."

Starfire smiled and said, "Hello friend Raven! Can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure."

The Tamarainian sighed and looked Raven hard in the eyes and said, "I'm nervous."

"About what?"

"About me and Robin. It's just that cat when he simply told that we liked each other well… I just don't him to be so embarrassed that he won't talk to me. He already isn't talking to me."

"Then why don't you just talk to him? You still want to be friends with him right?"

"Yeah, maybe even more than just friends! Thank you friend Raven! You are… How you must say it? Oh, the greatest friend ever!" Starfire gave her a big hug that could kill. Raven's face had that "This-hug-is-killing-me-and-it's-squashing-my-face-too".

As soon as she let go Raven said, "Star?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't lead me into those kinds of talks again and PLEASE don't hug me like that again."

"No problem friend," answered Starfire and she rushed out the room and looked for Robin.

She suddenly heard something that sounded like, "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! THE SMELL! IT BURNS MY EYES!" Starfire had a good feeling that they were there.

She walked over the bathroom and saw Sokka lying down on the floor in a fetal position. Soon Aang came there and said, "Hi Starfire. What happened to Sokka?"

Starfire answered, "I think he is unconscious. I heard someone scream and say 'The smell! It burns my eyes!' He must've fainted."

Aang laughs and say, "That's Sokka for ya."

Starfire decided to change the subject by clearing her throat and saying curiously, "So, you like Katara huh?"

"Well um… yeah." Aang's face turns bright red.

"She is very nice and good at bending the water."

"Katara did teach me how to waterbend."

"How do you and Katara bend this water?"

"It's natural for us but it's not like learning your ABC's."

"I see, it is natural for me to fly without wings."

"Awesome, I have to use my airbending to fly. But Appa can- EW! What's that smell?"

A green faced Robin walks out of the bathroom with an entire bucket of gunk. Paul happily walks out the door with a pin on his nose, unplugs it, and imitates, "What's so wrong with cleaning Rupert, Paul? It's doesn't sound that bad. WHAT A BUNCH OF CRAP!"

Robin complained, "I will never clean a cat EVER again." As soon as he finishes his sentence, he falls down.

Starfire helps him up, smiles brightly, and looks into his eyes. Robin does the same. They lean in closer and…

"Oh, hi Lilo. LILO?" screams the avatar.

Robin and Starfire pull away as soon as they heard Aang say Lilo. _Aw man, why couldn't it have been someone else. It had to be Lilo, if she really did see us, Anne would skin us for sure,_ thought Robin.

_OMG, I can't believe we almost kissed. I guess we really do like each other. Maybe even love now. Oh, why did you have to burst in Lilo? _Starfire was thinking in her Tamaranian language, how can she say thatperfectly in English huh?

"Um… did I miss anything?" Lilo asks innocently with big eyes.

Robin, Starfire, Paul, and Aang answer, "OH NOTHING."

"Ok, if you say so. Oh Paul?"

"Yeah?" asks the brown-haired boy.

(**A/n: Paul has brown hair but I didn't mention it in the first chapter so yea.**)

"Are there any experiments around here?"

"Lilo, this is OUR dimension. Oh and Rupert is bringing Nosey here for some weird reason. I dunno why."

"Oh my gosh!"

"What?"

"He knows about every single piece of gossip really. He'll reveal darker secrets than Rupert."

"They must get along very well then."

Lilo giggles and says, "Let's find Rupert. STITCH!"

A few seconds later, a ball of fur rolled right next to Lilo and it unrolled into Stitch.

"Ih?" asked the furry little alien.

"Nosey is coming here. Rupert is teleporting him here."

"MEEGA NALA KWEESTA!"

"STITCH!"

"What?"

"Watch your mouth."

Starfire asked Lilo, "What does that mean?"

Lilo sighed, "It means um… actually I don't know. Jumba only said that it wasn't nice to say. Stitch? Do you know?"

Stitch answered, "Ih. It means-" Stitch finished his sentence in Starfire's ear.

Starfire gasped, "(Something Tamaranian that can't be typed within the text due to the fact that you can't understand it)?"

"What?"

"Well what you said."

"Oh. Now let's meet Nosey."

Paul added, "Maybe you should be with your partner, to hold you off from trying to kill Rupert and Nosey."

Starfire and Robin replied, "Sure."

Robin called out, "Hamtaro!" and Starfire yelled, "Oh Bijou!"

Soon they heard 'ticky-ticky-ticky.'

Hamtaro and Bijou came inside and they said, "Hamha!"

Paul told the two Ham-Hams, "Make sure when we meet Nosey, nobody kills anyone got it?"

Hamtaro went, "Heke?"

Paul groans, "Make sure no one gets hurt."

"You got it!" Hamtaro rushes into Robin's palm, sits on it and looks up at Robin saying, "Come on Robin! What are you waiting for?"

Robin smiles at Hamtaro and replies, "C'mon, let's get moving."

Everyone followed Anne's brother to the basement.

* * *

**A/n: Yup, it's a cliffhanger! I'm thinking of bringing more experiments into the story so if you have any suggestions, I'm open! Please review! Remember, this is my first fanfic so I'm gonna need some criticism or whatever.**


	4. Dinner With Nosey

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot, Dungeon Town, Anne, Paul, and Rupert. Do you think they'd give everything else to me if my sister did "The Lip?"

* * *

**

_The Basement_

Suddenly the door swung open and Starfire, Robin, Paul, and Lilo fell down the stairs in exhaust. Behind them followed Stitch, Aang, Bijou, and Hamtaro walking down the stairs staring at the others in confusion.

Lilo asked, "You know Starfire you could've at least flown **5** floors down."

Starfire retorted, "I wanted to take a break. But this isn't the best break I've been on."

Aang spoke, "Why don't you guys take a quick nap and the rest of us will check things out."

Robin replied, "Ok, go nuts. I'm taking a nap, a nice yawn long nap. Nighty night Starry, Pillow, and Poop." Robin fell fast asleep.

Bijou said, "I thought their names were Starfire, Lilo and Paul."

Star, Lilo, and Paul exclaimed, "THOSE ARE OUR NAMES!"

"Oh, sorry. Go get some rest."

Paul sighed, "I'm down with that." He lies down and snores loudly.

The two other girls lied down and slept too.

Stitch looked at Lilo, smiled, and said, "Goobaja!"

"What?" inquired Aang.

"Just come on."

"Ok, whatever."

The 2 hamsters, the Avatar, and 626 walked over to the other side of the basement to see a magenta colored creature wearing a blue cap, a Yankee t-shirt, and humungous glasses with a BIG nose to match dropping down from a green portal.

"HEY! I was in the middle of watching the game! It was the ninth inning and Derek Jeter was picking his nose during the commercials!" cried Nosey.

"What's a ninth inning and who is Derek Jeter?" asked the curious Aang.

"Well if it isn't Aang or Mr. I-Suck-My-Thumb-During-My-Sleep?"

"HEY! HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"I'm an experiment kid like Stitch here. Hey Stitch!"

Stitch grumbled, "Eddama patookie." He stuck his tongue out at Nosey.

"Oh come on! So I revealed a lot of stuff about you at the lab, there's no big about that right?"

"Naga, very big."

Rupert came out of nowhere and bursts, "Well not to break up this reunion but, welcome to Dungeon Town experiment 199! I've heard all about you! I already told people who likes who and I need your help with something."

Nosey rubbed his chin and grinned, "Finally, someone who appreciates my talents! Well of course I'll help you!"

Stitch said, "Uh-oh."

Rupert ordered, "Follow me my dear gossipy friend. This is gonna be the beginning of a great friendship."

* * *

_A Secret Room…_

"He did what?" asks Rupert and adds a big chuckle.

"He saw her coming out of the shower! That's when he started to like her!" answers Nosey.

"Then what happened?"

"The day afterwards…"

"I can't believe not that much people don't like you!"

"I think they're just jealous of my good looks!"

Rupert laughs and says, "Listen, after dinner tell all of these stories but don't tell any about me."

"Why?"

"It was my idea so cut me some slack dude."

"Ok, but I wanted to tell them about your squeaky toy!"

"NOSEY!"

"Fine fine, sue why don't cha?"

Rupert slaps his brow.

* * *

_The Dining Room_

"C'mon Paul, we're gonna serve A LOT of people and other things," called out Anne.

Paul hollered, "Yeah yea whatever," and added under his breath, "Miss Bossy."

"Excuse me?" Anne asked in an almost angry voice.

"Nothing."

"Ok."

Anne put a pile of eating utensils upon Paul's hands and threw a blanket upon his head too.

"HEY!" shouted the little brother.

"What? Oh. Sorry bro," apologized Anne. She pointed her finger at Paul and flipped her finger and the blanket was on Paul's hands.

Anne said, "Time to set up the table!" Anne focused her hands on the table, spread her arms apart, and made the table three times as long as before and it could fit everyone.

"Nice sis," comment Paul.

"Oh, it was nothing," blushed the little witch.

Paul handed her the load and added, "I'm helping Lilo cook dinner."

"HEY YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME-" Anne scolded but Paul slams the door, "Here."

* * *

_Kitchen_

"Hey Lilo! I just escaped from the clutches from the Bossy One," greeted Paul.

Lilo giggles and says, "Kairi is helping us make dinner."

"Really?"

Out of nowhere, a voice said, "Yes I am." It was Kairi with an apron on.

Paul blushes, "Oh, sorry."

"Oh don't worry about it."

"So, what are we making?"

Lilo answered, "Peanut butter sandwiches!"

Kairi added, "Also some Caesar salad too with Italian Style croutons."

"Great!" said Paul.

Therefore, they started cooking.

* * *

_1 hour later_

"FINALLY, WE'RE DONE!" sighed Kairi.

Lilo rushes to the foyer and screams at the top of her lungs, "DINNER'S READY!"

Soon Lilo ran into kitchen to escape the huge stampede of people, animals, and aliens.

The first one in the dining room was Tai and he was hungry and started asking frantically, "Where's the food? Where is it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

He was still standing when everyone else ran over him and sat in their seats. The only empty seats were the one next to Stitch, another next to Sora, and one between Aang and Anne. Soon the kitchen door swung open and out came Paul, Lilo, and Kairi with food and drinks.

"Dinner is served," exclaimed Paul with a bad French accent.

Bijou said, "No, it is **dinner is served**"

"Well here's the food ok?"

Lilo added, "Chow down everyone!"

Soon, they started to eat.

* * *

_After Dinner_

Anne first spoke, "Well this is your first day at Dungeon Town and I didn't properly welcome you so: Welcome to Dungeon Town! Also, I've been tracking the villains and they're somewhere in the forest. They know you're here and trying to plot your end BUT we can stop them so tomorrow morning around six we're taking a trip to the forest and you'll split up with your partners and if you don't have one, stick with your dimension group. Also, Rupert wanted to pick you guys up with some information that you need to know with the help of experiment 199 from Lilo and Stitch's world. You said that it's about the villains right?"

Rupert answered, "Um… Not exactly… It's just something that will be twice as juicy as when I said who likes whom. TAKE IT AWAY NOSEY!"

Nosey smiled, "My pleasure, first of all I'd like to say why Anne is always so overprotective with Penelope, Tommy and Lilo. When she was 10, she had to babysit these two kids: Tommy and Tammy (not from Fairly Oddparents) and they were watching this TV14 movie and had some curse words. When the parents came home, Tommy and Tammy said an entire string of curse words and their parents got so mad that they brought Anne to Juvenile Court since it was illegal. Anne pleaded guilty and had to pay time in jail."

Everyone gasped.

Paul said, "It's true I was there. She was there for 1 week." Paul wiped a tear from his eye.

Nosey cleared his throat and continued, "Also during the trial, Paul was scratching his butt um… 10 times."

Everyone then stared at Paul.

"HEY DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS!" shouted Paul.

"Ok, the more interesting stuff. Tai saw Mimi naked when she was taking a shower somewhere in the Digital world. Mimi threw 10 baskets at his head."

Everyone except for Tai laughed uncontrollably.

(**A/n: This did happen in season 1 when Mimi was a princess or whatever. Patamon was still an egg.**)

Tai turned into a bold red and retorted, "Hey! I don't remember how she looked like when she was naked! Jeez!"

Nosey grinned, "Speaking of nakedness, Takuya saw Zoë naked too when she was changing and of course Zoë threw something at him BUT Zoë accidentally walked into a room seeing Takuya, Kouji, and JP half-naked with their you-know-what's flying the wind. And they threw stuff at her too."

(**A/n: One episode that happened but I'm not so sure if Tommy was with them naked so yea.**)

Everyone excluding Takuya, Kouji, JP, and Zoë laughed harder.

Rupert fell on the ground and laughed, "THEIR YOU-KNOW-WHAT'S FLYING IN THE WIND! THAT'S SO FUNNY!" He continued to laugh.

Nosey smiled and said, "Did I tell you guys that Aang sucks his thumb while he's asleep and mumbles 'Me like ice cream'?"

Suddenly everyone stops laughing for moment. Then they cracked up harder.

Aang shouted, "THAT IS SO NOT FUNNY!"

"Kid, it is. Also Sokka always dreams of food eating him."

Everyone laughed (except for Sokka) and Aang said, "Ok, now THAT'S funny although I hear him scream that at night."

"Now if you think that's funny wait till you hear that Sora picks his nose while no one is looking. In fact, he's picking it right now!"

Everyone stared at Sora.

"What?" asked the spiky haired boy.

Of course, everyone continued laughing.

Nosey continued, "Sometimes Stitch sleepwalks to Jumba and Pleakly's room and thinks Pleakly is a meatball and gnaws on his head but then goes back to his room and sleeps."

Lilo gasped, "OH! So that's why Pleakly's head looks swollen sometimes! STITCH!"

Stitch blushed and said, "Sorry Lilo."

Everyone went, "AW!" and followed it with some chuckles.

Nosey also added, "Also there was a time when Robin and Starfire had the same dream that they were together and next thing you know they're hugging each other when they woke up in front of everyone else."

Everybody stared at Robin and Starfire and laughed so hard and some milk came out of Beast Boy's nose then they stared at Beast Boy and laughed more.

BB, Star, and Robin turned a bright crimson.

"Now let me finish my little speech with something about Bijou and Hamtaro. Hamtaro was drinking milk and Bijou thought Hamtaro was her favorite doll Mademoiselle Lisa and kissed his cheek and milk came out of HIS nose."

Everyone laughed to the floor and some people cheered.

"THANK YOU AND HAVE A GREAT SLEEP TONIGHT!"

Anne slapped her face and shook her head unimpressed.

Paul stops laughing and says, "Let's get ready for bed everyone, tomorrow you'll meet Slade, Myotismon, Maleficent, Gantu, Hamsterviel, and Prince Zuko."

Everyone says good night to each other and gets ready for bed.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Forest_

A woman with green skin with a black dress covering her body cackled, "Tomorrow we will find them and then, we'll kill them. And when those-"

A shark-like creature interrupts, "Abominations?"

A teenager around the age of 16 with a scar on his face adds, "Annoyances?"

The woman scolds, "SILENCE! When they're gone, WE'LL RULE THE WORLD! ALL OF THEM!"

They all start to laugh evilly, that's the only thing they really can do during their pathetic existence.

* * *

**A/n: Yup, it's a semi-cliffhanger for ya. Here is a review response:**

**Morganarder: Thanks for your review! Well here's me updating!**

**Next chapter, I'm adding a two people from Digimon! Can you guess who they are! One hint, they're from season one! O yes and the action begins too! Well anyways, REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	5. Kick Patookie and Give Wedgies

**A/n: It's action time people! Oh yes, the two new people are Mimi and her partner and Matt and his partner. Also, I'm adding two other people that will be in the story, one is a villain and one is a good guy. Now let's continue my fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, Teen Titans, Hamtaro, Lilo and Stitch, Kingdom Hearts, Digimon, or Hound Dog by Elvis Presley.

* * *

**

_Kitchen_

A sleepy Starfire and Beast slowly walk into the kitchen.

Beast Boy wipes his eyes and says, "Out of all the people in the world, why do we have to make breakfast?"

Anne who was outside the kitchen answered, "Listen, just make breakfast ok? I'm going back to bed."

Starfire complained, "But we want to have a sleeping time too! (She screamed) HEY LISTEN, IF WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT SLADE, GIVE US SOME SLEEP!"

Anne looked at her, and then steam came out of her ears (in a cartoony way) and snarled, "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN MISS ALIEN-GIRL? HOW ON EARTH DO THINK IT WAS **THAT **EASY DOING ALL OF THAT MAGIC? IT TOOK ME 10 YEARS TO BE ABLE TOTHIS! EVER SINCE MY GRANDMA TOLD ME ABOUT THIS STUPID PROPHECY WHEN I WAS 6, THE ONLY THING I HAD TO DO WAS LEARN MAGIC BUT THAT BABYSITTING THING GOT IN MY WAY OK?" Anne started to cry, "Only then I had six more years to try and save the world. Everyone in the ENTIRE town depended on me. Do you know how hard it is that the entire city or even the world fell upon your hands?"

(**A/n: Somebody's PMSing aren't they? What? I'm kidding… Or am I?**)

Starfire answered, "Many times, in fact, all that stuff happens to us every day. Oh, don't cry Anne. We're so sorry, we didn't know. I guess we're so used to people depending on people that we didn't know how hard it was for you. In fact, we're not sleepy anymore ok? Now you go to bed while we make breakfast." Starfire wiped a tear from Anne's fair-skinned face.

Anne smiled, "Thanks a lot Starfire, you too Beast Boy." She wiped her nose and pranced off to bed.

"Hey, not too bad for a first timer huh?" commented Beast Boy.

"Well you fainted when you first fought a bad guy that was 100 times your size," laughed Starfire.

"Shut up, you're the one who had that **HUMUNGOUS** pimple thingy."

Starfire frowned, "Let's just make breakfast."

"Whatever," said Beast Boy.

"I am going to make a delicious delicacy called: Scrambled Glorksnav. It's just like the scrambled eggs without the eggs!"

"Ew, I think I'll just make some tofu with toast."

* * *

_10 Minutes Later_

"Look at my delicious scrambled glorksnav! It looks good to eat!" smiled Starfire.

Beast Boy looked into the frying pan and saw that it looked like scrambled eggs that were orange AND green tie die and in the middle, there was something that looked like yolk but it was blue and had this head that hissed.

Beast Boy grossed out, "YUCK!"

"What? Doesn't it just wet your mouth?" asked Starfire and added, "It came from Glorknava Shells shall you see?"

She handed a green egg-like object to Beast Boy.

Beast Boy stared at his hands and went, "YIKES! GET IT OFF ME! GET IT OFF!" He threw it into the air and plummeted onto Starfire's head. Starfire's head was covered with green and orange slime.

Starfire gasped and snarled, "WHY YOU-" she grabbed another shell and threw it at Beast Boy's head. His head was also splattered with green and orange slime.

Beast Boy shouted, "FOOD FIGHT!"

With that, they continued throwing those Glorknava Shells at each other for a while.

In the middle of their fight Anne walked into the room to check how they're doing and asked, "How's breakfast going guys?" When she rubbed her eyes she saw not a kitchen, a room that was covered in green and orange slime with a changeling and an alien covered in slime. She rubbed her eyes again but she still saw the same thing.

Anne screeched, "WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!"'

Starfire and Beast Boy immediately stopped and stared at Anne for one second.

Starfire slightly chuckled, "Um… The scrambled glorksnav is ready! Well I gotta go do that thing. YES, that THING I had to go do. Yes um… I will see you at breakfast then." Therefore, she ran off to somewhere around the house.

Anne stared at Beast Boy as if he was in jail or something.

Beast Boy said, "Hehehehe… I'll just finish that French toast I was planning to make… Hehe…" Beast Boy pushed her out the room and quickly made toast with Tofu on it in only 2 minutes and then quickly cleaned up the room. He ran out the door with the food, set up the table, and sat down on a chair.

Anne said, "Ok um… I'll give everyone a wake up call then."

The 16-year-old witch opened a little glass case, pressed the red button, and spoke in the mike, "WAKE UP GUYS! BREAKFAST IS READY! BRUSH YOUR TEETH OR WHATEVER! Oh yes, I have a little surprise for you guys too!" It echoed throughout the entire house since Paul installed an intercom system last night.

Following the announcements were people yawning and screaming, "LEMME SLEEP!" and stuff.

Anne sighed and saw Paul with four other people. One was a girl who was in her teens had chestnut hair with a pink hat, magenta tank and a denim miniskirt; another was a plant-like creature who was green all over and a flower on her head. One was a boy who was in his teens had messy blonde hair with a black button-up shirt with khaki pants and a yellow creature with blue fur that was striped blue and a light blue and has a horn on his head and had a dog-like face.

(**A/n: I'm switching her wardrobe for no good reason whatsoever except for her famous hat. GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?**)

The chestnut-haired girl asked, "So, we're gonna meet a lot of people huh?"

Rupert showed up out of nowhere and answered, "Yup, they're just like you, a different dimension freak."

The blonde-haired boy said, "A talking cat? Isn't the world crazy enough?"

The dog-like creature answered, "Um… I'm **really** confused… Is there any food around here?"

The plant-like thing said, "Ok…"

* * *

_The Dining Room_

Everyone except for the four new people sat down and hungrily looked at the food but of course, some of them grossed out at the scrambled glorksnav.

Anne spoke, "Like I said, I have a little surprise for you all. I accidentally forgot two people and two um… creatures. Come on in guys!"

The four people walked in shyly.

T.K. spoke up, "Hey bro! I've never seen you for a while!"

Anne cleared her throat.

T.K. smiled sheepishly, "Oh, continue."

Anne continued, "Well anyways, the chestnut-haired girl is Mimi, the plant-like Digimon is Palmon, the blonde-haired guy is T.K's brother Matt, and that's Gabumon."

They all greeted each other.

Nosey interrupted, "Now let me introduce everyone else to you, different dimension freaks. There's Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Terra, Raven, and Cyborg over there (Points at the Teen Titans). I'm sure you know them (pointing at the DigiDestined) so no introductions for them. These guys are hamsters AKA Ham-Hams and they're called: Hamtaro, Bijou, Boss, Oxnard, Pepper, Pashmina, Penelope, Howdy, Dexter, Cappy, Panda, Stan, Sandy, Maxwell, Snoozer, Jingle, Omar, and um… that's it for them (he points at the Ham-Hams). That couple and they _are_ going out are Sora AKA the spiky-haired kid with the Keyblade and that there is Kairi (points at them). Those two are Lilo and Stitch. The girl is Lilo and the alien is Stitch. Finally, that's Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the flying bison is Appa and the lemur is Momo. In all, we're over 40 people, animals, aliens, and other kinds of freaks! (**A/n: I'm too lazy to count… I always screw up anyways.**) Oh yes, my name is Nosey AKA Experiment 199 and I know many embarrassing things about people like when Matt fell in the toilet when he was 4."

Everyone bursts out laughing.

Rupert laughs, "I know you'll say, 'Hey man that's not cool.' (In a mocky kind of way)"

Matt turned red and said, "That is seriously NOT cool ok?"

Rupert grins and brags, "I am good aren't I? I should be the greatest psychic ever! Ha Ha!"

Izzy says, "Can we please consume the scrambled egg-like food and tofu toast?"

Cyborg said, "Wha?"

Howdy questions, "Are you talking 'bout the durn food that I wanna eat? I'M HUNGRY!"

Penelope squeaks, "OKYOO!"

Aang asks, "Can Penelope say anything besides Okwee and Okyoo?"

Pashmina answered, "Nope, Zip, Nada."

Neemon asks, "Can you say Okwee and Okyoo?"

Bokomon pulled Neemon's pants, released it (or snapping), and said, "OF COURSE SHE CAN!"

Takato screamed, "**CAN WE ALL JUST EAT THE STINKING FOOD FOR CRYING OUT LOUD**!"

Guilmon giggles, "I can hear Takatomon's tummy go grr…"

Terriermon says, "I think that just means he's hungry."

Anne groans, "Let's just eat ok?"

Starfire adds, "I hope you'll like my delicious scrambled glorksnav!"

Sokka stares at the glorksnav and faints.

Snoozer mumbles, "People fainting makes me sleepy… Zuzuzuzu…"

After everyone had their few giggles and chortles, they started to eat. Very few brave souls had the courage of actually eating Starfire's scrambled glorksnav and some people like Lilo scraped the tofu out of the toast.

After breakfast, Anne called, "It's time to kick villain butt!"

Stitch giggled, "Stinkyhead's butt too! EEHEHEHEHEHE!"

Izzy adds, "I'm bringing my laptop too just in case."

Sora whispers in Kairi's ear, "Like we're gonna need a computer to fight Maleficent."

Kairi giggles at his little joke.

* * *

_Somewhere in Dungeon Town_

A red portal came out nowhere and out came a black hamster with wings, horns, and a trident.

"Now I, Lucifer will now um… Where am I? I thought I was breaking up two people… Hm… This place looks different; I think I can still wreak havoc around here too. Oh look, here's a couple now!" says the devil-like hamster.

The hamster sees a boy and girl holding hands that were walking down the street together.

(**A/n: They're NOT any of the different dimension freaks…**)

Lucifer strikes his trident at the girl and she screams, "I wanna go home! I'm not having any fun!"

The boy retorts, "But you wanted to go outside! Jeez you're always acting like a baby!"

The girl gasps, "Well Christopher Jaunt Brown, WE'RE THROUGH!"

Chris answers, "It's over when I say so and I say it's OVER!"

They both walk away from each other.

Lucifer cackles and searches for more couples.

* * *

_The Forest_

Anne leads everyone into the forest and they hear evil cackling. Out of the shadows, they see Maleficent.

"Ah, it's that annoying spiky haired kid again! WAIT A MINUTE, THERE'S FIVE OF YOU!" screamed Maleficent.

Sora said, "First of all, I'm not annoying and second of all, I don't know how to clone myself since those other guys are-"

"Oh who cares? You're all gonna die today anyways!"

Davis says to Sora, "I don't even look like you! Also wait a minute; I just noticed that you don't have goggles on your head! Hold it; I just noticed that Takato and Takuya also have goggles on their head."

Stitch slaps his forehead and teases, "Stitch think… you're crazy."

Veemon laughs, "I have to deal with him everyday! How hard to you think is that?"

Myotismon swoops in from the sky and says, "Davis, did you think your crazy scheme would've killed me?"

Davis stammered, "Wait, how did you-? NOTHING MAKES SENSE ANYMORE!"

Kari spoke, "We're still gonna defeat you Myotismon."

Gatomon adds, "We've beaten you twice,"

Patamon finishes, "And we'll beat you again!"

Stitch stares at something hidden in the trees and shouts, "Lilo, it's-"

Gantu comes into view and says, "We meet again you little abomination."

Matt shouts, "HOLY SH-" and Mimi punches Matt's stomach and points at Lilo.

Matt clears his throat and says, "I mean shoot." He looks at Anne and steam came out of her forehead comically.

"Matt…" warns Anne.

Stitch says, "HI STINKY HEAD!"

"I will personally attack the extra scrawny hamsters for I, DOCTOR JACQUE VON HAMSTERVIEL IS A GERBIL I MEAN HAMSTER!" screeched Dr. Hamsterwheel.

(**A/n: Oh, wait… I meant Hamsterviel, sorry… NOT!**)

Hamtaro replies, "He looks likes a talking rabbit."

"I AM A HAMSTER! HAMSTER!"

"He looks more like a gerbil," says Slade walking from the trees, "Ah, you still have a chance to join me Terra and Robin."

Robin refuses, "We will NEVER join you Slade, NO MATTER WHAT!"

Terra adds, "AND I'VE ALREADY MASTERED **MY**POWERS!"

Sokka asks, "Isn't banished boy supposed to be here too?"

"HEY! Don't call me that!" retorts Prince Zuko who jumped out of a tree.

Nosey laughs, "Hey, isn't he the one whose underwear got stuck in a tree when he was 12 and everyone saw his butt?"

Aang says, "WHAT?"

Everyone laughs except for Zuko and he asks, "Who are you?"

Nosey answers, "199 or Nosey…"

Anne shouted, "WHY THE HECK ARE WE TALKING? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO KICK VILLIAN BUTT!"

Hamsterviel shouted, "No, we should be kicking _your _behind!"

Soon everyone was arguing and such while Izzy was just doing some things on the computer until someone screamed,

"EVERYONE SHUT UP!" It was Lilo. Everyone stood quiet.

She continued, "THREE THINGS: 1. we'll be kicking your butt, 2. I need to do this," The little Hawaiian girl took out a boombox, popped in an Elvis CD, pressed go and it played Hound Dog.

"And 3: This," finished Lilo nonchalantly. She went up to Prince Zuko and kicked his leg.

Zuko screamed, "OW! That seriously hurt."

Takuya said, "That's it, I'm digivolving."

Kouji, Zoë, JP, Tommy, and Kouchi agreed, "Same here."

Lilo sighed, "I guess I'll have to stop the CD for a while."

Like in the TV show, everyone that was in the Frontier gang had a "fractal code" round their hand and "swipes" their D-Tector past their "fractal code" and they all say, "FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE! SPIRIT EVOLUTION!"

Takuya becomes Agunimon, Kouji is Lobomon, Kouchi is Lowemon, JP is Beetlemon, Zoë is Kazemon, and Tommy is Kumamon. Agunimon has long, messy blonde hair with red Armour all over him. Lobomon has short blonde hair but covered with a helmet that is shaped like a wolf, and his Armour is light blue and dark blue. Beetlemon has blue and yellow Armour and his helmet looks like a beetle's head. Kazemon has purple hair, has this metal piece that's covering her eyes, is wearing metal gloves, her Armour only doesn't cover her arms, stomach, her thighs, and has wings. Kumamon is simply a white bear with green Armour on his head, shoulders, chest, and is wearing boots. Lowemon has black Armour but lined with gold; his chest Armour is in the shape of a lion, his helmet is shaped like a lion and his ankle Armour is shaped like a lion.

(**A/n: I'm so sorry for saying everything wrong but this is all I got from websites and yes, I did research. Well, if you want to see their pictures I'd recommend that you go to the digi-zone. com without those spaces since that's were I did my research ladies and gentlemen.**)

Dexter asks, "Why is Tommy a fluffy white teddy bear?"

Kumamon snaps, "I'm not a teddy bear! I'm supposed to be called Kumamon, KUM-A-MON. Jeez!"

Takato says, "Guilmon, you ready?"

Guilmon smiles, "Yup."

Henry asks, "What about you Terriermon?"

"Let's get this party started!" exclaimed Terriermon.

Renamon tells Rika, "I'm ready Rika whenever you are."

"Then I am," says Rika.

The tamers slid their cards through their D-Power digivice and said, "Digimodify, Digivolution activate!"

Guilmon shouts, "Guilmon digivolve to Growlmon."

Terriermon says at the same time, "Terriermon digivolve to: Gargomon!"

Renamon also cries, "Renamon digivolve to: Kyubimon."

Growlmon looks like Guilmon except for the fact that he's hairier, there are yellow marks on his black stripes and at the end of his claws, and there is some black on it. Gargomon's ears are white while the rest of his body is a light green; his hands are turned into barrel guns and he's wearing ripped jeans. Kyubimon is know on all fours, has a red and white bow on her neck, and her gloves are white and there is a blue fire image on each glove.

Lilo groans, "Does anyone else need to Digivolve or something?"

Davis answers, "Um… mine does."

Kari and T.K. say at the same time, "Mine too." They look at each other and smile. Kari giggles a bit.

"Um… Kari?" asks Davis.

Kari looks at Davis and responds, "Yea?"

"I'm really sorry about what happened. I dunno what got into me and…"

"It's ok. Love does make you do crazy things," Kari adds a little kiss on Davis's forehead and then adds one on T.K.'s head too.

Veemon groans, "CAN WE DIGIVOLVE FOR PETE'S SAKE?"

Davis shook his head and answers, "Oh yea, um… ok."

Patamon asks, "T.K.? Are you back on Earth yet?"

T.K. blinks his eyes and says, "Uh yea sure…"

Matt smiles at T.K. and Davis.

Therefore, Gatomon, Patamon, and Veemon digivolve.

Veemon evolves into Exveemon, which is a taller and more muscular type of Veemon. He has a metal horn-like thing on his head, has a silver X on his chest, and has metal wings.

Patamon digivolves to Angemon and looks like an angel with a black helmet on his head, a yellow pole thing in his hand, and has a blue cloth dragging from his waist (and I don't think it's a skirt).

Gatomon turned into her ultimate form AKA Angewoman. She looks just like Angemon except there's pink drapes all over her body.

(**A/n: Like I said before check their picture somewhere…**)

Tai says, "O yea, Agumon needs to digivolve."

Matt says, "Same with mine."

Rupert bursts, "Did you know that Matt is gonna marry Sora who is from **HIS** world and have kids?"

Tai and Matt screams at the same time, "WHAT?"

Mimi starts to hums the Wedding March.

Izzy says, "Ah, matrimony; sometimes causes many things: arguing, sexual intercourse, and happiness all around but in this case: arguing and sexual intercourse well of course, potentially."

Tentomon asks, "Izzy do you mind if you TRY speaking in English for once?"

Izzy said in a low voice, "I'm talking in English already besides, you don't wanna know what sexual intercourse is anyways…"

Lilo exclaims, "I wanna know!"

Anne says, "You have to be 10 to know."

"AW…"

Agumon asks, "Can we just digivolve now?"

Tai answers, "Sure, go crazy."

Gabumon says, "What about me?"

Matt replies, "Ok."

Mimi says, "You too Palmon."

Tentomon sighs, "Oh finally, now let's digivolve."

Agumon digivolves into Greymon: A big orange dinosaur-like Digimon with blue stripes and has a brown covering on his head.

Gabumon digivolves into Garurumon. He looks like a wolf with light blue fur with blue stripes and very big.

Tentomon digivolves to Kabuterimon: A blue insect-like Digimon with a black covering on his head.

(**A/n: Also, he's REALLY creepy-looking…**)

Palmon digivolve to Togemon. She looks like a humungous, fat cactus that has two holes for her eyes and one for talking, and has red boxing gloves on.

Lilo asks, "Does anyone else need to do anything?"

Everyone was quiet and looked ready to fight.

"FINALLY!" She pressed play on the boom box.

Sora and Kairi starts to fight Maleficent, the Teen Titans battle Slade; the Ham-Hams try to fight Hamsterviel, everyone from Digimon was fighting Myotismon, Aang and his friends fought Zuko, and Gantu was fighting Stitch until…

_You ain't nothing but a hound dog_

A little yellow creature AKA experiment 625 comes from town and says, "Is this the way to stinky-head's ship? Um… This ain't Hawaii, but I do love this song!"

Stitch says, "Cousin?"

"Hey cuz! What's happening?"

"Umni Ichiba! Goobaja Dungeon Town. Ibatasnishda nabada shoobinaba ishna…"

"Cool um… What side should I be on?"

"The I-Don't-Want-Stinky-Head-To-Rule-The-World Side."

"Good point but do I _have_ to use my powers?"

"Ih."

_Crying all the time  
__You ain't nothing but a hound dog_

"Oh fine."

"625 have same powers as Stitch so we'll be able to lift 6000 times our weight!"

"But can I-"

"Naga."

"Well I've always wanted to kick Gantu's keister."

Stitch hi-fived 625, they both revealed their extra body parts, and Stitch said, "OH STINKY-HEAD-"

625 finished, "It's time to kick your sorry butt!"

_Crying all the time  
__You ain't ever caught a rabbit so you ain't no friend of mine_

While Agunimon was trying to attack Myotismon he eyed Prince Zuko and said, "So that's firebending. Hm…"

Neemon walks over to Bokomon and says, "Did you ever notice that Prince Zuko has the same powers as Agunimon?"

Bokomon sighs, "Of course! Now stop being an idiot and try to help me find some rope!" Bokomon snaps Neemon's pants and of course, Neemon screeched with pain.

Agunimon looked at a branch above Zuko and shouted, "Pyro Punch!" The branch went on fire and fell on Zuko's head.

Zuko screamed, "Ah! What the heck was that?"

He turned around to see Agunimon laughing, "I didn't know that villains could be **that **stupid!"

Agunimon dropped another branch on Zuko's head and the prince was out cold.

Neemon said, "I've seen stupider villains."

Bokomon snapped his pants.

Neemon cried, "AH! What was that for?"

Bokomon said, "For being an idiot you useless excuse for a Digimon!"

Aang congratulated, "Nice shot Agunimon!"

Sokka said under his breath, "Showoff. (In a loud voice) WHY CAN'T I HAVE ANY SPECIAL POWERS?"

He throws his boomerang by accident and gives Gantu a black eye.

"Hey! Who did that?" cried the shark-like creature.

Sokka stammers, "Um… Me? (In confidence) Yea, that's me! You want a piece of me fish head?"

Katara warned, "Sokka? I think this is a bad idea…"

Gantu ran after Sokka and the frightened warrior screamed like a girl.

Neemon asks Bokomon, "Don't you scream like that?"

_Waaaaa_

Bokomon groans and snaps Neemon's pants.

Sokka threw his boomerang again but then it accidentally hit Maleficent.

"Hey! What the- YOU!" shrieked Maleficent.

Sora exclaimed, "I was handling her already!"

Kairi nudged Sora.

Sora chuckled, "I mean WE were handling her!"

Sora gripped his keyblade harder and charged at Maleficent but only struck her knee. He fell backward.

Cappy felt that Sora was hurt and rushed toward him. He saw that his ankle was sprained. Although Cappy knew Sora for a short time, he felt some kind of connection between them.

Sora moaned, "Gotta get to err… Maleficent… Can't move…"

Cappy looked up and saw Maleficent who was going to squash him but quickly jumped up and bit Maleficent's knee.

Maleficent screamed and looked down but no one was there. She blinked and all of a sudden she heard, "Get the rope!" It was Bokomon.

Neemon gave the rope to Cappy. The little hamster quickly spun it around Maleficent and she fell down.

Neemon snorted, "Even I could've done _that_!"

Bokomon snapped his pants and added, "But you don't have superspeed."

_You said you was high class  
__Well that was just a lie_

Meanwhile with the Teen Titans, Terra was throwing rocks at Slade.

Slade laughs, "Is that all you've got?"

Raven chanted, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" A black cloud surrounds a tree and Raven picks it up with her mind and throws it Slade but he dodges it.

The tree hurtled toward Lilo but Stitch and 625 caught it together and threw it at Gantu. Gantu was knocked out with a bruise to match.

625 snickers, "And that's Gantu doing Tae-Twan-Kick-Your-Butt-Kicked!"

Stitch agrees, "Ih! Haha!"

_They said you was high class  
__Well that was just a lie_

Neemon asks Bokomon, "Is Tae-Twan-Kick-Your-Butt-Kicked real martial arts?"

Bokomon snaps his pants and answers, "It's called teasing Neemon. Do you even have a brain?"

Neemon says, "I do, I just don't use it that much."

Bokomon snaps his pants again.

Myotismon says, "RETREAT! HALF OF OUR MEN ARE DOWN!"

Neemon says, "Isn't that army talk?"

Bokomon snaps his pants again and shouts, "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ASKING CRAZY QUESTIONS?"

Hamsterviel, "I'm not carrying anyone especially Maleficent Green-Face."

Maleficent moans, "I think someone insulted me I'll uh get them later."

Likewise, she continues being unconscious.

Slade says, "Well I'm not carrying Mama Green-Face!"

Maleficent rises slightly and says, "I WILL GET YOU WHOEVER YOU ARE!"

She fainted again.

Slade says, "Myotismon, you're a nice Digimon, you carry her! Ok bye!"

Hamsterviel drags Zuko into the darkness while Slade uses his powers to carry Gantu into the woods in only 10 seconds.

_Well you ain't ever caught a rabbit  
__You ain't no friend of mine  
__Yeah Thank You Very Much_

(**A/n: And that my readers, was the first time I ever used a song in a FanFic. Don't worry, it gets better... You'll see...**)

Somewhere in the wood someone asked, "Why am I carrying Fish Face again?"

The other voices answers, "Because I can only carry light stuff like Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser."

"Well they're getting along very well," Raven said.

Neemon says, "They are?"

Bokomon snaps his pants and screams, "YOU NEVER HEARD OF SARCASM HAVE YOU?"

Aang and Neemon both reply, "Nope."

Bokomon walks over to them and snaps both Aang's and Neemon's pants.

Aang shouts, "HEY! WHY SHOULD I GET A WEDGIE?"

Beast Boy asks, "You know what wedgie means?"

Aang says, "Sure, Sokka gets one all the time."

Sokka shouts, "HEY!"

Omar said, "My owner once paid someone to give someone a wedgie."

Sandy exclaims, "Listen, I'm really hungry so can we just like eat now?"

Maxwell adds, "Maybe somewhere near a bookstore cause I miss reading, a lot."

Davis asks, "Hamsters can read?"

Rika pulls Davis's ear and says, "OF COURSE! STITCH, 625, NOSEY, AND DIGIMON CAN READ TOO YOU NIMROD!"

(**A/n: Ha! Nimrod is a Green Day album and Davis is called a Nimrod so she's calling him an album… Uh, sorry. Just spazzing out as usual.**)

Everyone laughs.

Anne says, "Why don't we eat at McDungeon's for lunch? What about Peter Pan, maybe even French Fry Lord?"

Sokka says, "Let's just eat now and do they have any meat?"

Paul sighs, "Of course. I think French Fry Lord has good meat there plus they're home to French Fry Burgers."

625 exclaimed, "SANDWICHES? WELL I'M THERE!"

Terra says, "Ok then, let's go!"

Pepper added a little, "YEEHAW!"

Beast Boy asks, "Do they have any salad or tofu?" Everyone laughed and Paul slowly nodded his head.

The different dimension heroes walked into town and grabbed some lunch to eat.

* * *

**A/n: There, it's finally finished! Ok well here are the review responses:**

**Morganarder: I did like making that chapter, I even laughed a bit while I was making it! I hope you enjoyed the humor in this chapter too!**

**Wally's Girlfriend: You were right on your second guess! You're pretty pleased with that huh? Also, Izzy and T.K. are talking too and you saw T.K.'s "goofy" side when Kari kissed him. Hehe!**

**mrs.edwardelric4ever: Thanks for reviewing! Well here's more!**

**Kris Anne: Thanks for loving chapter four and here's me updating!**

**Ok so next chapter, you'll learn more about Lucifer and see how Matt and Tai are getting along ever since Rupert's prediction since Rupert forgot to mention something about Tai and Matt… **

**Hopefully this won't take as long as before! REVIEW!**


	6. The Mocha Latte Stained Truth

**A/n: Like I said, this chapter won't be all violence and stuff just learning about Lucifer, something Rupert forgot to mention, and a plan! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the shows I brought in this story or Teen People magazine. I'll be ready for the FBI if they want a fight! (Holding smelly old sneaker)

* * *

**

_Outside of French Fry Lord_

"That was one of the greatest sandwiches I ever tasted, EVER!" sighed 625.

Beast Boy asked, "Who's this guy again?"

Nosey answered, "That's experiment 625 or what Lilo calls him: Sandwich Boy but once Gantu called him Mustard since he was all covered in mustard and looks like it too. He has the same powers as Stitch but he's just too lazy to use it but makes DELICIOUS sandwiches!"

Starfire thinks aloud, "Yes he does have a mustard color on his fur and it reminds me of that delicious drink!"

Everyone stares Starfire.

Starfire says, "Well it does taste good! Haven't you ever tried mustard? I have some right here!" She took out a cup filled with mustard with a little straw on it too.

Izzy said, "They're supposed to be used as a condiment like tomato ketchup and can be consumed with many types of nourishment."

Everyone became quiet with confusion.

The genius exhaled, "They're not a drink, and it's a condiment like ketchup."

Tai gasped, "YOU ACTUALLY CAN SPEAK NORMAL ENGLISH?"

Everyone laughs.

Izzy fake laughs, "Ha ha ha, you're a comic genius."

Neemon asks, "He is?"

Bokomon snaps his pants, "WILL YOU EVER LEARN?"

The dumb-minded Digimon replies, "Sorry I don't go to school."

Bokomon groans and snaps Neemon's pants again.

Matt murmurs, "I know **someone** acts like he doesn't go to school."

Tai shouts, "WHAT DID YOU SAY ABOUT ME?"

Matt says, "Do you always have to be such a butt-in?"

Tai screams, "WELL I THINK-"

While they were arguing Kari sighed, "Will they ever stop fighting for once?"

T.K. shrugged, "Wonder why."

Nosey blurted, "Well I know!"

Nosey whispered in Rupert's ear, "Did you tell them that Tai and Matt likes Sora?"

Rupert screams, "THEY WHAT?"

"Didn't it say so in their records? And it's another Sora…"

"ANNE!"

Anne confessed, "I spilled coffee on that page; it was a Mocha Latte. It took a while to clean them."

Rupert licked his lips, "Yummy! Ok um… After we go to the bookstore THEN we'll tell them this wonderful news but you're gonna tell them, not me."

Nosey said, "I wonder if they have Gossip Daily around here…"

Mimi asks, "Why are we going in the bookstore again?"

Maxwell answered, "Because we feel like it!"

"Well I don't."

Palmon bribes her with, "There are fashion magazines there too…"

Mimi gasps, "REALLY! THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING FOR?"

Panda says, "Aang had to go use the little Avatar's room."

Neemon says, "What's he gonna do in the little Avatar's room? Wait, isn't he the Avatar?"

Bokomon snaps Neemon's pants and shouts, "HAVE YOU EVER HEARD OF ANYONE THAT HAS TO GO PEE?"

Neemon answers, "Nope, I've only heard of people that have to go to the bathroom and people that have to fart."

Bokomon snaps his pants again.

Aang come out of French Fry Lord and asks, "Hey guys what's up?"

Bokomon groans, "Neemon is still a pain in the butt."

Starfire said with sadness, "Mustard actually isn't a drink…"

Aang stares at Starfire and says, "Um… Let's go to that book store?"

Mimi said with excitement and relief, "FINALLY! I'VE GOTTA SEE THE FASHION MAGAZINES!"

Katara asks, "Magazines?"

"Oh, I'll show you," Mimi grabbed Katara's arm into the store.

Everyone else followed the two into the store.

* * *

_Dungeon Town Pharmacy_

Lucifer is strolling through the pharmacy when his eyes lit up and grew wide! It was a fridge filled with drinks! He makes a devilish smile, runs over to it, snags a lot of food, and runs out of the store.

The store manager scolds, "HEY! YOU DIDN'T PAY FOR THOSE!"

At the door of the store, there was a note that said:

Devil-Ham doesn't pay for food, but if you want me to pay by divorcing your parents that's fine with me. MUAHAHAHAHAHA! –Devil-Ham

He gasps, "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Outside of the store Lucifer AKA Devil-Ham snickers and drinks a can of soda he grabbed from DTP (Dungeon Town Pharmacy) and passes by a restaurant called, "The Three Amigos."

(**A/n: The Three Amigos: RG, KE, KJ!**)

Lucifer finished it and runs inside the place to raid their fridge.

(**A/n: Yes, Lucifer is an evil hamster heart breaker that raids the fridge all the time. Weird mix but I'm the writer so HA!**)

A guy that was walking by the restaurant heard noises like, "HEY! GET AWAY FROM THE FRIDGE YOU-" or "THAT'S FOR CUSTOMERS!" and also heard "WE'RE THROUGH!" After he heard those voices, he ran away as fast as he can.

* * *

_Dungeon Books_

Somewhere in the bookstore, Mimi was showing Katara some fashion magazines.

Mimi gasped, "I can't believe that they have a Teen People magazine in here!"

Katara says, "These outfits do look better than the ones my people wear."

Aang passes by the girls and saw this silver dress with rhinestones on the edges in the magazine and thought, _Katara would look really pretty in that_.

He continued walking and saw Lilo with a book entitled, How to Ward off Vampires during the Winter.

Lilo looks up and asks, "Did you know that there are a lot of Vampires in this area and that Myotismon is a vampire? He's part of my sister's ex-boss's legion of the undead."

Aang asks, "Whoa really?"

"Although you're twice my age you need to learn more about demons, monsters, and demented things like Giant Squids…"

In the cookbook area, 625 was showing Stitch a book called, The History of the Sandwich.

"Don't they look beautiful?" asked 625 while was staring at a page filled with different kinds of salami sandwiches.

Stitch slurped up his saliva and answered, "Ih."

Starfire was looking for a book about Tamaran culinary dishes.

In the pet care section, Maxwell was reading a book about grooming primates to Sandy who was cuddling Maxwell in a very sweet but not seductive way.

In the comic/Manga section Beast Boy was reading a comic called, "The Crimson Chin". He was laughing, "That superhero is SO retarded! Ha, especially his partner's dogs: Clefto and Ace HA! One of them is pink!"

* * *

_Somewhere Among the Universe_

A green haired man with a crown, wand, and wings suddenly said, "OH NO TIMMY! SOMEONE INSULTED WANDA!"

A boy with a silly pink hat replies, "You've gotta be kidding me, if someone did then whoever he is must be billions of miles away."

(**A/n: Ah, irony is very useful these days…**)

* * *

_Back in Dungeon Books_

Rupert was looking at a book called, Bert: the Great Prankster and suddenly had a vision. He saw Mimi sitting on a whoopee cushion and everyone laughs at her. Rupert laughed to himself, "I think I should make this one come true…"

He went up to the cashier and asked, "Hey um… (Looks at name tag) Bob! You look like a nice guy, I have $20 in my pocket and I need you to do me a favor."

Bob grinned at the $20 and said, "Anything you want dude cuz I'm in the need for money!"

"Ok first of all…"

Bokomon and Neemon was in the Guide area of the store with Sokka. Bokomon was reading A Sophisticated Man's Guide to Not Get Annoyed by One of Your Fellow Men.

Neemon looked at the book and said, "Why are you reading that? Is someone ANNOYING you? It's says it's for a MAN not Digimon so why are you reading that?"

The yellow Digimon with big ears and red pants kept on asking annoying questions, which made Bokomon SO angry that he dropped the book and snapped his pants SO hard that anyone can hear it.

* * *

_Back to Somewhere Among the Universe_

The boy with the silly pink hat was with a green and pink dog and suddenly heard Neemon scream but they didn't know who they were.

The green dog said, "Maybe it's the one who insulted Wanda."

The pink dog sighed, "Oh Cosmo how sweet in a weird way!"

The boy said, "Maybe they're being tortured by Vicky but that's usually me; never mind."

* * *

_Dungeon Books_

In the guide area while Neemon was trying to ease his pain, Sokka was looking at a book called, The Guide to Finding YOUR Special Power. He was on page 100 and there was a quiz, a final quiz to see if you have special powers or not. Sokka took out a piece of paper and before he checked the results, it looked like this:

1. Yes  
2. Yes  
3. Boomerang Accident  
4. Jack  
5. A  
6. S  
7. S  
8. Water and Ice  
9. What the…  
10. Boy  
(**A/n: 4, 5, 6, 7 is just an inside joke… Cough, cough.**)

When Sokka finished looking at the results, it said,

You don't have "powers" per se but you have an ability to learn Martial Arts very well but you need to find your balance. Don't continue to look for power for it will find YOU.

Sokka burned with anger, tore the paper and book in half, and gave it Bob.

"HERE'S THE STUPID MONEY FOR IT!" flared the angry warrior with a $10 bill.

At first, Bob stood quiet and thought, _What is wrong with him? Oh, it's that book… I took their quiz, same thing happened to me._

Then he took the $10, gave him 2 quarters, one nickel, and two pennies for change, and said, "I hope you enjoy your ripped up book." He turns back around straightens out the posters on the wall.

Kari and T.K. are just watching Patamon and Gatomon play together on a loveseat. Kari sighed and rested her head on T.K.'s shoulder. Davis was sitting on another couch looking at this magazine called; "D Sports Illustrated" and it had a lot of picture of "fully grown" women in swimsuits to get rid of his jealously towards T.K.

Bob spoke in the intercom mike, "EVERYONE IN THE STORE PLEASE REPORT TO THE PAYING STATION SINCE **SOMEONE** NEEDS TO GIVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT BUT, WITH VERY FEW WORDS!"

Soon everyone including a few people that aren't affiliated with my plot came to the paying area.

Rupert told Mimi as she came into view, "Please have a seat."

Mimi smiled, "For an annoying, talking cat it's nice that you actually have SOME manners."

Rupert thought, _Oh you have NO idea Mimi, no idea… _As she sat, Rupert quickly inserted the Whoopee Cushion.

PFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTT!

Everyone stared at Mimi for one second and immediately laughed. Mimi suddenly stood up and looked at the chair.

Mimi flushed a burning, steaming red and screamed, "RUPERT!"

Rupert said, "Like I said, I should be a psychic expert."

Mimi started to chase Rupert around the store until Sokka sat down on a chair and farted. He stood up but didn't see a Whoopee Cushion. Everyone stopped in their tracks and laughed like crazy.

Soon everyone went back to looking at stuff. In fact, Izzy decided to go into the computer lab and learn its customs and traditions. He saw Tommy play Video Games on the Internet.

Tommy shouted, "YES! LEVEL 123!"

Izzy thought to himself, _Whoa._

He was scrolling through websites and saw a website called, There was a headline: Failed in Trying to Defeat Children From Different Dimensions and there was a little article entitled, "Mr. I-Was-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-LOSER gets injured by Agunimon and a six year old girl." There was a picture of the six villains at the top too.

Izzy gasped, "A WEBSITE? What kind of a malicious rogue has a website like that? It's highly overrated." He looks at the bottom of the page and it said, "Made by the Evil Genius: Dr. Jacque Von Hamsterviel."

Izzy shakes his head in disapproval and finds a link that says, "Evil Plans and Secrets That No Do-Gooder Should EVER Know Especially That Genius with That IDIOTIC Computer."

Izzy clicks the link and thought, _Who's the idiot now?_

He saw files and plans including one called, "Plan: Princesses" and caught his breath and said, "HOLY CRAP!"

Tommy paused the game and asked Izzy, "What happened?"

Izzy showed him the computer and explained, "You know how Kairi I mean Kari no it's Kairi, Kari, Rika, Zoë, Lilo, Starfire, and Katara are the seven golden-hearted princesses right?"

Tommy answered with reluctance, "Y-yea…"

"They're after them."

"WHAT?"

"What they're gonna do is…"

(**A/n: I'm not telling you what will happen! That'll like... Totally ruin the moment.**)

Tommy gasped, "THEY'LL WHAT?"

"You see, with their golden hearts… Therefore, the villains are… And with them they'll…"

"Eh… Should anyone else know about it?"

Izzy thought for a moment. Izzy answered, "I'm not so sure but I should just make sure NOTHING happens to them and of course, you be on your toes too. Nevertheless, we should ONLY tell T.K. and Sora since they are dating two of the princesses."

Tommy snickered, "Ok, you got it Izzy."

Suddenly Anne called, "HEY EVERYONE, TIME TO GO! We have to get ready to camp!"

Izzy gasped, "C-camp?" He gulped but took a deep breath and walked away from the logged out computer.

Soon all of the different dimension heroes were walking out of the store.

Izzy told Tommy, "Tommy, you go tell Sora and I'll tell T.K."

Tommy nodded his head.

Izzy called out to T.K., "T.K.!"

T.K. heard Izzy and told Kari, "I'll be right back ok?" He gave her a little kiss on the cheek and walked over to Izzy.

"Listen, I need to inform you about something. It's about Kari, she's in great danger."

T.K. said, "WHAT?"

"Ay, just listen, the villains are trying to-"

Rupert announced, "I have big news for you guys!"

Everyone stood quiet and listened.

Rupert smiled and said, "Go ahead Nosey."

Nosey groaned, "Fine. Ok well anyway, we forgot to mention that two people like the same girl but they're the BEST of friends."

Some people gave looks to T.K. and Davis.

Nosey said, "NO, not that. Davis just has a big crush and T.K. LOVES her, BIG diff. Ok well anyways, there's this girl in Davis's world called Sora."

Sora (the boy) shouted, "HEY THAT'S MY NAME!"

Nosey tapped his foot then continued, "Well anyways the two lucky guys that have a humongous crush on HER are Kairi's brother Yomato and T.K's brother Taichi."

Everyone stared at him with a confused Face.

Rupert groaned, "He meant KARI'S brother TAI or Taichi and T.K.'s brother MATT or Yomato!"

Everyone gasped. Tai and Matt looked at each other with horror and heartbreak.

* * *

**A/n: MUAHAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! Ok well here are the review responses:**

**Morganarder: Thanks for mentioning that Kairi and Kari's names look familiar. I know the one I did when Nosey was trying to say who likes the GIRL Sora but I'm working on them…**

**mrs.edwardelric4ever: Thank you for laughing REALLY hard at my chapter but you didn't have to you no… Well anyways, this chapter has some laughs too!**

**I think I'm doing pretty well at this so far… Next chapter will have drama, shock, and chaos! Well… Not really. REVIEW AS MUCH AS YOU CAN PEOPLE!**


	7. Kill Them?

**A/n: Poor Tai and Matt, they both love the same person… What a harsh turn… Ok, so now you'll learn more of what's happening with those dear princesses.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except for the plot, the town, and the trio AKA Anne, Paul, and Rupert. This is a good reason why some of these characters can be OOC… I'm still trying to talk them into getting those shows. Maybe I should um… trade it for something else…

* * *

**

_Anne's House_

Paul and Anne were going through closets to find stuff for camping.

Paul asked, "Sis, why are gonna camp out in the woods? What if someone would capture us or something?"

Anne replied, "That's crazy! You know that I won that extra protected tent in that Girl Scout contest plus they even showed me ALL about it!"

Paul asked quietly, "What if Matt poisons Tai or something?"

"What? Oh, come on! They can't be _THAT _mad!"

"They haven't been talking to each other ever since that crazy speech. Remember the prophecy mentioned that there will be an attempted murder."

"Paul my 14 year old little brother, they're BEST friends. They wouldn't try to get rid of the other just to get a girl."

"Davis told Kari to get the you-know-what away from him but they're really good friends."

"They made up!"

"Listen, I'm just saying that we should keep an eye on those two ok?"

Anne stared at Paul and gave in, "Fine, just make them stay away from each other or something."

* * *

_Izzy's Room_

Tommy and Izzy were thinking about the Plan.

Tommy asked, "You sure we shouldn't tell anyone else?"

Izzy said, "I don't know, I just think we shouldn't tell Anne."

Tentomon came into the room.

The bug-like creature asked slyly, "Tell **what**?"

Jingle followed him into the room and sighed, "There you are Tommy! I was looking all over for you. What's up?" Then he strums his guitar.

Izzy stared at them for a while but then said, "Don't tell anyone but…"

Tentomon gasped, "Oh no…"

Jingle just responded with, "Whoa."

Tentomon said, "You have to tell Gatomon, Renamon, Bijou, Pashmina, Pepper, and Stitch."

Izzy said, "That is not going to happen! If too much people know about this soon well… I don't want people to worry about it too much and I'm just um…" Izzy was afraid of admitting that he was confused.

Tentomon looked at his partner in the eyes, "If you really don't want ANYTHING to happen to those princesses you have to tell some people since they'll help keep an eye on them. And if anyone gets lost, we'll find them somehow. We'll just ask you."

Izzy smiled, "Ok Tentomon. Now I have a plan and here's what we're gonna do…"

Tommy nodded his head and said, "I'll tell Sora now."

Tentomon said, "I'm telling the princess's partners now too."

Jingle said, "I'll keep an eye on the princesses."

Izzy nodded his head and just kept on researching stuff on the internet.

Everyone except for Izzy left the room to do their duty.

T.K. knocked on the door.

Izzy called, "Come in!"

T.K. walked into the room and asked, "So what were you saying about Kari?"

Izzy answered, "I was web surfing and found this site called: which was made by that Hamsterviel guy." He walks over to his computer and clicks to the website.

T.K. said, "Why did he make that site?"

"I'm not a TOTAL genius but look at that link that insulted my laptop."

"Why should I-"

Izzy groaned, "Just read it."

"Hm… It says: Evil Plans and Secrets That No Do-Gooder Should EVER Know Especially That Genius with That IDIOTIC Computer. Oh! So an evil plan has something to do with my girlfriend?"

"Of course Romeo; (clicks the link) see THIS file?" He points at the file called: Plan Princesses.

"Yea… (Changes his tone) Don't call me Romeo!"

Izzy clicks the file and continues, "They want their souls since that's what keeps our worlds in balance. If they get their hands on them and snatch their souls, they'll obviously destroy this balance and it will be easier for them to invade other worlds."

"Oh my god…"

"They know we're gonna camp in the woods so then they'll…"

"No, they can't do this; especially to Kari."

"Only Tentomon, Jingle, and Tommy know. Tommy is gonna tell Sora. Additionally, Tentomon will tell Gatomon, Renamon, Bijou, Pashmina, Pepper, and Stitch. Tonight, some of us will stay up to watch everyone but only one at a time."

"Maybe we should stay here; I won't give those villains one chance to get Kari."

"T.K. calm down, you know we can't do that. (Sighs) Don't worry; we will prevent those villains from laying one finger on any of them. Just don't tell anyone else well except for Patamon since he's your partner I guess."

T.K. takes a deep breath and says, "Fine, I'll take a nap if I'm going to watch Kari all night. You know, for some WEIRD reason, it's good that you're obsessed with the computer."

Izzy retorts, "I am most certainly not obsessed, I just really like dealing with the computer."

"Ok, if you say so. See ya later Izzy," T.K. said as he lightly shuts the door.

Tentomon reopens the door and asks, "How did he take it?"

Izzy answered, "He took it better than I thought. How was it with Gatomon, Renamon, Bijou, Pashmina, Pepper, and Stitch?"

Tentomon replied, "Gatomon took it ok, she's ready to do whatever she can and same thing with Renamon. Bijou freaked out but of course went along with the plan. Pashmina was surprised but was willing to help out. I couldn't really understand Pepper's accent but I think she'll help out and Stitch is ready to kick butt."

Izzy laughs, "Ok, I'll work on some kind of security camera for watching out for any of those villains."

"Ok Izzy."

* * *

_Sora's Room_

Sora screamed, "WHAT?"

Tommy sighed, "See this paper, it's from a site that Izzy found. It's a plan Sora, they're after them."

Sora snatched the paper and studied it. He said, "It's different than what Maleficent tried to do."

"Because these are DIFFERENT princesses. They're what keeps the entire universe in balance."

"So if they catch them, what will they do to them to disturb the balance?"

"They'll (Pauses for a moment to take a deep breath) kill them."

Sora stared at him with disorientation, "They can't do this…"

"They won't because Izzy came up with a plan…"

"Oh, you sure they'll be safe?"

"Izzy is a smart guy. I'm pretty sure that a brainy teenager like him would do the same thing."

"Ok, I'll get ready for camping."

Tommy leaves the room with relief. The little hybrid added, "Don't tell anyone except for Cappy if you want."

Sora nodded his head.

Cappy came into the room and greeted, "Hey Sora! (Notices he looked worried) You okay?"

Sora sighed, "Kairi's in trouble."

* * *

_Tai's Room_

Tai was lying on the bed. He got up and decided to make a slingshot out of complete boredom. As he was making it, he was thinking, _What should I do? Matt, my best friend has a crush the love of **MY **life. What if he really does propose to Sora after a few years or so? Should I let it happen? Damn I'm so confused. I love Sora, a lot but Matt is my best friend. Maybe I should ask her out when I get back from this place and then maybe she'll- But what if she doesn't like me? Maybe she likes Matt, AH! This is getting so annoying. I just, don't know what to do._

He accidentally messes up while making the slingshot and gets screams, "AAHHH!" He bangs the table with his hand and his knuckles started to bleed. The aggravated goggle-headed boy flopped back on the bed and cried.

* * *

_Zoë's Room_

Pepper walked into the room. She saw Zoë just packing up and Bokomon and Neemon were playing around. She tried to act as if nothing bad was gonna happen and greeted, "Top o' the day fellers! What's up?"

Neemon replied, "Well did you know that Kari and Kairi's name are almost alike? Also the fact that they're both dating a guy?"

Bokomon snapped his pants and answered, "OF COURSE YOU DUNCEBUCKET!"

Neemon says, "I am a Digimon, not a bucket."

Bokomon groans and snaps Neemon's pants again.

Zoë said, "Ok…"

Someone knocked on the door.

Zoë answered, "Who is it?"

The door opened. It was Takuya.

Zoë stared deep into his dark brown eyes just wanted to admire his entire body.

Takuya stared at her and asked, "Um… Zo? You okay? Zoë? Earth to crazy blonde girl, HELLO?"

Zoë shook her head and answered, "Oh um… I'm ok. Yea, just fine." She laughed and blew her hair away from her face.

"I need to ask you something."

Zoë's heart raced like thunder and asked calmly, "Yea?"

"Do you have any extra toothpaste?"

She stared at Takuya as if he was the most idiotic person in the world.

Zoë answered, "Yea, in my backpack you big jerk."

Takuya shouted, "Hey, what did I do know?"

"Just grab it ok?"

"Does it have anything to do with what Rupert said?"

"It's none of your business ok?"

"(In a sing-song voice) Just admit Zoë! I know it's tru-oo!"

"Fine. (In a low voice) I like you."

"I can't hear you!"

"(Slightly louder) I like you."

"O come on Zoë."

"I LIKE YOU TAKUYA! Happy now?"

Neemon said, "Wow."

Pepper added, "We'll be going now right boys?"

Neemon answered, "What?"

Pepper groaned, pulled the two boys away to the door, and winked at Zoë as she left.

Zoë asked the goggle-headed hybrid, "Why did you make me do that huh? Just cuz you're the 'leader' doesn't mean that you can just rub it MY face! Don't you care about other people's feelings? **MY** feelings?"

Takuya saw that tears started to flow from her eyes and said, "I didn't mean to hurt you Zoë it's just well um… I guess I was surprised that you did like me. It was hard to believe. Sometimes I think to myself, 'Who could ever like a weird snot-nosed kid with goggles?' When I heard what Rupert said, um… I guess I started to have some feelings for, you."

Zoë looked at him carefully, "You gotta be kidding me."

"If I was I would've started laughing by now."

"Yeah, that does happen when you pull those pranks on me."

They laughed at the same time but then there was a weird silence.

Zoë finally spoke up, "Well, I guess I'll see you later."

Takuya scratched his neck and asked, "Um… When we come back from Dungeon Town, do you wanna go catch a movie? Uh… Together?"

Zoë widened her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Sure, I'd love to."

Takuya turned into a light pink, "Ok, I'll see you later."

"Yea, (in a flirty way) see you Takuya." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Takuya started to feel light-hearted and airy and slowly walked himself to the door. Zoë giggled; as he left, she remembered that he needed toothpaste. _Oh well..._

(**A/n: TAKUYA HAS A DATE! HA HA HA HA HA HA! Do not mind the author making fun of Takuya. ((Looks at you)) Stop staring at me!**)

* * *

_A Few Hours Later in the Living Room_

Anne opened up the intercom system and shouted in the mike, "CAMPING TIME PEOPLE!"

In Izzy's room, there was Izzy, Tommy, Tentomon, Jingle, T.K., Sora, Stitch, Gatomon, Renamon, Bijou, Pashmina, and Pepper.

Izzy asked, "My fellow men, animals, Digimon, and alien, do you all identify with the plan?"

There was mixed answers like, "Sure I guess" or "Whatever" or maybe even "What?"

Izzy said, "I'll take that as a yes. Let's go people!"

Anne leads them outside. By the curb, there was a silver H2 stretch limo.

Beast Boy drooled, "Sweet ride man!"

Paul said, "I know, Cyborg, do you wanna drive?"

Cyborg grinned, "Oh yea baby! I get to drive it! How you like me now?"

Raven sighed, "Oh joy, Cyborg gets to drive."

Neemon bursts, "You're happy that he gets to drive?"

Bokomon snaps his pants and says, "I'm seriously not in the mood for your idiotic questions."

Pashmina asked Penelope, "You excited about riding the limo Penelope?"

Penelope shouts with joy, "OKWEE!"

Stan walks up to Pashmina and says, "You know, you can sit next to me Pashmina."

Pashmina looked at him like he was nuts and then she said, "Thanks I guess but I'm uh… sitting with Penelope and Bijou."

Stan says, "We can sit across from each other then."

Sandy twirled her ribbon around Stan's foot and pulled him away from Pashmina scolding, "Stan, you are **SO** out of line…"

Everyone giggled and chuckled.

Rupert asked, "What are we waiting for? Christmas?"

Aang asked, "What's a Christmas?"

Lilo gasped, "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT'S CHRISTMAS?"

Aang shook his head.

Lilo answered, "It's when everyone celebrates the holidays! They give people presents and lots of people have an entire feast like in Thanksgiving. It feels like everyone you meet is ohana especially when they say, 'Merry Christmas!' Plus, Santa Claus gives all the good boys and girls presents! He wears a red Santa hat, red jacket and pants, and has reindeer especially Rudolph, the Red-Nosed Reindeer!"

Matt started, "But Santa Claus doesn't-"Mimi punched him in the stomach. He stopped talking.

Stitch started humming Rudolph, The Red-Nosed Reindeer.

Sokka thought about a big Christmas feast and said, "Maybe should wait for Christmas…"

Lilo added, "Christmas is a **LONG** time from now… It's only the summer and Christmas is December 25."

Terriermon said impatiently, "COME ON! I WANNA GO IN THE LIMO!"

Henry rested his hand on Terriermon's shoulder and said, "Momentai Terriermon."

Terriermon nodded his head. Everyone had a WHAT? Look on their face.

Anne slapped her head and said, "Get in the limo."

Soon everyone got into the limo and Cyborg drove everyone to the woods.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Woods_

Prince Zuko or Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser was practicing his firebending until he heard laughing.

He walked over to the fireplace and saw Gantu and Hamsterviel laughing at a small and oval-shaped laptop. They were looking at pictures of Prince Zuko getting beat up.

The banished prince said, "What are you looking at?"

Gantu said, "You." He exploded with laughter.

Zuko snatched the laptop and saw the pictures. There was one picture with Lilo kicking his left knee.

Hamsterviel looked at the picture. He laughed, "Only if she kicked a little more to the right oh that'd be so funny!" The little hamster fell to the ground laughing.

Prince Zuko flared with anger and started to form a fireball in his hand until he heard,

"YOU IMBECILES! YOU SHOULD BE GETTING READY!"

Maleficent stormed past the campfire and looked at Hamsterviel.

She continued blaring, "YOU! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SET UP THE CHAMBERS FOR THE CAVE! (Looked at Gantu) AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO GET THE CONTAINERS! (Glances at Zuko) YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE READY TO **KILL**THE PRINCESSES! YOU'RE THE EXECUTIONER!"

Soon the three started to do their **real** job. Maleficent shook her head with disgust and walked over to the other part of their camping area.

"Slade, did you find a cave yet?" asked the malicious and evil fairy.

Slade reported, "Yes, (under his breath) Mama Green-Face."

Maleficent snapped, "WHAT?"

"What what?"

"I asked you what first."

"What?"

"I ASKED YOU WHAT FIRST!"

"No seriously, what?"

"You said something and I wanna know what you said, OR ELSE!" She started to turn into a dragon until, "I just said whatever! What's so wrong with saying whatever?"

Maleficent said, "What?"

Slade smacked his forehead.

Myotismon landed in front of Maleficent.

He stated, "They're on their way now Maleficent."

Maleficent responded, "Perfect, HAMSTERWHEEL!"

Hamsterviel rushed over to Maleficent saying, "IT'S HAMSTERVIEL YOU GREEN-FACED FAIRY!"

Maleficent scolded, "SILENCE RABBIT-FACE!"

"HAMSTER! I AM A HAMSTER!"

Slade added, "I still think he looks like a gerbil."

Maleficent groaned, "Just set up the damn chamber."

Slade rebuked, "Hey, watch your language."

Hamsterviel adds, "Pottymouth."

Maleficent sighed, "Fine, just set up the DARN chamber. Sheesh."

(**A/n: I know Slade is OOC but I want to keep it that way.**)

Hamsterviel quickly got the chamber equipment and Slade lead him into the cave. Afterwards Myotismon flew to the sky and watched the H2 stretch limo from up above.

* * *

**A/n: I have a question; what are the REAL names of Bokomon and Neemon! One reviewer said it was: Bokomon but another said Bukamon and etc, PLEASE HELP ME! Ok so here are the review responses:**

**Gijinka Renamon- Thanks for the review! Here's some more!**

**Kassie- Thanks dude and why would I ever write about you? LOL j/k**

**Morganarder- He he, thanks. I'm just glad I got reviews. How do you like this chapter?**

**Mike- Um… Thanks for the tip but I'm still not sure on how to spell their names… **

**Ok so next chapter, there will be a song in it and you'll see T.K. on night guard duty. REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	8. As The Fire Burns

**A/n: Ok so I went on Google and typed Bokomon, Neemon, Bukamon, and Naymon. When I typed Bukamon, it only showed Gomamon's in-training form and when I typed Naymon, there was stuff about who-knows-what so the real spelling is Bokomon and Neemon! Ok, I talked to the FBI and all they let me do is have some characters help me out with this. Eh, close enough. Maybe I'll just talk the companies into letting me get more characters.**

**Stitch: Ha-hah-Hi!**

**Lucifer (I own this guy but whatever): Um… Do you have a fridge around here?**

**Hamtaro: Ham-Ha!**

**Terriermon: Hi!**

**Sokka: Am I getting paid for this?**

**Me: Ok so they're not people that I would normally pick except for Stitch, Terriermon, and Hamtaro since they're cute, small, and fluffy but they'll do!**

**Sokka and Lucifer: HEY!**

**Me: Well you guys are ok for a bunch of weirdoes… Who should do the disclaimer? (Sees Lucifer by the fridge) Lucifer! Get away from my fridge! In fact, you do the disclaimer!**

**Lucifer: (Groans) Fine,Squirt doesn't own Teen Titans, Hamtaro, Digimon, Kingdom Hearts, Lilo and Stitch, Avatar, or Can't Help Falling in Love by A-Teens/Elvis Presley but she UNFORTUNATELY owns me, Anne, Rupert, Paul, Dungeon Town, and the plot you see on your computer screen. (Sticks his tongue out)**

**Me: Hm… Hamtaro, tell us what will happen in this chapter.**

**Hamtaro: In this chapter, you'll see us camping and see if the villains catch the Golden-Hearted princesses or not! Also, there will be LOTS of fluff and mush so yea.**

**Sokka: Seriously, I am getting paid right?**

**Me: Show me your hand. (Sokka shows his hand and I slap but he is left with nothing) That's your pay.**

**Sokka: Oh, come on!**

**Stitch: On with the story!**

**Me: (Whispers) FYI: Everything you see on your computer is fake. SH!

* * *

**

_A 5-foot cliff_

Suddenly a few feet before the cliff come a Silver H2 Limo was cruising throughout the woods.

"WHOO-HOO!" cries Cyborg.

Stitch whoops, "YEE-HAW!"

Sokka shouts, "THERE'S A CLIFF! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

Penelope snuggles up to Pashmina for safety.

Paul says, "Chill, it's only five feet, what are you? Scared?"

Sokka retorts, "I AM NOT SCARED!"

"Then why don't you sound relaxed?"

"Shut up!"

Paul snickers, places his hands behind his head in a relaxed fashion, and waits for them to jump off the cliff.

They were getting closer to the cliff.

Lilo shouts, "ROCKAHULA!"

They got closer.

Katara says, "I hope nothing bad happens."

Soon they were only inches away from the cliff. Aang grasped Katara's hand, Sokka and Bokomon screamed out like a girl, Stitch, Lilo, and 625 were whooping, Kari hugged T.K., Davis held onto a cushion, Tai squeezed the heck out of Agumon, Terriermon's ears covered his eyes and muttered "Uh-Oh." Beast Boy turned into a little fly and flew off the cliff to escape the horror, Oxnard ate his sunflower seed faster, Sora just froze, and Paul still kept a relaxed face.

Rupert warned, "HERE WE GO!" As soon as Rupert finished his sentence, they left the cliff, were soaring in mid-air for one split second, and plummeted to the ground without a scratch.

Aang saw his hand in Katara's and released the grasp. They both shone a bright red face. Kari opened her eyes and blushed but she held onto T.K. The boy of hope also blushed but put his hand around her shoulder.

Davis released the cushion, saw T.K. and Kari and started to boil but calmed down.

"Tai, it's over now," said Agumon. Tai freed Agumon from his grasp and still shook at his knees.

Cappy walked up to Sora and asked, "Are you ok Sora? Sora? SORA!" Sora was still frozen with fear.

Kairi said, "I think **I **know what to do."

Tommy complained, "Can we PLEASE stop hugging and kissing and whatever?"

Kairi retorted, "Oh Tommy, I won't kiss him; watch." Kairi instead slapped his face really hard.

Sora shook his head and snapped, "Hey, what was that for?"

"Long story but I'll tell you later."

"Ok, so are we there yet?"

Cyborg groaned, "LILO, IF YOU ASK ME THAT QUESTION ONE LAST- Oh that was Sora. Um… NO!"

Neemon bragged, "See Bokomon, I **TOLD **you that you do scream like a girl."

Bokomon warned, "If I hear one more stupid remark from you I swear I will snap the data out of you!"

"Sorry, but I'm just-"

"Shush!"

"I'm just saying that-"

"Sh!"

"Listen just-"

"Sh!"

"Stop saying that!"

"SH!"

"This is hopeless."

Bokomon smiled in victory and laid back.

Paul laughed, "I knew Sokka was afraid."

Sokka snaps, "I WAS NOT AFRAID!"

Lilo laughed, "Let's do that again!"

Stitch and 625 said, "YEAH!"

Sokka fainted.

Anne told Cyborg, "Now take a left there, right turn there and we'll be at our campsite."

Cyborg said, "You got it."

They drove to the campsite.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Forest Sky_

Myotismon saw them driving to the campsite. He snickered, "Now we've got you annoying scum! Muahahahahaha!" He swoops back to the chamber.

Inside the chamber, Hamsterviel was almost done setting up all of the equipment.

Hamsterviel scolded, "I DON'T CARE IF THE DARN THING LOOKS CROOKED! JUST LEAVE IT THERE! DO YOU WANT ME MESS UP YOUR MASK!"

Slade answered, "No, but I'm a perfectionist and I like things straight."

"I can PERFECTLY mess up your mask then!"

"How can you if you still can't reach the door?"

"WHY YOU-"

Myotismon came in the chamber.

Myotismon roared, "WHY AREN'T YOU SETTING IT UP!"

Slade and Hamsterviel looked at Myotismon.

Hamsterviel spoke, "This no good masked face human perfectionist isn't following **MY **directions and he also insulted me!"

Slade told his side of the story, "He's the troublemaker, not me! The little gerbil is bossing me around!"

Hamsterviel argued, "I AM A HAMSTER! **HAMSTER!**"

Myotismon shouted, "JUST SHUT UP! Hamsterwheel, you set up the chamber by yourself and Slade, just go back to camp."

Dr. Hamsterviel exploded, "IT IS HAMSTERVIEL!"

"Just go back to work Dr. Hamsterviel."

"Thank you, now I will continue my job doing."

A few minutes later the chamber now looked futuristic. Everything was covered in metal. The walls were metal, the lamps were metal, even the floor was metal. There six chairs and they looked like those chairs you would find in a dentist's office except for the fact that there were cuffs for your hands, neck, and feet and, it was made of metal too. There was also a weapon rack that was filled with killing and torturing devices. Finally and most importantly, there was a fridge; well at least that's what Hamsterviel thought.

Hamsterviel marveled, "IT...IS…**BEAUTIFUL**!"

Maleficent came into the chamber and asked, "Did you finish setting it up yet?"

The evil hamster answered, "Look for yourself."

She looked around the chamber and evilly grinned, "It's perfect Hamsterviel! (Sees the refrigerator) What on earth is that fridge for?"

Hamsterviel said, "A villain gets hungry you know."

Maleficent slapped her forehead.

Hamsterviel asked, "Do you want something to eat?"

Maleficent stared at him for a while and then gave in, "Do you have any evil soda?"

Hamsterviel smiled, "Any evil soda you want is in there!"

* * *

_Different Dimension Freaks' Campsite_

Izzy was wiped the sweat off his forehead and shouted in pain, "OUCH!" He saw a mosquito still sucking off his skin and he flicked the insect away.

Tentomon walked up to Izzy and asked, "Are you done with that security camera yet?"

Izzy responded, "Affirmative. I put six cameras in and out of the tent. Two of them are outside: one in the front and one in the back. The other four are in each corner of the tent see?"

Tentomon examined the tent and saw six small security cameras.

Izzy continued, "Now in my monitor you can see everything that are from all of those six cameras. Now let me show you what's happening." Izzy clicked a button on his laptop, it showed six mini-screens, and they showed Sokka picking his nose in one of them. Tentomon laughed.

Izzy added, "Now watch this." He got a microphone, plugged it into the computer, pressed security camera #4 and said, "Please do not eat your boogers! It's very gross!"

Soon Sokka shouted, "HEY! MIND YOUR BEESWAX IZZY! Izzy? AH! IT'S THE GHOST OF IZZY!"

Izzy said, "Relax Sokka, I'm just at the campfire and you're on my security camera."

Sokka went, "What the…?"

Izzy groaned, "Just go to the campfire if you wanna see."

Sokka walked over to the campsite and Izzy told him all about his security cameras.

Sokka asked, "So why are you making them again?"

Tommy walked over to Izzy but didn't notice Sokka and said, "So who's going to be on night watch first to make sure Kairi, Kari, Rika, Zoë, Starfire and Lilo won't get captured and killed by Zuko and Myotismon?"

Sokka shrieked, "WHAT?"

"Oh god."

Izzy groaned, "Ay, you are Katara's one and only brother so I guess I should tell. So I was online…"

Sokka shouted, "HOLY CRAP!"

Tommy remarked, "You know, you guys say that too much."

Izzy said, "Just listen, don't tell **ANYONE **about this."

Sokka asked, "What about Aang?"

"I don't know but too many people are figuring it out already."

"Isn't Tai Kari's brother?"

"He'd eat me alive if I knew people would be out to stalk Kari."

"Oh."

Tommy asked, "WHO'S GOING ON NIGHT WATCH FIRST FOR CRYING OUT LOUD?"

Izzy looked at Tommy and sighed, "Pashmina and Sora are going first."

Sokka bursts, "What about me?"

Tommy suggested, "You can go after with Stitch."

Sokka laughed, "Ha! You mean that creepy furry blue guy? You gotta be kidding me!"

Tommy said, "He's a nice guy. He's even going to have coffee before going on night watch."

"What's coffee?"

Izzy said, "It's a drink that has caffeine in it and can made of different kinds of coffee beans. I think Hawaiian Macadamia Coffee tastes pretty good if I do say so myself."

Tommy and Sokka stared at him and there was a weird silence.

Izzy said, "Oh come on! Can't a 16 year old guy drink coffee?"

Tommy and Sokka still stood quiet.

Finally, Sokka asked, "Wait a minute, how old is who again?"

Izzy groaned, "Mimi, Matt, Tai, Robin, Starfire, Beast Boy, Raven, and Terra are 17 and Cyborg is 18. Sora, Kairi, Katara, Davis, Kari, T.K., J.P., and Paul are 14 and Takato, Henry, Rika, Takuya, Zoë, Kouchi, and Kouji are 13. Aang is 112, Tommy is 8, Lilo is 6, you are 15, Anne and I are 16, all of the Ham-Hams except for Cappy and Penelope are 2 years old, Penelope is 10 months old, and Cappy is 1. Stitch, Nosey, 625, and all of the Digimon don't have a real age and Rupert is finally 2012."

Sokka says, "And you know all of this because?"

Izzy answered, "Nosey told me."

"Well that figures. Wait, since **when **do you talk to Nosey?"

"Are you always this invasive?"

"What?"

A few minutes later Lilo shouted, "It's time to make Smores!"

Aang asked, "What are-"

Rupert answered, "Smores are sandwiches that have melted marshmallows and chocolate inside two graham crackers. Marshmallows are puffy white thingies that taste fluffy and chocolate is brownish and reminds you of poop but it tastes MUCH better! Graham crackers are brown crunchy square thingamabobs."

Sokka shouted, "FOOD! So how do you make Smores?"

Lilo said, "I'll show you guys!"

625 corrected, "**I'm **showing them how to make Smores, I'm the sandwich maker remember?"

Lilo suggested, "Why don't I tell them how and you **show **them how instead?"

625 replied, "Eh that works."

Agumon shouted, "I'm making the fire!"

Takuya said, "I'm not in the mood to make anything really…"

Guilmon said, "I want to make fire!"

* * *

_While They Were Eating Their Smores_

Sokka said with food in his mouth, "These Smores taste GREAT! Too bad they don't have any meat in it…"

Katara asked, "Do you always have to eat **everything **with meat?"

Sokka replied, "Actually yes."

Bokomon said, "May I?"

Katara answered, "Of course."

Bokomon walked over to Sokka and snapped his pants.

Sokka screamed, "AAH! Why does everyone have to pick on **me**?"

Katara laughs, "Well it's very easy to, that's why."

Everyone laughed.

Kouchi said, "What's on the radio? Just wondering…"

Lilo replied, "Lemme get the radio/CD player."

The little Hawaiian girl went inside the tent and grabbed the boom box out of her backpack. She rushed back to the campfire and turned the radio to FM.

The station announced, "And now a good song from 2001 by the A Teens: Can't Help Falling in Love!"

Lilo exclaimed, "I love this song!"

Stitch said, "Just like Elvis song but better."

Starfire said, "Then as they say, let's crank up the tunes yo!"

Everyone stared at Starfire.

Aang asked, "They really say **that**?"

Beast Boy shook his head.

_Wise men say  
__Only fools rush in_

Soon Lilo and Stitch sang along with the song. In fact, Lilo didn't sound bad really, if you watch the Elastico episode and Stitch well, sounded like Stitch.

T.K. laughed, "Hey Mr. Rock Star, why aren't you singing?"

Neemon asked, "Whose last name is Rock Star?"

Bokomon groaned and snapped his pants.

Matt looked at T.K. and said, "Be quiet, at least I don't sing like **you**."

T.K. said, "HEY! Were did you get that from?"

Matt smiled, "I heard you sing in the shower, it sounds like-"

T.K. rushed over to Matt and covered his mouth. Matt stripped T.K.'s hand off his mouth and finished, "It sounds like nothing you'll ever hear." Kari giggled.

_But I can't help  
__Falling in love with you_

Robin and Starfire sitting together in front of the campfire. Starfire sighed and looked into Robin's masked eyes and smiled. Robin looked at Starfire and gave her a sweet grin.

Oxnard and Pepper sat next to each other.

"Do you want to share my sunflower seed?" asked Oxnard.

Pepper smiled, "Of course Oxy." Oxnard blushed and gave his sunflower to Pepper.

_Shall I stay  
__Would it be a sin_

Sora was looking at campfire and was thinking about what would happen if those villains would take Kairi away from him again. He was very worried.

"Sora, are you ok?" asked Kairi.

Sora looked at Kairi and grinned, "Of course, everything is fine." Sora thought, _Except for the fact that I'm afraid that I'll lose you again. _Kairi sighed and rested her head on Sora's shoulder.

Kairi said, "Thanks Sora, for always being there for me."

Sora smiled, "Hey, no problem."

_If I can't help  
__Falling in love with you_

Robin looked at Starfire and thought; _She must be the beautiful and wonderful person in the entire world since I can't stop thinking about her. And to think, I almost kissed her._

"Um… Starfire?" asked Robin.

Starfire responded, "Yes Robin?"

_Like a river flows to the sea  
__So it goes  
__Some things are meant to be  
__Some things are meant to be_

Robin continued, "Well, you know about what happened after I cleaned Rupert's feet… Um…"

_Take my hand  
__Take my whole life too_

Starfire said, "Yes?"

Robin kept on going, "Well um… Lilo isn't watching and uh…"

Starfire finished for him, "You want to continue from where we left off?"

Robin blushed, "Yea…"

Starfire smiled, "Then I would love to."

_For I can't help can't help  
__Falling in love with you_

Robin and Starfire got closer to each other and soon, they shared a sweet and passionate kiss together.

Soon they broke free and blushed harder and Starfire snuggled up to Robin and said, "Robin, I love you."

Robin said sweetly, "I love you too Star."

(**A/n: AH! TOO MUCH FLUFF! IT'S AN OVERLOAD! IT BURNS MY EYES! Oh, sorry; continue reading…**)

_Wise men say  
__Only fools rush in  
__But I  
__I can't, I can't help  
__Falling in love with you_

Terra looked at Beast Boy and asked, "Hey, do you think you can become a Digimon?"

Beast Boy thought for a moment and answered, "I'm not so sure but I'll figure that out soon enough…"

"Promise me when you do, will you show me first?"

"Of course, ladies first," Beast Boy winked at Terra.

The girl smiled and added more rocks among the fire.

_Like a river flows  
__To the sea, so it goes  
__Some things are meant to be_

Rupert saw that a Stitch with a pink experiment that looked just like Stitch.

Rupert exclaimed, "Hey Stitch! You're getting back together with Angel!"

Stitch smiled and said, "You gotta believe in love."

J.P. muttered, "Uh-huh yea sure…"

_Some thing are meant to be  
__Take my hand  
__Take my whole life too_

Gabumon asked, "Agumon, can you a little more fire?"

Agumon replied, "Sure, pepper breath!" He sprayed fire out of his mouth and the fire grew.

T.K. stared into the fire. He thought about every single bad thing that happened to him since his parent's divorce. There was Devimon and Angemon incident and now this. He just didn't want anything bad to happen. He couldn't and shouldn't lose hope. He held the crest of hope. He just didn't want anything to happen to Kari. T.K. always cared about her ever since they've met. Soon he cared for her more and more with each passing moment.

He looked at Kari and silently promised, "Kari, I'll make sure nothing ever happens to you tonight. I swear I'll do anything to protect you from dying. **Anything**."

_For I can't help  
__Falling in love, falling in love with you_

Matt looked into the fire. He asked Gabumon, "Do you think that Sora and I will get married? I mean, what about Tai?"

Gabumon answered, "First, of course since Rupert predicted it and two: maybe you should let Tai have his moments with Sora since in the end, you're still going to marry her."

Matt smiled, "I guess you're right… So you really think I do have a chance with her?"

"Of course, you're Matt. You're in a rock band, what do you expect from that?"

Matt smiled.

_Like a river flows that's the way it goes  
__I just can't help falling in love with you_

Boss shook Snoozer's sock and said, "Wake up!"

Snoozer rubbed his eyes, saw the fire, and said, "Looking at fire places make me sleepy… Good night, zuzuzu…"

Kouchi asked, "Is he always like this?"

Boss nodded his head.

_Like a river flows that's the way it goes  
__I just can't help it  
__Falling in love with you_

Lilo turned off the boom box and yawned, "I'm really sleepy… I wanna go to bed."

Anne yawned and said, "I think we should **all **go to bed."

Izzy whispered in Sora's ear, "You and Pashmina ready?"

Sora nodded his head, "Let's do it."

* * *

_In The Tent_

Everyone was asleep except for Sora and Pashmina. Sora was outside the tent with his keyblade and Pashmina was inside walking around the tent. Suddenly something started buzz near Izzy's sleeping bag.

Izzy rose from bed and said, "You guys can go to sleep now. (Yawns) I'll wake up Sokka and Stitch. I'll also get Stitch's coffee."

Sora and Pashmina walked over to their sleeping bags.

"Good luck," said Sora.

Izzy nodded his head and walked over to Sokka.

He started to shake the little warrior.

"Katara don't let them eat me! They're going to- (Wakes up) Izzy! What was that for?" asked Sokka.

Izzy said, "It's your turn to watch with Stitch."

"Fine…"

Izzy walked over to Stitch and waved a thermos filled with coffee in front of him.

Soon Stitch's nose twitched and Stitch became wide-awake, snatched the thermos from Izzy and started drinking it.

Stitch smiled, "Eeh… (In a quieter voice) Stitch ready."

Sokka stared and him, "Ok…"

Izzy said, "Good luck man and alien." The genius went back to sleep.

Sokka groaned, "What now?"

Stitch said, "I go outside, you stay inside."

"That works I guess go ahead."

Stitch left the tent and guarded on the outside.

* * *

_2 Hours Later_

"It's your turn T.K. and Gatomon," said Izzy.

T.K. and Gatomon woke up.

Gatomon said, "Ok, I'm ready."

T.K. agreed, "Me too."

Izzy said, "You have two hours and then you guys can go to sleep."

Gatomon grinned, "That's good cause a cat has gotta have her sleep."

Suddenly they heard Rupert snore in the background.

Gatomon added, "Or his sleep too."

An hour later T.K. was staying inside the tent and watched Kari. He really got caught up in thinking about her. That was the only thing he could think about: Kari.

He yawned, "I won't let anything happen to you Kari while I'm awake."

Suddenly Gatomon heard thundering footsteps. Soon she saw a big needle hurtling towards T.K.

"T.K., look out!" called Gatomon. But it was too late, it hit T.K. hard. Blood started leak out of his shoulder. He tried to wipe it off but soon he fainted.

Gatomon gasped and tried to find a way to close up the tent to prevent anything else from happening but it didn't work. She sighed and decided to just stay in front of the door and make sure they won't get in.

"Hey look, a little cat," said Gantu as he walked toward the tent.

Gatomon hissed, "You won't get past me you big dummy."

Gantu grunted and said, "I see my nicknames are famous but I will capture the princesses."

"Lightning Paw!" cried out Gatomon and tried to attack Gantu but he flicked her away as if she was a fly went closer to the tent. Gatomon got up and tried to run to Izzy. However, as she ran Gantu shot a needle in her arm.

"No… I can't let him get them… I'm feeling… Sleepy… Oh…" moaned Gatomon as she slowly fainted.

Gantu motioned Myotismon to come out from hiding. As Myotismon walked over to the tent he saw Gatomon and shook his head in disappointment.

"So you have those containers?" asked Myotismon.

Gantu answered, "Of course, what do you think I am? A big dummy? Don't answer that."

Gantu handed over three containers to Myotismon.

"This will be like taking candy from a baby," smiled Gantu. He walked over to Lilo and put her inside the container.

He laughed, "Now I have my revenge little earth girl."

Myotismon captured the three girls from Digimon at the same time and placed them in separate containers.

Gantu grabbed Katara, Kairi, and Starfire and put them in their containers.

"Our work is done, I hope they get their deaths on tape," said Myotismon.

Gantu evilly smiled, "I'll ask Hamsterwheel. Let's go back."

As Myotismon and Gantu walked back to the chamber, Gantu noticed Izzy's computer was still on and he pressed the off button just in case.

* * *

_The Morning_

"Ay… (Yawns) OH NO! Gantu got to them!" shouted Gatomon.

She rushed over to T.K. and said, "T.K.! WAKE UP!"

T.K. opened his eyes and asked, "Is it over?"

Gatomon took a deep breath and spoke, "They have them. Gantu shot you in the arm, which made you faint, and he shot me too. Then they took them."

T.K. widened his eyes, "No, that can't happen. It's just… I failed." His eyes started to well up.

Gatomon looked at him and said, "It's not your fault, you didn't see it come. I was the one that wasn't able to stop them."

T.K. wiped his tears, "I should've seen it coming, now what should we do?"

Gatomon said, "Izzy should know, let's just make sure he's awake."

T.K. gasped, "Maybe they turned off his computer after they shot us."

Gatomon gulped and they both ran to Izzy's sleeping bag and shouted, "WAKE UP!"

Izzy shook his head and sat up, "Hey guys, what happened to my alarm?"

Gatomon whimpered, "Oh no…"

Izzy looked at T.K.'s arm and asked, "What happened to your arm?"

T.K. looked at his arm, rubbed it and said, "It's a long story. You tell Gatomon."

Gatomon groaned, "Fine but you're not going to be too happy about this…"

Izzy sensed something bad happened last night. Izzy thought, _It couldn't be…

* * *

_

**A/n: Phew, I'm finally finished. Well I'm tired…**

**Stitch: Ih.**

**Terriermon: You got that right but what about the reviewers?**

**Me: Oh yea…**

**Lucifer: I wasn't in this chapter!**

**Me: You're coming in the next chapter…**

**Lucifer: Then they figure out that-**

**Me: HEY! NO SPOILING!**

**Sokka: Yea, no spoiling Lucifer.**

**Hamtaro: I think that would also go for you too Sokka.**

**Sokka: Are you always such a goody-goody?**

**Hamtaro: Hello? You're a good guy too!**

**Sokka: ARE YOU SAYING THAT I SOUND LIKE A BAD GUY?**

**Me: Hey, break it up! Ok so here are the responses:**

**Morganarder- Thanks, I reviewed your stories too and they're really good also. I should've put Donald and Goofy in this story just saying. **

**Hurricane's Quill- Hm… That's a pretty good idea with that twist thing… But should it be Hamster or Human? Hm…**

**Lucifer: By that number of reviewers, you must be REALLY famous.**

**Me: Oh, shut up… (Raised a fist)**

**Terriermon: Um… What about what's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**Me: (Lowered fist) Oh yea, Stitch! You do it!**

**Stitch: Ok, next chapter everyone finds out what happened and they of course plan rescue mission. Plus, a big surprise…**

**Me: Thank you Stitch! Don't forget to review!**


	9. Love is Thicker Than Blood

**A/n: Hey people! The FBI decided to give me more guys!**

**Penelope: OKWEE!**

**Neemon: Why are we here again?**

**Bokomon: (Snaps Neemon's Pants) Because YOU made them kick us out!**

**Sokka: Oh great, Neemon is here.**

**Lucifer: Oh, joy and rapture…**

**Neemon: YOU GUYS ARE SO NICE!**

**Stitch: Blech…**

**Terriermon: I guess we could use some more people.**

**Hamtaro: I don't know if Neemon should be here…**

**Me: Good point Hamtaro! (Kicks Neemon and Bokomon out) Now that they're gone… Welcome Penelope!**

**Penelope: OKYOO!**

**Hamtaro: That works.**

**Me: Wait a minute… Someone else was supposed to be here too…**

**Beast Boy: You mean me? I had to go get some food. **

**Lucifer: Did you put it in the fridge?**

**Beast Boy: Dude, I know you raid the fridge. It's not there.**

**Lucifer: DARN IT!**

**Me: Beast Boy, you can tell us what happens in the next chapter.**

**Beast Boy: Sure, I think in your last chapter you said that everyone would figure out what happened and they'll go and try to rescue them. You forgot to mention about how hard Tai will take it and of course, there's a surprise.**

**Me: Perfect now Terriermon can do the disclaimer.**

**Terriermon: Ok,Squirt don't own anything except for Dungeon Town, Anne, Paul, Rupert, Lucifer and plot you see on your computer screen!**

**Penelope: OKWEE!

* * *

**

_Tent_

"No, but I had it all figured out…" stammered Izzy.

Gatomon added, "It wasn't your fault, or anyone's. Well, except for Gantu cause if he didn't come in and shoot T.K. and me, none of this would've happened."

Izzy sighed, "Ok but I guess I'll have to tell the others about this."

T.K. said, "No don't! Gatomon and I will, we experienced it, not you."

Izzy groaned, "Ok if you say so. But what if the others find out?"

Gatomon asked, "Which others?"

"The ones that don't know about this."

T.K. thought for a while and said, "Then we should tell them about it too…"

Izzy said, "I don't think anyone will be happy about this, especially Tai."

Tommy woke up. He saw blurry figures of Izzy, T.K., and Gatomon surrounding a sleeping bag. He rubbed his eyes to clear his vision and walked over to the three.

Tommy greeted, "Good morning! Why didn't you wake me up to watch the tent?"

T.K. explained the whole situation to Tommy.

Tommy only said, "Oh… My… Gosh…"

T.K. added, "We're going to have to tell everyone else soon."

Tommy recommended, "Maybe we should wait until they ask us? Also maybe we should write our wills too, just in case."

Gatomon laughed, "I think that's a good idea."

Izzy said, "Yeah, especially about writing our wills."

* * *

_After T.K. Tells the People that Know About the Plan_

T.K. concluded, "It's not our fault, it's the villains fault."

They all became quiet.

Sora spoke, "Should we let the others know about this?"

Gatomon answered, "They should all figure out that they're all missing."

Tentomon said, "Good point."

Bijou asked, "Will we rescue them soon?"

Izzy said, "Of course, I went on Dr. Hamsterwheel's site and it said that the only time to slay the princesses and disrupt the balance of the universe is at 8 o'clock PM on a full moon."

Renamon said, "So we have to try to rescue the princesses before it's 8 o'clock when it's a full moon? How long is that?"

Izzy replied, "According to the internet, today."

Sokka gasped.

Stitch asked, "Do they need to see the full moon when they do it?"

Gatomon answered, "Precisely."

Pashmina said, "Then what are we waiting for?"

Pepper stomach gurgled and the hungry Ham-Ham responded, "I think breakfast by the sound of my stomach."

Sokka said, "I think we should eat."

Izzy laughed, "Do you want Smores with meat?"

Everyone laughed.

Sokka retorted, "Ha, very funny."

Cappy said, "Let's eat!"

Paul called out in the intercom system for the tent, "Hey everyone! Wake up cuz it's time to eat!"

Anne said in the intercom, "Hey! I'm supposed to do the announcements! (Fights over microphone with Paul) Give it back Paul!"

Rupert walked over to the microphone and said, "I'm on the intercom! I'M ON THE INTERCOM!"

Anne shouted at Rupert, "Get off the microphone Rupert!"

Rupert blew a raspberry and said, "You can't make me!"

Anne started to chase Rupert around the tent.

* * *

_Before Breakfast_

Anne looked at the very small picnic table.

"No, this won't do at all," said Anne with disgust. She stretched out her hands to make the table a little longer and then she split them into six parts.

"That's much better," smiled the witch, "BRING IN THE FOOD!"

Mimi brought in the food and said, "They're smoked sausages and bacon! And there is some toast too for vegetarians. I got some help with the campfire." Mimi pointed to Takuya. He was tending the fire with a stick. Soon the stick got on fire.

"AH! (Tries to blow away the flame it grows) AW CRAP!" cries Takuya and throws it into the fire. He thought, _At least Zoë didn't see that. Wait, where is she? Maybe she is using the girl's room or something. Oh well…_

Soon everyone came to the picnic tables and sat down. One table had Bijou, Pashmina, Penelope, Gatomon, Renamon, Patamon, Jingle, and Cappy in it. Another had Izzy, Tentomon, Tommy, T.K., Sokka, Sora, and Stitch in it. All the others had all of the other people in it.

Raven asked, "Where's Starfire?"

Davis questioned, "What happened to Kari?"

Terra said, "Isn't Kairi supposed to be here?"

Aang spoke, "I didn't see Katara this morning."

Takuya asked, "Did anyone see Zoë lately?"

Henry went, "Isn't Rika here too?"

Anne piped up, "WHERE'S LILO?"

Nosey said, "Aren't they all a golden-hearted princesses?"

Guilmon suggested, "Maybe they all went somewhere like a palace!"

Takato muttered, "Guilmon, you're not helping."

Soon everyone started asking questions while two of the tables kept quiet.

T.K. shouted, "I KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! Yesterday-"

Izzy continued for him, "I found a website called which was written by Hamsterviel. They ha-"

Tommy continued for Izzy, "They had a plan that had to do with the princesses and they mentioned that they kept the world in balance. If-"

Sora spoke for Tommy, "If someone would kill the princesses the world will be out of balance and it would be easier for the villains to take over the world. So-"

Sokka told the rest, "Izzy came up with a plan to prevent them from taking them since they knew we were going camping. He even-"

Tentomon continued, "He made security cameras just in case to make sure nothing goes wrong and Bijou, Pashmina, Gatomon, Renamon, Patamon, Jingle, and Stitch were in this too. Every-"

Stitch spoke, "Two hours two people would watch the tent while you were sleeping and Izzy was the one who kept track of the time. And when-"

Gatomon finished it for Stitch, "It was T.K.'s and my turn, Gantu shot a needle at T.K. to make him fall asleep for a few hours and then he shot me. When we fell asleep-"

Patamon spoke, "Gantu and Myotismon grabbed the princesses and when they left-"

Pashmina finished the entire story, "They turned off Izzy's computer so no one would figure it out until morning. We only have until 8 o'clock PM to rescue the princesses since if they see a full moon at 8, they will successfully kill them and disturb the balance."

Tai flared up with anger and stood from his chair.

He shouted, "Why didn't you tell me Izzy and decided to tell these other people? You know Kari's my sister!"

Izzy sighed, "But Tai I didn't want anyone to worry and Tommy found out since he was with me when I found the file. Tentomon told the others."

Tai asked, "But what about Sokka, T.K., and Sora? Sokka is Katara's brother and T.K. and Sora are just dating two of the princesses!"

Izzy confessed, "Sokka found out all on his own and T.K. and Sora they just well first came into my mind. (Sighs) I didn't want too much people to figure out."

Tai said, "Well guess what? EVERYONE FIGURED OUT! Now there's a possibility that MY sister and five other people will **DIE**!"

Izzy said, "Do you have to blame me if I didn't know Gantu had that kind of technology?"

"Well maybe if some people were more ready for that stuff maybe they wouldn't be captured (Eyes T.K. and Gatomon)!"

Matt shouted, "YOU LEAVE MY BROTHER OUT OF THIS OK? IT'S NOT HIS FAULT! YOU HAVE TO STOP BLAMING EVERYBODY!"

Tai glared at Matt and said, "YEAH, SO YOU ACCIDENTALLY FELL IN LOVE WITH SORA, YOU'LL ACCIDENTALLY PROPOSE TO HER, YOU'LL ACCIDENTALLY MARRY HER AND YOU'LL **ACCIDENTALLY **HAVE KIDS WITH HER! THOSE THINGS DON'T HAPPEN BY ACCIDENT!"

Rupert muttered, "When someone cuts Tai's hair, **that's** an accident. Also yelling isn't an accident either."

(**A/n: Just for the record, Rupert just had a vision with Tai's hair getting cut off accidentally.**)

Matt yelled, "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK?"

Paul rushed over to Tommy and was ready to cover his ears. Pashmina was ready to do the same thing to Penelope and Panda was going to do that to Cappy too.

Matt continued, "I THINK YOU'RE NOTHING BUT (Paul, Pashmina, and Panda cover Penelope's, Cappy's, and Tommy's ears) A PIECE OF SHIT!"

Everyone went, "Ooh…"

Tai shouted, "WELL YOU'RE A JACKASS!"

Everyone said, "Oh…"

Matt shouted, "OH! BUT YOU'RE REALLY A FU-"

Mimi came in and punched both Matt's and Tai's stomach and shouted, "WOULD YOU ALL STOP ARGUING? You guys are **BEST **friends! You guys are literally throwing away your friendship over a girl! She cares about both of you but soon she'll choose one of you so GET OVER IT!"

Paul said, "I told you something like this would happen, **Anne**."

Anne groaned, "Oh shut up."

Paul, Pashmina, and Panda allowed Tommy, Penelope, and Cappy to hear again.

Tommy asked, "What happened?"

Beast Boy said, "Bad things dude, REALLY bad things."

Aang said, "Even people say that stuff in my world. I guess some things don't change."

Kouji asked, "What about perverts? (Eyes Davis looking at his magazine of 'Fully Grown' women)"

Aang replied, "Oh yea, but none that I know of."

Kouchi points at Davis with the magazine. Aang corrected, "Oh, never mind well at least he's not from **my** dimension."

J.P. asked, "Can we eat now?"

Anne said, "Sure, I wonder if there will be a meal when something doesn't happen before we eat…"

As everyone went to the picnic tables, Tai and Matt gave each other "The Finger" but no one noticed.

(**A/n: They are VERY bad boys! They must be punished! Must… Ay, just continue reading the darn chapter for crying out loud!**)

* * *

_After Breakfast_

Omar asked, "So how are we going to rescue the princesses?"

Anne answered, "Oh that's easy. We just have to um… Never mind, I really don't have a plan for this…"

Izzy said quietly, "I do but I don't think** Tai**would want to listen to it."

Terra said, "Beast Boy and I do."

Beast Boy asked, "Really? (Terra nudges Beast Boy's elbow) Oh yeah, of course we want to hear it."

Stitch said, "Stitch want to hear plan. Stitch wants to rescue Lilo from Stinky Head."

Sokka rose from his chair, "YEAH! I want to rescue my sister and kick Zuko's (Anne looked at him with a Don't-Say-It face and Sokka pauses for a second) butt."

Soon everyone agreed with Terra, BB, Stitch, and Sokka and Tai spoke, "Well I guess we should hear your plan or whatever."

Izzy smiled and became very serious, "Ok so here's what we're going to do: the rescue team will be Stitch, 625, Hamtaro, Cappy, Panda, Aang, Sokka, Tentomon, Beast Boy, Paul, Sora, and T.K. The backup team will be Pashmina, Bijou, Tommy, Terra, Raven, and Gatomon. Paul will show you guys where the caves and whatnot are and when you reach the cave and there's a door, Stitch and 625 lift the door but if not, then only Hamtaro and Cappy will squeeze through the door and unlock it. As soon as you come in, Panda and Sora should try to figure out how to free the princesses from whatever. I'll be in touch with Tentomon and T.K. and if ANYTHING happens and Beast Boy isn't hurt, he can fly to our place to call backup. Oh yes, Aang and Sokka are our main offense or the main fighters."

Sokka shouted, "SWEET!"

Aang asked, "So when will we start?"

Anne said, "After lunch is good, what do you think Izzy?"

Izzy said, "Sure."

625 stretched out his arms, "I'm going to work out."

Stitch asked flatly, "Sandwiches?"

625 answered, "Yup! That's my work out!"

Stitch shook his head and said, "Follow Stitch, now." Then Stitch dragged 625 into the tent to have a **REAL** work out.

Terra asked Beast Boy, "Did you figure out how to become a Digimon yet?"

Palmon said, "Beast Boy can turn into Digimon?"

Takuya was in his chair and when he heard Palmon, he fell from his chair and yelled, "WHAT?"

Terra said, "Maybe he can, I'm just asking him and he doesn't know. I mean, he can change into any animal. Maybe he can even turn into an alien like Stitch. That would be pretty awesome and he'd look really cute too."

Beast Boy blushed and smiled, "Heh, I think I should try right now. Now watch this ladies and gentledudes!" He cracked his knuckles thought, _Think of hm… Terriermon! Think Terriermon Beast Boy, think…_

Soon all of a sudden, Beast Boy transformed into Terriermon but was green all over. He grinned, "Ha! I did it! I'm a Digimon! Go Beast Boy! Go Beast Boy! It's your birthday! Uh-huh! Uh-huh! I'm a Terriermon! YOW!" He started to victory dance in his Terriermon form and did a split. (**A/n: O.O**)

Terra, Takuya, and Palmon stared at him silently.

The real Terriermon came and asked, "Hey, have you seen- Beast Boy?"

Beast Boy froze, stood up, and chuckled, "Heh he… Hi Terriermon! I can become Digimon now so yea…"

Terriermon tapped his little bunny foot and said angrily, "That… Is… (Changes his tone) SO AWESOME! Can you become Guilmon? What about Agunimon, maybe even Kazemon! Oh and you can even become Myotismon! Wait a minute… I GOT AN IDEA!"

Beast Boy turned back into himself and stares at Terriermon in the eye, "What is it?"

Terriermon says, "Do you think you can turn into Gantu and Hamsterviel too?"

Beast Boy rubs his chin, "Lemme try." Beast Boy turns into Gantu and then Hamsterviel.

He mocks Hamsterviel in a Hamsterviel-like accent, "I am an evil gerbil! I will steal all the carrots in the world so I can become the largest gerbil in the world because I can't open my own bedroom door! But for now I will let that stupid fish-face open it for me!"

Terra smirks, "Very funny BB but isn't he a rabbit?"

Beast Boy in his Hamsterviel mode said, "How should I know? Oh yea I **am **Hamsterviel… I still can't tell the difference though…"

Terriermon commented, "Very smart… What about my plan?"

Beast Boy turned back into himself and sheepishly laughed, "Oh yea… So are you saying that I should pretend to be like them?"

Terriermon said, "DOI SMART!"

Steam came out of Beast Boy's nose (In an anime way) and said, "Whatever."

* * *

_After Lunch_

625 rubbed his stomach, "Ah, there's nothing like a peanut butter and tuna sandwich to start up the afternoon…"

Stitch bit off a piece of the table and laughed, "AHAHAHA!"

Raven stared at Stitch, "I think someone had too much coffee…"

Neemon asked, "Really? Who?"

Bokomon had steam coming from his ears and flared, "ARGH! THAT'S IT!"

Neemon asked, "You had too much coffee Bokomon?"

Bokomon chased Neemon around the campsite and soon Bokomon snapped his pants **REALLY **hard. Neemon screamed at the top of his lungs.

* * *

_Somewhere Among the Universe_

All of sudden in a small town called Retroville three boys heard Neemon scream.

A boy with an Ultra Lord T-shirt asked, "Hey Jimmy, what's that noise?"

A boy with a humungous head answered, "I believe it's a digital organism screaming at the top of his lungs."

"What's an organism?" asked the third boy who was playing with a llama doll.

* * *

_Back At the Campsite_

Izzy walked over to the "Rescue Team" and asked, "Do you all know what to do?"

They all nodded their heads.

"Are you all ready to go and hopefully return in one piece?"

They all agreed except for Sokka who said, "Maybe…"

"Are you ready to get those princesses back?"

They shouted, "YES SIR!"

Neemon asked Izzy, "Are you in the army? Because you sound like you are from the army…"

Neemon saw Bokomon turning a mad red and he ran for his life.

Izzy finished, "Now Paul, lead the way and remember T.K. and Tentomon."

Tentomon winked, "You got it!"

Izzy prayed in his head, _Please come back safely guys. We're really counting on you._

Paul commanded, "Now follow me guys!"

Stitch, 625, Hamtaro, Cappy, Panda, Aang, Sokka, Tentomon, Beast Boy, Paul, Sora, and T.K. set off to find the cave.

Takuya watched them leave and whispered, "Please be safe Zoë."

Rupert saw Takuya stare into the fire and thought, _Time for me and Nosey to interrogate my vision. Hehe…_

Rupert motioned Nosey to come to the campfire.

Nosey went up to Takuya and asked, "Hey what's eating you?"

Takuya turned the other way and said, "None of your beeswax."

Rupert grinned, "Is it a **girl** back home?"

The goggle-headed hybrid shook his head.

Rupert smiled, "Then who is the blonde-headed girl I saw you go to the movies with in my vision?"

Takuya's eyes widened and only said casually, "A friend."

Nosey smiled, "Is it a certain special blonde that can become a Digimon?"

Takuya smirked and said sarcastically, "What kind of name is 'A certain special blonde that can become a Digimon'?" He stood up and walked away.

Nosey and Rupert said together, "It's Zoë."

Takuya shouted, "I HEARD THAT!"

Rupert smiled, "So it is true, you'll go to the movies with Zoë. But why would you- Oh… I get it…"

Takuya walked back to the two gossipy guys and grabbed Rupert by his furry neck, "If you tell a SINGLE soul about your prediction or that I like Zoë, you're dog chow and your friend will wish he would've never been activated. Is that clear?"

Rupert wheezed, "Clear, perfectly clear." Takuya dropped the tabby from his grasp and walked back into the tent.

Nosey said, "At least he admits it to some people unlike Prince Zuko. You did tell everyone that Prince Zuko likes Katara right?"

Rupert screamed, "**WHAT?**"

"It's true you know."

"ANNE! IT DIDN'T SAY **THAT **IN YOUR RECORDS ABOUT ZUKO!"

Anne shouted, "My Mocha Latte spilled on that too. SHEESH!"

Rupert said, "You have to seriously stop drinking coffee while looking at IMPORTANT files."

Anne asked, "What's so important about Prince Zuko's love life?"

Nosey said, "I dunno, it's juicy yes but important? It's important when you want to dig up dirt on people so yeah."

Anne slapped her forehead.

Rupert asked, "Did it spill in some of the hybrid page?"

Anne said, "Yea… Why?"

"Nothing, just wondering…"

(**A/n: Ok so it isn't a big surprise that Zuko likes Katara but that's not the really real surprise…**)

* * *

_The Chamber (Evil Doomsday Music)_

Lilo woke up and saw herself in chains and cuffs.

"Lilo? Thank God you're awake," said Kairi.

Lilo asked, "Where are we? And why is this place all metal-ish?"

"I only woke up a while ago…"

"Who else is awake?"

"Just us Lilo, only us."

Lilo saw that Starfire was next to her so she shouted, "Star? WAKE UP! Starfire!" Lilo gasped for breath.

Kairi saw that Lilo's determination was very strong in her heart so she joined in calling to Starfire.

Starfire woke and blinked, "Is it breakfast time already?"

Lilo said, "We don't know Star. All of a sudden Kairi and I woke up here and I guess you're here too."

Starfire asked, "So it's only us who have been in this place of metal?"

Kairi said, "Wait a minute…" She eyed the entire chamber and saw Kari, Zoë, Rika, and Katara.

Lilo asked, "What is it?"

"All of the golden hearted princesses are here including ourselves. But I don't get it, why are we all chained up?"

Kari awoke and shouted, "T.K.? Gatomon? Tai? What happened?"

Kairi saw her and said, "Kari, we don't know… I think some one captured all of the princesses but I don't know why…"

Kari gasped and shouted again, "T.K.! WHERE ARE YOU? GATOMON! **TAI**! Heck even Davis!"

Lilo said, "I don't think anyone will hear you in this cave thing. I think it will block off sounds and stuff so no one can hear from the outside. Oh look! There's a fridge! It's near Zoë. ZOË! WAKE UP!"

Starfire said, "I guess we should at least try to reach some food. Maybe they have scrambled glorksnav."

Kairi said, "Oh I don't think villains specialize in Tamaran Culinary Dishes."

Kari called, "Zoë! Wake up!"

Zoë woke up and asked, "Why is everyone calling my name? (Sees refrigerator) And why is there a fridge right next to me?"

Kairi asked, "Hey Zoë? Do you mind if you get some food for us? Maybe you can reach it."

"I'll try." Zoë stretched her restrained hand for the fridge and opened it.

The hybrid called, "There's soda, crackers, chips, milkshakes, cheesecake, and more stuff! What do you want girls?"

Lilo smiled, "Cheesecake and a vanilla milkshake please!"

Starfire giggled, "I'll just have some chips and a sandwich if there is one."

Zoë smiled and reached out for a cheesecake and it flew onto Lilo's mouth. Lilo swallowed it and cried out, "That tastes really good!"

Rika opened her eyes and shouted, "What the heck is going on? And what's up with these chains?"

Starfire said, "We're all trapped in here but Zoë is getting food for us! Do you want to eat too?"

Rika grinned, "A soda would be good but that's all."

Zoë threw a soda into the air and Rika caught it and somehow managed to drink it although she was in chains.

Soon Zoë threw a milkshake to Lilo, a peanut butter sandwich and chips to Starfire, and some ice tea for herself.

Kairi said, "Oh yea, I'll just have some popcorn with butter."

Kari asked, "Do they have rice balls?"

Zoë smiled, "Some buttered popcorn and rice balls? Coming up!" She swiftly threw popcorn and rice balls in the air and Kari and Kairi caught it.

Zoë smiled, "Let's chow down girls! Oh wait, what about Katara?"

All of a sudden, a voice said, "She'll be with me."

Rika shouted, "WHAT THE-"

Katara awoke and saw Rika shouting and said, "Is Rika yelling at Davis again?"

The waterbender saw Prince Zuko smiling evilly and stammered, "I have a feeling that I'm not in camp anymore."

Prince Zuko said, "It's very simple: We captured you, we'll kill you, and then we'll rule the world."

Kairi said, "But why do you need to kill us?"

"You, the peasant waterbender, and you other princesses keep the world in balance. If we destroy you, the world is out of balance and we can easily invade other worlds. Simple story and I think you girls should've taken advantage of last night and your last minutes with your loved ones and whatnot."

Kari thought of T.K., Tai, and Gatomon, Kairi thought of Sora, Zoë thought of Takky and her real friends, Rika thought of Ryo, Katara thought of Aang and Sokka, Star thought of Robin and her friends, and Lilo thought of her ohana including Stitch, her best friend (and nothing more for perverts).

Prince Zuko continued, "I feel very sorry for you Katara but I hear Myotismon can bring back the dead. But, he can only bring you back without your waterbending and then you can become my princess when I rule the Fire Nation and of course, we'll be needing children as heirs to the throne. That must be fun don't you think so?"

Lilo said, "I've always wanted to see the stork bring babies to the owner!"

The other girls grossed out instead.

Rika shouted, "SO YOU JUST WANT OUR FREAKING HEARTS SO YOU CAN RULE THE UNIVERSE?"

Zoë added, "What kind of retarded plan is that?"

Zuko added, "Did I mention that Gantu shot this little cat with gloves this blonde boy in a bucket hat? He said it only made them sleep temporarily and the first one that is shot has blood all over the place where it is hurt and he first hit the kid! Too bad I wasn't there."

Kari's eyes widened, "NO! T.K. and Gatomon! YOU FREAK!" She started to cry.

Lilo taunted, "Ooh! You made Kari cry! I guess Stitch's nickname for you makes a WHOLE lotta sense. It's Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser! Oh yeah, he heard Hamsterwheel say that but it's always funny!"

Starfire said, "You were banished from your home by your own father?"

Zuko shouted, "I JUST NEED TO SEE KATARA ALONE!"

Rika smirked, "But you know, we will stay alive and when Katara is 21, she's gonna marry Aang."

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW?"

"I have my own sources Scarface."

"WHY YOU NO GOOD-"

Kairi mentioned, "A six year old is here for crying out loud!"

Prince Zuko argued, "Listen, I'm just here for Katara and not here to argue with you so-called princesses!"

Rika shouted back, "Well I wasn't planning to get killed today either!"

Lilo added, "You don't really look like a prince anyways Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser!"

Prince Zuko shouted, "STOP CALLING ME THAT!"

Zoë whispered to Kairi, "How should we keep insulting Scarface?"

Kairi smiled, "Until someone rescues us of course."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Woods_

Cappy and Paul were leading the group since Cappy had super speed and Paul knew the place.

Panda asked, "Can we rest for one second please? I want to make something to make us go faster."

Everyone else was completely tuckered out so they all agreed.

Stitch shouted, "Stitch want 20 minute break!"

Panda said, "I can make it that fast so ok!"

Hamtaro asked, "Paul? Can I climb up the tree so I can be a lookout?"

Paul nodded his head, "As long as Beast Boy goes with you."

"Yay!" The excited hamster quickly climbed up the tree but tripped. As soon as he was about to fall he held onto the branch and got himself up.

Hamtaro shouted, "I'M OK!"

They all sighed with relief.

Paul said, "So I guess Cappy's special ability is superspeed, Panda can build things fast, and Hamtaro is an excellent tree-climber. That's way awesome!"

Sokka groaned, "Superpowers, superpowers, superpowers; CAN ANYONE ELSE THINK OF ANYTHING BESIDES STUPID SUPERPOWERS?"

Beast Boy retorted, "Superpowers aren't stupid, you're just jealous that you don't have any."

Sokka shouted, "WELL? WEAPONS ARE BETTER!"

"No it isn't."

"Yeah it is."

"Isn't."

"Is!"

"ISN'T!"

Sora said, "Quit fighting alright? We've already wasted enough of our time waiting for the skateboards to be made."

Beast Boy and Sokka stuck their tongues at each other.

Panda shouted, "I'm almost done making forest skateboards!"

Aang asked, "Skateboards? What are those?"

Beast Boy answered, "Boards on wheels."

Aang said, "That's pretty cool!"

All of a sudden, a voice shouted, "Izzy calling to Tentomon! Tentomon do you read?"

Tentomon asked, "Loud and clear Izzy. Where did you put the communicator thing?"

T.K. said, "It's under my hat." He removed his hat and gave the communicator to Tentomon.

Tentomon saw Izzy, Davis, and J.P.

Izzy asked, "Where are you guys?"

Paul said, "Around Fork Tree."

"Then you're half-way there."

"Ok, Panda's making skateboards for us since we're kind of-"

625 shouted, "TIRED!"

Davis said, "You better bring Kari back in one piece!"

J.P. added, "Same thing with Zoë!"

Beast snatched the communicator and said, "So it's the princess rejects huh?"

Davis shouted, "YOU SHUT UP!"

T.K. grabbed the communicator and said, "Of course we'll bring back the princesses ok?"

Davis said, "When you rescue Kari, you better not plan any make-out scenes with her ok T.A.?"

T.K. groaned, "We're not in elementary school anymore Davis and you have to remember that Lilo is there too."

"OH YEA! Lilo is there… HA!"

Izzy focused the laptop to himself and asked, "Is your break over now?"

Panda said, "I'm finished! Aang, you have to use your airbending to make us faster ok?"

Aang said, "Ok, if you say so."

Something rustled in the bushes.

Izzy didn't notice the rustle and said, "Good luck guys! Over and out." And with that, the communicator turned it off.

Hamtaro jumped from the tree and saw the rustling.

"What's that?" asked Stitch. Hamtaro walked over to the bush.

All of a sudden, a hamster with a trident walked out of it.

The unknown hamster only said, "Brother?"

* * *

**A/n-**

**Lucifer: You're making that certain character only say "Brother?" WHAT KIND OF STUPID LINE IS THAT?**

**Me: It's supposed to be a cliffhanger smart one!**

**Hamtaro: I think it's a pretty good cliffhanger.**

**Me: Thank you; at least SOME hamsters understand people's fine work!**

**Beast Boy: But seriously, superpowers are WAY better than weapons.**

**Terriermon: He kind of does have a point…**

**Stitch: I agree…**

**Penelope: OKYOO!**

**Sokka: You only agree because you guys have superpowers.**

**Penelope: A-CHOO! (Big humungous wind)**

**Sokka: Great, now the little yellow hamster has super sneezing. WHAT'S NEXT?**

**Me: You have to shut up while I quickly respond to the reviewers.**

**Morganarder- It's ok dude and I don't think Kingdom Hearts is only for girls… That's kind of a weird thing to say… Sorry if it took a while to update but yea…**

**Pinaykay- Thanks Kay! Well I can't wait to see your story and the fluff that's in it when you actually type it on your computer… Talk to you soon!**

**Lucifer: You seriously need to get more reviewers.**

**Me: Listen, SHUT UP! (Grabs a knife)**

**Stitch: Calm down… He just mental.**

**Lucifer: WHY YOU-**

**Hamtaro: Let's just say what will be in the next chapter.**

**Me: Hamtaro, do you mind?**

**Hamtaro: I'd be glad to. Next chapter: rescue time, more insults to Zuko, romance, action, and you'll figure out what that hamster meant by brother.**

**Terriermon: Don't forget to review guys!**

**Me: Thanks Terriermon and Hamtaro! Like what Terriermon said: R&R!**


	10. A Not So Bella Notte

**A/n: I decided to add ONE more recruit for the story!**

**Lucifer: You must be crazy.**

**Me: Fine I won't! This is a pretty good group anyways except for Lucifer…**

**Lucifer: HEY!**

**Penelope: OKWEE!**

**Stitch: Can I do the "what's coming up" part?**

**Me: Sure Stitch!**

**Stitch: (clears throat) you'll see the princesses be rescued and one of them was VERY close to her death. Someone will break a promise, who'll see which hamster is related to the other, and more insults to Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser!**

**Sokka: (cracks up) That nickname never gets old!**

**Me: The person that will do the disclaimer is… Sokka!**

**Sokka: Ok um… The-3-Amigos only own Anne, Rupert, Paul, Dungeon Town, and the plot you see on your computer screen. The only person that is allowed to use her characters is: Pinaykay.**

**Me: Thank you and just to say, she is one of the three amigos!**

**Beast Boy: Isn't amigos Spanish?**

**Me: I don't know, we just use it. Remember, I'm from the U.S.**

**Terriermon: The United States of America! (Hums Yankee Doodle)**

**Penelope: OKYOO!**

**Me: This is a very random Author's Note…

* * *

**

_Around Fork Tree_

Hamtaro gasped, "Lucifer?"

Beast Boy asked, "Isn't that the name for the bad man downstairs?"

Lucifer groaned, "EVERYONE THINKS OF THAT STUPID PERSON WHEN IT COMES TO MY NAME! It's not my fault I was named that."

Cappy said, "Whoa, first of all, HAMTARO HAS A BROTHER? Second of all, WHO THE HECK IS LUCIFER?"

Stitch studied Lucifer's appearance and says, "Lucifer has evil cape, Ooh…"

Lucifer confessed, "Hamtaro is my half-brother and alter ego."

Aang asked, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hamtaro said, "Lucifer's dad is my dad. Lucifer's mom isn't my mom since she passed away and then my mom was married to his dad. It's very complicated."

Sokka asked, "HAMSTER MARRIAGES? HAMSTER HALF-BROTHERS? That's completely insane!"

Lucifer shouted, "Do you **THINK **I wanted two moms? Well my first mom was well, 'evil' that's where I got that but my good looks were my dad. My second mom is well, the opposite of my first mom. (Nods his head) It's a pretty good mix but a weird one."

T.K. said, "I thought divorce was bad but I'd never imagine my mom or dad dead."

Sora agreed.

Paul said, "Ok now let's get a move on guys!"

Hamtaro suggested, "Hey bro, do wanna come with us?"

Lucifer said, "Nah, I was just sniffing out a fridge since it's this way. (Points to the way to the cave)"

Paul gasped, "That's the way to fridge? That's the way to the cave."

Hamtaro asked, "Please come Lue?"

Lucifer groaned, "Fine, I hate when you use my nick name."

Aang shouted, "Let's go then!"

Sokka asked, "How do you use a skateboard?"

Paul smiled, "I'm glad you asked."

He grabbed a skateboard and rode it. He did every skateboard trick in the book including one of his own and did it perfectly.

Beast Boy praised, "Those are some sweet tricks dude!"

"I've been working on them for a few years since Anne's the magical one so I'm just the skateboarding guy."

Aang said, "Let me try!" He grabbed a skateboard, stood on it for a few seconds, kicked his feet off the ground, and skated very fast. He stopped the skateboard and grinned.

"Just because he's the avatar, he can do everything he tries," grumbled Sokka. He grabbed a skateboard and stood upon it but fell down. Sokka grunted incoherently.

Sora grabbed a skateboard and shouted, "Let's blow this dump!"

Everyone stared at him silently.

Sora groaned, "Let's just go already."

Everyone agreed.

Everyone skated their way to the chamber, even the Ham-Hams had their own miniature skateboard.

(**A/n: AW! That's so cute!**)

* * *

_The Chamber_

"I AM SO NOT UGLY!" shouted Prince Zuko.

All of the princesses except for Kari since she was still crying retorted, "YES YOU ARE!"

Rika added, "HAVE YOU EVER LOOKED IN THE MIRROR?"

Lilo said, "You must've been banished because of your ugliness!"

Katara shouted, "THE VILLAGE WROTE! THEY WANT THEIR IDIOT BACK!"

The princesses including Kari roared with laughter.

Fire came out of Zuko's ears and he shouted, "THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING THE WATERBENDER **NOW** BUT THIS TIME, IT'S PERSONAL!"

Prince Zuko pressed a button on Katara's chair and the cuffs disappeared. He grabbed Katara and laughed, "Ha! Now that I've got you where I want you now-"

Suddenly the door started to open and out came a green Hamsterviel.

"WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING YOU SCAR-FACED IDIOT?" he shouted.

Prince Zuko stammered, "HAMSTERWHEEL?"

Hamsterviel shouted, "IT IS HAMSTERVIEL YOU **HORRIBLE **EXCUSE FOR A VILLIAN! NOW WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"I'm just going to talk to Katara 'privately' in a different room."

"(In Beast Boy's voice) DUDE, THAT'S JUST PLAIN SICK! Oops," said Beast Boy in his Hamsterviel form.

"WHAT THE-? AREN'T YOU-? ARGH!" shouted Zuko.

Beast Boy turned into himself and called, "I've always wanted to say this: ATTACK! Robin always **has** to say that stuff."

All of a sudden, the door was ripped off by Stitch and 625. Stitch and 625 threw it away and carried in a blue punch buggy that Lucifer found in the woods.

Stitch cackled, "BLUE PUNCH BUGGY!" The two experiments threw it at Zuko.

625 laughed, "NO PUNCH BACK!"

Prince Zuko fell over from the attack.

Panda and Sora came in and went to the princesses.

"SORA! You came back!" smiled Kairi.

"Of course I'd come back, I wouldn't let anything happen to you," grinned Sora.

"Not that this isn't sweet or lovey dovey or whatever, CAN YOU PLEASE GET US OUT OF HERE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!" shouted Rika.

"Oh sorry Rika," said Sora, "Now how do we get you out of here…?"

Panda pointed at the button.

Sora chuckled faintly, "Heh, I knew that."

Panda pushed the button and Kairi was free.

Kairi rushed up to Sora and hugged him, "Thanks a ton Sora!"

Sora blushed hard and said, "Hey, no problem." He returned the hug.

Panda continued pressing the buttons and all of the princesses got out.

Aang and Sokka came in and checked around the chamber to see if there was anyone else there.

"AANG! LOOK OUT!" cried Katara.

Behind Aang was Myotismon with a knife.

(**A/n: DUM-DUM-DUM!**)

The evil Digimon was ready to strike until Aang turned around.

Aang widened his eyes and pushed Myotismon back with his airbending.

Sokka raised his boomerang, ran to Myotismon, and struck him. Sokka tossed the vampire around with his boomerang to one of the chairs. Panda pressed the button and locked Myotismon in the chair.

Sokka bragged, "It took a long time to kill **that** guy? (Scoffs) He's a piece of cake."

Kari asked, "You didn't see him as his true form."

Sokka said, "So? He's seriously a piece of cake, ESPECIALLY FOR PEOPLE WITH WEAPONS!"

Beast Boy shouted, "SUPERPOWERS ALL THE WAY!"

Lucifer came in and shouted, "OH SHUT UP! I PREFER SUPERPOWERS!"

Lilo asked, "Who is that guy?"

Hamtaro and Cappy walked into the room and Hamtaro said, "That's my brother and alter ego."

Lilo shouted, "I KNEW ALTER EGOS EXISTED!"

Gantu came in and said, "I'm here to check the human abominations! Huh?" He saw Myotismon and Zuko knocked out. Then he saw Sora hugging Kairi, Lilo hi-fiving 625 and Stitch, Beast Boy studying the buggy, Hamtaro introducing Lucifer to the other princesses, Katara running to Aang and Sokka, and Kari sitting all alone.

Gantu grunted and said, "I guess I should just at least kill **one **of them." He cocked his laser gun and walked over to Kari aimed the gun at her and…

"SUPER SHOCKER!" shouted Tentomon as he and T.K. rushed into the room.  
A bolt of lightning shot came out from Tentomon and hit Gantu.

"KARI!" shouted T.K.

Kari saw T.K. and lit up, "T.K!" She rushed over and hugged him very hard.

She cried, "You came back (Sniffed) for me. I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'll never let you get hurt Kari, **never**. I… really do love you Kari. I've always cared for you and always will," said T.K.

"I love you too T.K." smiled Kari.

Beast Boy shouted, "MAKE OUT ALERT! MAKE OUT ALERT! Gimme the communicator!"

Lilo covered her eyes and moved one finger so she could see. Tentomon gave Beast Boy the communicator.

"Aw crap, where's the picture button? (Tentomon points to a button) Ok, this is PERFECT blackmail!" says Beast Boy.

Kairi whispered in Sora's ear, "Maybe we should do **that** later."

Sora asked, "Do what? (Points at T.K and Kari blushing) Oh that, sure and we should do it where it's safe so we won't get blackmailed."

Kairi laughs.

Sokka smirked at T.K. and Kari and said to Aang and Katara and asked, "So aren't you guys gonna kiss too?"

Katara fake laughed, "Ha, ha very funny Sokka."

Sokka said, "Yea, Aang is still too young for that."

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?" shouted Aang.

Lucifer said, "Shut up you ingrates! Beast Boy is taking a picture and he promised me he'd let me blackmail them with it, Tentomon too."

Aang said, "Tentomon the blackmailing type? Creepy…"

T.K. and Kari still kept blushing and looking at each other.

Lucifer shouted, "OH JUST KISS HER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!"

Kari smirked and said, "Oh come here!" She pulled him to her lips and they kissed softly yet passionately. Their tongues sweetly played with each other and soon enough they broke for air.

Beast Boy shouted, "WHOO! IT WAS ACTUALLY A VIDEO CAMERA! THAT IS SO SWEET MAN!"

Lilo removed her hands from her eyes and teased, "T.K AND KARI SITTING IN A TREE! (Cappy joins in) K-I-S-S-I-N-G! FIRST COMES LOVE, THEN COME MARRIAGE, THEN COMES THE MOMMY WITH A BABY CARRIAGE! THAT'S NOT ALL! THAT'S NOT ALL! THE BABY IS… Nani never told me what happens next."

Paul laughed, "This is rich! I've got to see that video Beast Boy."

"You better print out screenshots for me!" ordered Lucifer.

Tentomon added, "SAME WITH ME!"

T.K. said, "Whoa wait a minute. What video?"

Beast Boy grinned, "I thought nobody would ask!" He pressed the play button and it showed T.K. and Kari making out.

"HEY I CAN'T SEE IT!" shouted Lilo.

Kari said, "I don't think you wanna see it. Well at least T.K. wasn't so bad with it." She looked at T.K with a sweet yet playful look in her eyes.

T.K. blushed and said, "Hey, you're the one that pulled me."

625 said, "Let's go for Pete's sake! I'm in the mood for a barbeque sandwich!"

Stitch added, "Too much love in cave."

Lilo retorts, "I barely saw anything through my fingers! I DEMAND A REPLAY!"

Zoë said, "You're too young to see that drama Lilo, save that stuff for later."

Starfire said, "Can we please leave this evil chamber of metal like what the sandwich loving experiment said?"

Paul agreed, "Yea, let's go."

"Tentomon? Tentomon do you read?" called out Izzy from his communicator.

Tentomon responded, "Read you loud and clear Izzy. We rescued them and everyone is pretty happy especially T.K. and Kari."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked the genius.

"Oh nothing Izzy but we're going home."

"I beg to differ," said Maleficent who just walked into the room.

Tentomon saw Maleficent and said, "Oh got to go Izzy, it's Maleficent. BYE!"

"Oh wait lemme just-"said Izzy until Tentomon ended the transmission.

Beast Boy groaned, "OH GREAT; ANOTHER VILLIAN! Well at least I'll be able to kick butt and maybe I'll be able to get more blackmail pictures."

Maleficent stormed over to Stitch and 625 and said, "YOU WILL BE A GREAT MEAL FOR MY THREE HEADED DOG!"

Stitch growled. Maleficent grabbed her staff and vines surrounded the two experiments and squeezed them tight.

"STITCH!" cried out Lilo. She ran to the vines and tried to break them free.

"Silly girl, they won't open unless you do something that I won't tell you about," cackled Maleficent.

"YOU UGLY FAT DUMMYHEAD!" shouted Lilo.

"How dare you call me fat! You will pay for your incompetence foolish girl!" said the evil fairy.

Sora readied his keyblade, ran towards Maleficent, and tried to strike her.

Maleficent stopped his keyblade with her staff and her staff lifted up Sora and threw him to the ground.

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF HIM!" shouted Kairi and ran toward Maleficent with only her fists to protect her.

Sokka blocked Kairi and said, "You're way unarmored. Here, you're going to need it." He gave her a blue pole that had the water sign on it.

"Thanks Sokka," thanked Kairi. She twirled it and jabbed it at Maleficent's arm. Maleficent flared up with anger and tried to strike Kairi with her staff but Kairi dodged it. Kairi knocked Maleficent off her feet but Maleficent got up and hit her on the shoulder. Kairi quickly rubbed it and blocked all of Maleficent's attacks. She caught her off guard and knocked her over. Maleficent got up and with her staff; a snake came out of it.

"Get the girl," hissed Maleficent. The snake nodded his head and slithered towards Kairi. Kairi struck the snake with the pole but the snake still went slithering towards her.

_Oh boy, what am I supposed to do now? Wait a minute, where's that knife Myotismon had earlier?_ Thought Kairi.

She saw the knife lying on the ground and she ran toward it but the snake blocked her.

Zoë grabbed her D-Tector and cried, "FRACTAL CODE DIGITIZE! BEAST SPIRIT EVELOUTION!" She turned into Zephyrmon who looked just like Kazemon but somewhat reminded you of a bird.

Zephyrmon sent out a gust that threw back the snake and shouted, "Now's your chance Kairi! Get the knife!"

"Thanks a lot Zoë… Or Zephyrmon!" thanked Kairi. She ran over to the knife, grabbed it, and jabbed it at the snake's heart. The snake gasped for air and died.

Aang asked, "So wait a minute, you can airbend?"

"It's just powers, not airbending but kind of like it," said Zephyrmon.

Maleficent muttered, "Come alive now." Unexpectedly the snake came back alive and bit Zephyrmon on the neck.

"Oh…" Zephyrmon groaned as she turned back to Zoë.

Beast Boy asked, "Should we get backup yet?"

Tentomon said, "I'll just get Renamon, Gatomon, and Patamon since they're partners of T.K, Kari, and Rika."

Tentomon grabbed the communicator, sent a transmission to Izzy, and said, "Izzy? Are you there?"

Izzy's face showed up on the communicator and said, "I'm right here Tentomon. What do you need?"

"Can you bring Patamon, Gatomon, and Renamon here?"

"You guys ok?"

"Well Zoë was bitten by Maleficent's snake, 625 and Stitch are tied up, and Sora is knocked out."

"Should I get J.P or something?"

"I'm not so sure, who's with you?"

"Takuya is with me."

On the screen Izzy walked over to Takuya and you see them talking. Then Takuya's eye widened and rushed over to the laptop and shouted, "I'll be right there with the other Digimon!" He ended the transmission.

Beast Boy asked, "What's gotten into Takuya?"

Tentomon shrugged.

Maleficent aimed her staff at Tentomon and struck a bolt of lightning at him but nothing happened to him.

"WHAT?" shouted Maleficent.

"Hello? He has a shell smart one!" mentioned Beast Boy.

Maleficent flushed with anger and punched Beast Boy's face. He rubbed it and then turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex and tried to bite off her head.

"Two can play that game," said Maleficent. She turned into a dragon and fire came out of her mouth. Beast Boy accidentally sneezed and 10 lb snot ball shot out from his nose and knocked Maleficent backwards.

Sokka said, "That's just not right."

Beast Boy turned back into himself and shouted, "YEAH! GO BEAST BOY! GO BEAST BOY!"

"Do your dancing in hell, boy!" shouted Maleficent. She turned back into a fairy, aimed her glowing staff when she heard,

"PYRO PUNCH!"

It was the one and only Agunimon with Gatomon, Patamon, and Renamon. The flame scarred Maleficent's knee.

Kari smiled, "Gatomon! I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Kari," replied Gatomon.

Rika looked at Renamon, "Hey Renamon, ready to kick butt?"

"Always have," said Renamon.

"Then let's do it (grabs D-Power) DIGIMODIFY! Digivolution activate!"

Renamon digivolved to Kyubimon.

Patamon flew to T.K and said, "Should I digivolve too?"

"If you wanna Patamon," answered T.K.

"Good," smiled Patamon.

"Can I Kari?" asked Gatomon. Kari nodded her head.

Gatomon and Patamon digivolved to Angewomon and Angemon.

"HAND OF FATE!" cried out Angemon. Maleficent dodged the attack and returned it with a bolt from her staff that missed Angemon.

Kyubimon shouted, "DRAGON WHEEL!" She pounded Maleficent right on the stomach and added a little punch.

"Go Kyubimon!" cheered Rika.

Kyubimon held her down as Angewomon shouted, "CELESTIAL ARROW!"

Maleficent missed and grabbed Zoë, Katara, Stitch, and 625.

"I'll deal with you all later!" cackled Maleficent and she disappeared with the four people in her clutches.

"NO! KATARA!" shouted Aang and Sokka.

"ZOË!" cried Takuya.

Rika looked over to Takuya and asked, "Since when do you care for her so much?"

Takuya said, "She's just my friend, that's all."

Beast Boy shouted, "WE HAVE ANOTHER SITUATION ON OUR HANDS!"

Lilo said, "Beast Boy is right. Let's get out of here and figure out a solution with our problem. This problem could be even bigger than Tai's hair."

Everyone laughed.

Tentomon said, "But seriously, who could have bigger hair than Tai?"

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

A boy with ENORMOUS hair that's WAAAAAY bigger than Tai is holding a pyramid-like necklace in his hands.

With him, another boy with blonde hair asks, "Will you stop messing with your puzzle Yuge? It's like your problem seems worse than your hairdo!"

"Joey, that's not funny you know," said the enormous-haired boy.

"I mean seriously Yugi your hair is really messed up."

"But I have this REALLY weird feeling that something will happen, I don't know…"

(**A/n: I said it before and I'll say it again: Irony is very useful these days… Also sequels are useful these days… Hint!**)

* * *

_Back to the Chamber_

Kairi said, "Let's go back to camp now. We've had enough adventure today."

Everyone agreed.

They all went outside and saw a full moon with bright and beautiful stars.

Lilo thought, _Too bad Stitch and Sandwich Boy isn't here to see this. Oh well, in time we'll all rescue them. I feel sorry for Aang since he really does like Katara. But I wonder what's wrong with Takuya. Maybe he likes her. I'll look in the records._

Sokka looked at Aang and saw deep hurt and sadness in his eyes.

"Don't worry Aang, we'll rescue her. You have us, everything will be ok," promised Sokka.

Aang said, "Thanks Sokka, I really hope we will rescue her."

Lilo mentioned, "Don't forget Stitch and 625!"

Aang grinned, "Yeah, them too. So when are you going to give him a proper name?"

"Hm… 625 should be called Rich!"

"Why Rich?"

"Stitch rhymes with Rich and they're practically twins!"

"Good point…"

Sokka said, "So it's settled. 625's new name is now Rich or Richie!"

Lilo smiled, "YAY! Maybe then I'll teach him to be not so lazy!"

Sokka laughed, "That would be a miracle."

Takuya stared into the sky and saw Zoë. He shook his head and looked into the sky again but saw nothing.

"Why Zoë? Why wasn't I there when you were always in big trouble? I'm really sorry, I wish I could've been able to rescue you," sighed the heartbroken Takuya as he trudged through the forest with everyone else.

T.K said, "Kari, isn't it beautiful?" He pointed at the star-studded sky.

"Not as beautiful as you are," replied Kari. She added a sweet peck on the lips.

Kairi grabbed Sora's arm and said, "I hope Aang isn't too depressed."

Sora said, "Ah don't worry, he'll be fine I mean if that was you I'd be way more depressed."

Kairi laughed, "SORA!"

Lilo sighed started to quietly sing,

"_This is the night  
__It's a beautiful night  
__And they call it Bella Notte  
__Look at the skies  
__They have stars in their eyes  
__What a lovely Bella Notte…_"

Lilo sighed and wished Stitch and Rich were here to see the nighttime sky and continued walking with everyone else to camp.

* * *

_The Chamber_

"YOU HAVE KATARA?" shouted Zuko.

"Are you deaf? We only have two of the princesses including her," said Maleficent.

Hamsterviel said, "No funny business! I know you like the annoying little princess."

Prince Zuko asked, "Will we kill them?"

Maleficent shouted, "OF COURSE NOT! They all have to be here."

Hamsterviel groaned, "Now look! Its 8 o'clock and you can perfectly see the full moon! Well at least the night looks pretty nice."

They suddenly heard Lilo's soothing voice sing Bella Notte.

Maleficent said, "It would be more of a Bella Notte if we would've already killed them…"

"Ah let the annoying girl sing, she's actually not so bad at it anyways," ordered Hamsterviel.

Maleficent bragged, "I could sing way better than her. (Sounds worse than William Hung and that Keith guy put together) THIS IS THE NIGHT! IT'S A BEAUTIFUL NIGHT-"

"(In the tune of Bella Notte) AND YOU SHOULD STOP SINGING RIGHT NOW! (Regular voice) Leave the singing to the princess," said Hamsterviel covering his ears.

Zuko said, "Even the hamster sings better than you but I must be on my way."

Prince Zuko walked away and thought _I have to find my way to Katara and win her heart._

_

* * *

_

_Around Fork Tree (NOT PART OF SONG!)_

"_Side by side with your loved one  
__You'll find enchantment here  
__The night we'll weave its magic spell  
__For the one that you love is near  
__For this is the night  
__And the heavens are right  
__What a lovely Bella Notte_." Lilo finished singing.

Everyone smiled since they all agreed it was a Bella Notte, even Aang, Sokka, and Takuya.

* * *

**A/n: Hm… Why did I let Lilo sing Bella Notte? My sister watches Lady and the Tramp all the time so it suddenly popped into my head and it pretty much fit in with the chapter. Plus, it's funny how Maleficent tries to sing that song.**

**Stitch: Lilo good singer?**

**Terriermon: Of course Lilo is! She's better than Maleficent and she's billions of years younger than Maleficent is.**

**Lucifer: That old windbag? Ha! Even Hamsterviel out sang her!**

**Hamtaro: That's funny yet weird…**

**Beast Boy: What about me? (Starts to sing) This is the-**

**Sokka: Don't get your hopes up.**

**Penelope: OKYOO!**

**Me: Ok let's respond these reviews-**

**Pinaykay- Thank you very much dude! LOL I hope you'll post your story soon!**

**Morganarder- Thank you and it was only 4 days since I installed chapter 9 I think and it's August 24…**

**Mrs.edwardelric4ever- I can't kill Zuko since I'm letting him be made fun of for the rest of story and I'll only kill Maleficent and Myotismon. Sorry but as the writer, I want Zuko to be tortured.**

**Wally's Girlfriend- It's ok that you haven't reviewed often. I'm a Taiora fan too and in the end, I'll just let Tai and Sora go out for a few years then unfortunately let Matt win her heart. Here's me updating!**

**Lucifer: Not bad kid with four reviewers, you still can do better I mean like seriously…**

**Me: Ay, at least they don't talk about you!**

**Lucifer: HEY!**

**Me: Ha! Ok so who should do a brief preview of what's coming up next? Hamtaro should do it!**

**Hamtaro: Now Rich and Stitch will try to get along with creepy dog, Tai and Matt make up, Izzy plans 2nd rescue mission, and there will be more making fun of Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser!**

**Me: Thank you Hamtaro! R&R guys!**


	11. This Plan, That Plan

**A/n: There's not that much to say…**

**Lucifer: OH SHUT UP! YOU HAVE TO WRITE!**

**Me: Well I'm a human and I get tired ok? Jeez…**

**Hamtaro: I think you should take a five-minute nap and we'll be able to do the disclaimer and the "What's coming up next!" part by ourselves!**

**Lucifer: Yea, take a nap!**

**Me: Ok, whatever guys. (Rubs her eyes) Good night guys! Remember; just wake me up when you guys are done with the disclaimer and stuff… (Falls asleep on computer chair)**

**Stitch: So what now?**

**Lucifer: Let's just listen to music…**

**Terriermon: Well that works for me but I'll still say the disclaimer! The-3-Amigos doesn't own anything except for Lucifer, Anne and co, Dungeon Town, and the plot! **

**Penelope: (Sits on author's head) OKYOO! OKYOO?**

**Me: Ah what the? Whose idea was this?**

**Everyone except for Lucifer: (Points at Lucifer) IT WAS HIS!**

**Me: WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? It would've been better to listen to music while making this thing! But you still have to say what's next though Lucifer!**

**Lucifer: Err fine, you'll see Stitch and Rich (625) get along with the dog, Tai and Matt make up, and maybe a new couple! **

**Sokka: Oh yea! I remember what happened! Wasn't the two people-**

**Me: Shut up Sokka! You're spoiling it!**

**Lucifer: HEY! Don't I get a thank you for saying what's next?

* * *

**

_The Tent_

Izzy was looking at the security cameras and was waiting silently for them to come back.

He suddenly heard someone hum Bella Notte.

"Lilo?" he asked.

Paul shouted, "WE'RE BACK GUYS!"

Everyone rushed out of the tent to see the rescue squad with the 5 princesses.

Anne shouted, "LILO! THANK GOD YOU'RE SAFE!" She squeezed her as if she was her own sister.

Lilo said, "You know, you're like Nani: overprotective and kind of weird."

Rupert laughed and said, "Welcome back kid! Where's Stitch and 625?"

"Maleficent took Stitch and Rich," sighed Lilo.

Rupert asked, "Who is Rich?"

"Aang and I named 625!"

"What about-"

"Maleficent also took Katara and Zoë too."

J.P exclaimed, "WHAT?"

Lilo groaned, "Let's put it simply. Beast Boy went inside the room as Hamsterviel, Zuko wanted to see Katara privately in a separate room, and Beast Boy grossed out. Stitch and Rich came in and knocked Zuko out with a Blue Buggy which was very awesome. Then Panda and Sora came in and released us from the evil dentist chairs. Sora and Kairi hugged, Myotismon was going to kill Aang with a knife but Katara yelled 'LOOK OUT AANG!' so he dodged it. Sokka trapped Myotismon in one of the chairs. We met Lucifer who is Hamtaro's half brother and alter ego and he's really funny. Gantu came in and tried to shoot Kari but Tentomon zapped Gantu then Kari kissed T.K and Beast Boy got it on tape but no one will me see it. We were going to come back earlier but Maleficent came in and knocked out Sora, used a snake to bite Zoë, trapped Stitch and Rich in vines, then she took Katara, Zoë, Stitch, and Rich somewhere but I don't know where."

Davis shouted, "T.K MADE OUT WITH KARI?"

Lilo said, "Kari made the first move, that's all I know."

Rika said, "Poor Davis, and if that was him, that would be his dream come true. But the funniest part is that they used tongue!"

Nosey smiled, "HA! THAT'S SO FUNNY!"

Davis gasped, "KARI AND T.K USED TONGUE?"

Rika answered, "DUH! You can tell on the tape!"

Beast Boy smiled, "Who wants to see?"

Davis said, "I'm not, I'm looking at my magazine again." He walked away.

Kouji muttered, "Pervert."

Tai said, "This will be interesting…"

Matt said, "I'll check if it's real or not."

Beast Boy said, "HELLO? IT'S REAL! WE ALL SAW IT!"

Sokka added, "Even I saw it!"

Matt said, "I'm still looking at it though."

Tentomon asked, "Izzy do you have a projector?"

Izzy nodded, "Yup, I have two. I prefer the H2 Calculus Projectile Projector Version 8000."

Tentomon looked in his backpack and saw the projector that Izzy preferred. He took it out and put it on a log as it faced one side of the tent.

Anne said, "Lilo, eat your dinner now."

"AW MAN! I always have to miss the really good stuff," complained Lilo. Anne pushed Lilo to the table and made her eat the roast beef she made for dinner.

As she ate, Tentomon played the movie. There were shouts of: AW and WOO and even EW!

Tentomon stopped the movie.

Beast Boy said, "WHO WANT SCREENSHOTS?"

Nosey shouted, "I DO! I DO!"

Tai said, "Wow, I can't believe it…"

"You think?" asked Matt.

"Yeah I mean Kari using tongue? (Looks at Kari) You've really changed since you first met Gatomon," says Tai.

Kari smiled, "Well you've changed too ever since you've met Agumon but you still never got your first kiss."

Nosey laughed, "REALLY? This is really good stuff man!"

Tai retorted, "Well at least mine will never be caught on camera!"

Kari and Tai started to laugh.

Matt walked up to T.K and said, "So?"

T.K looked at him confused, "So what?"

Matt shook his head, "So how was it?"

"How was what?"

"Oh my god T.K., I meant how was THAT! (Pointing at the Projector)"

"Oh that! Um… She pulled me into it."

"Come on T.K!"

"Well it was well, one the greatest things that's ever happened to me. There was nothing else like it."

Rupert spit, "AH WHAT A BUNCH OF FOOHY!" (**A/n: Remind of any product? LOL**)

Anne said, "Be nice Rupert! Just because you're always reincarnated when you die, doesn't mean it gives you the right to just make fun of people and think you'll get away with it."

"What can I say? I'm a thousand years old without including my few deaths and I still know many things."

Aang asked, "You're reincarnated?"

Rupert said, "DUH! Sure, this is a pretty pleasant life but look at this body! (Points at his orange tabby body) It's so BLECH! I prefer being an Angora. I was always so fluffy."

Lilo shouted, "I'M DONE!"

Anne quickly cleaned her ears and said, "Ok, you didn't have to say it to the world."

Sokka asked, "You mean like when-"

"Yes Sokka now shut it," said Anne.

Aang yawned, "I'm turning it in for tonight. I'll just rescue Katara tomorrow with everyone else." The sleepy Avatar walked to the tent and looked for his sleeping bag. He saw Katara's sleeping and he sighed. Aang looked inside the sleeping bag and saw a little book that said, 'My Diary'. He opened it and saw this:

_Dear Diary,_

_Mimi told me that this book lets you write down your thoughts and they'll be kept safe and sound. She also told me that this is the perfect place to write about what happened today. Well, today was the day after I figured out Aang likes me. Now he knows I like him. But I mean him proposing to me? Whoa, that's really sweet but kind of weird. Well at least he'll look way hotter than he is right now. _

Aang blushed at that sentence. He continued reading:

_Sokka was acting really weird today as usual but he's acting more protective than he is usually. Wonder what's gotten into him. But Aang acted the same. Being in this new world is really exciting. Bokomon and Neemon are really funny and this Izzy kid seems to know a lot. Maybe too much for his own good. _

Aang chuckled and continued:

_Hm… What else? Oh yea, I forgot to mention I was a "golden-hearted" princess. I wonder what that means. They didn't mention anything about a "golden-hearted" prince. I'd definitely consider Aang a prince. He's handsome and is really nice, caring, brave, sweet, and I can go on and on. I wonder if you can date at 12… It'd be really sweet of him to ask me out anytime soon…_

Aang grinned. He closed the diary, found his sleeping bag, and went to sleep.

* * *

_Outside of the Tent_

"I'm bored," announced Neemon.

"Aren't you always bored you idiot?" asked Bokomon.

"Well actually yes," answered Neemon. Bokomon groaned and snapped Neemon's pants.

"Wait a minute, what's that dark and glowy thing in the sky?" asked Neemon.

"Neemon, a star can't be dark and glowy since-(Looks into the sky and see a dark and glowy thing) what on earth is that?" said Bokomon.

Neemon sighed, "That's what I've been trying to tell you."

"OF COURSE YOU CHEAPSKATE!"

"I am not a cheap skate. If I was a cheap skate I'd have wheels and cost $1."

Bokomon snapped his pants.

Kouji shook his head, "Idiots."

Raven spoke, "I thought no one could be more idiotic than Beast Boy but I now stand corrected."

"Imagine being with those nimrods for a long time. But at least Bokomon knows his stuff when it came to the Digiworld," said Kouji.

"I'd rather go out on my own really."

"Well same here but-"

"You always have to stick with your group."

"Yeah." They both blushed.

Kouchi ran to Kouji and said, "I sense something dark present around here. Well, something isn't right."

Kouji stood up and asked, "What's wrong?"

Kouchi pointed to the sky, "See that?" It was the dark and glowy thing.

"Yea, what is it?"

"That's the problem."

"Oh, did you tell Izzy yet? He must have a Hubble telescope in his backpack or something."

"He's using the bathroom."

Neemon bursts, "IS HE GOING TO TAKE A BATH?"

Bokomon snapped his pants and shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT STUPID REMARKS?"

"They're um… Stupid?"

Bokomon groaned and snapped Neemon's pants very hard.

"You know I'd be amazed if anyone could be stupider than you," said Bokomon.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

"Remember Cosmo, DO NOT TOUCH THIS!" shouted a floating person with pink hair who was pointing to a doorknob.

"Ok Wanda!" answered a floating man with green hair.

After Wanda left the room, Cosmo saw the doorknob and said, "HEY! What does this do?" He touched the doorknob and it electrocuted him.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Wanda shouted from outside the room, "I told you to not touch it."

Cosmo asked, "You did?"

(**A/n: Yes, I know I used these guys before in a "Somewhere in the Universe" thing but like Yu-Gi-Oh, they'll be in my sequel. You were right Morganarder.**)

* * *

_Back at the Campfire_

Izzy walked over to the campfire for warmth when he saw the dark and glowy thing in the sky.

"What is that?" asked Izzy.

Kouchi said, "That's the problem!"

"Oh, let me get my telescope," said Izzy.

Kouchi whispered in Kouji's ear, "I told you he had a telescope."

Izzy grabbed his telescope and aimed it at the dark and glowy thing. He plugged the telescope into the computer and saw in the computer a bat-like creature with a scythe.

Kouji, Kouchi, and Raven looked into the monitor and saw the creature.

"What's that?" asked Raven.

Izzy plugged in his digivice but nothing happened.

"Well it isn't a Digimon that's for sure," answered Izzy.

Kouji gave Izzy his D-Tector and said, "Try mine."

Izzy plugged the D-Tector into the computer and still nothing happened.

Izzy rubbed his chin, typed in some writing, and up popped up something that said: Unknown Non-Digimon.

"Ok, so it isn't a Digimon. Um… Let me try something else," said Izzy.

He typed in a few things and it showed pictures of ravens, bats, and other dark animals. He studied them and had an idea.

"Raven, can you get Beast Boy?" asked the genius.

"Sure," said Raven. She looked for Beast Boy, pulled his ear, and dragged him to Izzy.

"OW! CAN YOU LET GO ALREADY? OW! OW! OW!" shouted Beast Boy. Raven released her hand Beast Boy was trying to soothe the pain.

Izzy said, "Look at the sky, do you see that?" He pointed at the dark glowing thing.

"Dude, isn't that like a bird?" asked Beast Boy.

"We're not so positive with that so you have to fly up there and figure it out," answered Izzy.

"WHAT? Dude, there is NO way I'm going up there with that thing in the air," said Beast Boy.

Terra saw Beast Boy and walked over to him, "Hey BB! Um… Are you ok?"

Izzy told Terra the whole situation.

Terra said, "Oh, (Looks at Beast Boy) so why aren't you doing this again?"

Beast Boy protested, "Who knows what's up there Terra! IT COULD DIGEST ME AND MY BONES WILL BE DROPPING OFF HIS-"

Terra said, "But couldn't you fight it?"

"Well yea but maybe he's a cannibal."

"What if it's an innocent little birdie?"

"DO **THOSE** THINGS LOOK INNOCENT? (Points at the computer screen)"

"Oh come on Beast Boy, please? (Gives him a sad look)"

Beast Boy tried not to look at it but still gave in, "Fine, I'll look."

He turned into a Pterodactyl and took off to the sky. He flew over the trees and surveyed the entire area around him.

_Nothing looks different around here… _Thought Beast Boy. He abruptly felt breathing on his neck.

"Oh, crap," said Beast Boy and he turned around to see a bat/raven thing behind him.

"HOLY-"before Beast Boy could finish his sentence the thing hissed and Beast Boy flew for his life. He turned into a hummingbird and landed at camp.

"I TOLD YOU THAT THING WASN'T INNOCENT! IT LOOKED LIKE THIS!" shouted Beast Boy as he turned into the bat/raven thing.

Raven only raised an eyebrow.

Izzy inquired, "Are you sure it was a bat/raven hybrid?"

"OF COURSE I'M SURE!" shouted Beast Boy.

Izzy got something from his backpack and said, "Show me your eye."

"Um…Ok…" Beast Boy widened one of his eyes and Izzy got out a scanner-like object and scanned his eye. Izzy plugged the eye scanner into the computer and showed what happened when BB took off into the sky.

When it showed the bat/raven Terra screamed and hugged Beast Boy in fear.

Beast Boy and Terra blushed. She released him from her embrace.

Izzy said, "So it is a bat/raven thing… Has anyone ever seen it before?"

Everyone shook his or her heads.

"Maybe we can follow its trail. Let me look at the video again," Izzy replayed the tape.

Izzy concluded, "It headed for somewhere along the chamber. It could belong to anyone of those villains. I'm thinking that tomorrow, we follow the animal and then we'll find them while some other people go to the chamber and see what they can pick up from there."

Beast Boy said, "Ok, but I'm going to sleep."

Terra agreed, "I'm right behind ya." Beast Boy and Terra walked together to the tent.

Kouji said, "I guess I'll sleep too."

Kouchi exclaimed, "You read my mind."

Raven slightly gloated, "I know how to read minds."

Kouji asked, "Then what am I thinking?"

Raven smirked, "That I can't read minds."

Kouji raised an eyebrow and thought, _Oh, she's good._

"Of course I am. Good night guys," said Raven. She walked to the tent.

Kouji went off to bed too leaving Kouchi and Izzy by themselves.

Kouchi asked Izzy, "Have you ever noticed that Raven and Kouji have a few things in common? They're both like loners or something…"

"I guess so but I don't get what you're saying," said Izzy.

Kouchi shook his head and went off to the tent. He thought, _I guess brain boy here is a little too blind to love._

Izzy picked up his computer and followed Kouchi off to the tent.

Soon everyone else turned in for the night too.

* * *

_The Villain's Campsite_

"AH! GET THESE DAMN ROPES OFF ME!" shouted Zoë in rebellion.

Katara and Zoë were tied to a tree with ropes.

Hamsterviel said, "Of course not! Soon, you and your dirty little mouth will meet its end!"

Zoë remarked, "It's not as dirty as your-"

"Zoë, it really won't solve anything," said Katara.

Zoë grunted and crossed her arms.

Hamsterviel added, "Oh yes, I created something to 'help' your friends find you **BUT** then they'll fall for our little trap!"

Katara asked, "And what's that?"

Hamsterviel said, "Why on earth should I tell you? (Sees Zoë's D-Tector) Ah! What's this?"

He reached over and grabbed the D-Tector.

"HEY GET YOUR HANDS OFF IT!" scolded Zoë.

Hamsterviel ignored Zoë's shouting, "Ah! Forget you! This is highly a piece of junk! I'll just hang on to it so no funny business." Hamsterviel walked away leaving the two girls alone.

Zoë sighed with relief. She looked at Katara.

"Hey, you ok?" asked Zoë.

"I don't think so. You think they'll be able to rescue us again?" said Katara.

Zoë replied, "I hope so. Can I tell you something?"

"Sure."

"Takuya likes me and when we get back home he promised he'd take me to the movies."

"That's so sweet! Since when did Takuya like you?"

"I'm not sure but ever since Rupert's little speech he recognized it."

"At least he really did **something**."

"Oh come on! Aang is going to propose to you."

"Ever since then all he ever did was hold my hand."

"Nu-uh! He really loves you Katara, I can tell. He's only 12 so he really won't recognize it."

"What about you and Takuya?"

"I don't know…"

"Well you two look really cute together."

Zoë blushed at that comment.

"Well same thing with you and Aang. A waterbender and an airbender, a really good mix."

Katara smiled.

Zoë thought of an idea, "Katara?"

"Yeah?"

"If we'll ever see each other after this whole thing is over **AND** if you're still with Aang and I'm with Takuya, why don't we have a double date?"

"That'd be great! Hopefully we will see each other again."

"Yeah…"

The two girls smiled and continued talking about boys and whatnot.

* * *

_Cerberus's Tent_

Maleficent walked into her dog's tent and dropped 626 and 625 in front of Cerberus.

"Do not eat them until I tell you so ok Cerby?" asked Maleficent.

Cerberus panted happily and wagged all of his five tails. Maleficent patted him on the head and left him alone with the tied up experiments.

625 tried to be a little friendly, "Um… Hey black guy? How's it going um… dude?"

Cerberus growled.

Stitch shouted, "CHUVY CHEEPA!" He spit acid on Cerberus's nose. Cerberus shook it off and snarled.

625 muttered, "Stitch, at least try to be nice."

Stitch shook his head, "Naga."

625 almost whispered, "Listen, if we get along with him, there's a pretty good chance that he won't eat us if we're 'friends' ok?"

Stitch raised his eyebrow, "Ih…"

"If he still can't along with us, **THEN** you can spit acid on him."

"OoOo… Okay. (To Cerberus) How is it like to have 5 heads?"

Cerberus made a noise that sounded like, "Can't complain."

625 asked, "Who's the smartest head?"

The middle head made a happy sound.

625 said, "Oh, no wonder. You are in the middle."

625 and Stitch continued conversing with Cerberus.

* * *

_The Morning at the Good Guy's Camp_

Kouji was one of the first people that woke up and he was still looking for his jacket.

Kouji groaned, "Where the-"There was a beeping noise coming out of nowhere.

Lilo woke up and turned her timer off.

"The bagels are ready!" announced Lilo.

Kouji said, "Good for you Lilo but I can't find my jacket."

Kouchi walked back from the bathroom and greeted, "Hey guys!" He was wearing Kouji's Jacket.

Kouji gasped, "HEY! That's my jacket Kouchi! Give it back!" He chased Kouchi around the tent.

Outside near the campfire Dexter and Howdy were fighting over Pashmina, again.

"I WANT TO ESCORT THE PURDY HAMSTER TO BREAKFAST!" shouted Howdy.

"BUT I WANTED TO FIRST!" retorted Dexter.

"NO YOU DIDN'T!"

"YES I DID!"

Boss shook his head at the sight of Dexter and Howdy arguing and shook his head.

He walked to them and shouted, "STOP FIGHTING! It's getting **REALLY** annoying."

At the campfire Jingle was saying, "Like a rainbow in the darkness, a masterpiece unsigned, a hole with no donut, I drift, unchained and free… I'm a rebel free-range hamster seeking golden grains of truth. I'm a boat with out an anchor, the fly that missed the swatter. I am my own moonlight, and brighten my own way." He strummed his guitar at the end.

Tommy asked, "Are you ok?"

Jingle only answered, "You never know Tommy, you never know…"

Tommy looked very confused.

Cappy was looking for hats to put on. He saw a bottle cap and tried to put it on but it couldn't balance. He continued his search.

Tai and Matt were at campfire and they were settling a deal.

"Remember, if you go farther from a make out session, I'm socking you in the face," said Matt.

Tai added, "But if you have too many kids with Sora, then I'm socking **your** face."

They both said at the same time, "Deal." They shook hands.

Agumon and Gabumon walked over to them.

"YAY! You guys finally made up!" said Agumon.

"Yeah! I thought ever since your argument, you'd never speak to each other again," said Gabumon.

In the intercom Rupert shouted, "BREAKFAST!"

Anne shouted in the intercom, "WHAT DID SAY ABOUT USING THE INTERCOM?"

* * *

_The Villain's Campsite_

Prince Zuko walked over to Katara and Zoë. The two girls were awake.

Zoë demanded, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?"

Prince Zuko shouted, "Shut up, I'm helping you escape."

Katara and Zoë screamed, "WHAT?"

* * *

**A/n: Yup, it's a cliffhanger.**

**Sokka: Why are you letting Zuko say that?**

**Me: Why should I tell you? You already know why anyways.**

**Sokka: I do?**

**Me: Yes Sokka you dumb-**

**Lucifer: SHUT UP! Just get to the responding!**

**Me: Did you forget that you can't respond reviews anymore?**

**Stitch: Really?**

**Me: That's what other people say. I'm really sorry everyone but I'll say this:**

**1. I always like things funny.**

**2. Kissing will be in chapters to come.**

**3. I'm trying to make Zuko not so evil since everyone knows he's only kind of evil.**

**4. In the sequel, Lilo and Rupert think dueling is with swords when they look at Yugi's file and hopefully the beginning of the sequel won't sound as crappy as this story's beginning (the magic spell Anne did probably threw people off) …**

**You all know who you are so you know which things are meant for who and they're simple little facts for the people that RUDELY (JK) didn't review. (Stick tongue out playfully)**

**Hamtaro: So who will be in your sequel?**

**Me: I'm revealing that stuff when I'm done with this fic.**

**Terriermon: So, what now?**

**Me: Beast Boy can say a few things about the next chapter.**

**Beast Boy: Ok um… You'll see what's Zuko's plan is, see the rescue mission in action, and see the result of Stitch and Rich getting along with Cerberus.**

**Me: Thank you BB! Don't forget to review! O yeah, did you post your story yet Pinaykay? **


	12. The Sweetest Kind of Candy

**A/n: I'm so sorry it took a long time to update, I have school now so it'll take a while…**

**Lucifer: HA! I don't have to go to school!**

**Me: It's because they expect you to be stupid.**

**Lucifer: Exactly! HEY!**

**Me: Stitch can you help us out with what's next?**

**Stitch: Ok so it's just a rescue mission and stuff… Yeah.**

**Terriermon: So when are you gonna kill the villains and whatever?**

**Me: All in good time Terriermon, I have to keep the readers in suspense…**

**Hamtaro: Ok, so can I do the disclaimer?**

**Me: Sure Hamtaro, go ahead.**

**Hamtaro: The-3-Amigos doesn't own anything except for the plot, Dungeon Town, Lucifer, Anne, Paul, and Rupert. **

**Me: Thank you. Finally a short author's note, phew.

* * *

**

_Villains Campsite_

"You've gotta be my pulling my leg," said Zoë.

Zuko got confused at that sentence and said, "Don't you understand me? I'm helping you get out."

"Aren't you supposed to be on the villain's side?" asked Katara.

"Yeah! With Maleficent?" added Zoë.

Zuko grunted and shouted, "AH! Just shut the hell up and listen!"

The two girls became quiet.

Zuko continued, "Listen, when you're friends try to rescue you and get caught in the trap Hamsterviel set up I'll pretend to take you to the chamber but I'll just leave you guys in the woods so the Avatar and his friends can get you."

Katara wasn't so sure with the plan, "Didn't you say that they'll be trapped?"

Zuko answered, "Yes, I'll set them free too."

Zoë was suspicious, "Why are you doing this again?"

Prince Zuko was resistant with the question but only answered, "Since it's always fun to capture two weak girls over and over again."

Zoë snarled, "WHY YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-"

Katara interrupted her, "Listen Zuko, I have a feeling you're not doing this just for your own entertainment or whatever so tell us what's going on."

Zuko ignored Katara and said, "Hamsterviel will be arriving soon to check you guys. Here, eat this." He handed Katara and Zoë two apples. Out of their better judgment, they took the fruit and ate. They were pretty hungry.

* * *

_Cerberus's Tent_

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that only ONE of you like sandwiches?" asked 625.

Two of Cerberus's heads shook their heads sadly.

625 shouted, "WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN LATELY?"

The two heads growled.

625 forcfully chuckled, "Heh he, but what's a sandwich between a few friends huh?"

Stitch backed him up, "Yeah, huh?"

All of Cerberus's heads nodded in agreement.

Maleficent walked into the room and said, "Here's your good Cerby, enjoy."

Stitch and 625 smiled as she left.

"Can you split it into five pieces?" asked the two experiments.

(**A/n: I think it's pretty cute that the experiments are getting along with those guys. Don't you?**)

* * *

_With Different Dimension Dudes_

"Well that stuffed me up! Get it? I ate stuffing and I'm stuffed? Har! Har!" said Howdy attempting to make the other guys laugh. They all stared at him silently instead.

Takuya thought, _I guess that's supposed to cheer us up. But what kind of joke is that? It's seriously not helping._

Anne said, "Howdy, you're cleaning up the table."

"WHA?" shouted Howdy.

Everyone mumbled in agreement and left the picnic tables for Howdy to do his work.

A while later Tai and Kari were having a "creative discussion".

"I'm not letting you go there with the others Kari! They could take you again!" shouted Tai.

"I'M FOURTEEN TAI! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN! I HAVE GATOMON, T.K., AND YOU!" retorted Kari.

"I just don't think it's safe for you, it's hard to believe the WHOLE entire universe is balance on my baby sister's shoulders!"

"IT'S ALSO ON KAIRI'S, ZOË'S, KATARA'S, LILO'S, STARFIRE'S, AND RIKA'S TOO!"

"Listen, I just don't want to lose you again Kari. I was really scared and nervous when you were gone. (Sighs) If you really need to go with them, just make sure you stay with T.K. and Gatomon all of the time. I'm going to rescue Zoë and Katara with the others."

Kari smiles brightly, "Thanks Tai! (Give him a hug) You're the best."

Tai bragged, "I know."

"TAI!"

Rupert walked up to Mimi and said, "I just had a vision that you were gonna be on TV if you wanna know."

Mimi gasped, "REALLY? (Rupert nodded his head) THAT IS SO GREAT! I've always dreamed of being on TV!"

Rupert said, "Hopefully it was on America's Most Wanted. HA!" Mimi started to burn a fire red and chased Rupert around the campsite.

Sokka went up to J.P and asked, "Can you do me a favor?"

J.P said, "Um… Sure."

Sokka gave him a humungous branch and said, "Clean Appa for me but just his feet. There's not that much to clean anyways."

"Ok so what's in it for me?"

"Deep and thankful gratitude, good luck." Sokka pushed J.P to Appa.

Appa groaned and J.P freaked out and cleaned his feet dumbfounded.

When J.P got to his third foot, there was a snake between his toes there.

"YIKES!" the vulnerable J.P shouted.

Sokka laughed to the floor, "I KNEW YOU'D FALL FOR IT! AHAHA!"

J.P grunted and raised his fist at Sokka. Sokka stuck out his tongue and ran to the bathroom since he got a sudden urge.

"Ok…" said J.P.

(**A/n: Yes, I know, what randomness but I was in the mood for some comedy.**)

* * *

_After Lunch_

"I'm going with you guys," announced Anne.

Beast Boy shouted, "WHAT?"

Anne continued, "I found a spell to bring back the bad guys home with out of nowhere bruises."

Beast Boy asked, "And you just figured this out because?"

"I accidentally sent Rupert to Mirror World and back with the spell." She pointed at Rupert's scarred butt.

Sora commented, "Ouch, that's gotta hurt."

"Thanks for pointing that out Captain Obvious," said Rupert.

Neemon asked, "Sora is a captain? Of what?"

Bokomon snapped his pants and shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SARCASM?"

Neemon replied, "It's called sarcasm?"

Bokomon re-snapped his pants.

Izzy said, "I'm staying here just in case."

As everyone was leaving to go, Tai and Matt pulled Izzy with his laptop saying, "You're coming with us."

"Hey! I demand you release me at once! I'm going to call my lawyer!" threatened Izzy.

Matt asked, "Aren't you a little too young to have one?"

"AH! JUST LET ME GO!" shouted Izzy. They ignored him and continued dragging him away from camp.

* * *

_Somewhere in the Forest_

Anne said, "Ok, T.K., Patamon, Kari, Gatomon, Cyborg, Boss, Bokomon, Neemon, Izzy, Tentomon, Lilo, Raven, Panda (Kouchi whispers something in Anne's ear), Henry, Terriermon, Omar, and Kouji. The rest of you, come with me."

Kouji complained, "Do I have to go with Dumb and Dumber (Pointing to Bokomon and Neemon)?"

Neemon asked, "Who's Dumb and Dumber?"

Bokomon groaned and snapped Neemon's pants.

Anne said, "Oh yes you do, (under her breath) and good riddance to those two guys."

The guy hybrids turned into their human spirits, the other Digimon digivolved, and everyone split up.

With the people that were going to the chamber, Lilo chose the right time to be annoying and piss off Cyborg.

"Are we there yet? Do we have food? Are you wearing clean underwear?" Lilo asked Cyborg.

"No, no, and WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?" shouted Cyborg.

Lilo looked up at Cyborg and said, "Do you ever clean your nose cuz it's very dirty."

Terriermon looked at Cyborg and agreed, "Yea, it's filled with boogers."

Omar chuckled and said, "My owner has a special booger cleaning device and he bought a hamster-sized one just for me."

Cyborg had steam coming from his head and trying to stay silent.

Patamon asked, "Do you really need to clean your nose with a machine cuz that would kinda hurt right?"

Omar answered, "Of course, that's why I traded it for sunflower seeds!"

Boss said, "Couldn't you just find sunflower seeds in the sunflower patch?"

Omar replied, "Yea but my hamster servants would pick it for me on our 100 acre field of sunflowers."

Panda's eyes widened, "That's a lot of sunflower seeds. I wonder if I can make something to pick off sunflower seeds of sunflowers without breaking it."

Izzy said, "I don't really think it's possible."

Panda shook his head, "If you have the right technology it's possible."

Cyborg finally cooled down and agreed, "He's right. You just have to use the radio waves from a calibrated drive and connect it to a hardware system with over ten thousand KB and…" (**A/n: Don't try it; I just made all of that crap up so I don't even understand what Cyborg is saying and it most likely will never work.**)

Lilo asked, "Are you talking about music cuz you said radio."

Cyborg flared, "CAN YOU PLEASE STOP ASKING THESE CRAZY QUESTION SINCE THEY'RE MAKING ME-" He looked Lilo in the eye and saw that she made a sad puppy face as if she was gonna cry.

Cyborg groaned, "What do you want?" Lilo kept her sad face and stood quiet.

Cyborg said flatly, "Ah fine! Do you want a cookie?" Lilo's face lit up and Cyborg gave her the cookie.

(**A/n: Lilo is just simply acting her age, acting to get the things she wants. It always works for her age most of the time so if you're not 1-6, don't try it unless you're a really spoiled brat…**)

Neemon asked, "Can I have a cookie?" He showed a bright smile.

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants and shouted, "WILL YOU GET A LIFE?"

Neemon answered, "How much do they cost? I'm low on money." Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants again.

Terriermon whispered in Henry's ear, "Is it possible to be _that_ stupid?"

Henry muffled his laughter and nodded his head stiffly.

* * *

_With the Other Different Dimension Freaks_

Paul said, "The campsite closest to the chamber is only a few feet away from Fork Tree. You just take the opposite direction of where you go to find the chamber."

Aang smiled, "So we're almost there?"

Paul answered dully, "No, we didn't even pass Fork Tree yet."

Oxnard asked, "How did the tree look like a fork?"

Anne answered, "Hurricane knocked down a few branches from the thing. Many animals lived there. My best friend Alana and I used to climb that tree all the time."

Beast Boy asked, "Used to?"

Anne said, "She died in a car crash along with a drunken college guy."

Kairi sympathized, "I'm so sorry Anne."

Anne heaved a sigh, "It's ok, but she never got to see my sweet sixteen though, she was only in 11th grade. Let's go." She continued walking but walked a little faster than before. Everyone followed with her.

* * *

_The Villain's Campsite_

Gantu walked over to Maleficent who was playing with Cerberus.

"I've located a group of people heading this way," said the fish-faced alien.

Maleficent shown an evil smile, "Set up the trap and notify the others."

Gantu nodded his head and went off to look for the other villains.

Maleficent rubbed Cerberus's tummy and said, "Who wants to eat those annoying kids? Yes you do! Yes you do!"

Stitch and 625 were unfortunately encountering this very awkward moment tied up.

625 whispered in his cousin's ear, "This lady is psychotic."

Stitch said, "Stinky too." They both laughed softly.

As they continued chatting, Maleficent kept on rubbing Cerberus's tummy and playing with him.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

"Do you want more rubby wubbys Cerby-Werby? Huh? Do ya?" Maleficent cooed to Cerberus.

Rich said to Stitch, "This, is getting frustrating."

Stitch agreed, "Ih."

625 said, "Too bad Aang or someone can't just bust in here and rescue us…"

Stitch nodded his head, "I a-"Stitch was cut off by four bursts of flames.

As the smoke cleared up, it showed Greymon, Flamedramon, Growlmon, and Agunimon.

Agunimon saw Maleficent rubbing Cerberus's tummy and he said, "OK…"

The other three Digimon saw her too and just made a priceless face.

Stitch and Rich started burst out laughing.

625 shouted, "THOSE FACES ARE PRICELESS!"

Stitch said, "Too bad Stitch doesn't have camera."

Hamtaro came into view and shouted, "CHARGE!"

All of sudden, Robin, Aang, Sokka, Sora, Tai, BB, Davis, Takato, Renamon, and Rika ran out of the bushes.

Takato got a card out of his pocket and shouted, "DIGIMODIFY! Hyperspeed activate!" He slashed the card through his D-Power.

Growlmon hastily untied Stitch and Rich and tied up Cerberus with the same ropes.

"Nice job Growlmon," congratulated Takato. Growlmon grinned and quickly looked for Katara and Zoë with Takato, Aang, Agunimon, and Cappy.

Maleficent ran to Cerberus and said, "Are you ok Cerby? You'll be able to eat those annoyances real soon."

Stitch said, "No he won't."

Maleficent turned to the blue alien and said, "He will and there's nothing you can do about it."

Stitch and Rich said the same time, "We already did."

Maleficent shouted, "WHAT?"

Rich said, "Observe." Stitch and Rich walked over to Cerberus and shouted, "HEADS UP!" while all of Cerberus made a noise that sounded like it and they all bonked their heads together. After, they all hi-fived each other.

Maleficent shouted, "HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME CERBY- I MEAN CERBERUS! NOW YOU WILL PAY IF YOU'RE MY BABY OR NOT!"

Sokka stared at Maleficent, "Have you ever taken therapy?"

Maleficent flared up with rage and rushed toward him.

"Whoops," says Sokka and runs for his life.

Starfire flew to Sokka and picked him up.

"Phew thanks Star, I thought I was done for," thanked Sokka.

Starfire responded, "It is not a problem my pony-tailed hair friend."

Maleficent chased after the two, Sokka threw his boomerang at her, and it clocked her on the left shoulder.

"YES!" shouted Sokka.

Starfire lowered him on the ground and as Maleficent was ready to retaliate, she fired green things at her (**A/n: As stupid as I am, I forgot what they're called…**) vigorously.

Maleficent dodged every single one and struck a flash of black lightning at her.

"STARFIRE!" shouted Robin.

Starfire fell from the attack but Robin helped her up.

"Thanks Robin," said Starfire. Robin nodded his head and together, they started to fight strongly at Maleficent.

Beetlemon complained, "Oh come on! While Robin and Starfire have a so-called romantic fight with Maleficent, we're here on the sidelines. What are _we_ supposed to do? Become novelists?"

"Then top this," said Slade who popped out of nowhere. He slammed Beetlemon in the face, hard.

Beetlemon shook his head and punched Slade with his fist that had had lightning crackling around it.

Slade quickly recovered and suddenly he was hit by little bullet thingies (Gargomon's Gargo Pellets or at least that's what I think they're called…).

It was Gargomon and the humungous bunny fired more "bullets" at Slade. He was about to retreat when Anne appeared right in front of him and shouted, "PORTAL OF INURIES!" A red portal appeared and took Slade away.

Anne muttered under her breath, "To hell and back." She grinned.

Kumamon said, "1 down, 5 to go."

(**A/n: The plan isn't happening yet, but they didn't know Slade would go… Well Gantu plays an important part in this plan so yea…**)

* * *

_With Guilmon and the Others_

"Takatomon? Did we find Katara and Zoë yet?" asked the tired Guilmon who finally slowed down.

Agunimon shouted, "THERE THEY ARE!" Agunimon pointed at the tree that had Katara and Zoë trapped. But poor Guilmon's ears shattered at his screaming.

"I didn't ask you Agunimon, I asked Taka- Hey, I see Kataramon and Zoëmon!" said Guilmon.

Takato said, "C'mon Guilmon, let's look for any-"

"AH-HA!" shouted Hamsterviel.

Hamsterviel continued, "I knew the arrowed-headed and bald monkey boy and the fiery and 4th goggled headed boy would be here to get their 'true loves'! This is why you'll love to see this!"

Aang retorted, "I AM A MONK! NOT A MONKEY!"

Hamsterviel pressed a button on the remote on what he was holding on and suddenly Katara and Zoë started to look blurry and disappeared.

Hamsterviel grinned, "THEY'RE HOLOGRAMS!"

Agunimon picked up the helpless gerbil and shouted, "LISTEN RABBIT FACE! IF YOU DON'T TELL WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ZOË AND KATARA I SWEAR I WILL KNOCK THE F-"

"OK FINE! First of all, you got a dirty mouth just like your girlfriend. Second of all, Zuko has them and is going to take them away somewhere," fessed up Hamsterviel.

Agunimon groaned, "AW CRAP!" He rushed into the woods unknowing where he went. Aang followed him to look for Katara.

Guilmon cracked his knuckles at Hamsterviel and said, "Takatomon? Can I?"

"Go ahead," said Takato.

WHAM! Guilmon punched Hamsterviel into a world of hurt.

(**A/n: See? First part of the plan! Now it's time to see second part of plan… MUAHAHAHAHA!**)

* * *

_Back With Sokka and the Rest_

Anne said, "And now to deal with-"

All of a sudden, a net came out of nowhere and captured everyone except for Sokka.

Sokka complained, "OH COME ON! JUST BECAUSE I HAVE NO POWERS AND WHATNOT I'M **STILL** NOT GOOD ENOUGH TO GET CAPTURED?"

A smaller net trapped up Sokka.

Gantu appeared and shouted, "SURPRISE!" He first carried Sokka into a humungous cage, dropped him in there, and then dropped the rest.

Gantu said, "Now it is my own pleasure to show you our plan and this is my first time too (Laughs maniacally for a few seconds then stops abruptly) Ok moving on, with the two girls and the two abominations, we knew the arrow headed boy and the goggled headed boy that can turn into Digimon would come to the rescue for them so we made a good-guy proof net and cage that can withhold the strength of both 625 and 626!"

Sokka said, "LILO NAMED 625 RICH OK? AND 626 IS STITCH!"

Rich asked, "She named me?"

Sokka answered, "With the help of Aang."

Rich rubbed his chin and said, "I like that name… But where's Lilo?"

Paul said, "Get out first, chat later."

Gantu said maliciously, "There won't be a later. Now if you guys try to touch the bars, you'll get electrocuted but if you're an electric resistant, it will hurt your genitals but if you don't have that, I'm going to have to torture you." (**A/n: I have no idea where I got that retarded idea but I think it comes from Zuko's and Davis's perverted-ness.**)

Sokka grossed out, "GENITALS? EECH!"

Gantu said, "It was Prince Zuko's idea ok?"

Davis muttered, "Pervert."

Lowemon asked, "Have you ever looked in the mirror lately?"

Davis shrugged his shoulders.

Gantu walked away to leave those guys all by themselves.

* * *

_The Chamber_

Cyborg said, "Dang, there's nothing interesting in this dump."

Lilo was licking a lollipop and said, "Nu-uh! This lollipop is delicious!"

Neemon said, "I want a lollipop."

Bokomon asked, "Really?"

Neemon said, "Yup."

Bokomon shouted, "THEN YOU CAN'T HAVE IT!" Neemon showed a sad face and Bokomon snapped his pants.

"I did it!" said Izzy.

Terriermon said, "You got voted #1 computer geek in the universe?"

"YES UM… NO! I meant that I was able to hack into this computer's database," corrected Izzy.

Terriermon asked, "Meaning?"

Izzy showed an unsatisfied face, "I found stuff about the villains and their weaknesses."

"Why couldn't you have just said that?"

Izzy slapped his forehead.

Henry said, "Terriermon, I think you lay off the candy smarty mouth."

Terriermon retorted, "I'll have you know that I only had 10 packs of Smarties today and that's all."

Henry shook his head and said, "So Izzy, you were saying?"

* * *

_Somewhere in the Woods_

"Ah here we go, the perfect place for you guys to go," sighed Zuko. He untied the ropes on Katara's and Zoë's hands.

Zoë and Katara sighed with relief and was about to head off when,

"Before you guys leave-" Zuko started to make out with Katara until Katara stepped on his foot.

Katara raged, "ASSHOLE!"

Prince Zuko rubbed his foot and said, "You know, I was doing you a favor but I'll get my revenge on you Katara." He stormed away half-heartedly and angrily.

Zoë said, "You go girl!"

Katara smiled, "For a bad guy, he wasn't a bad kisser… Let's just not ever repeat this moment again."

Zoë nodded her head, "Maybe we should just look for the chamber or something."

Katara agreed, "Yea, I guess…"

They headed off into the rest of the woods to find somebody.

* * *

_Villain's Camp_

Kumamon kept trying to freeze the bars but it still stood there. Hamtaro tried to squeeze through it but he was electrocuted. Oxnard tried to cheer them up by toasting his sunflower seed and wanted everyone to share it but the Ham-Hams only ate it.

Soon they saw Prince Zuko walk intensely and he ignored the cage.

He was muttering, "Stupid peasant whore calling me that name… I shouldn't have done her that favor… At least when I get rid of that avatar, she'll have to run to me…"

Nosey shouted, "OH MY GOSH! ZUKO REALLY IS A SICK MINDED PERSON!"

Sokka asked grouchily, "What did he do now?"

Nosey said nervously, "Well, funny thing is well… Actually, what happened was um… Have I ever told you about the time when-"

Rupert said, "Yes you told us about that."

Sokka shouted, "DOES THIS HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH MY SISTER!"

Nosey slightly smiled and answered lowly, "Yes, well he um…"

Sokka's eyes widened, "HE RAPED HER?"

Nosey shook his head, "Oh no he didn't do that, he only gave her a heavy make-out session."

Sokka's eyes almost popped out, "ALRIGHT THAT'S IT! (To Zuko) HEY YOU BIG DOOFUS!"

Prince Zuko heard Sokka and stormed over to him and said, "What do want peasant?"

Davis said, "We just wanted to tell you that you're a complete (Pashmina covered Penelope's ears but Cappy and Tommy was old enough to hear this) pervert!"

Rika said, "Congratulations, you actually know how to get straight to the point. (To Zuko) We know what you did so let me say this: YOU'RE CRAZY! Dumb-"

Prince Zuko shouted, "What do you know?"

Rupert smiled, "Aang was going to ask Katara if she wanted to be his-"

Prince Zuko screamed, "HOLY CRAP!"

Kumamon said, "You know you guys should seriously say something else besides that."

Anne groaned, "Ah, let's just get this over with. Bye bye Zuko, it was horrible meeting you!" She made a red portal appear over Zuko's head and it sucked him in the portal.

* * *

_Fire Navy Ship_

A red portal appeared in Uncle Iroh's room and out came Zuko injured.

"My goodness Zuko, what happened to you?" asked Iroh.

Zuko said, "I couldn't win Kata- I mean I couldn't win that Agni Kai I had with this fire bender guy."

Iroh rubbed his chin and said, "Well then you're just in time for my favorite, ginseng tea. Come with me to the kitchen." Zuko groaned and followed Iroh to the kitchen.

* * *

_With the Guys in the Cage_

Robin said, "There's the key!"

Sandy used her ribbon to lasso it to her.

Pashmina said, "Great job Sandy!"

Sandy smiled and asked, "Can someone help me unlock this thing?"

Beast Boy turned into an octopus and slowly unlocked the cage with the key. The bars turned into a door and it opened. They all walked out in relief.

Rupert asked, "Hey, let's get outta here. Maleficent is coming here in a few seconds to check where we are but we won't be there though."

Paul grabbed his skateboard out of his pack and said, "Less talking, more moving." He got on the skateboard and skated his way to the other side of the campsite. Everyone followed him in their own mode of transportation.

* * *

_With Aang and Takuya_

"Do you know where we are?" asked Takuya.

"I don't know but I know Katara's around here somewhere," answered Aang.

Takuya and Aang sighed.

Aang asked, "So seriously, since when you started to care about Zoë so much?"

Takuya said, "Well really, when I met her, she was just a friend that I thought was really pretty. I didn't really like her like her but I only knew she wasn't ugly. Then as we were traveling together and stuff, I started to like her a little more and then I accidentally said I liked her but I added that I liked her as a friend. So after the Digital World we one day got a message from Ophanimon that there are other Digiworlds besides the one that I knew so that's when we met those other guys so yea."

Aang said, "That's a lot to experience with Zoë."

Takuya nodded his head, "What about you?'

Aang answered, "I've only known Katara for a few months. But I guess it was pretty obvious for me though."

Takuya smiled, "A few months is better than nothing."

"Yea…" Soon the two lover boys got deep in their thoughts. They both craved to see their loved ones again. To sink into their eyes, admire their smiles, to greet them. They both despised the fact that they let them go like that. To let Maleficent literally walk past by them without a fight. They both promised their loved one that they would protect them at all costs but they let them down. Aang worried if Katara would forgive him or not and if she would instead go to someone else like Haru or even Jet if they went back. Takuya was worried too but thought maybe Zoë would be forgiving yet still had his regrets.

Takuya spoke, "How long will it take to find two girls in a humungous forest?"

Aang answered, "Hm… I don't know. It doesn't look that much like any forests in my world."

"I'd say in a split second," said a voice from out of nowhere. Out behind a tree came a girl with blonde hair in a pink beanie, a pink vest, blue and white graphic tee, and a pink skirt with a girl in a simple blue dress with some white on the edges.

The heartbroken boys looked up and saw them. Their eyes brightened up and ran to them.

Takuya hugged Zoë real tight and said, "I'm so sorry Zo. I really am."

Zoë said, "It wasn't your fault."

"I should've rescued you when I had the chance."

Zoë kissed him sweetly on the lips. She released him and said, "I'm still alive and you are too so that's all that counts."

Takuya smiled and kissed her back. (**A/n: Will someone bring me a barf bag? Oh great, now Lucifer's turning green. Make that two! Oh yeah, make a few more just in case for the next part! Oh sorry, I'm not the crying type when it comes to really fluffy stuff. I'm the barfing type. Oh snap! I feel one coming up fast! Continue reading.**)

"Katara?" asked Aang.

"Yeah Aang?" responded Katara.

Aang scratched his neck and only said, "You ok?"

Katara giggled, "AANG!" She threw her arms around him in a tight hug they both longed for in a while.

"Katara, I need to ask you something," Aang finally said. He whispered his question in Katara's ear.

Katara's eyes widened and shouted, "HOW DID YOU KNOW THAT?"

Aang gave Katara his million dollar smile and answered, "I'm the avatar, remember?"

Katara shouted, "THEN YES!"

The avatar embraced her tighter and gave her a passionate kiss with all of his love and energy.

(**A/n: Holy crap! I really need a few more barf bags. Excuse me. Barfs like crazy Ok, now continue the chapter.**)

As soon as they ended their little moment they both smiled.

Katara said, "Let's find the others."

They all agreed with the waterbender and walked around the forest, side by side with their loved ones.

* * *

_With Takato and Guilmon_

"Ok um… Where did we put Hamsterviel again?" ask Takato.

Guilmon rubbed his chin, "I don't know we just buried him somewhere."

Takato said, "Oh great. I don't want us to look like bloody murders hiding away evidence."

Guilmon asked, "Where the blood then?"

Takato answered, "There isn't, so let's just dig up certain parts of this place."

Guilmon agreed, "Ok, but why can't we just wake him up?"

Takato groaned, "We don't know where he is."

"Ok, I have an idea."

Takato thought, _Guilmon has an idea? That's new._

"What is it Guilmon?"

Guilmon put on a funny grin and stomped all over camp screaming, "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" Suddenly the ground started to rip open and out came Hamsterviel.

"YOUR LITTLE JOKES ARE OVER SLADE! I WILL BITE YOU IN THE- (Sees Takato and Guilmon) Oh, it's just the stupid red and black Barney and silent goggle head boy."

Guilmon said, "I'm a Digimon! Not a Barney!"

Hamsterviel said, "Ah whatever! Now I will-" Guilmon punched him in the face again.

Guilmon asked, "Can we find the others now Takatomon?"

"Are you talking about us?" asked a voice. It was Anne and the others.

Beast Boy saw a knocked out Hamsterviel and said, "Dude, who did that?"

Guilmon smiled, "It was too easy, even Penelopemon could've done that."

Penelope grunted, "OKWEE!"

Guilmon added, "Penelopemon would've done a very good job at it too."

Penelope smiled.

Paul said, "Ok, now let's find the guys at the chamber and um… Where are Aang, Katara, Zoë, and Takuya?"

Takato answered, "Well Hamsterviel said that Zuko took them somewhere so then Takuya and Aang ran off in the woods alone. Guilmon and I only knocked Hamsterviel out and we buried him but then he got out since Guilmon was stomping on the ground too much."

J.P groaned, "Great, Zoë and Takuya are alone. Who knows what will they do?"

Sokka added, "Yeah, same with Aang and Katara."

Soon they realized that one thing could possibly happen.

They both screamed, "LET'S FIND THEM!"

Anne agreed, "Paul and some of you find the others. The rest of you will follow me to the chamber. We'll all meet there."

The all split in half to find the rest of their team.

* * *

**A/n: MUAHAHAHAHA! Their still not all together! Ok um… I guess I'd like to thank my dear reviewers and stuff…**

**Lucifer: You only got (counts with his fingers and shows the number) that much reviews.**

**Me: Ah shut up! **

**Sokka: At least it's better than nothing you know.**

**Me: Good point…**

**Beast Boy: How many more chapters will be left by now?**

**Me: Hm… There has to be two chapters to wipe off the villains, two for the final battle, and two or three for the end. Around 6-7 more chapters I guess.**

**Hamtaro: I'm seriously am confused…**

**Me: Same here, I didn't even write any of them yet. I'm just predicting.**

**Lucifer: Leave the predicting to Rupert.**

**Me: Oh yea, did I tell you that Rupert predicted that an anvil would land on your head?**

**Lucifer: Wha? (Anvil drops on his head)**

**Me: See? Rupert is a genius. (Evilly grins) Ok so I guess um… Beast Boy can say what's next.**

**Beast Boy: Ok let's see um… More romance, two more villains will be wiped out and more funniness I guess.**

**Me: Thank you BB. Now please review people! Just click the go button!**


	13. Shot From Reunion

**A/n: The week after Constitution Day, like I give a crap about that.**

**Beast Boy: Dude! Patriotic-ness is what Constitution Day is all about!**

**Me: Let's see, there was just a hurricane, which was very sad; I got very bored learning about Constitution Day in Social Studies, and gas prices are very high in the U.S. I'm just caring about the hurricane.**

**Beast Boy: Yeah… Whatever.**

**Lucifer: What happened to the people's fridges?**

**Me: Their fridges got broken and stuff.**

**Lucifer: WHAT KIND OF EVIL WOULD DO THIS?**

**Sokka: The hurricane and you.**

**Lucifer: Good point.**

**Me: The preview will be done by… Terriermon!**

**Terriermon: Ok, we get to kick evil butt, reunite with all of the others, see two guys being forced to eat horrible food against their will, and you get to see the other symptoms of me eating many packs of Smarties!**

**Me: Sokka will do the disclaimer.**

**Sokka: K, The-3-Amigos still only own the plot, those four characters including Lucifer, and Dungeon Town.**

**Me: Thank you Sokka. Continue my dear readers.**

**Penelope: OKYOO!

* * *

**

_Somewhere in the Woods_

"KATARA! YOU BETTER GET YOUR DIRTY BUTT OVER HERE NOW!" screamed Sokka.

J.P was shouting, "ZOË! WHERE ARE YOU AND YOU BETTER NOT BE-"

Lucifer groaned, "Ah shut up. At this rate even Lilo can hear you."

Sokka and J.P asked at the same time, "DO YOU THINK I CARE?"

Lucifer answered, "Yes and no. Yes because if you guys say one wrong word and Lilo hears it your life will be a living nightmare and no since you two guys are too overprotective."

They continued to walk through the forest without making any sound but would look behind trees and whatever.

Stitch asked, "How big is forest?"

Paul answered, "Lots of acres. It took years to explore every single part of it for me. It took longer for Anne since she's a girl."

Anne shouted, "HEY!"

Paul grinned and whistled innocently.

Anne punched his arm playfully.

* * *

_Somewhere Else in the Woods_

"Anyone has a sandwich or something?" asked Rich.

Starfire answered, "I have mustard."

"You still like mustard?" said Rupert.

Starfire nodded her head.

"You must be crazy," Rupert said with a raised eyebrow.

Robin asked, "What did you call her?"

Rupert looked at Robin nervously and answered, "Nothing." He walked faster to avoid Robin.

Rika asked, "So when are we supposed to get to the chamber?"

Rupert answered, "Right… About… Now. Look! There they are!"

They opened the door to the chamber and saw Terriermon with really wide eyes and you can see veins in his eyes too.

"CANDY!" shouted Terriermon and bit Rupert's butt.

Rupert screamed, "HOLY CANNOLI!" He started to run around the chamber with Terriermon on his tail, literally.

Henry saw Terriermon pulled him away from Rupert.

"Terriermon! Are you sure it wasn't 100 packs?" asked Henry sternly.

Terriermon said evilly, "I CAN'T COUNT GOOD! I HAD A LOT PLUS CHOCOLATE I SAW BELOW OMAR!"

Henry eye's widened, "OH MY GOD… No more candy for the rest of day or else Terriermon."

Sora asked, "Are Digimon always that hyper?"

Izzy answered, "It depends, sometimes if you give them too much saturated fats and sweets they tend to get hyper but if you give them coffee, God only knows what will happen."

Terriermon shouted, "WHAT'S COFFEE? IS IT CANDY? I LIKE CANDY! CANDY! CANDY! CANDY!"

Kouji said, "Ok, I'm officially freaking out."

Raven mentioned, "You should've seen Starfire first try coffee."

Starfire forcefully smiled, "Yes… I got real as you call it: nuts but it didn't taste so good and there wasn't any nuts."

Rupert said, "Well, don't try to eat coffee when you live in that penthouse with Robin in 8 years."

Lilo started to sing, "Starfire and Robin sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love, then comes marriage, then comes the mommy with a baby carriage!"

Rupert asked, "Who said they would get married?"

Lilo answered, "I don't know, don't mommies and daddies live together when they get married?"

Rupert shrugged his shoulders, "I only tell the future kid, not wedding laws. If you want laws, ask Geek Boy here."

Neemon asked, "Who's Geek Boy?"

Rupert pointed to Izzy.

Neemon said, "I thought his name was Izzy."

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants and shouted, "IT'S NAME CALLING!"

Neemon said, "That's his name?"

Bokomon snapped his pants again.

Izzy said, "My name is Izzy for your information."

Neemon said, "See? His name is-"

"Oh shut up Neemon," groaned Bokomon.

Rupert suggested, "Why don't you all shut up since we're supposed to wait for everyone else since they're looking for Aang, Katara, Zoë, and Takuya."

Kari said sarcastically, "I have no clue what they could be doing."

Tai smirked, "I know what you're thinking and if you even think about doing it with T.K before you guys get married, I swear I'll-"

Lilo asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Tai froze and answered, "Um… The stork."

Lilo got suspicious, "You didn't say anything about a stork."

Kari said, "He meant he didn't want T.K. and I to get a stork as a pet since he's allergic to birds. Isn't that right **Tai**?"

Tai forcefully nodded his head and said, "Yea, that's right. I get red in the face and my hair grows bigger for some weird reason."

Lilo commented, "That's scary."

Rupert mentioned, "Don't forget that he'll cut his hair sooner or later."

Lilo shouted, "AH! That's scarier."

Tai said angrily, "Ah, be quiet."

Nosey said, "Actually, he gets red in the face easily when anyone mentions that Matt will marry that girl-"

Tai bonked him on the head to shut him up.

Boss asked, "So… What now?"

Kairi answered, "We just wait…"

* * *

_With the Two Happyful Couples (If You Can't Figure This Out You Gotta Be Kiddin Me)_

Aang and Katara were looking for firewood since it was sundown.

"How much do you have so far?" asked Aang.

Katara lifted a few more and answered, "Plenty, what about you?"

Aang replied sheepishly, "Not too much…"

"Come on Aang, lemme see. (Aang shows the real number) Whoa… I think we should go back now."

Aang smiled, "Ok!"

Katara commented sweetly, "You look so cute when you smile."

"Thanks, you always look beautiful no matter what," thanked the avatar.

"You're sweet Aang," grinned Katara.

They carried the wood back together. When they arrived at their destination, they caught Takuya and Zoë kissing.

Katara and Aang chuckled.

"Are we interrupting anything?" asked Katara.

As soon as Takuya and Zoë heard Katara, they broke apart and blushed to full maximum.

Takuya answered, "I think you should tell." Zoë giggled at his sentence.

"Do we have anything to eat?" asked Aang.

Takuya suggested, "Nothing, maybe boogers?" Zoë and Katara grossed out.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding, jeez," said Taky.

Zoë lit up, "Oh yeah! I brought some jerky with me just in case!"

Aang and Takuya asked at the same time, "JERKY?"

Zoë added, "I also accidentally brought some cabbage."

The two boys shouted, "CABBAGE!"

Zoë opened up her pack and grabbed some cabbage and a pack of jerky.

Zoë goes, "Eat up guys!" Aang and Takuya screamed and hid behind a tree.

Katara said, "This might take a while."

(**A/n: Boys can get picky so yea… I was in the mood for that kind of comedy.**)

* * *

_Villain's Campsite_

"NO! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" shouted Maleficent. The villains were at a meeting including Myotismon, Gantu, Hamsterviel, and Maleficent.

Hamsterviel said, "Too bad Zuko had to leave so soon, it was fun calling him Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser. Oh well, at least I wasn't the one that left the place."

Myotismon commented, "Oh who cares really? He was rather useless and had a dirty mind, not an evil mind."

Gantu agreed, "Good point, at least Slade was evil."

Hamsterviel added, "Funny too, I got a kick outta him."

Maleficent got angry and shouted, "SHUT UP YOU INGRATES! We're supposed to plot the doom of those kids."

Myotismon corrected, "They not exactly kids unless you count Lilo, Tommy, Pene-"

Maleficent got angrier, "ARE WE HERE FOR A GRAMMAR LESSON? (Myotismon shook his head shamelessly) NOW WHAT ARE WE SUPPOSED TO DO NOW TO GET RID OF THEM?"

Hamsterviel rubbed his chin and made a Cheshire cat-like smile, "Didn't that Raven girl and Terra girl used to be evil?"

Maleficent stared at him suspiciously, "What are you suggesting here doctor?"

Hamsterviel grinned, "Well I was thinking…"

(**A/n: MUAHAHAHAHA! Another plan and accredited to a dear amigo, big shout out to the other two amigos!**)

* * *

_Somewhere in the Woods_

"Ok this is getting really frustrating… How are we supposed to find two guys and two girls in this freaking forest!" shouted Sokka.

Lucifer whiffed at the sky and said, "I smell (Hif-Hif) cabbage and (Hif-Hif) jerky! Why would anyone eat that junk?"

J.P remembered something, "ZOË BROUGHT JERKY! THEY MUST BE THERE!"

Anne groaned, "Oh boy, lead the way Devil-Ham."

Lucifer grinned, "Finally, someone calls me by my real name. TO THE DIGUSTING FOOD!" They walked past three trees on their left, ten bushes on their right, walked through some thistles and sudden heard complaining.

"Do we have to do this?" asked a young voice that was hidden through the bushes.

Another voice answered maturely, "It's the only way, now do it!"

"Can I NOT do this?" complained a different voice.

A fourth voice answered, "Ai just do it for crying out loud."

Sokka and J.P gasped in horror and jumped out of the bushes.

"ALRIGHT! NOBODY MOVES AND NOBODY GETS HURT! ESPECIALLY YOU TWO LITTLE PERVERTS!" shouted J.P who was pointing a stick at Aang and Takuya.

Aang and Takuya were tied to a tree with bibs around their necks. Katara and Zoë were holding cabbage and jerky and were really trying to get their boyfriends to eat the food.

Takuya said, "What the?"

Sokka cut him off without knowing what they were REALLY doing, "NOW TAKE A FEW STEPS AWAY FROM EACH OTHER!"

Aang said, "Sokka?"

Sokka groaned, "What now?"

Aang answered, "Can you untie me and give me some real food?"

Sokka shouted, "WHADDYA MEAN BY- (Sees Aang and Takuya in bibs and gets angry) NOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?"

Lucifer came out of the bushes and added, "AND WHY ARE YOU EATING JERKY AND CABBAGE? THEY BOTH TASTE HORRIBLE!"

Takuya mentioned, "That's what Aang and I tried to tell Zoë and Katara but NO! We had to eat it or else we'll starve… Well I think that's-"

J.P asked, "So you guys didn't do anything um… 'Intimate'?"

The two couples stared at him confused and said in unison, "WHAT?"

Lucifer groaned, "He meant the moment where a mommy hamster and a daddy hamster love each other very much, and they decide to-"

Takuya shouted, "WHY THE HELL WOULD WE DO THAT?"

Stitch answered, "Sokka and J.P was very worried and thought something bad would happen if you guys were alone. But why you guys always cut people out after they say, 'they decide to'? Stitch doesn't get it."

Paul answered, "That's why people learn about that stuff around the 5th grade or something."

Tommy shouted, "I'M IN THE 5th GRADE AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT! WHAT'S GOING ON?"

Steam flowed through Anne's head but acted calm, "You'll learn it soon Tommy and Paul (switched into an angry tone) you're in trouble."

The relaxed boy shrugged his shoulders.

Lucifer asked, "Do you ever get **not** relaxed?"

Anne said, "Nothing can ever scare the heck outta him except for Rupert's feet."

"RUPERT'S FEET? WHERE?" shouted Paul. He hid behind a bush.

Lucifer grinned, "Now that's much better!"

Anne groaned and shook her head, "Oh let's just get to the chamber now." She walked to the chamber and Paul followed her.

"Shall we?" asked Aang. He showed his arm to Katara.

"We shall," smiled Katara and took his arm. They both followed the brother and sister.

Sokka followed them to make sure nothing happened between them.

Takuya wrapped his hand around Zoë's waist and they both followed Aang and Katara. Everyone else followed.

(**A/n: Yeah I know: WHERE IS THE ACTION? You'll see so stop wondering.**)

* * *

_The One and Only Chamber_

"Do you have any threes?" asked Rich.

Lilo answered, "Go fish, Rich."

Rich grabbed a card from the pile.

Lilo groaned, "Aw this game's getting old. Who wants to plays kemps?"

Kairi volunteered, "Sure, that's one of my favorite games besides Bull- I mean Old Maid."

Cyborg joined in, "As long as I get to pair up with Rich, I'll be fine." Cyborg hi-fived Rich.

Lilo smiled, "Ok, lemme just shuffle the deck." She collected all of the cards and perfectly shuffled them and swiftly dealed them out and set up the whole game.

Cyborg's jaws dropped and Kairi's eyes widened.

"I've learned how to shuffle from Stitch but I can't juggle them by shuffling the cards like Stitch," said Lilo.

Cyborg's jaws dropped down further and Kairi's eyes widened more.

Rich asked, "So aren't we gonna play or what?"

Cyborg closed his mouth and Kairi's eyes went back to normal.

Kairi got a game face on and said, "Let's go."

Lilo smiled, "GO!" They started to play the game.

Rich rubbed his chin and asked, "What are our signs?"

The three others gasped and they separated into their teams to figure out what's their sign for kemps. When they finished they continued playing.

A while later, Kairi scratched her nose and Lilo shouted, "KEMPS!" Kairi slyly showed her four aces.

Cyborg's jaw dropped again.

Rich asked, "Play again?"

Izzy said, "Can you guys quit it? We're gonna have to leave soon although the others didn't come back."

Lilo asked, "What about Stitch? What about Katara and Zoë and Aang and Takuya?"

Izzy sighed, "It's getting late Lilo and you need your sleep you know."

Lilo snorted, "Sleep schneep, I gotta see Stitch again. I really miss him." She sat down on the ground sadly and looked down and her hair covered her face (**A/n: SEVEN DAYS! SEVEN DAYS! Ahem, sorry; hyper-ness. **).

Kari put her hand on Lilo's should and assured, "Don't worry Lilo, they'll come back soon before you know it."

Suddenly, a laser shot out of nowhere and hit the supercomputer.

"Too bad you won't witness it," sneered Gantu as he appeared into the room and continued, "Now hand over Raven."

No one moved or spoke, especially Raven.

_So that's how they're gonna play huh? Well, I'll just do this the hard way,_ thought the evil Gantu. He shot out a net that trapped up Raven.

Raven said impatiently, "Get me out of here, NOW! (Lifted her hands) Azarath Metrion-"

"Your little hocus pocus tricks won't work, especially in this net. It's hocus pocus proof you annoying little gothic Azarathian magician girl!" cackled Hamsterviel who followed Gantu.

Rich said aloud, "That's Hamsterwheel alright."

"SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING, FAT, LAZY EXCUSE FOR A GENETIC EXPERIMENT AND IT'S HAMSTER**VIEL**!" shouted Hamsterviel.

Rich said carelessly, "Hamsterviel, Hamsterwheel; don't get your gerbil ears up in a knot."

Hamsterviel had fire coming out of his ears (figuratively) and shouted, "I AM A HAMSTER! NOT GERBIL! GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK SANDWICH-EATING HEAD!"

Rich raised his eyebrow, "What's the difference? Oh yea, hamsters are cute and gerbils are well another story…"

"Argh…" snarled Hamsterviel but switched the subject, "Let's just take the Azarath girl and find the Rock girl."

"Not if I have something to say about it," said a voice out of nowhere. It was the one and only Terra.

Beast Boy came into view and shouted, "TERRA! WAIT!"

Gantu grinned, "Good, now come with us or we'll do this the hard way."

Terra tucked back the hair on her face and said, "Come and get me blubber (Kari covered Lilo's ears and of course the other young dudes' ears were covered too) ass."

Rich and Stitch cracked up at that statement.

Stitch said, "That's good name: Blubber butt! Haha!"

"STITCH!" cried Lilo. Lilo hugged Stitch tightly. Everyone else awed except for Gantu, Hamsterviel, and Raven since she can't hear anything.

Gantu tried to shoot a laser beam at Stitch but Stitch dodged it and hit the fridge.

Lucifer got very mad and shouted at Gantu, "DON'T DO THAT TO THE FRIDGE! THAT'S MY JOB!"

Terra caught the fish-faced creature off guard and used rocks to knock him off the ground. Lucifer in his very angry mood bit Gantu's blubbery ass to add in the pain.

"YOW!" Gantu was yelping in pain.

Hamsterviel fell to the ground laughing.

Anne grinned, "Perfect, now it's time to say good-bye you two."

Hamsterviel shouted, "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He pulled out an odd-looking gun, shot it at Terra, and opened up the net to shoot Raven. The bullets that came out looked like needles and hit them directly on their shoulders.

Anne exclaimed, "NO! THAT'S IT!" She raised her hands and made a crimson portal appeared and sucked up Gantu and Hamsterviel.

Everyone especially the Teen Titans and Kouji ran to Raven and Terra. Stitch and Rich ripped apart the net and out came Raven unconscious. Terra just blacked out.

(**A/n: In the story, the KoujixRaven situation won't be that mushy and sappy since 1, they're not really the kind of people that would do that. 2, they simply care for each other very much but not love like Takari, KatararxAang, Takumi, or RobxStar. Finally, there's already enough fluff to make me throw up 100 gallons of puke so yea.**)

Cyborg said, "I'll scan them when we get back to your house Anne. I think we should let them rest."

Anne nodded her head.

Beast Boy turned into a camel and lifted Terra and Raven and walked to the camp but stopped.

"Which way is camp again?" grinned Beast Boy.

Paul groaned, "It's that way."

"Oh, I knew that!" said BB.

Lucifer commanded, "Ah shut up." Everyone walked back to camp in the moonlight to go home.

* * *

_The Villain's Campsite_

"AHA! I finally found it!" shouted Maleficent.

Myotismon walked up to her and asked, "Whaddya find?"

Maleficent grinned, "My evil crystal ball."

"I thought that stuff doesn't exist," said Myotismon.

"That's because you stick around the Digital World too much."

"Hey! There is just as much magic in the Digital World than in your cloak so-"

"SHUSH!"

"What?"

Maleficent was moving her hands around a black colored crystal ball and in the ball, clouds started to fog it up.

Myotismon said sarcastically, "You know how to form clouds in a crystal ball, that's really gonna help out the mast-"

"Shut your vampire hole, it's going to clear," ordered Maleficent.

The fog cleared and showed the entire gang walking home happily with Raven and Terra on Beast Boy who was a camel.

"That wasn't part of the-" started Myotismon.

Maleficent pounded her fist on the table, "NO! They got Hamsterviel and Gantu! But luckily, they were able to inject the serum."

Myotismon smiled, "So that means?"

"We'll be getting a pleasant visit from two Teen Titans tonight," answered Maleficent.

* * *

**A/n: What do they mean by a pleasant visit from two Teen Titans? Who is this mast? Why am I asking these questions (I dunno why either)?**

**Lucifer: Ah shut up, it already took over two weeks to make this freaking chapter.**

**Penelope: OKWEE (Sneezes and blows Lucifer into the fridge)!**

**Lucifer: (muffled) Nice going but I think I'll get used to this.**

**Stitch: SODA! Stitch wants soda!**

**Terriermon: It would be nice if I had some too.**

**Hamtaro: Please bro?**

**Lucifer: (muffled) Fine if you must beg. (Throws 2 Coca Colas and 1 Diet Cola) The diet is for Terriermon. I don't want him to get hyperactive.**

**Terriermon: HEY!**

**Me: Oi vey, Stitch will do the preview for God's sake.**

**Stitch: Ok um… You'll see knives, portals, and death by molten lava!**

**Me: STITCH!**

**Stitch: Death without molten lava, Stitch think death by molten lava sounds better.**

**Me: No it doesn't.**

**Stitch: Yea it does.**

**Me: No it doesn't.**

**Stitch: Yea it does.**

**Me: Oh yea? Well I'm taller than you so HA!**

**Stitch: (Growls)**

**Terriermon: While Squirt and Stitch solve their little problem, please try to review folks! If Squirt weren't fighting right now, she'd say that it takes a long time now to update since she has school and all so yea.**


	14. Love, Lies, and Rear Ends

**A/n: LISTEN STITCH! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE FLUFFY OR WHATEVER BUT IT ISN'T!**

**Stitch: YES IT IS!**

**Lucifer: SHUT UP! (Squirt and Stitch suddenly became quiet) You guys agree that violence can be really cool at times right?**

**Stitch and Me: Yea…**

**Lucifer: And you both agree that volcanoes are cool too right?**

**Stitch and Me: Yes…**

**Lucifer: So you both think death by molten lava is cool but there isn't a volcano in Dungeon Town! And just for the preview, there is a death in this so yea. Or will there be?**

**Stitch and Me: Exactly, sorry dude. (Does a handshake)**

**Lucifer: Now that we got that out of the way, I'll do the disclaimer!**

**Me: Wow, I think you were stuck in that refrigerator too long.**

**Penelope: OKYOO!**

**Lucifer: Ah, shut up.**

**Me: Never mind.**

**Lucifer: As I was saying, The-3-Amigos doesn't own anything except for the four characters she made, Dungeon Town, and the plot you see on the computer screen. GET IT THROUGH YOUR THICK FANFICTION READING HEADS!**

**Me: Ay for Pete's sake…

* * *

**

_Anne's Home_

"Whoa, nice place you got here! Where's your parents?" said Lucifer.

Anne answered, "They're on vacation over the summer and left the entire house to me and Paul!"

Beast Boy said in awe, "Whoa, you got this entire place to yourself. SWEET! But don't your parents know about this?"

Paul replied coolly, "Of course not, it's just a secret between Grandma, Rupert, Sis, and me."

"Grandma?" said Robin.

Rupert explained, "Grandma was the one who knew this day would come and so did some of the senior citizens of Dungeon Town. She said that the prophecy assumed that us three would be the ones who brought you guys here. In addition, the prophecy knew that it would be all of you, every single one of you would be here. It even knew Rich and Lucifer would be here. Freaky isn't it?"

Everyone else nodded his or her heads.

Lilo yawned, "Well I'm sleepy…"

Starfire agreed, "Yes, we should rest our heads as what Raven and Terra are doing."

Lilo smiled, "But first…"

Izzy widened his eyes, "OH NO! WE WILL **NOT** DO THAT! It's pretty unambiguous that you would win anyways."

Mimi grinned, "I think I would, or at least Matt would since he's well the leader of a rock band."

"I think Stan and Sandy would win the contest," said Bijou.

Sandy smiled, "Oh come on, and we're just twin hamsters."

Sokka asked, "Wait a minute, what are we doing again?"

Kairi grinned, "Karaoke night, but don't even think about making **me** sing."

Sora commented, "Kairi, everyone on Destiny Islands know that you have one of the best singing voices in there."

Kairi protested, "It's only because no one knows half of any of the island's singing voices."

"Well at least you sing better than Riku."

"**Everyone **can sing better than him." The couple laughed. (**A/n: Or can he sing? Who knows if Riku can sing? The world may never know… LUCIFER! STOP REENACTING THE TOOSTIE ROLL COMMERCIAL THROUGH TYPING! ARGH…**)

"Ok, so who's ready for some karaoke?" asked Paul.

Aang smiled, "I'm in!"

Sokka groaned, "Great."

Neemon asked, "Why do you-"

"FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE CAN YOU STOP ASKING STUPID QUESTIONS?" shouted Bokomon.

"I wasn't asking a stupid question," said Neemon. Bokomon groaned and snapped Neemon's pants.

Rupert took out a briefcase with "Karaoke" inscribed on it and said, "I dunno why they did that either. (Took out a microphone) This is based on a microphone Filipinos created and one of the dudes from Black Eyed Peas is Filipino so that will give an idea on how they look like and, it's also not a wonder that they made the song, Bebot. Cool song too. This microphone lets people have a contest and the one who sings the best will be announced by the mike thingamabob." (**A/n: GOD I LOVE THAT SONG! I'M FILIPINO AND PROUD OF IT! Bebot bebot be bebot…**) He plugged the microphone in their 52-inch plasma screen TV.

"Welcome to the Ultimate Karaoke Experience! Press 1 if you are just scrolling through songs without competition or 2 if you are having a friendly contest among your friends. For more options, press 3," announced the TV. Rupert pressed two on the microphone.

"Please type in the number of people who are competing," instructed the karaoke system.

Rupert counted everyone excluding Raven and Terra and typed 46.

Lucifer grinned, "Hehe, that's evil of you to put in everyone… WAIT A MINUTE; I'M SUPPOSED TO SING TOO?"

Stitch laughed, "Too late to change now."

Rupert added, "Oh yea, the couples get to sing together."

Stitch and Rich started to laugh uproariously.

The "couples" jaws dropped.

Starfire asked, "So who will go first then with this singing competition?"

Rupert says, "Hm… Good question… Why don't you and Wonder Boy go?"

Neemon started, "Who is-"

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants and put a piece of tape around his mouth.

Neemon put his hands on his hips and muffled, "Mumma fa la fi fowa merite pow!"

Rupert gave Starfire the microphone and gave Robin an extra mike.

Starfire asked, "What are we supposed to be singing about?"

Robin said, "Why don't we put it on random?"

Starfire nodded her head and pressed Random.

The screen announced, "Now Playing: A Whole New World."

The music started to play.

Robin started with hesitation but got more confident with each verse,

"_I can show you the world_

_Shining shimmering splendid_

_Tell me princess now when did_

_You last let your heart decide_

_I can open your eyes_

_Take you wonder by wonder_

_Over sideways and under on a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world_

_A new fantastic point of view_

_No one to tell us no_

_Or where to go_

_Or say we're only dreaming."_

Starfire started to sing with a really beautiful voice,

"_A whole new world_

_A dazzling place I never knew_

_But now from way up here_

_It's crystal clear_

_That now I'm in a whole new world with you_"

Everyone especially Robin was amazed by Starfire's voice.

"_Unbelievable sights_

_Indescribable feeling_

_Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling_

_Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world"_

"_Don't you dare close your eyes_"

"_A hundred thousand things to see"_

"_Hold your breath it gets better"_

They both sang simultaneously,

"_I'm like a shooting star_

_I've come so far_"

Starfire sings,

"_I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world"_

Robin sings with more feeling,

"_With new horizons to pursue_"

Together they sing,

"_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_"

Robin does his thing,

"_Let me share this whole new world with you_"

There's an instrumental part, Robin and Starfire are just as tired as the author trying to type this, and the author is very tired right now…

Starfire sings,

"_A whole new world_"

Robin echoes,

"_A whole new world_"

"_A new fantastic point of view_"

Together they sing,

"_No one to tell us no or where to go_"

Starfire hits the big note,

"_Or say we're only dreaming_"

"_Oh, a whole new world_"

"_Every turn a surprise_"

"_With new horizons to pursue_"

"_Every moment red letter_"

Together they go,

"_I'll chase them anywhere_

_There's time to spare_"

Starfire goes,

"_Anywhere_"

"_Oh, there's time to spare_"

"_Let me share_"

"_This whole new world with you_"

"_With you…_"

"_A whole new world_"

"_A whole new world_"

"_That's where we'll be_"

"_Where we will be_"

"_A thrilling change_"

"_A wondrous place_"

Together they sing again (**A/n: So tired…**),

"_For you and me…_"

Everyone started to smile and cheer and whatever while the author falls to the ground for too much typing with the italicizing and the quoting…

The TV announced, "A 99! GREAT JOB YOU TWO!"

Anne congratulated the couple, "The TV makes a point, you guys are way awesome singers!"

Robin and Starfire blushed and thanked them.

Rupert says, "Next is Pashmina!"

Pashmina widened her eyes and got a miniature microphone from Rupert. She pressed Random and got Love Makes the World Go Round by Ashlee Simpson.

Because the author is very tired, the author will only type that she sang the song and sang it pretty well.

"_Cause I say love makes the world go, 'round," _finished Pashmina.

Everyone said she had a nice voice and stuff and she got a 95.

Rupert announces, "Guilmon is next!"

Nosey asks, "Izzy, can Digimon sing?"

Izzy shrugged his shoulders, "Who do you think I am? Simon Cowell?"

Tai answered, "No, you don't have a tight shirt that's 3 times smaller than your size." Tai and Matt burst out laughing.

Guilmon looked through the entire selection and chose Frank Sinatra's, "My Way."

Everyone's jaws dropped at his choice and when he sang, he literally sounded just like him. Isn't that weird?

"Um… Henry?" asked Takato.

"Yeah?" replied Henry.

"Did your dad program Digimon to have similar voices to famous people or something?"

"He never told me about that. Must be a side affect I guess."

"Well at least there's a possibility of Guilmon winning."

"Hehe, yea I guess. He did just get a 99."

When Guilmon finished, everyone whooped and hollered.

Rupert walked over to the mike and said in a Ryan Seacrest fashion, "Now these two guys have dealt with the heartless and will break up in three years but will then married! It is my pleasure to introduce Sora and Kairi!"

Everyone clapped.

Anne complimented Rupert, "You're ok with the whole host thing but it's too Ryan Seacrest-ish."

Rupert stayed quiet as he handed Sora and Kairi their microphones.

Sora pressed Random Love Songs since no one else noticed that button.

It showed "When You Tell Me That You Love Me".

Rupert said on the Hamster-Sized microphone, "Oh, that's a hard song alrighty."

They sang back and forth and stuff. Kairi had a beautiful voice equivalent to Carrie Underwood and Sora had a nice voice like Anthony Fedorov (**A/n: Like Sora and Kairi, Anthony and Carrie look good together… Just saying cuz, I love American Idol.**). They got a 98 and everyone was very happy.

Rupert announced in a Rupert-like way, "Great job you two love birds! Next, is the girl who kicked Mr. I-Got-Banished-By-My-Father-And-Now-I'm-A-Loser by the shin, it's the one and only Lilo! Give it up!" Everyone cheered on the little Hawaiian girl.

She pressed the Random button and got Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride, the Jump5 version.

Nosey snitched the Ham-Sized mike from Rupert and said, "Isn't that such a coincidence? Lilo probably knows this song!"

Lilo nodded her head and said, "I learned it in Hula Class."

She started to sing the song, it sounded so fresh, and like authentic Hawaiian music.

When Lilo was done, everyone was amazed and she got a 99.

After 3 minutes and 4 seconds, Rupert finally got back the microphone and said, "Great job Lilo! You would've done your parents proud! Next up, the guy who thinks food eats people and that weapons are better than superpowers, Sokka!"

Sokka grabbed the microphone abruptly and obviously pressed Random since he didn't know any songs.

He skipped the title of the song and on the screen, it said, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!"

When he started to sing horribly, he stopped the song and said, "I AM NOT SINGING ABOUT COCONUTS!" And with that, he gave the mike to Rupert.

Everyone started to laugh aloud. He was graded a 10.

Rupert said, "Well, he was gonna get that grade in the end. (Presses Rim Shot button while everyone laughs) Anyways, up next is the man who can be an alien, animal, or even Digimon! Although his jokes aren't as better than mine, here's Beast Boy!"

Beast Boy pressed the Random button and got Hakuna Matata. He sounded like a younger form of Timon or something since he can turn into a meerkat, (Rim shot). He got an 88.

Rupert congratulated, "Great job BB! You did pretty well but Hakuna Matata! (Presses Rim Shot button) Next up is one of the smallest and cutest couples around, Hamtaro and Bijou!" Everyone whooped and the two Ham-Hams pressed Random Love Songs.

They got, "Don't Go Breaking My Heart" and they sang pretty well and they sounded cute together. Hamtaro and Bijou got a 98.

Rupert declared, "Excellent job you two! Next up is Mimi! May I suggest a song from Mariah Carey since she has the same name as you: Mimi! It was her nickname just for one of those obvious facts."

Mimi grabbed the mike and found a song that was, "Shake it Off" by Mariah Carey. (**A/n: One of my friends kept on playing this song a lot and I always see it on MTV so yea… I still love it!**)

She sounded much better than in that episode from 1st Season of Digimon and, she got a 94.

"Great job there Mimi! Don't worry about your score; just 'shake it off'! Yeah, that's not a really good joke… Anyways, here's your favorite lazy sandwich eating experiment, Rich!" announced Rupert.

Rich grabbed the mike and pressed Random. The song was "I Don't to be". He sang pretty well since he got an 85.

Rupert called out, "Nice job Richie! Congratulate yourself with an honorary sandwich! Ok, next up are the people that have the element of water and possibly love! Here's Aang and Katara!"

Aang and Katara came up and pressed Random Love Songs. The song was "Can You Feel the Love Tonight".

As the song started to play, Katara said, "It reminds me of this song my mother used to sing to me." Aang nodded his head. They sang and they sang very well. Katara had a great voice yet Aang's voice still hasn't exactly matured yet but still good. At the end, they got a 91.

"Nice job you two! I guess you guys 'felt the love' (rim shot)! Ok well next dude is that lovable robot, CYBORG!" shouted Rupert.

Cyborg had to sing (since he pressed random) "Bridge over Troubled Waters" but his score was 84.

Rupert sighed, "Oh, that's a setback for ya Cy. You still have that Bumblebee girl back home to cry to (rim shot) and that's another place where Anne spilled her coffee, how rude of her. So next is what Terriermon predicts is the Geekiest Guy in the land, he's planned the plans, the one and only Izzy Izumi!"

Izzy became stiff so Tai and Matt had to drag him to the microphone.

Izzy reluctantly pressed random but didn't look at the song.

The music started and Izzy slowly followed the words, "I… like… big… butts… and I cannot lie?" Everyone fell to the ground laughing.

Izzy stopped the song and said, "This is highly embarrassing and I can't take it anymore. Will someone else sing now?"

Rupert said, "That's **my** job. Oh yea, you got a 0! You even worse than Sokka! (Sokka shouts, "Hey!") Don't let mike trip you on the way out. Next up is the Ham-Ham with the speed of light but always has his green hat on, Cappy!"

Cappy pressed the Random button and had to sing "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star". Everyone's jaws dropped.

"OH COME ON!" shouted Cyborg.

Cappy sang and had a nice voice and got an 89 since it was so easy to sing!

Rupert was amazed by the song and said, "Well that was weird… At least you didn't sing fast (rim shot). Next up is our favorite skateboarder that hates my feet! Here's Paul!"

Paul grabbed the mike and chose "1985".

He did pretty well and got a 95.

"Jeez Paul, can you try singing something else besides that? Oh yea, I forgot; you think that's your 'lucky' song. Lucky my butt. Anyways, next up is one of the fluffiest experiments our man Jumba made, Stitch!"

Stitch scrolled through Elvis Presley songs and found "I Need Your Love Tonight". He sang it nicely since he's well, Stitch but in a Stitch way good. He got a 96.

"And Stitch has just left the building (rim shot). Great job dude! Anyways, next up is that lovable hamster who we don't know what kind of powers she was; it's Penelope with the help of Pashmina!"

Penelope sneezed powerfully and caused the power to short circuit. Everyone freaked out but Penelope eventually pressed Random and got "Feliz Navidad".

Penelope technically sang everything nicely with Pashmina but Penelope was singing everything with an OKYOO or OKWEE. They got a 90.

"Muy bien mi amigas! Now the couple that was caught kissing on Izzy's communicator; here's T.K and Kari!" announced Rupert.

T.K and Kari pressed Random Love Songs together and got "My Endless Love" (**A/n: I couldn't think of anything else. Plus, Beast Boy and Terra will sing something together when all of this is over and it's Beauty and the Beast. What a big surprise…**).

They both sang beautifully together since the song they sang is one of the gushiest, mushiest, lovey-dovey songs ever.

As they were singing, they were more into the song and that made Davis madder.

Davis asked Tai glumly, "Do you think there's anyone else in the world that understands my situation?"

Tai answered, "I kind of do."

"But you're gonna be her boyfriend for a long time **THEN** she'll run to Matt."

"So?"

"Mine is kinda more complicated."

"Well at least you don't take any action with it."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe _(**A/n: GOD I LOVE DOING THIS! Guess who it is!**)

A young boy with messy blonde hair plus a metal headband on his head was following a raven-haired boy and a beautiful pink-haired girl that was talking to each other. They were all in the forest.

"Haha… That's exactly where I put it! Now let's see how Sakura will like Sasuke now!" snickered the blonde haired boy.

As Sasuke and Sakura were talking, all of a sudden, a bunch of firecrackers started to pop out of nowhere and the two ran from the area where the firecrackers were.

The boy counted, "3… 2… 1!"

Sakura shouted, "SASUKE! THIS WAS ALL JUST A PRANK WASN'T IT? YOU ARE ACTING SO MUCH LIKE-" Suddenly a twig snapped.

The blonde haired boy gasped and ran away from the woods.

Sasuke said darkly, "Naruto." In his thoughts he added, _What a conniving little asshole. What's his problem?_

He grunted incoherently and started to look for him.

"Um… What's going on Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"What just happened was his fault," Sasuke responded. Sasuke continued looking for him.

Sakura thought, _How come I never thought of a really good prank like that?_ She decided to help him and, put her hand around Sasuke's shoulder.

(**A/n: Thanks for the suggestion Hurricane's Quill! Isn't Naruto so cool?**)

* * *

_Back to Karaoke Night_

Kari and T.K finished and got a 99.

"Nice job you guys! I can't think of anything funny for now but here's my best friend, Nosey!" said Rupert.

Nosey snatched the mike and chose Random. The song was Superstition and he got a 77.

"Pay up Rich! I won the be- Oh sorry ahem. I'm so sorry that happen to ya Nosey but next up is the bossiest, the most nagging, and weirdest witch in town! HERE'S ANNE!" shouted Rupert.

Anne grabbed the microphone and chose "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson (**A/n: If you didn't read my one-shot based on that, YOU SUCK! j/k**) and said, "This is for Alana." She sang beautifully throughout the song and hit all of the notes. Anne sang like she meant it, and she did mean it,

"_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same Blocked Out thing_" She hit that note so well that everyone started to cheer.

She finished with, "_Because of you._" Everyone gave her a standing ovation.

"100! 100! Congratulations on the first 100 of the game!" shouted the TV.

Anne snatched the mike from Rupert and said, "Thanks you guys! Now I'm controlling the next half of the contest so up next is Howdy!"

Howdy sang "Home on the Range" really bad and got a 75.

Rupert finally snitched the mike from Anne and said, "Feel so sorry for you Howdy my man but now it's our favorite rocker, Matt!"

Matt had to sing "Sugar We're Going Down" and of course sounded as real as Fall Out Boy's version and got 100.

"My man Matt got some game yo! (Everyone became silent) Sorry um… Up next is-"

Anne grabbed a mike and shouted, "YOU!" Rupert shook at Anne's statement, chose Mary Had a Little Lamb, and got a 99.

Rupert said, "Piece of cake, next up is Sandy!"

Sandy chose Random, had to sing "Pieces of Me", and got a 96.

Anne grabbed the mike from Rupert and said, "Nice job Sandy! Next up is the jealous and dirty-minded Davis!" Everyone laughed at her sentence.

"Wow, I didn't know you do comedy," said Rupert.

"Be quiet Rupert," said Anne.

Davis had to sing "American Idiot" by the author's favorite rock band, Green Day but fortunately, they blocked out the bad words for the young ones' sake. He got a 94.

"Isn't it weird how Davis can sing Anne?" asked Rupert on the mike.

Davis said, "Shut up Rupert."

Anne continued for Rupert, "Next up is Bokomon and Neemon since some certain unnamed people don't want to hear them separately. Get your ear plugs ready folks."

Bokomon and Neemon went up and Neemon pressed the I Quit button and asked, "That was the Random button right?" Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants.

Everyone anime sweat dropped.

Anne said on the mike, "Ok… Well up next is that-"

"Incredibly rich hamster that can deal with all business stuff including our taxes since it's tax season here, Omar!" finished Rupert.

Omar pressed random and got "Rich Girl".

He pressed Pause and asked, "Can I choose something else?"

"Sure, we got all night," answered Paul.

Izzy and Sokka shouted out at the same time, "**WHAT**!"

He chose another song and got an 89.

Next was Panda who got an 80.

"Well at least you two guys gave it a shot," said Anne.

Rupert added, "Exactly, now next is Tai Kamiya and afterwards is Zoë and Takuya!"

Tai chose "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" and got a 96 (**A/n: Don't worry about the young ones, it will be blocked, BLOCKED I SAY!**).

Zoë and Takuya had to sing "Total Eclipse of the Heart" and got a 98.

Everyone else went and soon, everyone sang! (**A/n: SEVENTH GRADE CHAMPIONS! School inside joke…**)

The TV announced, "You all did a great job except for (Rupert typed in 46 names and sorted them out) Sokka, Izzy, Bokomon, and Neemon! The top three are Anne, Matt, and Lilo! The other honorable mentions are: Robin and Starfire, Rupert, T.K and Kari, and Guilmon! Here are your prizes!"

Everyone that didn't win except for Paul shouted, "**PRIZES**!"

The TV showed 5 Karaoke sets and 1 Ipod Nano. They were real karaoke sets and Ipod Nano!

"The one who gets the Ipod Nano is Anne! The rest get the karaoke sets! CONGRATULATIONS!" shouted the TV. They all got their prizes.

Rupert said, "The Ipod is new, I thought it would be an MP3."

The TV announced, "THANK YOU FOR USING THE ULTIMATE KARAOKE EXPERIENCE 1.5!" It turned off.

"Anne…" said Rupert.

Anne grinned, "I had to upgrade it. We have guests!"

Lilo smiled, "Thanks Anne! I can't wait to show it to Nani!"

Kari thanked, "Yea, thanks. I had fun!"

Matt smirked, "Yup, your karaoke set and Kari made T.K not sound as horrible as he is in the shower."

T.K. had a mad anime sign on his forehead.

Lucifer groaned, "Can we just sleep now?"

"Sure, good night guys," said Paul. Everyone went to sleep.

As Beast Boy carried Raven and Terra upstairs, their eyes glowed a crimson red without Beast Boy seeing it.

* * *

_Midnight at the Villain's Camp_

An evil figure with a deep and gruff voice spoke, "Are you sure this will work?"

"Yes o evil one," answered Maleficent.

"Good, but do we have to share the glory with them when we prevail?" asked the evil figure.

"Oh hell no, they will be rid of by then," said Maleficent.

Myotismon said playfully, "What did Hamsterviel say about those kinds of words?"

Maleficent snarled and Myotismon stopped.

All of a sudden, Raven and Terra with red glowing eyes walked in the tent.

Myotismon grinned, "It did work! Hamsterviel is really good at evil serums!"

Maleficent groaned, "Ay, it looks like you've just seen a brand new Ipod. Just tell them what they're supposed to do."

Myotismon nodded his head and huddled up with Raven and Terra to tell them what they're supposed to do.

The unknown villain started to speak when Myotismon finished talking, "Now tell me, what you are supposed to do?"

Terra and Raven said in a zombie like way, "DESTROY MALEFICENT'S CD COLLECTION! (Myotismon made a hand signal to cut it out) WE MEAN DESTROY THE CHOSEN ONES!"

"Good, now remember act normally until the time is right," said the figure.

Terra and Raven went back to Anne's house.

Maleficent asked sternly, "What did you tell them about my CD collection?"

Myotismon said, "Oh come on! Who listen to the Carpenters? They're alldead!"

* * *

**A/n: HA HA! I FOOLED YOU! HA HA! NO ONE DIES YET! HA HA! I REALLY GOT YOU GUYS! HA!**

**Lucifer: You came up with the karaoke idea as you were typing but you really wanted Maleficent and Myotismon to die in this chapter.**

**Beast Boy: Dude, stop spoiling everything!**

**Lucifer: I'm not the one who's supposed to sing a mushy gushy love song. If it was up to me, I'd split you and Terra up in no time flat.**

**Beast Boy: HEY!**

**Me: Guys, we already had an argument last chapter so shut up!**

**Lucifer: That's my phrase.**

**Me: I CREATED YOU SO I CAN SAY IT WHENEVER I WANT! (Mad Anime Sign on forehead)**

**Lucifer: (Stammering) Ye- yes mam, right away mam.**

**Sokka: Ha! Lucifer's such a chicken!**

**Lucifer: Well you're not exactly the Brave Little Toaster.**

**Brave Little Toaster: I HEARD THAT!**

**Hamtaro: Where did you come from?**

**Brave Little Toaster: A factory of course, now where am I?**

**Me: GET OUT OF MY ROOM YOU STUPID TWOBIT TALKING PIECE OF METAL! (Smashes toaster to bits with a lamp) HA! HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE TO BE IN PIECES HUH?**

**Terriermon: Are you okay Squirt?**

**Me: (Takes deep breath) Now I'm fine.**

**Lucifer: You forgot to take your normal medicine huh?**

**Me: HEY! I just get hyperactive all of the time!**

**Sokka: Sure…**

**Me: Well if you can't believe anything, why don't you give us the preview?**

**Sokka: Fine I will! There will be a death hopefully and romance between Beast Boy and Terra!**

**Me: Thank you! Review as much as you can! **


	15. You'll Be In My Heart: The Final Battle

**A/n: Well we all just attended Brave Little Toaster's funeral.**

**Sokka: First, I learn about bending, and then I learn about Witchcraft and Superpowers, Hamster half-brothers, now this! What has the entire universe have come to?**

**Lucifer: Technically, this isn't your universe.**

**Sokka: No, the universe is all different worlds and dimensions smart one.**

**Me: He is right you know.**

**Lucifer: SOKKA, DO YOU WANT ME TO BREAK YOU UP WITH SUKI?**

**Me: He's not even with her.**

**Sokka: Yet.**

**Lucifer: Yeah, she'll see through your hardheadedness, stubbornness, sexist-ness, your-**

**Sokka: Ok I get it. Sheesh, evil hamsters these days.**

**Hamtaro: You have no idea what it's like to have 10 noogies every day.**

**Lucifer: I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL ANYONE! NOW THE ENTIRE FANFICTION COMMUNITY KNOWS! NICE GOING!**

**Me: God I'm so tired of these arguments… Stitch; give us the preview and the disclaimer.**

**Stitch: Ok, next is what happens when Raven and Terra convert into their evil ways because of Hamsterwheel's serum, see the downside to Lucifer's trident, and what Beast Boy did to Robin's Bird-O-Wing. For the disclaimer, Squirt only owns her four OCs, Dungeon Town, and the plot. Well you should know this by now.**

**Me: Stitch makes a point and is improving in his English! I'm so proud of you!**

**Stitch: (Smiles) Okee taka!**

**Me: On with the story!**

**Penelope: OKYOO!

* * *

**

_The Kitchen_

"You sure you guys will be ok on your own? You two were really knocked out from yesterday," said Anne to Raven and Terra.

Terra answered in a fake cheerful way, "Don't worry! We'll be just fine and when we finish, we'll just call you guys."

Anne raised an eyebrow and said passively, "Whatever; see you at breakfast."

Anne rubbed her eyes and went back to bed.

As soon as she was gone, the two good-turned-into-evil titans discussed what they're supposed to do.

Terra grinned, "Why don't we push them off a cliff?"

"Nah, too Wile E. Coyote," disagreed Raven.

"Throw them in the river?"

"Police will find their bodies."

"So?"

"Ok so that's a possibility. Give me more."

"Hm… Poisoning?"

"Where can we find poison, in the supermarket?"

"What about just beat 'em up till they do die?"

"That's fun."

"Exactly."

"Oh, you just gave me an idea."

"What is it?"

"Get rid of them a few at a time."

"Yea that is a good idea! But can we at least throw Bokomon and Neemon into the river?"

"What's there to lose?"

"Yay! They're really annoying."

"You just noticed?"

Terra and Raven laughed in a regular yet somewhat evil kind of way.

Raven asked, "So, what are we supposed to make for this damn breakfast before they die?"

Terra rubbed her chin and grinned, "Fried shrimp!"

"Isn't that supposed to be for lunch or something?"

"I don't know! But I have this way awesome recipe on how to make it!"

"Fine, but seriously, why shrimp?"

"I love shrimp! Well Beast Boy doesn't know it for his sake but its real good!"

"Wow, you must really like shrimp."

"I know, I mean who likes shrimp more than me?"

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

(**A/n: This segment already? I know it's freaky and whatever but I just watched an episode about a certain someone who is obsessed with shrimp.**)

"Hm… After taking a break on my show by being featured on this fanfic makes me hungry," said a kid with black spiky hair.

"Well then let's have fried shrimp!" suggested a small boy with messy hair and wore a bowtie around his neck.

"Rikuta, you're really obsessed with that crap a little too much," compliment the spiky-haired boy.

"Shobu, if you didn't notice in one of the episodes, I had an almost hallucination about them."

"You did? Then why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know if I did. Can we just eat some fried shrimp now?"

"Fine, but then afterwards, LET'S DUEL!"

Shobu and Rikuta walked over to the nearest Japanese restaurant to have some fried shrimp.

(**A/n: Did you know who it is? If you guessed Duel Masters, you're right! Award yourself with a Tootsie Roll Pop! At Brave Little Toaster's funeral, we got a lot of them! Yummy! But Lucifer ate most of them… They weren't even in a fridge…**)

* * *

_Back to the Kitchen_

Terra just finished frying the shrimp and Raven sniffed it to make sure it wasn't burnt.

"Mm… Smells good, but I just remembered something. Aang and Beast Boy are vegetarians," commented Raven.

Terra had an anime sweat drop on the back of her head.

"I'll make some toast then," said Terra.

Terra started to grab two pieces of wheat bread. She rubbed her chin and decided to add some tofu.

* * *

_In Beast Boy's Room_

Beast Boy was tossing and turning in his bed as he was asleep.

The young shapeshifter was groaning, "Please… don't take her… I don't… I… Terra…"

* * *

_In Beast Boy's DREAMS_

(**A/n: YAY! MY FIRST DREAM SEQUENCE! I FEEL SO SPECIAL! Jeez, I'm putting too much author notes…**)

Beast Boy was in a factory. Terra was trapped in a force field and right next to her, a microchip that was in a robot's hand.

He turned around to see the Doom Patrol right behind him but all tied up.

Mento ordered, "BEAST BOY! GET THE CHIP AND GO!"

Terra was banging on the force field and shouted, "HELP BB!"

Beast Boy was about to run to the chip, but then ran to Terra but stopped.

Mento shouted, "**GET IT NOW!**"

The robot pressed a Self-Destruct button so that the microchip that contains very important information, the force field and everything in it would be destroyed and started to walk away.

A robotic voice said, "Begin Self-Destruct sequence in five… four…"

Beast Boy looked back and forth.

Terra and Mento shouted out at the same time, "BEAST BOY!"

BB turned into a rhino and slammed into the force field but then he started to feel electric surge over him until…

* * *

_Back to his Room_

"BEAST BOY! BEAST BOY! WAKE UP!" shouted Oxnard.

Beast Boy's eyes widened and sat up sweating and breathing heavily.

Oxy asked, "Are you ok?"

Beast Boy held his forehead and said in a tired and frightened voice, "Yea… So far I guess…"

"What happened?" said Oxnard as he was eating a sunflower seed.

Beast Boy told him what happened in his dream.

"Whoa… You think you'll be ok later on?" said Oxnard.

"Ah don't worry Ox. I'm Beast Boy, I'll be fine," assured BB.

Suddenly the intercom shouted, "THE BATHROOMS ARE NOW OPENED! I REPEAT: THE BATHROOMS ARE OPENED!"

Beast Boy tried to reach the bathroom but Cyborg got to it first.

Beast Boy had steam coming from his head as he heard from the bathroom, "BOO-YAH!"

Oxnard questioned, "Can Cyborg even use the bathroom?"

Beast Boy said, "I never thought about that before… Well he does need to use the shower I guess." (**A/n: These are another of the mysteries of being half man, half robot… Also, I finally let Cyborg say his famous phrase… Just read on for crying out loud.**)

* * *

_Later in the Dining Room_

Anne asked, "You guys are all done right?" Everyone said yes. "Good, now who's ready to get Maleficent and Myotismon outta here?"

Sokka said embarrassed, "I kinda have to go, **Katara** hogged the bathroom for a long time."

Anne slapped her forehead and pointed upstairs. Sokka rushed to a bathroom.

Rupert asked, "Anyone else?"

A few others ran for the bathroom.

Raven muttered, "This is going to take a while."

Terra shrugged her shoulders. Soon, everyone was done and they walked to downtown Dungeon Town. Ain't that a mouthful?

Soon they arrived downtown and saw Maleficent and Myotismon causing mayhem.

Anne shouted, "I SWEAR, IF YOU EVEN TRY TO DESTROY ABERCROMBIE OR HOLLISTER OH YOU ARE DONE FOR!"

"They have those stores?" asked Mimi excitedly.

Rupert answered, "Doi, they even have Juicy Couture. But I'd rather go to Chuck E. Cheese's really."

The Digimon evolved and the Frontier gang turned into their human spirits.

Aang clasped his hands and pointed it at the direction of Maleficent and Myotismon. Immediately the ground started to shake. Soon the street cracked and headed towards the two villains.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" shouted Raven and the crack disappeared.

"Hey, what was that for?" asked Aang.

Raven defended, "I was trying to aim for something else."

"Like what?"

She blasted her black magic at Aang, which sent him backwards into a lamppost.

Aang rubbed his head and stood up, "What is your problem?"

Raven stood quiet but was ready to attack him again. They started to have their own little battle.

Sora said, "Ok, let's try this again." He ran towards Maleficent with his raised key blade with Cappy to back him up until some rocks tried to smash him but he jumped and ran on top of them but got off balance.

The six human spirits started to run off to the two villains but this time two boulders tried to squash them.

Lobomon shouted, "WHAT THE-"

Stitch and Rich grabbed the two boulders and threw them off. Soon the boulders rose and chased the two experiments.

Beast Boy turned into a Tyrannosaurus Rex, crushed the boulders and asked, "Where's Terra?"

Starfire was about to speak when a rock thrashed her in the stomach.

Robin shouted, "STAR!" He rushed over to her, a rock clocked him in the head, and he was injured.

Maleficent paused from destroying a building and trapped Beast Boy and Robin in a force field all tied up.

Since no one can hear what's inside, Robin said, "Beast Boy, although you were a big pain in the ass, I thought you were funny and I'm glad you became a Teen Titan."

BB bawled, "ROBIN I USED YOUR BIRD-O-WING TO UNCLOG THE TOILET!"

"YOU WHAT!"

"I know it sounds weird but it actually works. Well the 'chocolate' in that a certain someone made was really chunky but you just had to-"

"Ok, now finish them off Terra!" shouted Maleficent.

Terra came into view with a very large boulder above her head.

BB said, "Terra?" Terra ignored him and dropped the boulder.

As it was dropping, Penelope sneezed and the boulder broke into bits.

Maleficent shouted, "HOLY SHIT! (**A/n: Thankfully, only the Teen Titans heard it and same goes for the next few sentences**)"

Starfire said, "Please tell me, why people consider crap and shit holy."

Cyborg explained, "Well first of all, shit is a swear word. Second, crap and the s word is not what Lilo should hear. Thirdly, it's just an expression."

"Oh," said Star.

Lilo shouted, "WHAT DID YOU GUYS JUST SAY? I WAS JUST GETTING SOME ICE CREAM!"

"How can you buy ice cream at a time like this!" shouted Sokka.

The innocent 6-year-old girl replied, "Well it was on discount and I had nothing else to do anyways."

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" shouted Aang as he was hurtled past Lilo into a building.

Katara rushed towards Aang but was stricken by red lightning. It was Myotismon.

"Yay! The villains will finally prevail!" shouted Myotismon.

Anne said, "Not for too long." She tried to suck Myotismon into one of her red portals but it didn't work. She tried it on Maleficent and that didn't work either.

Maleficent cackled, "Your powers are too weak for us, girl!"

Dexter got mad and stared at Maleficent coldly. All of a sudden, lasers came out from his eyes and shot Maleficent in the chest.

"Go Dex!" shouted Beetlemon.

Pashmina winked at him encouragingly.

Dexter smiled dreamily and Howdy whacked him with his broom. Dexter and Howdy got into a fight. Pashmina made the all-famous anime sweat drop.

Maleficent got mad (obviously) and was about to shoot Dexter with her evil dark magic until Beetlemon struck with his "Lightning Fist".

Maleficent first struck Beetlemon and he was knocked out. Soon, she knocked out Dexter, Howdy, and Pashmina very easily.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

Maleficent, Myotismon, Raven, and Terra knocked out almost every single good guy. The only people that were still standing were Sokka, Tai, Greymon, Maxwell, and Lobomon. They were all battered, beaten up, and sweating except for Maxwell since he was still trying to figure out his power.

"Why can't I figure out my stinking power!" shouted Maxwell. A fireball shot out from his hand.

Tai saw him and said, "Cool power dude! Try it on Myotismon."

Maxwell gathered up his anger and shot a large fireball at Myotismon that threw the vampire-like Digimon into a building.

Tai grinned, "Good, GREYMON! MAXWELL! Let's finish him off!"

Greymon and Maxwell sent out two powerful balls of flames that combined into one and headed straight towards Myotismon.

"NO! I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE!" shouted Myotismon as he turned into ash. (**A/n: In an episode of Season 1 where Myotismon was on Earth, there was that girl that thought he looked "attractive"… Just a simple confession of an evil Digimon. This random, creepy, yet somewhat funny moment was based on an episode with Wandissimo on Fairly Oddparents.**)

Sokka stated, "I wonder how he never noticed that he was as ugly as hell."

The other four guys chuckled.

Maleficent became mad and knocked out Maxwell and Greymon. Terra knocked out Tai.

"No Raven, don't do it!" shouted Lobomon. However, it was too late; Raven knocked him in a building, so sad…

Sokka shouted, "HA! YOU STILL NEVER GOT ME!" Maleficent hit him with her staff and he was knocked out easily.

Dust swept past the street. There was a mass of bodies' unconscious, nearly dead. As the dust traveled down the cold and bloodstained street, so was almost all hope they had carried was gone. Maleficent smiled at her accomplices Raven and Terra. They had almost finished the job. Soon, they would kill the other chosen ones, the world of Dungeon Town would also die with them, and the universe would be under the control of Maleficent. If you were there, you'd feel a cold chill up your spine and an almost lifeless body everywhere you'd turn. There really was no hope, no place safe for anyone, even if you had a four-leaf clover and a rabbit's foot by your side.

"Now, you guys have served me well," said Maleficent. As Maleficent was talking, a simple leaf fell from a tree right on top of Beast Boy.

Beast Boy woke from his numb state coughing from the dust of the rubble from the street turned into battlefield. He lay still to hear what Maleficent was going to say.

"Also, soon the evil serums Hamsterviel and Gantu shot on you will wear off. You were excellent but, now I have to destroy before you guys can rebel," announced Maleficent coldly.

"No…" moaned Beast Boy.

Terra and Raven stood silent. Maleficent struck them with her staff, which paralyzed them.

Maleficent saw that Terra had fear in her eyes, "You'll go first."

Maleficent raised her staff and Beast Boy turned into a bear and started to strike at her with all of his might.

Maleficent took all of them and said, "I'll still kill her." She struck lightning at Terra and she fell to the ground.

Beast Boy stared at Terra, clutched all the anger in his heart, and struck Maleficent harder. Maleficent started to fight back but Beast Boy still became stronger and stronger. Soon, he transformed into a larger, more powerful bear.

The heartbroken and mad changeling was about to kill Maleficent off when she said, "I can't die without singing to the world…"

"OH NO YOU DAMN WON'T!" shouted Beast Boy and struck her with his bare claws and Maleficent disintegrated into dust, her true form. He fell on his knees and turned back into a human. Beast Boy ran to Terra. He felt Terra's heart; her heartbeat was slowing down by the second.

Lilo, Stitch and Rich woke up and saw Beast Boy with Terra. They ran to Beast Boy.

"Is she?" whimpered Lilo.

Beast Boy said sadly, "Almost." He added how Terra became like this. Soon, Raven woke up too.

"Uh… Where are we?" asked Raven in her normal tone. Lilo told her what happened.

Raven's eyes widened, "She'll what?" Lilo nodded her head in sadness.

Beast Boy stared at Terra. Knowing that she'll die soon he wanted to say something, "Terra, when I met you, I thought you were just a pretty face but then as I got to know you, you became more than that. Then Slade came along, I was heartbroken when I found out that you became evil and you tried to kill me. I still liked you Terra, I knew that the real you was still in there but you had to make the ultimate sacrifice. Thankfully, one day Cyborg found a way to bring you back but now look at what happened. Terra… You're the greatest thing that's ever, **ever** happened to me, I love you." Beast Boy started to cry. All of a sudden, Terra's heart stopped beating.

Beast Boy's teary eyes widened, "No… It can't be… COME BACK! I CAN'T LOSE YOU AGAIN!" He held her in his arms crying. Stitch and Rich's eyes were tearing and Lilo buried her face in Raven's cape. Even Raven shed a few tears.

"Raven, can't you fix it?" asked Lilo through sobs. Raven hung her head lowly and shook it.

Lilo wiped her tears and watched Beast Boy cry with Terra, lifeless in his arms.

Rich whispered in Stitch's ear, "For some reason, I feel a song coming on…" Stitch made a confused noise.

Rich's little "feeling" came true; Lilo started to sing,

"_Come stop your crying it will be alright_

_Just take my hand, hold it tight_

_I will protect you from all around you_

_I will be here don't you cry_

_For one so small, you seem so strong_

_My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm_

_This bond between us can't broken_

_I will be here don't you cry_"

Rich said to Stitch, "I told you so."

"_You'll be in my heart_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_From this day on, now and forever more_

_Yes, you'll be in my heart_

_No matter what they say_

_You'll be here in my heart, always_"

Lilo continued crying with everyone else. Up in the sky, were Lilo's parents looking down on Lilo and then Beast Boy and Terra. The two adults only smiled and then disappeared.

As Beast Boy was weeping, a hand touched his face. Everyone stopped crying. Beast Boy wiped his tears and saw Terra opening her eyes.

Terra said weakly, "BB?"

Beast Boy smiled, "You're alive. (Happier Tone) YOU'RE ALIVE!" Beast Boy hugged her.

Terra blushed and asked, "What happened? The only thing I remember is that you said that… You loved me. Whoa, whoa, whoa. You said that you?"

Beast Boy blushed and nodded his head.

"Oh Beast Boy, I love you too," admitted Terra.

All of a sudden, everyone woke up.

Lilo says, "The power of love, very mushy and creepy. Don't ask me why."

Stitch nodded his head, "Ih."

Rich agreed, "Yup."

Everyone that didn't see Terra die or isn't Terra was very confused and had an anime sweat drop behind their head.

Lilo groaned, "I have to explain **everything**. Beast Boy killed Maleficent and then Maleficent struck Terra with lightning before Maleficent died."

Stitch continued for her, "You no have to explain everything. So then Lilo, Rich, Raven and I woke up to see Beast Boy holding Terra as she slowly passes away."

Takato asked, "Isn't Terra right here right now?"

Rich answered, "Story's not finished. Then Beast Boy finally admits that he loves her."

"HE WHAT?" shouted Davis.

Rich groaned, "Couldn't you tell?"

Lilo added, "Rupert told us that he liked her, isn't that self-explanatory?"

Davis shook his head and had no clue what they just said.

Raven said, "Well you're dim-minded."

Rich continued the story, "Finally Terra dies, and we all cry. Even Raven, ain't that creepy? Soon, all of a sudden she comes back to life! Then she says she loves him too and then you guys wake up."

Everyone was still very confused.

Rich slaps his forehead and says, "Let's get back to what should've naturally happened. Beast Boy, we're watching." He points at his eye, then at Beast Boy's eye.

Beast Boy felt lots of pressure with everyone watching him but then he sighs and says to Terra, "Listen Terra, I really do love you. No matter what and I'll always will even if you turn evil again."

Terra smiles, "Right back at you."

"But can you promise me one thing?"

"What?"

"Don't leave me again."

"I'll never leave you. Beast Boy, if anything happens, just know that there's always someone here for you."

Beast Boy leaned in closer to Terra.

Lilo started to hum the beginning of "Wake Me up When September Ends".

"Don't sing again please, like we didn't have enough of karaoke night," groaned Rich.

Lilo retorted, "Hey, the beginning of the music had the girl and the boy say similar things to this. Jeez." Then Anne forced Lilo to close her eyes.

After all that they have both been through, BB and Terra passionately kissed.

Lucifer groaned, "This is sickening me."

Lilo agreed with her eyes closed, "I know, Anne never lets me do anything fun."

"Not that you idiot, those two making out. You know what? I'll break them up!"

"You sure?"

"Doi, I'm **Devil Ham**. Whaddya expect from that?"

"But I have a feeling that it won't work. Although they aren't experiments, they belong with each other. That's the true place where they belong."

"True place my butt. I'm breaking them up."

Lucifer lifted his trident and struck Beast Boy and Terra. They still were kissing and didn't even notice anything.

"What the heck?" said Lucifer. He struck them again and nothing happened.

"WORK YOU STUPID HUNK OF METAL!" ordered Lucifer.

Lilo bragged, "I told you so. I have a knack for these things. Probably your trident doesn't work on true love."

Lucifer rubbed his chin, "Maybe it works on Hamtaro and Bijou..."

"YOU'RE CRAZY!" shouted Lilo. As Lilo finished screaming, Beast Boy and Terra broke apart for air.

Lilo opened her eyes and asked, "Rupert, is Beast Boy marrying Terra?"

Rupert shrugged his shoulders, "Why are you asking that?"

Lilo slapped her forehead, "Lucifer tried to break up Terra and Beast Boy but it didn't work since he can't break up true love. In other words, they belong together. You know from that Mariah Carey song: 'We Belong Together'? Understand now?" There was utter silence. "YOU GUYS ARE STUPIDER THAN NEEMON!"

Neemon asked, "Are you saying that I'm smart?"

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants.

Rupert shouted, "HOLY RAVIOLI! BEAST BOY IS GOING TO PROPOSE TO TERRA IN UM... Carry the two; make it fifteen, 8 YEARS! (Seconds pass) AW... TERRA LOOKS SO NICE IN THAT WEDDING DRESS! AH, THEY'RE GETTING MARRIED! (A few seconds pass) EW! WHY DOES THAT HAVE TO BE IN THIS VISION? (Two seconds pass) AW... You guys have cute kids, all three of them."

Everyone freaked out and awed.

Cyborg laughed, "Nice job you two."

Beast Boy and Terra blushed.

Sora asked, "So it's over now? The universe is safe?"

Anne shrugged her shoulders, "I guess… Well I feel like that its safe, don't you?"

Lilo stated, "Well I have a feeling that-"

Lucifer groaned, "STOP IT WITH YOUR FEELINGS AND YOUR WHATEVER! It's getting annoying."

Unexpectedly, the street came back to normal and everything looked like nothing happened.

Paul smiled, "Yup, we did it; the entire world and universe is safe."

Oxnard's stomach grumbled. The hungry hamster chuckled, "Um… Can we eat now?"

Rupert grinned, "Let's go to Cheesecake Factory!"

Gabumon asked, "Aren't we supposed to have lunch at a restaurant?"

Anne said, "Cheesecake Factory **is** a restaurant, an expensive one really. Don't worry; today everything is half off since the town was under attack."

Everyone chuckled. They walked to the Cheesecake Factory knowing that everything would be ok now. Well, that's what they thought.

* * *

_In the Villain's Chamber?_

"This crystal ball works amazingly. Now, I can finally kill them. Too bad all those other villains were a waste of my time. Finally, I, the all-powerful Voldemort can rule the world! Trying to take over the Wizard World was too newsworthy," cackled He-Must-Not-Be-Named. (**A/n: Isn't this a lame choice? Well, this will take place right after HBP I guess… I CAN'T THINK OF A NEW OC OR A BETTER VILLAIN, JEEZ!**)

He walked out of the chamber and destroyed it without lifting a finger.

"Do you have a camping permit?" asked a man that looked like the camping manager, which he was.

The evil wizard thought that this guy was a waste of his time, lifted his wand and said, "Avada Kedavra!" Within a split second, the man was destroyed. Voldemort grinned and walked away from the Muggle.

* * *

**A/n: First of all, I tried my best to make Maleficent's death humorous but the singing thing was all I got. The BBxTerra moment was based on many things: The music video for "Wake Me up When September Ends" like what Lilo said, The "You'll be In My Heart" song obviously, and most importantly, a certain scene in Stitch Has a Glitch. The characters fit perfect somewhat: Stitch and Rich were best friends as Jumba and Pleakly, Beast Boy and Terra had a special connection as Lilo and Stitch but Lilo and Stitch are only best friends and that's all they'll ever be, and Raven was like Nani since she told Lilo that there's nothing they can do and the fact that Lilo cried in her cape.**

**Lucifer: (sobbing) That moment is so sad; I still can't get over it. (Cries harder)**

**Stitch: Sad, sad moment.**

**Beast Boy: What can I say? I'm romantic and funny.**

**Sokka: (Coughs)**

**Terriermon: Sokka has a point. (Repeats Sokka's Cough)**

**Beast Boy: Huh?**

**Me: They're trying to say that I beg to differ. (Grins) Anyways, I need to clear another thing, there will be a sequel. I repeat: THERE'S A SEQUEL!**

**Lucifer: Will I be in it?**

**Me: NO WAY! Well I'll probably put you in a Somewhere in the Universe segment but still: NO WAY!**

**Lucifer: And to think, I cried since that BBxTerra moment was so deep.**

**Me: About the sequel, I've already been on many ideas for it. All of my dear reviewers had great suggestions! However, the only people I'll take since they were already in my ideas and I already made some scenes for it are: Kim Possible, Code Lyoko, Danny Phantom, Naruto, and the only dimension that will come from this story is… Drum roll please!**

**Beast Boy: (Turns into a seal and makes drum roll with his belly)**

**Me: LILO AND STITCH!**

**Everyone except for Stitch and me: AW!**

**Me: Hey, that's life for ya. However, you all will be always mentioned in the story and trust me, the people in the sequel aren't exactly good at living up the name of Different Dimension Freaks. I'm so sorry that I wasn't able to put in Link, Inuyasha, Zatch, Full Metal Alchemist, One Piece, Justice League, Thundercats (Still don't know what it is…), Star Wars, and Ed, Edd, and Eddy. I'll just put them as Somewhere in the Universe parts. Since I don't watch some of these shows, give me some ideas please? At the end of the story, I'll tell you who will also be in the sequel!**

**Lucifer: Yeah, WHERE I WON'T BE MENTIONED!**

**Me: Chill I mean seriously.**

**Stitch: Ih.**

**Me: Ok, I'll do the preview. Obviously, our dear Chosen Ones will meet the evil Voldemort and I decided to put Kairi and Sora's love to the test in the last few chapters. Review please!**

**Penelope: OKWEE!**


	16. What Friends Are For

**A/n: IT'S HALLOWEEN! YAY! GUESS WHAT I'M GOING TO BE!**

**Beast Boy: The Grim Reaper.**

**Me: NO WAY! That might be next year.**

**Hamtaro: Then what?**

**Me: A NINJA ASSASSIN! It's satin-ish but I still consider it a ninja assassin costume.**

**Sokka: You got serious issues.**

**Me: I know… Now, who's doing the preview and disclaimer…? Terriermon!**

**Terriermon: Up next is when they meet Voldemort and what happens if I don't get my cheesecake any sooner. I still don't get why you chose Voldemort but you are the author so whatever. You all know the disclaimer deal… We're near to the end of the story so you know what she owns and doesn't own! JEEZ! (Panting heavily)**

**Me: Don't tell me you snuck coffee from Izzy again.**

**Terriermon: That was coffee? I thought it was hot chocolate, horrible tasting chocolate.**

**Lucifer: Good for you. Too bad coffee won't let me in Squirt's sequel…**

**Me: GET A GRIP LUCIFER! Hm… I have an idea for you in my sequel…**

**Lucifer: WHAT? WHAT?**

**Me: (Smiles evilly) Kill you.**

**Lucifer: Ha, ha, ha. Very funny.**

**Me: Well um... I'll tell you at the end of this chapter.**

**Lucifer: Fine, be that way. JEEZ!

* * *

**

_The Cheesecake Factory_

"I WANT THE CHEESECAKE NOW!" shouted Terriermon.

Henry scolded, "Terriermon, how many times do I need to tell you that cheesecake is for dessert? And if you keep on complaining, I won't let you get the **chocolate** cheesecake."

"But I really-"

"Cheesecake later or no cheesecake at all."

Terriermon became quiet.

The waiter asked with an Italian accent, "Now what-a does the bunny-a want to eat-a?"

Terriermon muttered, "I'm not a bunny you dummy head."

"Excuse-a me?"

"Oh um… Mashed potatoes and some chicken fingers I guess."

"A-thank you sir."

Terriermon crossed his arms and grunted.

The waiter left the Tamers' table and walked over to the Titans.

The waiter said, "Now there is a meat-a special today-a with the grilled-a chicken, spare ribs, and the French-a fries." Beast Boy got queasy and ran to the bathroom.

Cyborg smiled, "BOO-YAH! BRING IT ON!"

The waiter wrote down Cyborg's order.

He looked at Raven and asked, "Ah, what's-a bringing you-a down?"

Raven didn't stir.

"Well don't you want to-a eat?" asked the waiter.

Raven pointed to a meal on her menu.

At Lilo's table, she was looking at the lasagna and said to Stitch, "Wasn't there something on the National Inquirer about this?"

Stitch was about to answer when Nosey said, "Actually this Professor claimed that a picture was a dragon but looked more like lasagna."

Stitch added, "It was in New York."

* * *

_Somewhere in Lilo's Dimension_

"Thanks Spud's mom for letting Trixie and me eat with you guys," thank a boy with spiky black hair with green on the edge.

An African American girl added, "Ditto. Yo Spud, what are we having for dinner anyways?"

A brunette boy answered, "Lasagna, it reminds me of that picture with Jake as a-"

Jake kicked his leg, which made Spud shut up.

Spud's mother came into the room with lasagna, "You were saying honey?"

Trixie and Jake gave Spud a death glare and Spud answered, "Nothing." Jake and Trixie sighed. They started to have dinner.

* * *

_Back to the Restaurant_

Lilo says, "Whatever…"

The waiter came up to them and asked, "Well, what does the-a little girl-a want to eat?"

Stitch growled.

The waiter shouted, "AH! A-WHAT IN THE NAME OF ALL THAT IS GOOD IS THAT!"

Lilo answered, "First of all, Stitch is my alien dog and I want Macaroni and Cheese for my meal."

Rupert shouted, "JASON IS REALLY GOING OUT WITH JESSICA?"

Nosey answered, "Yup, but I dunno when in Laguna Beach... I think around Prom or something."

"You're the one that knows gossip, TELL ME!"

"I just get gossip and random mind readings too."

"You can read minds?"

"Duh, how do you think I get really good gossip? It was an additional power that only you, I, and Jumba know."

"Ah, I see."

The waiter raised an eyebrow, took down Lilo's order, and got the orders out of the other four guys at the table.

Soon the waiter gets everyone's order and everyone eats and drinks merrily.

* * *

_One Hour Later_

"Can I have cheesecake **now**?" asked Terriermon.

Anne groaned, "You have to wait in line Terriermon, remember what Henry said."

Terriermon scowled and crossed his arms and waited his turn in line. There were 10-15 people before him.

"Stupid… I just want cheesecake… Blah… Argh…" grunted Terriermon staring at the other people in front him.

He saw Davis walk away from the counter with a delicious Godiva chocolate cheesecake with hot fudge. Terriermon's eyes turned red. He whiffed the cheesecake and it smelled so fresh, sweet, and chocolaty. Terriermon started to breath heavily to calm himself down but he couldn't fight the feeling that he wanted the cheesecake immediately.

Terriermon was about to attack Davis for his cheesecake but then he was electrocuted.

Henry walked up to him with a remote button, "I told you had to wait for your cheesecake but do you ever listen to me when it came to food?"

Terriermon said weakly, "No."

"Exactly, but I guess it's in your nature to get really crazy over chocolate and stuff like that."

"Yea, yea, yea." Terriermon's eyes lit up.

"**HOWEVER**, you won't get chocolate cheesecake. In fact, I don't think you even deserve any cheesecake."

"But Henry…"

Henry looked at Terriermon; well he was one of his best friends even if he did have a candy problem, "Uh… You'll only get marble cheesecake with only a **hint** of chocolate."

"YES! THANK YOU HENRY! YOU'RE THE BEST! YES!" Terriermon gave him a big hug.

The lady on the counter shouted, "NEXT!" Terriermon and Henry rushed over to the lady and got two pieces of marble cheesecake. They went back to their table to eat together with the others.

* * *

_When They Finally Leave the Place_

"Uh, I wonder how long I will have to I work this off at the gym?" groaned Mimi pointing at her flat stomach.

Izzy corrected, "Technically, I don't see anything."

Mimi lifted her shirt to show a belly with a slight curve to it, "SEE IT NOW?"

"It's just a simple curve."

"DO WANT ME TO LIFT IT UP A LITTLE MORE!"

"No way. What are you, a stripper?" A guy that passed by Mimi talking to Izzy wolf-whistled.

"EW! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?"

"What is your problem huh?"

They both turned their backs from each other and humphed at the same time.

Palmon said to Tentomon, "Is it just me or was this just a disturbing conversation?"

Tentomon shrugged his shoulders, "Pretty much yea."

Anne said to everyone, "Well, I guess this might be your last day here in Dungeon Town. Should we make the most of it?"

Everyone became stern. They all forgot that soon they'll be home back to their own daily lives and might never see each other again. There were many mixed feelings. With some people, this was the place that helped them find the one they truly loved. Others, it helped them build strong relationships with friends but most importantly, that teamwork, love, and friendship can help you through anything. (**A/n: That's the simple moral of the story there folks. As pukey as it sounds, it's pretty much true. I've had loads of tough situations and that stuff works, plus the computer, T.V., and music helps out too.**)

They all agreed.

Anne smiled, "Ok, so what should we do now since there really is nothing else to do except hang out?"

Lilo grinned, "Rock climbing?"

Anne's face became serious, "Too dangerous Lilo."

"AW COME ON! MY BIRTHDAY IS IN A FEW DAYS!" complained Lilo.

"The age seven doesn't make any difference here."

"Nuh-uh, that means I can watch TVY7 without Jumba or Pleakly."

"So?"

Stitch spoke, "We buy birthday present."

Kairi agreed, "Yeah, that's a great idea Stitch."

Rich suggested, "A lifetime supply of sandwiches!"

Sokka said, "That's your dream present."

Bijou asked in her French accent, "What do you want for your birthday?"

Lilo answered, "Well, I already have it."

Everyone became confused.

Lilo continued, "What I've always ever wanted was lots of real friends since my other friends in hula class are mean to me. They always call me 'Weird-Lo' and always exclude me out of everything except when I had Mr. Stenchy."

Nosey, Stitch, and Rich shouted at the same time, "YEECH!"

"Anyway, that's a different story. Ever since I came here, now I have over 10 times the number of friends Myrtle has. But most importantly… I also want a laptop." She added a big grin.

Rupert whispered in Nosey's ear, "Well, at least it wasn't dramatic or whatever."

Nosey nodded his head in agreement.

Rupert added aloud, "Oh yeah, before you turn 12 Lilo, you're getting braces."

Lilo frowned.

Paul recommended, "Anyways, why don't we just get you a cell phone instead so you can always keep in touch with us?"

Anne repudiated, "No way, that can um… Actually, that's a pretty good idea. Let's go to DT Mobile. That's our cell phone line."

They walked to DT Mobile.

* * *

_DT Mobile Store_

"Ok um… What kind of cell phone do you want kid?" asked the cashier who was obviously not paying attention to Anne and Lilo.

Lilo said, "I want a video/camera with AIM, those are really cool."

The cashier found an iTunes flip phone with video/camera and AIM, "This is the Optimize K6000. It's like an iPod but has cell phone stuff in it." He handed the phone to her.

Lilo studied it very carefully and smiled, "I'll take it."

Anne added, "This will be on Hero discount so it's free."

The guy grumbled and gave Lilo a bag with a package with the Optimize K6000 inside.

As Lilo and Anne were walking out of the store, Lilo asked, "Does this mean I can call anyone at any universe?"

Anne answered "Yea, plus AIM is universal too so you can talk to them on AIM."

Lilo commented, "Wow, that's so cool. How many minutes can we use on it?"

"We have unlimited minutes so you can call, text, pix text, and AIM as much as you want."

"I'm in awe. So, how do you get the iTunes?"

"First of all, you have to charge it. There's a portable charger inside."

Lilo reached inside the box and heard someone cackle evilly. The two girls rushed outside to see what was the matter.

"What's going on?" asked Anne.

Paul stuttered, "Th-that." He pointed at a violently moving tree and out came Voldemort in a hooded cloak.

Rupert said, "Hm… This guy looks familiar… I just can't figure out who he is… OH! You're Darth Vader!"

Nosey groaned, "No, that's Voldemort.

"Vol-Da-What?"

"Voldemort, the evilest wizard in the history of well, history. He was supposed to kill this wizard or something but it's hard to read such a dark and evil mind."

Aang shouted, "What do you want from us um… Whoever you are?"

Voldemort laughed, "I suggest you try to fix your hearing, Aang."

Aang was in bewilderment, "H-How do you know my name?"

"Of course, you're the avatar boy who will save the world of the Four Nations of the Elements. And that girl over there is the water tribe girl who's your girlfriend and future wife."

"MIND YOUR OWN BUSINESS!" Aang stood his ground to hide the fact that he was blushing madly.

"See? I know all of your weaknesses, there is no way you can defeat me."

Cappy snorts, "Hm, I wouldn't be too sure of that."

Voldemort gave Cappy a death glare.

Cappy looked at him harder.

They kept on exchanging hard and evil glances until Voldemort blinked.

Cappy shouted, "HA!"

Voldemort says, "I did that on purpose. That was rather pointless anyway."

"I still would've beaten you anyways."

"Heh, yeah right."

"I'd so beat you!"

"You never."

"I would so."

"Would not."

"Would so times infinity times infinity."

"You mean infinity squared?"

"What? Oh yeah, did I mention that you look **REALLY** ugly?"

Voldemort shouted, "Listen, all I have to do is grab the princesses and kill them at 8 o'clock so just hand them over. I will rule the universe so SHUT UP!"

Cappy wasn't moved, "Make me poop breath."

Rich said to Stitch, "That's a good name for Gantu. Imagine how he smells in the morning."

Stitch replied, "Ew…"

Voldemort pointed his wand at the stubborn hamster and chanted, "IMPER-"

Sora snatched the wand from Voldemort and tried to break it but it wouldn't budge.

Voldemort violently took it back and was about to say a spell when Sora struck his keyblade at his shoulder. Voldemort didn't feel any pain and retaliated with a chant while pointing at Sora causing him to fall backwards. Kairi ran over to him seeing bruises on his knees, arms, and blood streaming down his mouth. (**A/n: In the words of a wrestler announcer: Ouch that's gotta hurt folks! Ok, read on folks.**) She felt useless but tried to wipe off the blood and sooth the bruises.

Kairi said to him, "Everything will be ok Sora. Please be ok."

Meanwhile, Raven threw a tree at him but he sent that backwards ten fold as powerful.

Robin shouted, "Try to find a weakness!"

Neemon said, "Hm… It's coming to me… OH! I got it! It's- Never mind I lost it. Maybe his brain has a weakness."

Bokomon asked, "Oh really? Like you?"

"Yes! I think." Bokomon groaned and snapped Neemon's pants.

Nosey rubbed his chin and got an idea, "HEY POOP BREATH! HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE WHEN YOUR OWN MOM HATES YOU!"

Rupert asked, "His own mother hates him?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to intimidate him."

"Oh… Whatever. I thought you were supposed to know this stuff."

"I can't get a good reading right now; it's too cloudy with, 'Kill Harry Potter'. It's really annoying I mean, 'What's so special about Harry Potter?' That's why this dude is a serial killer, I think."

"STOP SAYING WHAT YOU THINK! SAY WHAT YOU KNOW!"

"(Mocks Rupert in a retarded accent) Yeah, yeah, shows what **you** know."

Voldemort saw Oxnard helplessly staring at him in fear so he walked towards him to say a spell. Oxnard panicked and started to throw sunflower seeds at him out of nowhere and each seed made a powerful impact upon the evil villain.

The evil man didn't get any damage though but you can still tell the marks of the seeds on his cloak.

Pepper said to Oxnard, "Oxnard you're the greatest!"

Oxnard smiled, "Same to you but you still don't know your power."

"We'll just see about that Oxy."

Pepper grabbed a tree log, lifted it up easily, and threw it at Voldemort. Before it could hit Voldemort, he said a spell causing it to send it back to where it came from. It hit Pepper powerfully.

Oxy asked, "Are you ok?"

Pepper answered, "Yea, past the scars and bruises I'm fine. But it kinda hurts, a lot."

Pashmina rushed over to her with Katara.

Pashmina said, "Let me see your paw."

Pepper weakly lifted it up and Pashmina held it as Katara let water revolve around her paw making it bruise-less and scar-less. Pashmina saw that there was a really deep cut on her foot and tried to wipe off the blood. As she was rubbing it, the cut disappeared.

Katara smirked, "I guess I'm not the only one with healing powers Pashmina, great job."

Pashmina smiled.

Meanwhile, the Frontier gang wasn't doing as good in their Beast Spirit forms while they were trying to wear the evil wizard down. They tried many attacks but Voldemort was able to stop it or dodge it.

BurningGreymon complained, "AH THIS GUY WON'T LET HIS GUARD DOWN FOR ONE SECOND!"

Neemon asked, "He has a guard with him?"

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants, "SHUT UP YOU BLITHERING IDIOT!"

Voldemort stared at the two idiots thinking, _That's the meaning of stupid right there_.

Zephyrmon shouted, "HURRICANE GALE!" Voldemort was still freaked out when he was hit by Zephyrmon's attack.

JagerLowemon thought for a moment and then shouted, "Bokomon! Neemon! Distract Voldemort by any means necessary!"

Neemon shouted, "YOU GOT IT! Look at me Voldemort! LOOK!" He started to jump up and down.

Bokomon snapped Neemon's pants, "You sound more idiotic than ever."

"That's the point, Kouchi said to distract evil creepy guy."

"Ah… I see… Go ahead."

"He also meant you."

"Oh. OH VOLDEMORT!"

"YOU'RE AN IDIOT **AND** UGLY! DID YOUR MOM BUY YOU FROM 2 FOR 1 OFFER AT THE UGLY STORE!"

Bokomon thought, _Is it just me, or did Neemon say something that isn't stupid to embarrass himself_?

Some other people were stunned at Neemon's statement.

"What? I did go to school for one day but I was kicked out for eating all of the school's glue."

As Bokomon was chasing Neemon, Voldemort gaped at them in bewilderment. The Frontier guys attacked him at the same time and that knocked him out.

Everyone sighed in relief. Kairi walked over to Voldemort making sure that he wasn't awake. Her heart pounded in her head for she knew something would happen.

Rupert shouted, "KAIRI LOOK OUT!"

Kairi turned around and took one-step backwards. Nothing happened. She turned around and suddenly, something grabbed her neck.

Rupert laughed sheepishly, "He, he, too late. Oh boy."

It was Voldemort. Kairi struggled with all of her might to make him let go. But the more she tried, the tighter his grip would be. The princess started to choke and cough.

Boss ran over to Voldemort and bit his arm.

"YEEOUCH!" shouted Voldemort and knocked Boss out with a flick of his finger.

Bijou said, "Good try Boss." Boss blushed.

Rupert bursts, "Did I mention that Bijou would live with Hamtaro when her owner moves?"

Boss thought, _Well that killed it_.

Cappy was still trying to wake Sora up while this was happening, "WAKE UP YOU LAZY KEYBEARER! WAKE UP! What's a hamster gotta do to wake a stinking teenager up! (Slaps forehead) I'm stupid; Kairi's in trouble Sora! WAKE UP!"

Sora slowly woke up and said abruptly, "Did you just say that Kairi's in trouble?"

"No, and ponies are prancing around Dungeon Park singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Bow'. OF COURSE SHE'S IN TROUBLE DODO! SHE'S CHOKING TO DEATH! LITERALLY!"

"Don't get your hamster tail up in a knot." Sora took out his keyblade and attacked Voldemort. As he struck the blade, Anne whispered a spell causing the blade to force Kairi out of Voldemort's grasp. Voldemort disappeared from sight as he released the princess from his hand. Kairi fell to the ground coughing.

Sora ran to her saying, "You okay?"

Between coughs Kairi answered, "I think so." Sora lifted Kairi off the ground and she put her hand around his shoulder so she can walk. They both smiled at each other genuinely.

Anne said sadly, "I'm so stupid."

Rika spoke, "It wasn't your fault, it was that Voldemort guy; the stupid bas-"

"I know, I know. I forgot that important part of the prophecy."

"What?"

"Near the end of the war, new evil arises and give the final threat of life and death. I should've known."

(**A/n: Speaking of prophecies, remember when Paul said that there would be an attempted murderer? That was Raven and Terra being controlled obviously. Oh yea, SHAME, SHAME RIKA! I am hyperactive today! LOL**)

"Don't worry; we'll be able to kick their butt as usual."

Rupert laughs, "Yeah, and then you'll go to the park with **Ryo**." Rika gave Rupert a death glare and he stopped laughing.

Anne sighed, "Let's get home; I need to learn more about this, Voldemort person."

Rupert adds, "Yea, and because of all this saving the world stuff, I'M MISSING LAGUNA BEACH!"

Rich said in an annoyed tone, "What a major loss for you." Stitch agreed caustically.

Starfire asked, "Where is this Laguna Beach?"

Rupert replied, "It's a show, duh. You can watch it with Nosey and me."

"Oh, I'd be delighted to join in on the watching of this Laguna Beach."

* * *

_Anne's House_

"This Laguna Beach has many bitches and sluts. What are those?" asked Starfire.

Rupert chuckled, "Oh he, he. Bad words Star."

"Oh, like sh-"

"Yes, like that."

"So a bit- I mean that word is like Klorbag?"

"Yes… Be glad that its commercials right now or I'd be very mad."

"Oh, sorry."

Nosey said, "It's back on now."

They continued watching Laguna Beach.

Meanwhile, Aang and Katara were in the backyard practicing their bending together.

"HYAH!" shouted Katara as her water whipped Aang but he dodged it. Aang sent out a huge wind trying to strike Katara but she quickly turned the wind into a cloud with water.

Aang questioned, "How did you do that so fast?"

"Easy, you just motion the water with your hands and send it straight into the air."

"Oh… I see. Lemme try." Aang sent out a gust of wind and he swiftly used his water bending to turn it into a cloud.

"Great job Aang." The avatar grinned sheepishly. He swiftly made a water whip and whipped it at Katara.

Katara giggled, "AANG!" They had a water war with each other.

As they were playing, Sora was still thinking about what happened earlier.

"Sora, are you ok?" asked T.K.

Sora looked up and responded, "I think so…"

"You're not still thinking about what happened earlier are you?"

"Kinda."

"Oh… Don't worry about it."

"But I feel useless. I'm supposed to be the all great keybearer and looked what happened."

* * *

_Flashback_

Sora snatched the wand from Voldemort and tried to break it but it wouldn't budge. Voldemort violently took it back and was about to say a spell when Sora struck his keyblade at his shoulder. Voldemort didn't feel any pain and retaliated with a chant while pointing at Sora causing him to fall backwards.

* * *

_Back to the Backyard_

Sora said, "If Kairi's in trouble again, I probably can't do it."

T.K. bit his lip and sighed, "Don't forget that we aren't alone. I'm not exactly a big help either but that's why there are loads of other people too."

"You're right. But for some reason, I just don't feel fulfilled with my abilities."

"Actually, Anne made up a training gym. Robin and Cyborg are there right now; they can help you. Plus some other hamsters that don't have any powers."

"Thanks T.K."

They give each other the natural handshake guys give each other. It's very natural of men giving it to each other while girls hug; it's a cross between a hi-five and a half-hug.

* * *

_In Cyborg's Room_

"YO BB! CHECK IT OUT!" shouted Cyborg.

Beast Boy was making manly poses but stopped and walked over to Cyborg.

BB asked, "What is it?"

"Look, I found something about Voldemort and his ultimate weakness is-"

They suddenly heard banging on the door.

It was Guilmon, "It's time to eat."

Cyborg said, "Ok dude."

* * *

_Dining Room_

Everyone had finished eating his or her dinner.

Rupert announced, "Ok, now here's what gonna happen before beddy time. You see Nosey here found out about a dream Beast Boy relating to Terra so Lucifer and I thought it could mean something was going to happen in the battle."

Lucifer continued, "Anyways, Nosey thought it meant nothing so we bet him that something bad would happen in the battle. If something did happen, Beast Boy and Terra have to sing 'Beauty and the Beast' on the karaoke but if nothing happened, Rupert and I had to sing 'Barbie Girl' on the karaoke."

Nosey finished, "Also, we already set it up so sing your hearts out. Plus, there's money in this if you sing." He turned on the TV and the song was right there.

Beast Boy and Terra slowly walked up to the microphones.

Beast Boy asked, "You ready?"

Terra smiled, "As long as you are."

* * *

**A/n: Well that's sweet.**

**Lucifer: TELL ME NOW WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN TO ME IN BACKFIRE!**

**Me: Ok, ok, jeez. You suddenly appear out of nowhere while they're in battle then you freak out when you see the villain so the evil guy sends to back to where you came from.**

**Lucifer: That's it?**

**Me: Pretty much.**

**Lucifer: YOU ARE THE RUDEST AUTHOR I'VE EVER MET!**

**Hamtaro: She's the only author you've ever met.**

**Lucifer: SHUT UP!**

**Me: Oi vey… Oh yes, I need your help. I put in Pokemon characters so I can't decide: AshxMisty or AshxMay and I am also wondering if I should put in a Naruto couple or not. Plus, I'm thinking about mixing in the Yu-Gi-Oh characters with Yu-Gi-Oh GX but I'm not so sure. I need suggestions!**

**Stitch: Stitch think that you aren't a good decision maker.**

**Me: Hehe… I'm really fussy. I just think that Ash would look good with either May or Misty, Naruto should have a couple: either SakuraxSasuke or maybe even SakuraxNaruto, and the two Yu-Gi-Oh shows mixed together would be cool. But I'll just leave it up to the reviewers. Now Sokka can do the preview.**

**Sokka: Next chapter will be the REAL final battle and you'll see what was the score of Beast Boy and Terra's rendition of Beauty and the Beast.**

**Me: Thanks dude. Don't forget to review and give out your suggestions!**

**Penelope: OKWEE!**


	17. From One Universe to Another

**A/n: Sorry if it took so long again, I had a big project so yea…**

**Lucifer: HA! HA! YOU HAVE A BIG PROJECT AND I DON'T!**

**Me: After all of these chapters, you still have a rude attitude.**

**Lucifer: So? I'm Lucifer, the evil heart-breaking fridge-raiding hamster.**

**Hamtaro: As known as Devil-Ham.**

**Lucifer: Yup…**

**Me: Ok um… Hamtaro will do our preview and disclaimer.**

**Hamtaro: As what Sokka said last chapter, this will the REAL final battle, you'll find out what was the score of Beast Boy and Terra, and see two of Squirt's friends and her in a certain scene! Disclaimer statements apply in this chapter.**

**Me: Thank you very much Hamtaro. This is the last battle chapter…**

**Lucifer: We already know that.**

**Me: So? I'm really emotional… **

**BB: (**Sighs**) Monkey. (**Turns into a monkey)

**Me: O! I LIKE MONKEYS!**

**BB: I pity you.

* * *

**

_Anne's House_

"Are you up to this?" asked Anne.

Kari answered, "Duh, I was born ready."

Kairi agreed, "Same here."

Anne smiled, "Ok, get on with that breakfast." She walked off to her bed.

The two princesses started making pancakes and smoked sausages.

While they were baking, Kari thought aloud, "I wonder where Star found the ingredients for that food she had."

Kairi said, "I guess it's a Tamaran thing."

"Yeah…"

They continued talking and finished making breakfast.

"Mm… That smells great!" said Kairi.

Kari smiled and agreed.

* * *

_Terra's Room_

Terra rose from bed and stretched her arms. On her lap, she saw Penelope smiling at her.

"Good morning Penelope," greeted the silver hearted princess.

Penelope answered, "OKWEE!" Terra picked Penelope off the bed and cleaned the little hamster up.

"Aw… You look really cute without your blanket, you sure you wanna put the blanket back on?" asked Terra.

Penelope pointed at the blanket while jumping up and down.

Terra rolled her eyes and slipped on Penelope's blanket, "There, happy now?"

"OKYOO!" shouted Penelope.

She started to walk to square object that was yellow when Terra said, "Penelope, careful since that Mini Ipod is only a few hours old from getting a 99 on the karaoke thing."

Suddenly they started to hear Beast Boy shout/sing from outside "My Humps" by the Black Eyed Peas, "MIX YOUR MILK WIT' MY COCOA PUFF! MILKY MILKY COCOA-"

Anne shouted, "TURN OFF THAT FREAKIN IPOD BEAST BOY!"

"Oh come on! I didn't even get to listen to The Killers!"

"TURN IT OFF!"

"FINE!" BB turned it off and grumbled incoherently.

(**A/n: I need to say that this part is dedicated to one of my best friends, Chickenbutt! She sings "My Humps" all the time and listens to The Killers! And on a personal note, "My Humps" is a REALLY weird song…**)

Terra and Penelope giggled.

"You wanna listen to Mariah Carey?" asked Terra.

Penelope started to jump up and down. Terra played one of her songs.

* * *

_After Breakfast_

Anne asked everyone, "You guys ready to put an end to all of this!"

Everyone shouted, "YEAH!"

J.P added, "After a quick bathroom break." He rushed to the bathroom.

Later, Anne concluded, "NOW LET'S SAVE THE UNIVERSE!"

Stitch cried out, "VOLDEMORT NALA KWEESTA!"

They all rushed outside.

Cyborg was the first one outside and he screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

When everyone else was out of the house, they all saw a wrecked limousine in front of them.

Aang said, "Don't worry, we can use Appa. If I wasn't too caught up in all of this new technology, I would've known that we could've used him for transportation."

There was the anime sweat drop behind everyone's forehead.

Aang blew on his bison whistle and Appa flew over to him, "Hey there Appa, think you can seat um… 64 people?"

(**A/n: I counted wrong in earlier chapters… I recounted them and it's 64… Isn't it confusing? And like Aang, I did forget that Appa could be used for transportation… Even authors make mistakes sometimes no?**)

Appa nodded his head.

Aang smiled and announced, "Hop on board!"

Everyone went on Appa and Katara sat with Aang who was 'driving' Appa, if you will.

"YIP YIP!" commanded Aang. The bison rose into the sky and flew slowly.

Anne was astounded by the view, "Wow, I've never seen Dungeon Town from above… It looks so beautiful."

Izzy acknowledged, "We're only about 38.20 feet from ground point though."

Mimi groaned, "Can you at least try to shut the-(notices little kids) heck up?"

"Well I don't see **your **mouth closing either."

"Oh really?"

"Yes really you annoying little insect."

"UGH! I'm still taller than you so **S-T-F-U**!"

Everyone that was over 12 but isn't Aang gone, "OoOo…"

Aang asked, "What does that mean?"

Rika bit her lip and whispered in his ear, "That means shut the f-word up."

"What's the f-word? The only swear words I know are the h-word, a-word, two b-words, one d-word, and the s-word."

(**A/n: Well I don't see colonial people use the f-word so that's only my guess… For both of them. Also, Katara and Sokka know it cuz they heard it from the others…**)

"There are two f-words and one of them is… and the other one is… and that is what Mimi tried to say."

"OH! Where do you guys get these words?"

"Well we're not the inventors of them."

Lilo complained, "HOW COME NO ONE TELLS ME ANYTHING!"

Rupert says, "Actually, Mimi is trying to spell stupid but she can't spell."

"I'll say; it's s-t-u-p-i-d."

"You tell it sister."

"Yup, and I meant it in both ways."

Mimi gave Lilo a death glare.

Lilo corrected, "In the joking kind of way." She gave a sweet smile and Mimi turned away in suspicion.

Henry said, "This will be a long ride."

* * *

_Downtown_

Many buildings were destroyed as lives were taken as well while Appa brought the entire gang downtown.

Lilo hopped down from Appa and remarked, "This place is a pigsty!"

Anne climbed down and said in an angry voice, "Oh Voldemort is going to pay for destroying Coach®."

Mimi cracked her knuckles and agreed, "Oh is he going to pay."

Cyborg mentioned, "Erm… He does have a weakness; and it's that-"

(**A/n: From the next sentence to the next Author's Note, this will all based on pg. 128-129 of Goblet of Fire in the "DT" version so yea…**)

A loud voice boomed out of nowhere, "MORSMORDRE!"

Penelope hid in Terra's palm while Terra stared at the sky. It suddenly became cloudy and stormy. At that moment, something vast, green, and glittering exploded from a cloud and flew over the rooftops and into the sky.

Takuya froze in place and shouted, "HOLY SH-"

Oxnard walked towards it and realized that it was an immense skull, made of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent extending from its mouth like a tongue. As they all watched, it rose higher and higher, radiating in a haze of green-like smoke, fixed against the sky like a new constellation.

Suddenly, the city around them bursts out with screams of horror. Tommy hopped down from Appa and was confused of what was happening, except for the fact that the screaming was caused from the appearance of the skull, which had now risen high enough to illuminate the entire town like a repugnant neon sign. He scanned the street for Voldemort who had most likely summoned the skull, but it was getting cloudier. He squints his eyes yet he couldn't pick up anything.

Tommy called, "Hello? Where is everybody?"

Someone had suddenly tugged him on the shirt, "MOVE YOUR BEAR HEINIE TOMMY!" He recognized the voice as Zoë.

Somewhere in the fog, Davis asked, "What the heck is going on?"

Cyborg answered, "It's the Dark Mark! Voldemort's sign!"

Neemon asked, "Whaddya mean by-"

Bokomon grabbed Neemon's pants, dragged him along with the rest of them and groaned, "These are times when you shut up and don't ask questions."

Aang was trying to find Appa and fly him to the sky.

Sokka shouted, "THERE'S A CLEARING RIGHT THERE!"

Everyone headed for the clearing for all of them could see it too. Aang stopped in his tracks but Katara pulled his collar to drag him along with the rest. Before they could move further, a series of popping noises proclaimed the arrival of tens of wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them.

Cappy whirled around, and in an instant, he thought, _Every one of these hooded freaks has their wand out. Aw crud and they're pointing at us. Well I guess I'm not getting a hat saying "I saved the world but all I got was this stupid hat as thanks."_

Anne shouted, "DUCK IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE!"

Neemon started, "What about a-"

Bokomon groaned, "GET DOWN YOU LOW LIFE!"

They all headed for street ground.

A plethora of voices roared, "STUPEFY!" There were blinding series of flashes and Robin felt the hair on his spiked head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Matt raised his head slightly and saw jets for fiery red lights flying over them.

(**A/n: What I would give to be able to write like that… This was only a slight altering of it as I said before. Well I guess this will help me out future writing to come…**)

Anne was muttering to herself, "Grandma told me that spell, um…" She circled her hands around each other and swiftly separated her hands causing the Death Eaters to be swept off their feet.

The young witch sighed in relief and shouted, "SOMEBODY FIND VOLDEMORT!"

Hamtaro and Bijou nodded their heads and ran off to find him.

As they were running, a body almost fell on top them.

Hamtaro shouted, "GACK!"

They both dodged it.

Bijou asked in a French accent, "Hamtaro, shouldn't Voldemort be around here by now?"

"By the petrified look on that dead guy, yeah."

They heard a boom somewhere. Hamtaro and Bijou followed that sound. As they arrived at the point where it came from, they heard a crackling noise. Hamtaro knew that something bad was going to happen. A yellow orb appeared in front of their eyes and started to expand. It became bigger and bigger, and it abruptly exploded.

Bijou and Hamtaro ducked from the yellow sparks. They rose and saw a cat with a cloak on it.

Hamtaro automatically shrieked, "RUN!" They both ran for their lives. Hamtaro noticed a tree and pointed at it to Bijou. The two hamsters climbed up the tree but Bijou needed a little help.

"HAMTARO!" shouted Bijou. She was hanging off the tree. Hamtaro pulled with all of his might and got Bijou back on the tree. They continued climbing. Soon they came to the top. Bijou and Hamtaro sighed in relief and Hamtaro was going to look for Voldemort from above until-

"MEOW!" A wimpy screech came from the other side of the tree. It was obviously coming from the hooded cat.

Hamtaro declared, "Geez, even Rupert sounds scarier."

The two hamsters started to laugh hysterically. The cat hissed and Bijou became aggravated and knocked the cat off the tree. Hamtaro was mesmerized by Bijou's strength and looked down from the tree. Bijou joined him and they could only see a dust cloud and heard a yowl.

Hamtaro and Bijou were so proud of each other and overjoyed that they hugged each other. They opened their eyes and released their embrace blushing.

Bijou chuckled, "Heh, I guess we should continue looking for Voldemort hm?" Hamtaro agreed and they stayed up in the tree for a while.

Back at the clearing, they were all fending off the Death Eaters.

Penelope started to sneeze, "O… O…"

Pashmina exclaimed, "AH! PENELOPE'S GONNA SNEEZE!" The other Chosen Ones ducked while the Death Eaters were all puzzled.

"O… OKWEE!" Penelope sneezed so powerfully, that it knocked out anyone standing.

Takato said, "Well… (Clears his throat) That took care of them, let's find Hamtaro and Bijou or eh… How-ever-you-pronounce-his-name." The others agreed.

Suddenly they heard a loud voice boom something that sounded like a spell. A flash of lightning occurred and a swirling gray vortex appeared.

Raven said, "Perfect, Voldemort just conjured a portal. What's next?"

With Hamtaro and Bijou, they saw it too.

Hamtaro said in a speechless tone, "I think I found Voldemort."

A figure just walked through the portal and it immediately closed. Bijou and Hamtaro stared at each other for one second. They rushed down from the tree to the exact spot where Voldemort disappeared.

When they arrived at the spot, they saw the other 62 people.

Anne went down on her knees and pounded the ground below her.

Starfire put her hand on Anne's shoulder, "Please, you are giving yourself too much guilt."

Anne pushed Starfire's hand off and asked, "Well, the entire town is in major panic and Voldemort is somewhere in this humungous universe. You sure I shouldn't feel guilty!"

"You must not worry; Voldemort should not have gone very far."

Cyborg begged, "CAN I PLEASE TELL YOU PEOPLE WHAT IS HIS WEAKNESS!"

Kouchi and Kouji responded at the same time, "We'd love to."

Cyborg sighed, "Phew, now this crazy wizard's weakness is-"

(**A/n: You'll find out soon enough.**)

* * *

_Somewhere in the Universe_

Voldemort walks into the dimension. It was an English classroom filled with lots of kids.

"For homework, I want you to write a summary for what you have read so far. (Sees Voldemort) Do you have a pass?" asked Mrs. Moulketis.

(**A/n: Yup, she's my English teacher and Voldemort is in our universe! YAY!**)

Voldemort stammered, "I uh... Well..."

Mrs. Moulketis shouted, "GO TO THE OFFICE!"

Voldemort ran out of the classroom and saw a big hallway. He walked into a science classroom.

"So the mitochondria are the powerhouses and the vacuole has nothing to do with the term 'ole'," explained Mrs. Schlechtweg.

Someone shouted, "OLE!" The whole class laughed.

Voldemort cleared his voice, "Erm... Do you know where the office is? I'm new here and I need to um..."

Mrs. Schlechtweg sighed, "Phew, you must be the heater guy- (looks at him straight in the face) a really creepy-looking heater guy; no offense."

"None taken."

"Well I think um… (Eyes her students and points to a raven haired girl) She can take you to the office sir."

"Thanks."

The girl shone an evil grin and walked with him to the office.

They were walking down the stairs and she said, "Listen, I know why you're here and I want to help."

Voldemort stopped in his tracks and inquired, "What do you want?"

"Absolute power of course, I want control of the Earth and split it with friends and certain family members. But you'll still rule the entire world of course. I'm just taking a small mere part of it from you. Just conquer the place for me and I'll do the rest."

"(Rubs his chin) I don't like accomplices..."

"You'll get to kill someone and a few other people too."

"Really?"

"You think I'm lying? I'm evil and psychic in my own way."

"I like that... Fine. But you do have a name right?"

"Just call me Squirt. Anyways, you have to kill this guy named George Bush in the White House... So you have to visit this address... Then you..."

"Ah, I see. Do I have to take over every country here?"

"Yea, but don't be too hard on the Filipinos."

"Ok, I wish you the best of luck ruling the Earth."

"I hope you enjoy ruling the entire universe! Oh yea, lemme talk to the principal..."

"Ok. Don't forget to transport the two other girls I told you about and myself to Washington, DC!"

The evil wizard nodded his head. The girl and Voldemort parted ways.

Later, Squirt walked back up to her classroom.

"So? What happened, HUH? HUH? HUH?" asked a very, very, hyper girl.

The evil girl smiled, "We're ruling the Earth, until a few periods later."

A death-obsessed girl questioned, "Why?"

"Chosen Ones will be here soon."

"I don't get it. Why can't you just let the bad guys win?"

"Cheesehead, Cheesehead, Cheesehead, as evil as I am, I don't like the good guys dying. Besides, as long as Bush dies, the world will be a better place and I'm already working on the sequel."

"You suck."

"I know what you are but what am I?"

The hyper girl shouted, "SPECIAL... ED!"

Squirt groaned and bonked the hyper girl on the head, "Oy vey..."

The hyper girl shook her head and shouted randomly, "I'M SUGAR HIGH!"

Cheesehead remarked, "Oh wow."

* * *

_Back to Downtown Dungeon Town_

Izzy was typing a few things on the computer while affirming, "I found the coordinates of Voldemort in a world called, 'The REAL World'. And I thought Mimi was arrogant."

Mimi growled at him.

Cyborg said, "I think I can be able to create a machine so we could get there."

Anne added, "With a hint of magic. Here's what we'll do and we'll need everyone's abilities…"

Soon, Anne finished telling the plan and they all got to work.

A while later, they were halfway done.

Beetlemon shouted, "THUNDER FIST!" Lightning struck a metal rod that 625 were holding.

"YIPES!" shook Rich as he made an ok sign with his hand.

Cyborg was fixing a wire to point at a certain direction.

Tommy corrected him, "You should point it that way so it will connect through electricity like that."

The half robot ignored him, "It's fine Tommy. Now let me show you that it works."

He pressed a button on a remote and the wire shot electricity at him.

"Told you so."

Rupert said, "No wonder you'll be the owner of a video game company soon."

Tommy exclaimed, "COOL!"

Cyborg crossed his arms and started to murmur to himself incoherently.

Meanwhile, Maxwell was quickly reading the instructions on Izzy's computer and when he finished; he told Panda what to do without looking back on the computer.

Omar added, "You guys just saved $1.54 for doing that manually. Now you guys can get some gum or something."

Neemon said, "You sound creepy." Bokomon snapped his pants just for that.

Paul whispered to Anne, "I told you Maxwell's power was that."

Panda started building the machine very quickly.

The three fire Digimon and Howdy were melting some things for the machine.

Agumon inquired, "What are we supposed to do with this again?"

Tai answered, "You'll see."

Soon they finished with melting. Davis whistled.

As soon as he whistled, Jingle and Dexter arrived.

Jingle plucked his guitar and the melted stuff formed into a certain shape. Dexter started to scream. The others covered their ears since it was very loud. The melted objects joined together and Dexter stopped.

"Nice doing service with ya," said Dexter as he slightly bowed his head. The two hamsters departed.

Stitch, Rich, and Pepper came into view. They all lifted the melted and joined object with their bare hands. Then they carried it off to Cyborg.

While that was happening, Sandy was lassoing something for Stan. However, Stan was being distracted by talking to Pashmina.

Rupert said aloud, "Stan, deal with the fact that you'll **NEVER** get a girlfriend."

Stan looked at Rupert and started to cry.

Pashmina patted him on the back saying, "Oh it'll be ok Stan."

Stan asked brightly, "That means I can go out with you?"

"(Flatly) No."

"DARN IT!"

* * *

_When They Finally Finish_

The Portal Generator was complete. It looked like Jimmy's warp thingy from "Win, Lose, and Kaboom!" except that it was bigger, and the portal was chrome, not silver.

Anne asked, "Are you ready to go to another world?"

Lucifer answered, "Sure, at least I'll be able to break up people wherever we're going."

"NO BREAKING UP PEOPLE!"

"Uh… Fine."

Boss looked at Snoozer, "Wake up; we're going to another world."

Snoozer said, "The thought of going to another world makes me sleepy… Zuzuzuzu…"

Guilmon questioned Boss, "Does Snoozermon ever wake up?"

Boss shook his head.

Anne said, "Ok, let's go."

* * *

_The REAL World_

"YAY! LAST PERIOD! IT'S A MIRACLE!" shouted Squirt in relief.

Hillary said, "Yep... Too bad it had to be math..."

"Well it could've been worse."

Sugar High asked, "Like what?"

"Jumping off a cliff and they die."

Cheesehead smacked the back of Squirt's head, "Then you'll throw 'em in the river."

Squirt suddenly remembered something, "They'll be here as soon as the bell rings." The three girls walked into the classroom.

Their math teacher, Ms. Smith started to talk; "Now we've been working real hard right? So I think you deserve a break-"

Everyone started to whoop and holler.

"Anyways, we're going to visit the park and you guys can do whatever you want BUT find the perimeter/circumference of any object."

Everyone quickly began to complain.

As the kids walked out of the school, the bell rang.

The Portal Generator appeared and out came the Chosen Ones.

Anne said, "This is where I last tracked him."

Squirt noticed the group and asked the teacher, "Can I get something in my locker?" The teacher sighed and let her and Squirt walked to the Chosen Ones.

As she was walking, all of a sudden there was a girl beating a guy up.

Squirt said, "Wow..."

Soon she saw Momo. She knew she was there.

"Hey different dimension freaks!" greeted Squirt.

Rupert said, "HEY! I'M THE ONE THAT MADE THAT UP!"

Squirt shook her head, "Let's just say I have many sources. Listen, I know you're looking for Voldemort and he's in Hershey Park, PA. Then, go to the White House, I want you to make sure that this guy named George Bush is dead."

Nosey shouted, "OH! You're Squirt, the one who created the Dungeon Town World?"

"Yeah, as I saying, I hope you knock out Voldemort. However, Voldemort will only be killed by the one named Harry Potter so, just send Voldemort back to his world."

Paul nodded his head, "Ok, uh… Thanks?"

"Eh, no problem. Hope you enjoy my world." Squirt went in the school to get her notebook in her locker.

Nosey said, "What a liar."

Terriermon asked, "So she didn't create the Dungeon Town World?"

"Oh she did, but Voldemort is really at the White House murdering Bush so I guess we'll just go to this White House place then."

They started to fix the Portal to make it send them to the White House.

* * *

_The Park_

Squirt came back panting, "They're off."

Sugar High asked, "I get to kick Bush?"

"Yes."

Sugar High was so happy, she accidentally kicked a tree. Another girl saw her.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT, **PUNK**!" The other girl walked away weirded out.

* * *

_The White House_

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted Voldemort and killed lots of governmental people.

Suddenly something beeped, "Aw great…" Voldemort said a spell.

* * *

_The School_

Squirt was with Cheesehead and Sugar High.

Sugar High shouted in a British accent, "WOULD YOU LIKE SOME TEA?-"

They were suddenly transported to the White House.

* * *

_Back to the White House_

Sugar High finished, "**AND COOKIES**!"

Cheesehead said, "Ooh… Cookies!"

Voldemort asked, "These are your friends?"

Squirt said, "You'll get used to it."

"If I don't I'll-"

"Ah, save it. Just kill Bush."

Sugar High shouted, "KILL BUSH!"

Voldemort groans and runs off to find Bush leaving the three girls alone in the front of the White House.

Cheesehead asked, "What now?"

Squirt answers, "Wait for it… It's 3:00 so by then-"

"YOU LIAR!" shouted Nosey.

Sugar High walks over to Cyborg and says, "I pictured you taller."

Squirt says, "Oy… Ok, here's the deal; Voldemort is killing Bush as we speak so as soon as Bush flies out of the window dead, get Voldemort outta here."

Cheesehead complains, "What about ru-"

"Shuddup, worry about that later."

Everyone suddenly became quiet.

Squirt says, "Ok, I'm bored; Aang, get your air bending butt over here."

Aang became confused and walked over to her. The evil girl signaled her two friends to join them too and told them a plan.

When Squirt finished telling them the plan, she gave Aang her cell phone. Aang pressed the green button twice. It was ringing.

The phone picked up, "Um… Hello?"

Aang shouted at the phone, "YOU RAN OVER MY BISON! NOW HE'S IN THE HOSPITAL!"

Squirt and Sugar High started to laugh in the background.

"Um… Excuse me?"

"YOU OWE ME A LOT OF MONEY!"

"Who the hell are you?"

Squirt whispered something in Katara's ear.

"LISTEN TO MY WIFE! SHE'S REALLY MAD!" Aang handed the phone to Katara.

Katara cleared her throat and shouted at the phone, "YOU'RE A FREAKING IDIOT!" She gave the phone back to Aang. Sugar High and Squirt laughed harder.

"What the hell?"

"NOW YOU OWE ME MORE MONEY! MY WIFE IS RIGHT! YOU ARE AN IDIOT!" Aang slammed the cell phone shut.

Squirt said, "I've always wanted to do that to Chickenbutt. Who knew Aang and Katara would be such great prank callers?"

Sokka mentioned, "He **did** trick Earth Nation soldiers."

"Yea… That was such a cool episode…"

"Huh?"

"Never mind. Oh, 3… 2… 1, where's Bush?"

All of a sudden, Voldemort shouted, "AVADA KEDAVRA!"

At first nothing happened. Suddenly a flash of blinding green light and a rushing sound came out of the window. Soon, George Bush also flew out the window. He was landed near the edge of a cliff and rolled over his back without a mark unquestionably dead. The three girls walked over to him.

Sugar High kicked him in the "balls" accidentally and laughed, "HE'S DEAD! YAY!"

Cheesehead rubbed her chin, cut his arms off, stomped on his head, and his eyeballs popped out, "Yup, he's dead."

Squirt evilly grinned and pushed him off the cliff into the ocean, "MY LIFELONG DREAM HAS BEEN FUFILLED!"

Sugar High said, "Wow."

"In the words of Lucifer, shuddup."

Squirt walks over to one of the sliced off arms and grabs one. She rested it on her shoulder like how a soldier would hold their gun.

She started to speak, "You guys have been through everything: being captured, seeing a creepy bat/raven thingy, even one of you guys has been dead, twice. Now I think you guys can kick Voldemort's butt without a problem. Besides, certain Digimon never seemed to use their highest levels of Digivolution."

The Digimon and two certain hybrids blushed.

"Ok, soon Voldemort will pop out here saying the Avada Kedavra spell. I suggest you guys get ready. (Looks at Bush's arm) This feels so cool."

Agumon and Gabumon had digivolved to their Mega Forms: WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon. Tentomon and Palmon have digivolved to their Ultimate Forms: MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon. Veemon digivolved to ExVeemon, and Gatomon and Patamon evolved to Angewomon and MagnaAngemon. Guilmon and Takato evolved to Gallantmon, Henry and Terriermon evolved to MegaGargomon, and Rika and Renamon evolved to Sakuyamon. Finally, JP, Zoë, Tommy, and Kouchi gave their spirits to Takuya and Kouji and they evolved to EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon.

Bokomon suddenly started to cry, "My baby looks so… so…"

Neemon asked, "Angelic? MagnaAngemon-ish?"

Bokomon didn't snap Neemon's pants but, cried on Neemon feeling so happy.

(**A/n: I hope you people didn't forget that we're pretending that Patamon is T.K's partner and Bokomon's egg-hatched-to-Digimon.**)

Sugar High and Squirt said at the same time, "Wow…"

Cheesehead asked, "It's almost 4, does that mean Voldemort should be-"

They all suddenly heard an evil cackle.

Lucifer commented, "Only if I could laugh evilly like that."

Squirt nodded her head.

Voldemort came into view and exclaimed, "AVA- AH! THOSE PARASITIC KIDS!"

Lilo shouted at him, "YOU'RE GOING DOWN! YOU'RE GOING WAY DOWN!"

Voldemort laughed, "Yeah right, it will be you who will be brought down."

Paul said, "Let's settle this now."

"Without a weapon?"

"Um… There's a funny story about that actually…"

Sora tossed him a sword.

"Now I have one," since Paul wasn't exactly a swordsman, he went at him full charge looking very stupid.

Voldemort raised his wand at him and without a word spoken, Paul went backwards towards Squirt, Cheesehead, and Sugar High.

Squirt asked, "Well, aren't you gonna get up?"

Paul answered, "Well, why aren't you helping?"

"What are you, nuts? Voldemort would kill me. Good luck though."

"(Sarcastically) Thanks for the help," Paul got up.

With that, the final battle for the universe has officially started.

Squirt looked at her watch, "Oy, here we go," she walked over to Lilo.

All of a suddenly rock music started to play. Squirt covered Lilo's ears.

Sugar High shouted, "WHAT THE HELL!"

Squirt released her hands and looked to the left. There was a stadium and saw a sign saying, "Fall Out Boy Concert Tonight!"

"OH! No wonder."

(**A/n: Actually, Fall Out Boy is my second favorite band and this is my favorite FOB song so yea… My number 1 band? Green Day; doi.**)

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse_

_Barely stuttered out, "A joke of romantic," or stuck with my tongue_

Cyborg cocked up his sonic blaster, "Let's get this party started."

He aimed it at Voldemort and shot. Unfortunately, Voldemort dodged it.

_Weighed down with words too overdramatic_

_Tonight it's a "Can't Get Much Worse" versus "No should ever feel like..."_

EmperorGreymon and MagnaGarurumon gave Voldemort their best attacks at the same time. They luckily did some damage to him but only a minor bruise.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

Oxnard started to throw sunflowers seeds at his face, Howdy threw fireballs at Voldemort's arms, and Jingle was slamming his guitar making sonic booms toward him. They managed to let Voldemort fall backwards and get minor scars.

_These words are all I have so I'll write them _

_So you need them just to get by_

WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, and Lillymon attacked Voldemort from all four sides that managed him to get injured.

Squirt rubbed her chin, "Who knew conjuring the Dark Mark and killing a world leader could make you fight like shit?" Sugar High started to laugh and only her, Squirt, and Cheesehead heard it.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

Raven and Terra started throwing rocks at Voldemort to distract him. He turned around and he sees Starfire throwing Cyborg at him. Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at him again. Fortunately, this time it actually worked.

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

Nosey asked Rupert out loud, "HEY RUPERT! WHAT DO YOU CALL AN EVIL WIZARD WITH HALF A BRAIN?"

"I DUNNO, WHAT?"

"**GIFTED!**"

Nosey, Rupert, Squirt, Cheesehead, and Sugar High started to laugh hysterically.

Voldemort stormed over to Rupert and Nosey.

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_

Robin asked Izzy, "You found a Horcrux yet?"

Izzy answered, "Yup, a ring."

"Lemme see." Izzy showed it to him.

Izzy stated, "Hopefully this will lure him out of here."

"Then that Harry Potter kid and that Dumble-whats-his-name can destroy all of them."

"I see you understand all this."

_You always fold just before you're found out_

Rupert and Nosey hugged each other in fear of Voldemort.

Angewoman and MagnaAngemon protected them and each gave Voldemort a powerful attack. Voldemort fell back. Rupert and Nosey released each other in full relief.

_Drink up it's last call, last resort, _

_But only the first mistake and I_

The evil wizard snatched Kairi and put his wand under her chin.

Sora ran up to him and shouted, "LET GO OF HER!"

Voldemort cackled, "You wish."

_I'm two quarters and a heart down_

_And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds_

Squirt started to hum along with the song.

Cheesehead, Sugar High, and Lucifer shouted, "SHUDDUP!"

Squirt crossed her shoulders and stopped humming, "(Singsong voice) I'm still singing the song in my mind! HA!"

Sugar High said, "Wow…"

_These words are all I have so I'll write them _

_So you need them just to get by_

Sora grabbed his keyblade and ran towards him with all of his might. He struck Voldemort really hard, which actually went through his cloak. He released Kairi and she fell to the ground. Sora panted for breath.

Cheesehead remarked, "Voldemort's done for."

Squirt shouts, "NO REALLY?" She walked away.

Sugar High shouted, "WHAT THE-?"

_Why don't you show me the little bit spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress, love_

Sora seized his keyblade and pinned Voldemort down to the ground. Rich and Stitch held him down.

Aang pulled up his sleeves and showed his fist. It suddenly started to glow and soon enough, scorching flames appeared. He winded his fist and then-

**BAM!**

Voldemort fainted and lowered his head.

Squirt smiled, "I'd say Voldemort's down and out."

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

Izzy and Cyborg started to press buttons on the Portal Generator's keyboard.

Voldemort risen his head and shouted a spell. The two strong experiments fell backwards.

The evil wizard fixed the gloves on his hands and spoke, "Yeah, as if a flaming hand can stop me."

Aang became irate and was about to attack him when Voldemort without words made him fall back to the ground.

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

Squirt came back with four chairs, four bags of popcorn, and four cans of soda.

Lilo said, "We can't just- Is that popcorn and soda?"

Sugar High shouted, "FOOD!"

Cheesehead and Squirt propped up the chairs and the four girls ate, drank, and watched the battle go on.

Squirt sighed, "Ah, this is better than watching this in my head."

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_

Anne shouted, "Let's attack together!"

Sugar High adds, "YEAH! HAVE'NT YOU GUYS EVER TRIED THAT BEFORE!"

The others blushed, "No…"

They all attacked with their own powers or weapons at Voldemort. It all flew at him from different directions and hit him powerfully. He finally fell to the ground.

_Why don't you show me the little bit spine_

_You've been saving for his mattress_

He tried to rise, but Neemon sat on him, "Where's Voldemort? (Looks down) Oh, you're actually comfortable to sit on."

Voldemort started to grumble incoherently.

Anne walked over to him and asked, "How does it feel like now?"

_I only want sympathy _

_In the form of you crawling into bed with me_

Neemon farted on top of Voldemort.

Voldemort groaned, "Uh… Horrible and smelly…"

Lucifer walks over to him and laughs, "HA! HA, HA! HA, HA, HA! HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Voldemort tried to squirm out of Neemon's butt however, Neemon wouldn't budge.

_Dance, Dance_

_We're falling apart to half time_

Cyborg shouted, "VOLDEMORT IN THE HOLE!" Izzy pressed a button and the Portal Generator started to suck Voldemort in the hole.

Squirt started to drink faster in anxiousness.

_Dance, Dance_

_And these are the lives you'd love to lead_

Squirt covered Lilo's ears again.

Lilo shouted, "HEY!"

Squirt released her ears quickly, "Trust me; I don't want Anne to skin me so there." She covered Lilo's ears.

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love_

Voldemort was trying to get a spell to get out of this mess. So far, nothing was working.

Maxwell stated, "This Generator is immune to any kind of magic so you can't do anything about it."

Voldemort thought, _Damn it_.

_Dance_

_This is the way they'd love_

As Voldemort was being pulled into the hole he shouted, "DAMN YOU ALL! DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! DAMN TO-"

BB said, "Dude, face it; the only thing damned here is you."

"AH!" Voldemort finally disappeared into the Portal to his world.

_Dance _

_This is the way they'd love if they knew how misery loved me_

Cyborg and Izzy stopped the machine.

Squirt released Lilo's ears and they both sighed.

Lilo said to her, "Was there mild language?"

Squirt nodded her head.

"Oh… I understand."

Squirt agreed.

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

Penelope laughed, "BYE STUPID HEAD!"

Everyone gasped.

Pashmina smiled, "YOU FINALLY TALKED!"

She hugged the small hamster.

"OKYOO?" Terra giggled and patted Penelope's little head.

_Dance, Dance_

_Dance, Dance_

Anne sighed, "It's finally over; it's really over."

Squirt groaned, "Aw, the song finished."

"Sugar We're Going Down" music started to play. A grin shone on Squirt's face.

Cheesehead ordered, "Don't even think about it."

* * *

**A/n: THE BATTLE IS OVER! THE GOOD GUYS HAVE WON! I'd say this is one of my favorite chapters to make.**

**Lucifer: Well at least this will only be the chapter you'll be in.**

**Me: (Makes buzzer noise) WRONG! Cheesehead, Sugar High, and me will be in the beginning of chapter 18 since they're still in Washington D.C. smart.**

**Lucifer: Ah, shuddup.**

**Penelope: STUPID HEAD!**

**Me: Yes Penelope, I know you like that part too.**

**Sokka: I'm just glad I got to knock the crap out of Voldemort along with everyone else.**

**Stitch and Terriermon: Yeah…**

**Me: Oh yes, the pairing for Naruto is: Naruto and Sakura and for Pokemon is: Ash and Misty. And of course, I'm mixing Yu-Gi-Oh with the GX characters including: Jaden, Syrus, and Alexis not to mention a little romance between Jaden and Alexis. Thanks a lot to the people who actually gave their opinion on this stuff. Now Stitch will say our preview for next chapter!**

**Stitch: Okee takka. Naga action, we only go back to Dungeon Town and then finally go home… Also, we're going to surf! **

**Me: True, true… Now review as much as you can! We only have very few chapters left before my sequel, Backfire!**

**Terriermon: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	18. A Final Goodbye

**A/n: According to my English teacher who you all know is Mrs. Moulketis, she'd say that this part is the falling action.**

**Lucifer: What's that?**

**Me: Near the end of the story where all minor conflicts are solved.**

**Sokka: At least I never learned that in the water tribe.**

**BB: I never did listen to Mento's tutoring lessons.**

**Hamtaro: I think Laura said something about a conflict in her school.**

**Me: Well at least SOME people know about it. Anyways… Beast Boy, give us our quick recap of what happened, the preview of this chapter, and the disclaimer.**

**BB: That's new um… We went to Squirt's world and kicked Voldemort's butt to his dimension. So here, Mimi and Izzy will stop arguing soon, we'll go back to Dungeon Town and spend our last day there, and you'll find out what will happen to the Ring Horcrux. As for the disclaimer, you know what she owns and doesn't own.**

**Me: Thanks a lot BB. Also, there will be many songs in the story so read on!

* * *

**

_The White House_

Squirt's cell phone started to ring.

She picked it up, "Hello?"

"WHERE ARE YOU YOUNG LADY!"

"(Gulps) Oh hi mom. What's up?"

"If you're not back home by 6:45, you're in big trouble."

"Uh… Fine."

"DON'T YOU FI-" Squirt ended the conversation.

Anne asked, "What happened?"

Squirt grinned, "My mom wants me home ASAP."

Sugar High's cell phone started to ring too.

Sugar High looked at her Caller ID and answered it quickly, "Mom? I'll be home soon; just need to do a few last things and same goes for the others."

She turned it off.

"I told you that you shouldn't have eaten those chocolate bars for breakfast," groaned Squirt.

"But there were lots of Dairy Milk. I LIKE DAIRY MILK!"

Cheesehead complained, "You guys are lucky. Sugar High fulfilled her dream of eating loads of chocolate in one day and became really hyper. Then Squirt got to push someone off a cliff. I WANNA FUFILL A LIFELONG DREAM!"

Cheesehead ran off the cliff and flapped her arms, "YES! I'M FLYING! WHEE!"

Everyone said either, "Wow…", "Ok…" anything like that, or utter silence.

Squirt shouted, "DUDE! ALTHOUGH THIS IS A LIFETIME ACHIEVEMENT FOR YOU, YOU'RE GOING TO FALL IN 3… 2… 1."

Cheesehead groaned, "Aw crap…"

Cheesehead fell to the ground right next to the water and Bush. She saw maggots eating Bush's brain and thought, _This is so cool! Yet so, so creepy._

Squirt walked to the edge of the cliff and yelled at Cheesehead, "ANO KA BA, YOU FREAKIN IDIOT!"

The Chosen Ones became confused.

Aang asked, "Huh?"

"Filipino, language I kind of know."

"Oh…"

Beast Boy went down the cliff and got Cheesehead back up the cliff.

Anne said, "Well I guess we have to go back to Dungeon Town."

Squirt nodded her head, "Yea… (Gets idea) First of all, one thing…"

Matt said, "Ok, I still don't get why we're doing this."

"I HATE HER! DEAL WITH IT!"

Sugar High snatched a pen from Cheesehead, wrote "Wow…" on her hand, then showed it to Squirt.

Squirt checked the time, "Jeez, my mom is so weird, it's only 5:55. We'll have enough time to do this. TO THE BRITNEY SPEARS CONCERT!"

Everyone turned on the portal and were about to leave when, "HOLD IT!"

They turned around and it was Cyborg, "Um… Ok… But what should we do with the Horcrux?"

The others remembered, "Oh yea."

Izzy said, "I'll just leave it somewhere else like um… (Squirt whispered something in his ear) Um… Whatever."

He locked the coordinates in what Squirt described as "the ruins of the Gaunts' house." Then Squirt held the Horcrux and threw it into the portal.

* * *

_The Ruins of the Gaunts' House_

An elder man walked up to the house and noticed a ring lain among the ruins. He picked it up and studied it for a while. A slight grin came upon his face and placed the item into his pocket.

He spoke to himself, "This is only the beginning of many more discoveries."

(**A/n: If you've been living under a rock, this is Dumbledore finding the Horcux. Yup…**)

* * *

_Back to the White House_

Takato asked, "Who knew Voldemort's weakness was aiming at his nose and/or the horcruxes? No one."

"Ok, now let's go to what's-her-name's concert!" exclaimed Paul.

They all headed for the portal.

As they were walking, Sugar High started to randomly sing, "A person's a person no matter how small. A person's a person-"

Squirt smacked the back of her head, "Shuddup."

Kairi asked, "Sora?"

Sora spun around and replied, "Yea Kairi what is it?"

"Thanks, I was really scared there."

"(Blushes) Hey, anything for you."

"Listen uh… I think I owe you something."

"(Becomes confused) What?"

"This," Kairi kissed Sora on the lips for a short moment. When they stopped, Sora became light as a feather and red as hot chili peppers.

(**A/n: AH! THE HORROR! THE TREACHERY! THE MUSH! Ok, let's get on to the more interesting stuff.**)

Soon, they got into the portal and when they got out, they were at the concert.

* * *

_The Britney Spears Concert_

Davis asked, "What does this Spears lady look like?"

Squirt only said, "Hold on pervert boy; I need to look for it on my cell phone."

"You saved a picture of her on your cell phone?"

"No way, internet. (A few seconds later) Ok, here it is." Shows picture.

"MOTHER FU-- NATURE!"

"Whoops, that's Pamela Anderson. What the heck is wrong with this thing?"

She shook her cell phone, tinkered with it for a few seconds, and sighed.

"So how big are her 'assets'?"

"Look for yourself."

"(Looks half disappointed) At least she's still hot."

Squirt checks the phone and exhaled and snatched it back from Davis,

"You really are a pervert."

"HEY!"

They suddenly heard music.

Cheesehead said, "Yup, that's Britney Spears."

Sugar High added, "And not Santa Claus!"

Everyone stares at her for a moment.

"She's fat like him!"

Squirt brought up, "But he's jolly, nice, and cool while she's UGLY, A TOTAL WITCH AND SHOULD DIE! (Clears her throat and takes a deep breath) Now who's ready to kill a creepy rabid pop celebrity?"

Sugar High asked, "When is she rabid?"

"SO WHAT IF I'M EXAGGERATING! I OVEREXAGGERATE THINGS AND I DON'T CARE GOT IT? GOOD!"

Sugar High showed her "Wow…" hand, flicked Squirt on the head, and laughed.

Cheesehead grabbed Sugar High's cell and called one of their friends, Marjand said,

"Squirt needs to be calmed; you're pretty good at calming her down so calm her down."

Their friend said, "Ok…"

Cheesehead hands the phone to Squirt andMarj says to her, "Take a deep breath."

Squirt a long, deep breath.

"Good, now do you want to kill somebody?"

Squirt grinned and said half-calmly, "YEAH!"

"Ok, now give me the phone to Cheesehead."

"Oki doki." Squirt handed the phone to her.

"You did it?" asked Cheesehead.

"Yup."

"Thanks a lot since we're with the Chosen Ones."

"Really?"

"Yea and I got cut off Bush's arms and pop his eyeballs out."

"Okay… That's nice to know. Well I have to go, bye."

"Ok, bye." They hung up.

Sugar High announced, "I found a quick way into the concert!"

Stan asked, "Where?"

She pointed at a door with a security guard "guarding" it.

Squirt flicked the guard's head with her finger, "He's a deep sleeper alrighty."

The evil girl opened the door and gestured the others inside,

"We can't let people know we were here; even if they wouldn't believe it."

Lilo announced, "I have an idea on how to kill this ugly lady!"

"Let's hear it."

"Ok, first we should get rid of witnesses backstage. Then we should kill the lady by making it look like an accident onstage and then frame it on a guy working the lights. How exactly? Like this…"

"That's a great plan!"

Izzy approved, "I'll say, if this transgression comes to court; there won't be any verification that anyone else could've completed this."

There was absolute silence.

Cheesehead confirmed, "What Izzy is trying to say is that the guy we frame will be the only suspect so he'll go to jail and we won't."

The other said, "Oh…"

Rupert declared, "At least someone can figure out what the heck Geek Boy is saying."

Izzy gave him a death glare.

"Well it's true."

Lilo cracked her knuckles and said, "Let's make this plan happen."

Cappy exclaimed, "Well whaddya know? They're all fat men."

Hamtaro and Stan appeared on a skateboard.

Stan said, "I found 2 uniforms. (Hamtaro clears his throat) Hamtaro helped too."

Robin and Tai each grabbed one of them and slipped them on. They came out and looked just like one.

Lilo pointed out, "You forgot about this."

She handed them dark sunglasses and a mustache.

Robin asked, "Who's wearing the mustache?"

"Um… Well I only have a brown mustache so Tai."

Tai roared, "WHAT!"

Lilo slapped it on Tai's face.

Sugar High avowed, "You're funny… FUNNY LOOKING!"

She started to laugh.

Matt pushed the two "security guards" out into view.

Robin cleared his throat and said in a deep voice, "FREE DONUTS OUTSIDE!"

Tai adds, "WITH SPRINKLES!"

The other security guards rushed outside.

Anne whispered a spell and then a box filled with donuts were outside.

Lilo signaled the others to move out.

* * *

_A While Later_

"PLEASE CAN I USE THE BAZOOKA? **PLEASE!**" pleaded Squirt.

Anne sighed, "Fine."

"YES!"

Squirt aimed the 3-foot long bazooka at Britney Spears.

Cyborg instructed, "Is the red dot at the target?"

The evil girl answered, "Yup."

Sugar High shouted, "HOLY CRAP!"

Squirt and Cheesehead asked, "What?"

"MRS. SCHOEN IS THERE!"

"HOLY-"

Cyborg sighed, "Just shoot."

Squirt shakes her head, "Oh yea. Here we go. (Evilly Grins) I amend… YOUR FACE!"

"Is Ray…" adds Sugar High.

Squirt cocks up the bazooka and shoots it. It soars up to the ceiling and it caves in on Britney Spears. The music stopped and there was no sign of life beneath the rubble. She started to jump and down in rejoicement.

Cheesehead stared at Mrs. Schoen and couldn't take it anymore. She snatched the bazooka from Squirt and shot it at her. The substitute was shot right in the heart and fell to the ground. She was unquestionably dead.

The three girls from "The REAL World" shouted softly, "YAY!"

The audience gasped.

Anne said a spell and the bazooka was suddenly in one the light crew's hands.

One man from the audience shouted, "MURDERER! THAT MAN KILLED THAT LADY AND BRITNEY SPEARS!"

Squirt called two of her friends, "Rabid Squirrels One and Two, guess what?"

On the phone, Rabid Squirrel One asked, "What?"

"I KILL BRITNEY SPEARS!"

Rabid Squirrel Two replied, "They're here huh?"

"Exactamundo. Here's what happened…"

* * *

_Back at Squirt's, Cheesehead's, and Sugar High's School_

Starfire said, "Well this was an enjoyable experience."

Guilmon agreed, "Starfiremon is right."

Zoë stated, "Yeah, it's nice to know that you have a lot of friends from other dimensions."

"I'll say," supposed Boss.

Squirt smiled, "Well this is the first time in history anyone from another dimension came here, ever."

Sandy beamed, "We do stand out."

Cheesehead remarked, "Not as much as how Sugar High stands out."

Sugar High declares, "HEY!"

They all laughed.

Squirt said, "We have to go now."

Anne consented, "Yea, same here."

Pashmina said, "Good luck with everything you do."

Cheesehead replies, "Same here."

Stitch and Rich shout, "ACHI BABA!"

Squirt repeats in a Stitch-like accent, "ACHI BABA TO YOU TOO!"

Stitch opens his mouth and proclaims, "SHE CAN TALK LIKE ME!"

Lilo only reacted with, "Ai kapulu."

The Chosen Ones went inside the Portal Generator dimension by dimension.

Terra exclaims, "DON'T FORGET TO CALL US SOON!"

The Teen Titans disappeared.

Jingle says coolly, "It's been real."

The Ham-Hams were gone too.

Neemon calls out, "SEE YOU SOON!"

Bokomon shouts, "WHAT HE SAID!"

The DigiDestined departed.

Sora says, "IT'S BEEN A BLAST, LITERALLY!"

Sora and Kairi vanished.

Lilo hollered, "ALOHA!"

The experiments, Rupert, and Lilo were gone.

Katara and Anne shouted at the same time, "BYE!"

Soon, they and the Portal Generator were gone.

Sugar High bawled, "I WANNA KILL SOMEBODY AGAIN!"

Squirt puts her hand on her shoulder, "Same here but you can't always get what you want. Besides, you didn't even kill anybody."

Cheesehead agreed, "Yeah, at least our stupid substitute teacher is dead and now target practice for our new bazooka gun."

They all nodded their heads. Soon, Sugar High started to randomly sing "Encore".

Cheesehead and Squirt shouted at the same time, "WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT UP!"

Cheesehead asked, "What's stuck inside Sugar High's head?"

Squirt and Cheesehead answered at the same time, "A brain."

Squirt adds, "But not just any brain…"

Cheesehead and Squirt say, "A SMALL BRAIN!"

Finally, Squirt asks, "So is she smart?"

Cheesehead, Sugar High and Squirt shout, "NOOOO!"

Sugar High paused for a moment, "HEY!"

Suddenly, Squirt's phone rings.

She picks it up, "Mom?"

"Put it on speakerphone, I need to tell you guys something."

"Oh boy." Squirt put it on speakerphone.

"Is it on?"

"Yes mom."

"Girls, our president has died."

Squirt, Cheesehead, and Sugar High began to act as if they were shocked.

"Are you serious?" asked Squirt.

"Yes honey, it's true."

Cheesehead inquired, "How?"

"The officials aren't sure. There were reports of hamsters and a guy with a flat nose and a hooded cape there."

Sugar High acted surprised, "REALLY? THAT IS SO SAD!"

"Yea, also Britney Spears died along with one of the members in the audience of her concert."

Squirt said, "Do tell."

"Well…"

(**A/n: Well that's the end of Part Uno of chapter 18. Now here is Part Dos of chapter 18.**)

* * *

_Dungeon Town_

Anne said, "Wow, **NOW** it's finally over."

Kari agreed, "Yeah, it's amazing."

TK added, "Not to mention some of the greatest experiences that has ever happened to me."

"Wait a minute," Rupert said and sniffed the air, "It smells like dew… It's the morning already?"

Henry checked the time, "Well my watch adjusts to any time zone anywhere and it's 7:00 A.M."

Paul smiled, "Well what's better than to spend breakfast at Pat's Pancake Hut?"

JP licked his lips and said, "I'm there."

Penelope shouted, "OKYOO!"

* * *

_After Breakfast_

Rich said, "That was the greatest set of griddle cakes I've ever tasted!"

Gabumon agreed, "I could eat a million more of those."

Anne asked, "What should we do now?"

Lilo suggested, "Do you have beach around here?"

"Yeah."

"Then surfing!"

Mimi disagreed, "Nah, let's go shopping."

"Surfing is way better."

"No it isn't."

"Yeah it is."

"No it isn't."

"Why don't you just go shopping with other wimps that want to?"

"ARE YOU CALLING ME A WIMP?"

"Yeah."

"YOU LITTLE-"

Palmon cut in, "Stop fighting you two. Let's all just hang around wherever you want to go then meet back downtown to find a place to eat."

Lilo and Mimi said simultaneously, "Deal."

Some of the Chosen Ones followed Paul to the beach while the others went with Anne and Mimi to the mall.

* * *

_Deep Sea Beach_

"When you're on a wave, stand up and stay balanced on the board," inculcated Lilo, "Any questions?"

There was mixed answers.

"I'll take that as a yes."

Paul arrived with a whole wagon of surfboards, "Here they are!"

They all scurried to the wagon and grabbed a surfboard.

* * *

_Dungeon Town Center_

Mimi asked, "Where's Juicy Couture?"

Anne pointed, "This way."

"Ok then, LET'S GO!"

* * *

_Deep Sea Beach_

"COWABUNGA!" shouted Stitch. He and Rich were riding a 50-foot tall wave.

Meanwhile, you can hear Cyborg shout, "BOO-YAH!" while riding with Robin and BB.

Sokka held on tight to his surfboard, "Don't fall down, do not fall down."

Aang said, "Sokka, you're not even in the deeper side of the beach. The water's still shallow." The avatar was sitting on his surfboard in the deeper side of the beach.

Lucifer laughed, "Ha, ha. Sokka is a chicken." Lucifer starts to walk like a chicken and makes chicken sounds by the seashore.

Sokka crossed his shoulders, "I am not a chicken."

Sokka started to paddle towards the deeper surface of the water. He sighed in relief. Out of the blue, there was a huge rushing sound. The warrior turned around and saw a gigantic wave moving towards him.

Aang asked, "You ready Sokka?"

Sokka gulped and nodded his head. Lucifer watched him and Aang very closely. Soon, Aang and Sokka were right on top of the wave. Aang stood up on his surfboard and used his airbending to go across the wave.

Aang shouted, "YAHOO!"

Sokka slowly stood up on his, "I did it. I DID IT! IN YOUR FACE LUCIFER! IN YOUR-"

He fell down from his surfboard. Lucifer hooted uproariously.

Rupert said to Penelope, "Can you say 'wipeout'?"

Penelope squealed, "OKYOO! WIPEOUT!"

"Good, now can you say 'loser'?"

"OKYOO?"

Sokka popped out of the water yelling, "YOU BETTER SHUT UP RUPERT OR ELSE!"

* * *

_Dungeon Town Center_

JP said with his mouth full, "Those were the greatest chocolate truffles I've ever tasted in my entire life."

Anne stated, "That is how Rupert became extremely fat."

Bokomon snubbed, "Don't push your weight any further."

JP snapped, "Well I've been working on it."

* * *

_Deep Sea Beach_

Lilo paddled back to the shore. She squeezed the water out of her hair and dried herself with a towel.

"OKWEE! OKWEE!" shouted Penelope.

Lilo slipped on her robe and walked over to Penelope, "You want me to help you with your sandcastle?"

"OKWEE!"

Meanwhile, Stitch and Aang was in a surf competition against each other.

Nosey and Rupert were being themselves pretending to be sport anchormen.

"Rupert, ain't it a great day to have a surf competition?"

"Of course Nosey. Especially since it's between a genetic experiment and the avatar. You have the inside scoop on them?"

"Well Rupert, Aang was born and raised by monks so unlike every single one of us, he has NEVER seen a lady's-"

"AH! NOT THAT PRIVATE! Although that is a good one."

"Only the best. As for Stitch, he picks his nose with his tongue."

"Ew… Ok, now let's see how well this competition is getting to."

"Ooh! Aang is using his air scooter while he's surfing. That's going to be hard to beat."

* * *

_Dungeon Town Center Food Court_

"You can actually buy clothes on the computer?" questioned Mimi.

Izzy stood shocked, "You didn't know that? Jeez, you are extremely brainless."

"I only go on the computer to email and IM people."

"You're pathetic."

"Speak for yourself."

They both growled at each other.

Starfire went over to them and asked, "Will you two please stop fighting? We will all be going home soon."

Izzy scoffed, "Ha! Like I'll ever get along with that bitch."

Mimi roared, "WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME!"

Raven sighed, "Here it comes."

Izzy smirked, "A bitch."

Raven and the others decided to sit down in the food court chairs.

Mimi evened the score, "Well you're a faggot."

The others went, "Oh-ooh…"

The two DigiDestined continued to bicker.

Starfire queried, "Anne, when will you make Izzy and Mimi stop the arguing and the swearing?"

Veemon declared, "Yeah, we're talking millions of f-bombs exploding as we speak."

Anne answered, "Soon, but it's too good of an argument to make it stop abruptly."

Patamon agreed, "That's true."

Kouchi said, "Uh-oh, Izzy just called Mimi a dickhead. This is gonna get ugly."

Bijou covered her eyes, "Oy vey."

* * *

_Deep Sea Beach_

"HEY TAI!" shouted Lilo.

Tai rushed over and questioned, "What is it Lilo?"

"I'm getting a Green Day song but I dunno what this means." She pointed at a song on her cell phone.

"Hm… (Reads aloud) Holiday the Edited Version. That means that's the song kids should listen to."

"What about the regular Holiday song?"

"That's for teens and adults and I don't know why."

"Works for me." She got the song and started to play it.

(**A/n: Yup, I'm using Green Day for a song… Ok, the song is altered as how Billie Joe alters it during concerts so California is replaced by Dungeon Town. Fitting isn't it? Now, let's start the song off with a quote from Billie Joe Armstrong, "This is not an Anti-American song, it's Anti-WAR!"**)

_Hear the sound of the falling rain_

_Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)_

_The shame the ones who died without a name _

Lilo kept the headphones in her ears and continued to help Penelope, Pashmina and Cappy building the sandcastle.

_Hear the dogs howling out of key _

_To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)_

_And bleed the company lost the war today_

Meanwhile at the competition, Stitch and Aang was at the final round and Nosey and Rupert was still being "announcers".

"This is the final match between those two and boy will it be a way awesome match!" said Nosey.

Rupert responded, "Yes it will be Nosey."

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies _

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday_

"So Rupert, what will they have to do this round?"

"Well Nosey since Rich and Lilo created the competition they've decided that… The two guys should ride with a partner this time."

"This is going to get interesting."

_Hear the drum pounding out of time_

_Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)_

_To find the money's on the other side_

Aang chose Katara as his partner and Stitch obviously chose Rich as his.

_Can I get another Amen? Amen!_

_There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)_

_A gag a plastic bag on a monument _

Rupert revealed, "Well first up is Aang and Katara and hopefully their first trick isn't making out while surfing."

Nosey laughed, "Don't worry about that. Probably, we'll expect something more interesting between those two lovebirds."

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives on holiday

* * *

_

_Dungeon Town Center (THIS IS NOT PART OF THE SONG)_

Izzy and Mimi were still arguing like mad.

Veemon was counting something with his fingers and said, "They used all of the swear words in the book… They must really hate each other."

Gatomon asked, "Even the 'n' word?"

"Yeah."

Patamon proclaimed, "They really, **REALLY** hate each other now."

_The representativefrom Dungeon Town nowhas the floor _

Anne pulled up her sleeves and walked over to the two of them. She winded her fist and knocked both Mimi and Izzy out.

Pepper exclaimed, "Dang Anne that is one powerful punch!"

Tentomon assumed, "Probably that will knock some sense into them."

* * *

_Deep Sea Beach (NOT PART OF THE SONG!)_

_Zieg hail to the president gasman _

_Bombs away is your punishment_

_Pulverize the Eiffel towers_

_Who criticize your government_

_Bang, bang goes the broken glass, lads_

_Kill all the **CENSORED** that don't agree_

_Trials by fire setting fires _

_Is not a way that's meant for me _

_Just cause, just cause because we're outlaws, yeah!_

"A TIE FOLKS! What an amazing match taken place here in the Deep Sea Beach right Rupert?" asked Nosey.

Rupert replied, "Yes it was Nosey. This one was pretty big and interesting."

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies _

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives _

Stitch and Aang walked to each other and shook hands.

_I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies_

_This is the dawning of the rest of our lives_

Stitch said, "If we see each other again, more surfboarding?"

Aang smirked, "Definitely."

_This is our lives on holiday_

Lilo decided to turn off her cell phone after listening to "Holiday".

She muttered to herself, "That is a pretty cool song. I'll look for more songs later."

She walked over to Stitch and Aang to congratulate them. However, everyone else got to them first.

Agumon said to Stitch and Aang, "Great job you two! That was the coolest surfing I've ever seen in my life!"

Terriermon congratulated, "I agree with Agumon but this was the first surfing competition I've ever seen! (Becomes hyper) I WANNA LEARN HOW TO SURF! IT'S GONNA BE SO COOL IF I SURF SO I WANNA SURF!"

Henry told him, "Remember Terriermon, momentai."

Renamon said, "Maybe we should go back downtown."

Rika decided, "Yeah, they're probably there by now."

They all started to leave when,

"HELLO! WHAT ABOUT ME!"

They whirled around and saw Tommy buried in the sand.

Takuya shouted, "AH!" He rushed over to Tommy and removed the sand all over his body.

As Tommy stood up he huffed, "How rude."

"Well sorry."

Rupert said, "Let's go **now**; I'm so starving I could eat all of these hamsters."

Terra cleared her throat.

"OH COME ON! YOU KNOW I WAS KIDDING!"

* * *

_S__omewhere nearby Downtown Dungeon Town_

"Ugh my head… (Looks around) WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" yelled Mimi.

Cappy stated, "Jeez, you have a bad temper for someone wearing pink."

"Shut up, but seriously, what happened?"

Maxwell answered, "Well, you and Izzy started to argue and then it became worse since you guys were swearing like mad."

Veemon added, "ALL BAD WORDS IN THE BOOK!"

"Yeah, Veemon said you guys said swear words 105 times. Anyways, Anne was so fed up with it she knocked you guys out with her right fist."

Howdy questioned, "It was her right hand? Dang you really do have a good memory there Maxwell."

Izzy said, "Damn right."

Mimi looked at him, "OH I'M SO NOT FINISHED WITH YOU IZZY, YOU NO GOOD SON OF A-"

Anne cut in, "Before it gets to the 106th time, need I remind that any second soon, the others will be here. I wouldn't mind to show them how I knocked you guys the first time."

Mimi and Izzy stopped exchanging glares. Nearby, there was the Disney Store and they heard music,

_If you feel lost and on your own and far from home _

_You're never alone, you know_

"As I've said a billion times, today is our last day together. We're never going to see each other again. Can we at least remember this day as a great one and not the one where f-bombs dropped like crazy? It's really stupid to be fighting on a day like this and over um…"

_Just think of your friends _

_The ones who care _

Maxwell corrected, "How stupid Mimi is."

Mimi retorted, "HEY!"

"I say how it happened, that's all."

Anne continued, "Yeah, that so try to make up."

_They all will be waiting there with love to share _

_And your heart will lead you home_

"What's an f-bomb?" the others turned around and saw Lilo and rest of the Chosen Ones.

"Nothing… How was the beach?"

Penelope shouted, "WIPEOUT!"

Lucifer clarified, "We went surfing, built sandcastles, and Sokka wiped out a lot."

Sokka stared at Lucifer angrily.

Dexter went over to Pashmina, "Hey Pashmina, did you miss me?"

Pashmina started, "Well uh…"

Howdy shoved Dexter aside and asked, "Of course Pashmina you missed me more right?"

"Um…"

Dexter said, "See? Pashmina missed me the most."

Howdy retorted, "Why would she miss a guy with bows for brains?"

The two hamsters started to have a quarrel.

Rupert went over to them and shouted, "SHUT UP! Besides Pashmina won't have a boyfriend until she's six, so much for Miss Independent. When she turns six, then you guys can argue."

Dexter and Howdy thought for a while and shook hands, "Deal."

Oxnard complained, "Can we eat now?"

Beast Boy ruffled Oxnard's fur, "Of course dude."

Paul grinned, "And I have the perfect place to eat, 'Last Memories'!"

They all followed Paul and they ate.

Lilo turned on her cell phone and started to play "Graduation" by Vitamin C.

(**A/n: I'm going to skip to somewhere in the song since well… I don't want it to be too long. Ok, here we go.**)

* * *

_Anne's House (NOT PART OF THE SONG)_

Kouji and Omar was packing up their stuff and cleaning their room.

Omar told Kouji, "You know, in the mall, there was a luggage case that was 50 off original value."

Kouji rolled his eyes, "Well that's good to know."

"Yeah, but in my home, we didn't need that stuff."

"Oh really?"

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

Kouji's twin was still packing while his partner was snoozing away.

Kouchi groaned, "Can you please try and help?"

Snoozer mumbled, "Don't forget about packing your underwear."

"Aw crap, I did forget."

Snoozer slightly smiled and continued to sleep.

_La, la, la, la_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_La, la, la, la_

_We will still be friends forever_

Rupert came into the room and said, "Looks like you four dudes are doing pretty good. Anne's making me take synopsis of each room. (Gets vision) WOAH!"

Kouchi and Kouji asked, "What?"

"You guys are gonna find a successful martial art school… thingy. COOL!"

Omar calculated, "That's gotta be $5000 a week!"

Kouji said, "Ok now that's getting on my nerves."

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_

_Can we survive it out there?_

_Can we make it somehow?_

_I guess I thought that this would never end_

_And suddenly it's like we're women and men_

_Will the past be a shadow that will follow us 'round?_

_Will these memories fade when I leave this town?_

_I keep, I keep thinking that it's not goodbye_

_Keep on thinking it's a time to fly_

Raven was packing her things with Panda and was quietly thinking.

"RAVEN!" shouted Panda.

Raven asked, "What?"

"You're supposed to put your clothes in the case, not scattered all over the floor. Is something distracting you?"

"Alright, you got me. Well, what happened over the past few days went by so fast and I didn't want it to end and it did."

"I feel the same."

"It's different."

"How- Oh… I see. Just because you're going to another dimension doesn't mean you'll never see Kouji again. You can talk to him through your Teen Titan communicator and you have the other titans."

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

"Yeah… Ok, this has gone to my head far enough."

"Agreed, let's continue packing."

The partners abruptly finished packing to recover from their sentimental moment.

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

Soon, everyone was in the basement, feeling sad and excited at the same time.

Anne felt chills up her spine and asked, "You guys ready?"

A long silence occurred.

_As we go on we remember_

_All the times we had together_

_And as our lives change come whatever_

_We will still be friends forever_

Lilo's sight became blurry and started to cry on Anne, "I'M GONNA MISS YOU ANNE!"

Rupert and Nosey looked at each other and hugged, "I'M GONNA MISS YOU!"

BB's eyes started to tear, "Aw man, I promised myself I wasn't gonna cry."

He bawled while Oxnard comforted him.

Katara and Zoë embraced each other. Stitch meanwhile was squeezing the life out of Aang and Sokka.

Sokka said while being choked, "Choking, not breathing."

Stitch released it, "Oh, soka."

"Huh?"

"Sorry."

Kairi patted Pashmina's head, "You're gonna be fine right?"

Pashmina had tears in her eyes and nodded, "Yeah."

Lucifer echoed, "WAIT A MINUTE!"

They all became quiet except for a few sobs.

"Where am I supposed to go?"

Hamtaro suggested, "You can live with me."

"Oh, ok. Carry on."

They noise resumed and everyone continued to cry.

* * *

_An hour later_

They all stopped crying and looked more ready than ever.

Anne nodded her head and did her spell, "BYE GUYS!"

They all became teary eyed and said their extra good byes. Anne wiped her tears and made a simple gesture.

Six portals appeared and took the Different Dimension Freaks away to their own home. A short silence arose.

Paul burst into tears, "AW GOD DAMN IT I MISS THEM ALREADY!"

* * *

**A/n: Don't you love that last sentence?**

**Penelope: OKYOO!**

**Sokka: THAT GOT TO ME GOOD!**

**Stitch: Ih.**

**Me: Ok, first of all: THE STORY IS NOT OVER!**

**BB: Darn right.**

**Me: There's the epilogue and a bonus chapter for all of those people anticipating the sequel Backfire!**

**Lucifer: Yeah, where I-**

**Me: Will be briefly in it. Now Terriermon will give use the preview of chapter 19!**

**Terriermon: Sure, this is what happens when Rupert's predictions come true and a final reappearance of Squirt, Cheesehead, and Sugar High!**

**Me: Thanks a lot Terriermon! I'm hoping to post it in 1-3 weeks since this will bea longchapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	19. Once Upon A Prediction

**A/n: Ok, this was supposed to be a one-shot but I decided to put it in the story.**

**Lucifer: Good for you.**

**Me: Ok now Sokka will tell us for the last time what will happen in this chapter. (Sniffs)**

**Sokka: This is what happens after our experience at Dungeon Town. Good times…**

**Me: Yes, I know… Now read on my dear readers…**

**Penelope: OKYOO!**

**Me: THAT'S ONE OF THE LAST OKYOOS I'LL EVER HEAR YOU SAY! **

**(Starts to cry)

* * *

**

_Anne's Basement_

"Wow, it's really, really over. I can't believe it," said Anne.

Rupert cried, "I MISS NOSEY SO MUCH!"

Paul recovered from his bawling and laughed, "I miss Bokomon and Neemon."

Anne asked, "Rupert, what did you predict about the future again?"

Rupert wiped his tears and answered, "Kari and T.K. would get married and have 5 kids, Robin and Starfire would live together after they become 25, Hamtaro and Bijou would live together when Bijou's owner: Maria would move, Stan would never get a girl, Pashmina would always stay single until she's 6, Matt would marry Sora and have kids, hold on. (Rupert blew his nose) Ok let's see, Mimi would be on TV in the future, Tai would cut his hair (Paul's mouth dropped figuratively), Jeri would ask Takato out, Ryo would ask Rika out and both of those couples will stay together for a long time, Henry would ask a girl out, hm… Takuya would go to the movies with a blonde haired girl; Tommy would be the owner of a video game company, Lilo would have braces before she turns 12, Aang would propose to Katara when he would become 19 um… Sora and Kairi would break up in 3 years but then later they get back together and get married, Kouji and Kouchi would own a martial art school thingy, Stitch and Angel would get back together, and Beast Boy would propose to Terra in 8 years, get married, and have 3 kids."

"You think they'll all come true?"

"Absitively Anne."

Paul asked, "You think we can see them again?"

Anne thought and replied, "We can see how they're doing but that's all I know what to do. It takes a whole lot of practice and time to bring in people from six dimensions."

Paul agreed.

Rupert sighed, "Let's go out for pizza, I'm starving."

Paul laughed, "Let's go."

The three people walked up the stairs, out of the basement.

* * *

_Titans Tower_

"We are finally at home sweet home!" cried Starfire.

Terra called, "I get dibs on the remote!"

Cyborg shouted, "HEY!"

Beast Boy turned into a falcon and snatched the remote.

Raven shouted, "AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"

She made the remote float over to her. While it floated to Raven, Robin snatched it.

Cyborg exclaimed, "JUST GIVE ME THE FREAKIN REMOTE!"

Everyone was fighting for the remote.

All of a sudden, they saw a rabid looking blonde girl on the TV screen.

She shouted, "OH ROBBIE POO!"

Robin sunk low in his seat, "Kitten, we meet again."

"ROBBIE POO, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!"

Terra asked, "Who's she?"

Beast Boy answered, "Kitten, she's weird and obsessed with Robin."

"Well she gives blondes a bad name."

Kitten heard this and shouted, "I'M WAY PRETTIER THAN YOU!"

Terra scoffed, "Wow, she's dumb and has a super ego."

"WHY YOU-"

Robin groaned, "Let's get to the point, I'm not going out with you ever again Kitten. Deal with it."

Kitten became angry, "ARGH! I have a new boyfriend actually."

The screen focused on Red X.

Cyborg said, "Red X?"

The Teen Titans including Terra (since she knew him already) started to laugh.

Red X started to boil and said, "Listen, I have something you might like."

He showed something on the screen. The Titans headed for the door to find the evil and unlikely couple.

(**A/n: There has to be those creepy couples you know…**)

* * *

_8 years later_

The door rang.

Robin walked over to the door and answered, "Cyborg! Starfire and I missed you ever since that all happened."

Cyborg walked into the room and said, "I still don't get why you and Starfire got the tower."

Starfire came into the room and answered, "I was able to come up with the $2000 dollars for sleeping in here."

Cyborg said, "Right… So where's everyone else?"

Beast Boy and Terra were chasing each other into the room.

Terra shouted, "Beast Boy and I are right here!"

Beast Boy retorted, "I am now Beast **Man**! I'm 25, hello!"

Raven phased into the room, "I see you haven't changed a bit."

Starfire shouted with joy, "Raven! I am so happy you made it!"

Robin asked, "Are you guys ready?"

Cyborg exclaimed, "BOOYA! Bring it on!"

Robin turned on the T.V.

There were the Ham-Hams on the screen and of course Snoozer was sleeping too.

Hamtaro said, "Ham-Ha everybody!"

Bijou greeted, "Bonjour!"

Boss said, "Hi guys!"

Pepper shouted, "Howdy!"

Penelope said, "I missed you guys!"

Beast Man exclaimed, "Penelope, you can talk!"

Penelope gave BB a smirk and answered, "DUH!"

Maxwell added, "She's 4 now."

Stan cried, "I STILL DON'T HAVE A GIRL!"

Pashmina mentioned, "And I have a guy."

The former Teen Titans laughed.

Raven said, "Well I see three predictions coming true so far…"

Hamtaro pointed out, "Bijou lives with me now too."

Cyborg said, "Make that four predictions Raven."

Raven groaned, "Wow, I didn't know you were that smart."

Dexter laughed, "Remember Neemon would always go-"

Howdy finished, "He is?"

Sandy giggled, "Then Bokomon would snap his pants."

Everyone laughed.

Beast Man asked, "Remember that really awesome limo?"

Jingle smiled, "That was one of the greatest cars I ever rode in man!" He strummed his guitar.

Omar mentioned, "We also jumped off a cliff in that car. My servants would've cleaned that up in a snap."

Cappy sneered, "Yeah right."

Beast Man felt something in his pocket and remembered something, "Terra?"

Terra raised her eyebrow and asked, "Yes?"

BB took a deep breath, went down on his knee, and asked, "Terra, I know we've been through a lot and… Will you marry me?"

Terra's eyes widened, "Oh my god… YES!"

She ran into his arms and they kissed. Everyone awed.

Lucifer muttered under his breath, "I really should've broken them up years ago."

Panda asked, "What about Robin and Starfire?"

Robin blushed, "We're still not ready."

Starfire said, "Yeah, I need to fix some things with Galfore."

* * *

_Digital World_

"AH!" someone screamed.

A green vortex appeared and out came all of the Digidestined and their Digimon.

Takuya asked, "Let's go back to the human world?"

Zoë giggled, "Let's."

Rika said, "Um… Can we just get used to the digital world first?"

Henry teased, "You're just scared about Ryo."

"What about Ryo?"

"He was going to-"

"Shut up."

Neemon asked, "What was he going to do?"

Bokomon groaned and snapped his pants.

Takato answered, "Ask her out like how Jeri would ask me…"

Tommy groaned, "For once can we please try to ignore **ANYTHING** that has to deal with love?"

Tentomon suggested, "What about you being the owner of a video game company?"

Tommy smiled, "Oh yea… Well I have been thinking about making this really cool video game called Doom… It has aliens in it and everything."

Takuya scoffed, "Yea, like that will become a movie."

(**A/n: Let's pretend that Tommy is the founder of a real video game called, "Doom" and it does have a movie too! As I always say: Irony is very useful these days…**)

Zoë said, "Well Takuya and I have to go now."

Takuya showed a wide grin upon his face, "Yea… See you later guys!"

He grabbed her hand and they ran out of the Digital World.

Tai said, "I have to go too."

He ran out too. Agumon, Matt, and Gabumon followed after him.

Patamon said, "I guess we all should go too. What week is it?"

TK answered, "This is the week were you stay with your dad."

"Ok, see you later TK!"

Patamon hugged TK and ran off with Bokomon and Neemon to their home. Kari pulled TK's arm and Kari, TK, Davis, Gatomon, and Veemon went to their friend Cody's house. Soon everyone else left.

* * *

_Sora's House (the one from Digimon)_

Tai took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

He prayed in his head, _Please be Sora_…

The door opened and it was Sora.

"Tai?" asked the confused girl of love.

Tai scratched his neck nervously, "Listen uh… Are you doing anything tonight?"

"No… Why?"

"I have two tickets to this movie and Agumon doesn't like horror movies so you wanna come?"

Sora flushed with embarrassment, "Well…"

Tai sighed, "It's ok, I understand." He turned around.

"No wait!" Tai turned back around.

"What?"

"I'd love to go to the movies with you."

Tai smiled and they walked together to the movie theater. In a bush Matt, Agumon, and Gabumon hi-fived each other and followed the couple.

* * *

_Cody's House_

"OH MY GOD ARE YOU SERIOUS!" shouted Yolei.

Davis answered, "Damn serious."

"You also knew this guy?" Yolei pointed at a picture of Robin.

Kari responded, "Yes."

"HE'S EFFIN HOT!"

Ken looked at Yolei with a raised eyebrow.

Yolei cleared her throat, "I mean um… He looks nice."

Cody said, "I don't get it, why only you guys?"

T.K replied, "I dunno. We can't change the past."

Yolei complained, "I wish I could, then I get a good look at this Robin guy."

Kari said, "Remember that he's with Starfire."

"Who the hell is that?"

Kari showed her a picture of her, "She's really nice. Star's from a planet called Tamaran."

"He looks better with me."

Davis jeered, "Yeah, when Armadillomons fly."

Armadillomon shouted, "HEY!"

"No offense."

Yolei rubbed her chin, "Hm… I wonder how big is his-"

Kari shouted, "EW! SHUT UP YOLEI! T.M.I.! TOO MUCH INFORMATION!"

* * *

_Takato's House_

Takato flopped onto his bed, "It's feels so good to be home."

Guilmon said, "Yeah, can we install the karaoke set now?"

Takato smiled, "Ok buddy."

Out of nowhere, the door knocked. Takato opened the door and saw Jeri.

"Oh, hey Jeri."

Jeri greeted, "Hi Takato. Hey Guilmon. (Sees Guilmon messing with the wires of the karaoke set) What are you doing?"

Guilmon answered, "I'm trying to set this up that's what."

"Takato?"

Takato knew that Rupert's prediction was happening in front of his face, "Yes?"

"Can you walk with me in the park; I need to talk you about something."

"Oh, sure. (Remembers Guilmon) First of all, can I call Henry so Terriermon can help Guilmon out with the karaoke set?"

"Ok…"

* * *

_Henry's House_

The phone rang.

Henry picked it up, "Hello?"

Takato replied, "Hey, can Terriermon go help Guilmon with the karaoke set?"

"Sure, hold on," Henry called out to Terriermon, "HEY TERRIERMON! Can you go help Guilmon with the karaoke thing?"

Terriermon answered, "SURE! Can Lopmon come?"

"Wait (Goes back to the phone) I'm back, can Lopmon go too?"

Takato answered, "Sure."

"Ok, wait," Henry shouted, "YOU CAN GO LOPMON!"

Lopmon and Terriermon celebrated concurrently, "YAY!"

Henry goes back to the phone, "Ok, they'll be there soon."

The blue haired boy looked out the window and saw a girl. She looked exactly like how Rupert described her. He went outside and talked to her.

* * *

_Ryo's House_

"Wait a minute, so are you telling me you went to an alternate universes without me?" asked Ryo.

Rika blushed, "Yeah…"

"So um… Did you miss me?"

"Huh?"

"Oh uh… nothing."

"It was a lot of fun."

"Sounds like it."

Ryo scratches his neck and thoughts raced through his head,

_JUST ASK HER ALREADY! This is why you are a chicken._

_I am not!_

_BAWK! BAWK-BAWK-BAWK-BAWK-**BAWK**!_

The troubled boy shouted, "FINE!"

Rika asked, "What?"

"Uh, if I don't get this out I'm gonna go mad as hell."

"What is it Ryo?"

"I just need to say that-"

Rika sighed and quickly kissed him on the lips, "I know and sure."

Ryo flushed, "How?"

"Psychic talking tabby cat called Rupert."

"Awesome. So um… Wanna go somewhere?"

"Your pick."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Digital World a Number of Years Later_

"Mommy, where is everybody?" asked a young 6-year-old boy.

Mrs. Takaishi or Kari answered, "Don't worry John Paul, just wait."

Two twin babies started to cry.

T.K. said, "I'll handle it honey."

Kari smiled, "Go ahead, I'll bring the other three."

Soon, they arrived at a big Digimon reunion.

A tall man came with a noodle cart (Davis), "Hey guys! Perfect timing too! Hey Johnny, Katie is over there just so you know."

"YAY!"

The young boy ran to a girl with brunette hair.

John greeted, "HIYA KATIE!"

Katie Kanbara beamed, "Hey John."

Mrs. Kanbara (Zoë) came to John and smiled, "Long time, no see John."

A boy with red hair who jumped off of his mom's Renamon snuck upon John and shouted, "BOO!"

John whirled around and laughed, "Hi Randy."

Mimi, Palmon, and her 2 children came into the scene too.

Katie exclaimed, "HEY LOOK! IT'S MARIAH AND CAREY!"

(**A/n: If you're stupid, Mariah Carey's nickname is Mimi so that's why I put that there. Plus, I couldn't help it. Ok, read on.**)

The three kids went up to Mimi and greeted, "HI!"

Mimi smiled, "Hey kids!"

Randy asked, "How's your TV show?"

"It's fine."

Meanwhile, other kids were getting along too.

JP's son, Dexter shouted, "LOOK! IT'S MR. KIMERA AND JIMMY!"

Dexter, Izzy's daughter Hillary, and Matt's and Sora's son Mac ran to Jimmy.

Jimmy greeted, "HEY GUYS! Where's my cousin?"

"HYAH!" shouted Kouji's daughter, Raven striking at him with her pole.

Jimmy dodged it and laughed, "You're good."

"My daddy taught it to me and has a school with your daddy, of course he is."

"Your daddy used to have big hair Molly!" asked Randy.

Molly answered, "That's what Mr. Izumi and Mr. Himi said."

Mac's brother, Stan spoke, "My dad said that he accidentally got his hair cut off."

John thought aloud, "I thought it was a dare that made his hair get cut off."

"Oh well."

Hillary exclaimed, "IT'S JULIE! JULIE'S HERE!"

It was Julie and Mr. Himi (Tommy) with a humungous bag.

Lots of kids came up to them.

Davis's son, Damian asked, "Mr. Himi, did you bring 'Doom' again?"

Tommy smiled, "Of course I did but the rated T version. I tested the M one on Mr. Matsuki's son, Leon and he freaked out."

Mac said, "But he's only 14!"

"Exactly."

The kids started to play "Doom".

Mr. Wong asked Mr. Matsuki, "Think it was all worth it?"

Mr. Matsuki smiled, "Of course."

* * *

_Destiny Islands_

A portal appeared and Sora and Kairi came out.

Kairi groaned, "Ow my butt."

Sora said, "By now we should get used to it."

"Yeah… What now?"

"Guess we should go home right?"

"Ok."

* * *

_Three Years Later_

(**A/n: This is a very dramatic and mature part of the story so if you're someone who isn't used to drama, DOES NOT READ THIS! You can skip to the next part. This is based on scrolling through channels as usual and seeing this Laguna Beach crud and of course that Cheaters show thingy.**)

"Why did you do this to me Sora?" asked Kairi filled with worry and fear.

Sora tried, "I didn't mean to it's just-"

"What? You lost your virginity to another girl while you were with me? I thought you loved me."

"I do but we were just-"

"SHUT UP! I saw you two in the bedroom and you were half naked, that's all I needed to know Sora."

"Listen, the truth is that-"

"NOTHING! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

She walked away from him with tears in her eyes.

The aggravated keybearer kicked a rock screaming, "AH GOD DAMN IT!"

* * *

_A Little Over a Year Later_

18-year-old Kairi was in the mall by herself eating a hamburger. She suddenly heard Sora's name.

"Remember that party a while ago?" asked a guy to another.

The other guy replied, "Yeah, ever since then Sora's been a train wreck."

Kairi's eyes widened.

"I heard there was that girl, I forgot her name but she trapped him the room."

"What happened?"

"Well she all like, I love you and all that shit and started making out with him."

"What the hell?"

"That was my reaction exactly. But the creepiest part was that she was trying to pull his shirt off and don't ask me why."

"Dude that is one crazy lady."

"You think? Anyways, then Sora's girlfriend walks in on him."

"DANG!"

"I know, but then we all know what happens next."

"What?"

"I thought you would know."

"I don't."

Kairi put down her burger and ran off to find Sora.

A guy nearby asked, "YO LADY! CAN I HAVE YOUR HAMBURGER!"

* * *

_Somewhere on the Sidewalk_

Sora was kicking a can as he was walking. He suddenly heard running. He turned around and saw Kairi sprinting towards him.

(**A/n: _Humming Chariots of Fire Theme_ Oh, sorry um… Just read.**)

"Kairi?" said the stunned boy.

Kairi tripped over but got up before she would've fell.

She rose panting for a while, "Listen, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I am so, so sorry. I thought- I should've trusted you."

"Everyone makes mistakes. Trust me, it could've been worse."

"How?"

"You know…"

"Oh. Should we still be-"

"Duh."

They hugged each other tight.

Kairi asked, "You remember Rupert and his prediction?"

Sora answered, "You mean the third part?"

"Yeah."

"Oh, maybe after we graduate I guess."

"It's a wedding."

They walked together into the sunset arm in arm and shoulder-to-shoulder.

* * *

_Kokowa Town_

A portal appeared and out came Stitch, Rich, Nosey, and Lilo.

Lilo checked the time, "Only seven minutes passed here. That's pretty good and that means tomorrow is my birthday! I can't wait to see what I'll get as a surprise."

Stitch agreed, "Ih."

Rich said, "I think I'll head back to Gantu."

Lilo asked, "Why?"

"Someone needs to make fun of him until you guys defeat Hamsterviel once and for all."

"Yeah… That works."

"What about you Nosey?"

Nosey sighed, "Hm… I think I'll just stick around, maybe get an apartment around here."

Lilo giggled, "Well, I'll see you and Rich soon."

The three experiments said, "Yeah."

Lilo and Stitch headed for home, Rich went off to Gantu's ship, and Nosey went off into the streets.

* * *

_A Few Months Later_

"Are you ready Stitch?" asked Lilo.

Stitch nodded his head.

"Good, because this is our last battle for the last experiment- Angel. This is the second most important battle we'll ever face so are you sure?"

Stitch rolled out his extra arms and said, "Oh yeah."

"Let's go."

They both ran off to Gantu's ship.

* * *

_An Hour or Two Later_

Lilo was scarred and screaming, "YES! THAT WAS SO AWESOME!"

Stitch had bruises too but still his hyper self, "YAHOO!"

"Now all the experiments are all in the one true place they belong."

Rich was there too, "You guys whooped Gantu's butt real good, again."

Stitch and Rich glanced at a wagon, and there, Angel lay there unconscious.

Lilo looked at them for a while, "Angel will be fine. Oh and Rich?"

"Huh?"

"Isn't 623 a girl?"

"Yeah, so? Oh. Fine, be that way."

Angel suddenly wakes up.

Stitch looked at her, "Bujee boo?"

Angel rubs her eyes, "Stitch!"

The two experiments hug each other.

Lilo and Rich said at the same time, "Aw…"

As they walked up the steps to their home, Lilo called,

"HEY NANI! RICH AND ANGEL ARE HERE AND HERE TO STAY!"

Nani looked out the window and groaned.

* * *

_Over a Month after Lilo's 8th Birthday_

Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and Nosey rang on the doorbell.

Nani opened the door, "OH MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!"

They were all in bruises and Lilo answered, "Long story, you wouldn't understand."

"DID YOU GET IN A FIGHT WITH MERTLE?"

"No way."

"Oh, go inside and clean yourself up and that means all of you. And Stitch?"

Stitch asked, "Ih?"

"Angel is coming back from the grocery any minute soon so if you want, hurry up."

They all went inside.

Nani shouted, "WAIT A MINUTE! LILO!"

Lilo rushed back and asked, "What now?"

"Show me your teeth."

"Wha-"

"Just do it."

Lilo showed her teeth.

"Whoa, this long story you won't tell me about made you mess up your teeth. We'll need to make an appointment with your dentist to see if you need braces."

"**WHAT! **I'M NOT EVEN 12!"

(**A/n: Hehe… Take one good guess on how Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and Nosey became all battered up.**)

* * *

_North Pole_

A portal appeared and out came the avatar and his friends.

Katara found something in her hand, "What the heck is this?"

Sokka grabbed it from her and studied it, "Hm… It's a cell phone! What the hell?"

Aang asked, "Did Zoë give you something before we left?"

Katara answered, "I think so…"

The cell phone started to ring "Can You Feel the Love Tonight".

Katara opened the flip phone and asked, "Hello?"

It was Zoë, "HEY KAT!"

"Zoë?"

"Well it definitely ain't Maleficent."

"It's really you I guess. But how did you get it?"

"We bought it while shopping."

"Oh, thanks Zo. So where are you?"

"In line to watch the movies with Takuya."

"That's so sweet!"

Katara and Zoë continued to talk while Aang and Sokka watched them talk. Aang whispered something in Katara's ear.

Katara asked Zoë, "Did you get any more?"

Zoë answered, "DUH! But I only got two, so there's one for you and the other for Aang and Sokka. It's with Aang." They continued talking.

Aang checked his pockets and everywhere on his clothes and found another flip phone. It started to ring, "My Doorbell".

He answered, "Hello?"

Over the phone, he heard, "I TOLD YOU THAT THIS WOULD WORK! BUT DOES ANYBODY LISTEN TO ME? NO! Oh, hey Aang! It's Squirt and Chickenbutt, the girl we called at the White House!"

"Oh, hi…"

Chickenbutt said on the phone, "I can't believe you pulled a prank on me. Also, IT'S CHERIE!"

"It was Squirt's idea."

Squirt said, "Cherie, schmerie, I don't care."

Cherie said, "Well it's only because she's a dumbo."

Squirt shouted, "HEY!"

"Listen you guys, I gotta go."

Squirt said, "Ok, bye dude."

Cherie said, "So um… Like, like, like, like, like bye."

Aang closed the phone.

Sokka asked, "Who was that?"

Aang answered, "Squirt and a girl called Cherie."

"Wow."

"I know. Shouldn't we get back?"

"Yeah, I'm going to see the Princess."

"Your girlfriend?"

"Aang, she's engaged, remember?"

"Sorry."

"No problem, how are we supposed to explain you and Katara together?"

"We'll keep it a secret for now I guess."

"Ok, let's go. KATARA! WE'RE LEAVING NOW!"

Katara was too occupied with talking to Zoë as other best friends are. Aang and Sokka shrugged their shoulders and went on Appa going back to the castle, palace, thingy. Momo was scavenging through the snow for food.

* * *

_Seven Years Later_

A tall, young man was soaring through the sky on his glider. He felt like the most free-spirited guy on the planet. He felt so carefree, he actually forgot something.

"AANG!" shouted grown up Sokka.

Yes, that young man was the one and only avatar. He swooped down from the sky closing his glider.

"What is it Sokka?"

"YOU FORGOT WHAT TODAY IS?"

"What is today?"

"Aang, it's been seven years since you defeated Ozai and you were going to do a certain something?"

"Point and laugh at the fire nation like every year?"

"NO YOU DUMBASS! Do I have to spell this out to you?"

"I think."

Sokka held out a box.

"Oh that. Aw, shit I gotta go."

Aang grabbed the box and ran off.

Sokka sighed, "After seven years, he's still the same."

* * *

_Somewhere in the Earth Nation_

Katara was staring at her seven-year old cell phone. To this day Aang and Sokka were still the only guys that knew about it. It suddenly rang.

She picked it up, "Aang?"

Aang replied, "Look up."

"What the-"

She looked up and saw Aang and Appa. The bison's tail lifted and Aang soared down from the sky. He lightly landed to the ground.

Katara put her hands on her hips, "Way to make an entrance."

Aang blushed, "Yeah… I need to ask you something."

"What is it Aang?"

The avatar went down on one knee, showed the box, opened it, and asked,

"Will you marry me?"

Katara ran into his arms and embraced him.

In the comfort of his arms, she answered, "Of course."

Aang stood up and they kissed. Aang put on her ring, which had water and air nation symbols on it. The both hopped up on Appa and the bison took them home.

(**A/n: AW THAT'S SO SWEET! But, it makes methrow up gallons of puke. Anyways, when they came back, it was one or two days before the end of the Water Book thing. On with the comic relief!**)

* * *

_Squirt's House_

"MOM! I'M GOING TO MARJ'S HOUSE!" shouted Squirt.

Squirt's mother replied, "Have fun honey!"

Squirt's little sister, Pipsqueak squealed, "BUH-BYE ATE!"

The big sister smiled and gave her little sister a big hug. As Squirt closed the door she muttered to herself, "Oh I'm gonna have a hell of a time alright."

* * *

_In a Building_

Squirt opened the door and saw Sugar High and Marj, "Where's Cheesehead?"

Sugar High replied, "How the hell would I know?"

"But she's the one with the bazooka gun. I'll call her."

Marj said, "Put it on speaker."

"Oki doki."

Squirt called her and put it on speaker.

The phone answered, "Hello?"

"Is this Cheesehead?"

"Uh… Yeah this is she."

Sugar High said, "Wait a minute that sounds like her sister. (To the phone) Can we talk to Cheesehead?"

"This **is** Cheesehead."

Squirt said, "We need to talk to her."

"This is- HEY! MY PHONE!"

Squirt, Marj, and Sugar High heard punches and screaming.

Finally the phone answered, "Ok, this is the real me."

Sugar High shouted, "WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Why?"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!"

"It's today?"

"YEAH!"

"Oh… I knew that."

Squirt screamed, "ANO KA BA NALAGA!"

She and Sugar High started to laugh.

Cheesehead said, "I'll be there soon." She hung up.

Squirt called her friend while they were waiting, "EDDO JAYJ!"

JayJ said, "Hey! What's up?"

* * *

_When Cheesehead Finally Arrived_

The door flew open and in came Cheesehead with the bazooka gun.

Squirt ran over to it and snatched it, "MINE!"

Cheesehead rolls her eyes.

Marj says, "Three… Two… One."

Squirt starts to hyperventilate. Soon, she calms down.

Sugar High asked, "Do you have the body Marj?"

Marj answers, "Yup. It's right- EW!"

Squirt asked, "What?"

"Maggots are eating her brain."

"COOL! How did the maggots get there?"

"I dunno. Why are you asking me?"

Sugar High exclaimed, "AH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING CHEESEHEAD!"

Squirt and Marj whirled around and saw Cheesehead eating their substitute's brain along with the maggots.

Cheesehead said with her mouth full, "Mm… Tastes evil and asshole-y. Not bad."

Squirt and Sugar High said, "Wow…"

* * *

_Five Minutes Later_

"You sure you're done eating her brain?" asked Marj.

Cheesehead said while licking off her fingers, "Pretty much, yeah."

"THEN MOVE!" shouted Squirt.

She aimed the gun at the substitute's head and pulled the trigger. The head was separated from the body. Cheesehead and Sugar High started to clap their hands like a walrus.

Sugar High screamed, "MY TURN!"

She grabbed the gun and shot it at her stomach. Sugar High started to jump up and down in happiness. Cheesehead took the gun started to evilly cackle.

Squirt said, "Wow, didn't know she had it in her."

Cheesehead shot the gun at her legs. Their substitute's legs flew into the sky and fell on a guy's face. Sugar High, Marj, and Squirt started to laugh.

Cheesehead shouted at the man, "SORRY!"

Squirt said, "You is retarded."

Sugar High and Marj started to hit their hands on their chests like retards to make fun of Cheesehead. Cheesehead looked at Sugar High and smacked her head.

Sugar High shouted, "HEY! WHY DIDN'T YOU HIT MARJ?"

Cheesehead answered, "You're the stupid one, not her."

Marj said, "Thank you; I feel special."

Sugar High laughed, "ED!"

Squirt smacked the back of Sugar High and Cheesehead's well, head,

"You're all a bunch of freaking idiots."

Cheesehead, Sugar High, and Squirt started to quarrel. Before Sugar High was about to shoot the bazooka at Cheesehead--

"HEY! Why can't we just sit down and eat candy?" it was Marj.

Sugar High shouted, "I LIKE CANDY!"

Cheesehead and Squirt said, "Hm… Nah."

Squirt and Cheesehead chased Sugar High for the bazooka gun.

Squirt snatched it rejoicing, "I HAVE IT! IT'S ALL MINE! IT'S ALL-"

"Mine!" Cheesehead took back the gun.

Marj and Sugar High sat down and had some candy and watched Squirt and Cheesehead fight for the bazooka gun.

(**A/n: If this happened in real life, THAT'D BE SO COOL! Now, the moment you've all been waiting for: THE FINAL SCENE!**)

* * *

_Dungeon Town Hospital_

Anne was 18, Paul was 16, and Rupert was 7 or 2014. They rushed to the desk.

Anne asked, "Where's Mrs. Vaowowsky?"

The lady answered in a droll voice, "Room 316."

The three people ran to room 316. Paul flung open the door and they ran to their grandmother.

"Grandma?" asked Anne.

Mrs. Vaowowsky answered, "You made it darling."

A tear dropped from her eye, "Yeah, we did."

"Listen, I didn't tell you this but-" Mrs. Vaowowsky made a hacking cough.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, as I was saying, in a few years… There will be um…"

Paul said, "What?"

"Something will be coming."

Anne worried, "Tell us grandma."

"It's… Evil… (Coughs) I think my seconds are numbered."

"NO! It can't, you'll be fine."

"You can't fool this woman, child."

"You can still make it, I'm sure of it."

"Don't worry about me so much."

"Grandma! Just, fight it."

"I can't…" She gags and horribly coughs.

"Don't grandma, please don't go."

"Child… When you go to college… When you Paul are in high school and Rupert is doing his own thing… Always know I'll be watching…"

Mrs. Vaowowsky gasped, took her last breath of air, and closed her eyes dead.

Anne and Paul shouted, "NO!"

Rupert sighed, "So sad… (Switches mood) LET'S GO GET PROTEIN SHAKES!"

The brother and sister looked at him.

"What? I'm hungry. (Seconds pass) No seriously, I am and I need to lose weight. (A few more seconds pass) Fine, go ahead and cry already."

Anne buried her face in Paul's shoulder. Paul's eyes welled up with tears. Rupert looked at their deceased grandmother. He looked away. Suddenly Rupert got the following vision:

_Houses were on fire and fire trucks were being destroyed. A loud screeching was heard, and there Rupert saw two young girls: One had dirty blonde hair wearing a purple crocheted hat, a purple graphic tee with green designs on it, and brown cords and the other had long raven hair wearing a black tee with an alien on it and baggy jeans. They both did something, Rupert couldn't clearly see what it was but something happened and it caused a blinding light._

The vision ended and Rupert shook his head.

Paul asked, "Are you ok?"

Rupert said, "Uh yeah, sure…"

As Anne and Paul cried, Rupert pondered about his odd vision,

_Who are they? That girl with black hair reminded me of Lilo but a little taller and had a more determined look in her eye. But what about that other girl? Maybe… Nah._

The tabby walked over to Paul and Anne to comfort them. As he walked towards them, he knew that this would only be the beginning.

**The End

* * *

**

**A/n: IT'S OVER! **

**Sugar High and Cheesehead: IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER-**

**Me: Whoa, whoa, hold on a second. How did you guys get here?**

**Cheesehead: Your front door was open.**

**Me: Oh… THEN LET ME FINISH!**

**Sugar High and Cheesehead: Fine.**

**Me: Moving on, since this is the end of the story kind of, I guess I have to give you guys back to the FBI.**

**Hamtaro, Terriermon, and Stitch: Aw…**

**Penelope: Okyoo…**

**BB and Sokka: Oh well…**

**Lucifer: YES! SCORE! YAY! Wait a minute, who's the star in the sequel?**

**Me: No one specific really…**

**Lucifer: Hm… Whatever.**

**Me: Ok, well I'll see you guys soon!**

**The other A/n People: BYE! (Leaves room)**

**Me: You guys were saying?**

**Sugar High: HIT IT!**

**Me: (Clashes their heads together)**

**Cheesehead: OW! NOT LITERALLY!**

**Me: Oh well, it was fun anyways. Go ahead.**

**SH, C, and Me: IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! SQUIRT ANNE SAYS IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! IT'S OVER! EVERYONE GOT MARRIED 'CEPT US!**

**Me: Wait a minute, what about Lilo, the experiments, the Ham-Hams, those other Teen Titans, the Digimon, Sokka, and what about Marj?  
**

**C: Marj is in on vacation in Peru who is probably sitting on a beach drinking soda with one of those pretty little umbrellas on top of it.**

**SH: Yeah, then she'll probably meet a guy and then they'll get married in a week or something. WAIT A MINUTE! SHE DIDN'T INVITE US TO THE WEDDING!**

**C: We're speaking hypothetically right now you know.**

**SH: But if she did…**

**Me: Wait, but what about Lilo, the exper-**

**SH and C: SHUT UP!**

**(Wedding Bells Ring)**

**SH and Me: WHAT THE HELL?**

**C: I'm not getting married. Who got married?**

**C, SH, and Me: (Turns around) VOLDEMORT? (Looks to the left) AND MARJ!**

**Me: (Magically freezes time) Ok, since certain people distracted me from saying a few things, here they are. The final chapter will come out on December 31, please review until then and MERRY CHRISTMAS, FELIZ NAVIDAD, OR MALIGAYANG PASKO! (Unfreezes time) **

**What's next? Flying ponies? (Sees flying ponies in the sky) Never mind.**

**SH: MARJ! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?**

**TBC…**


	20. Backfire Preview

**A/n: (Freezes time) Eddo! So, the previous author's note went random so yea… Ok, so let's continue with what the hell is happening here. (Unfreezes time)**

**SH: No seriously, what the hell are you doing marrying Voldemort?**

**Marj: (Whispers) It's an arranged marriage.**

**C: Ok, I can fix that so you can't marry him.**

**M: How?**

**C: Like this. (Goes inside Squirt's house to find bazooka gun and brings it outside)**

**Me: HEY! THAT'S MINE! THAT'S THE ONE THAT FLINGS POOP!**

**C: It is? Oh… I'll be right back. (Runs to her house, comes back) Here, a bazooka gun that can kill people.**

**M, SH, Me: Wow…**

**Me: Here we go.**

**C: (Evilly cackles and shoots bazooka at Voldemort's nose)**

**Voldemort: AH! (Rips dimension open and goes back to Harry Potter World)**

**Me: Phew… Ok, all of you, GET OUT OF MY LAWN! YOU'VE SCREWED UP THE STORY ENOUGH!**

**SH: BUT I DON'T HAVE A RIDE HOME!**

**Me: THEN WALK!**

**SH: BUT MY FEET HURT!**

**Me: JUST GET AWAY FROM ME!**

**SH: Fine. (Calls mom for ride home) Mom, can you pick me up? I'm scared…**

**Me: (SH, C, and M leaves) Finally… Ok, now the preview to Backfire!**

**Lucifer: Where I won't be in it.**

**Me: WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!**

**Lucifer: I'm sticking around to make you make me the star of the sequel!**

**Me: HA! HA! HA! You're funny. You know what? Besides being briefly in the sequel, you can be with Cheesehead, Marj, Sugar High, and me in the Author's Note.**

**Lucifer: You drive a hard bargain… Ok!**

**Me: Joy… Ok, now here is the sneak preview of Backfire in commercial form!**

**Lucifer: Commercial?**

**Me: Fine, a theatrical trailer.**

**Lucifer: Whatever…**

**Me: To let you guys understand this trailer, here's a quick guide to it.**

"**This" is the narrator talking**

"This**" is what you would see on the TV and it's the dialogue of the characters in it**

"_This_**" is the music and lyrics in the song plus the sound effects**

**Disclaimer Rates Still Do Apply in Trailer…**

**Lucifer: Lights… Camera… and… ACTION!

* * *

**

_Ominous Music_

**You read the story**

Flashback to Chapter 4:

Anne says, "…So welcome to Dungeon Town."

**You know the characters**

Flashback to Chapter 16:

Soon the waiter gets everyone's order and everyone eats and drinks merrily.

Voiceover of Rupert from Chapter 2, "Hi Different Dimension Freaks!"

**You know the prophecy**

Flashback to Chapter 14:

"…It even knew Rich and Lucifer would be here. Ain't it weird?" says Rupert.

**But what happened 20 years later?**

Somewhere in Backfire:

"EXCUSE ME!" shouts a young girl with dirty blonde hair.

Somewhere else in Backfire:

Rupert cries, "THEY'RE ALL GROWN UP!" Rupert blows into a tissue.

**Yup, Paul and Anne are adults. Paul became a famous skateboarder,**

Somewhere in Backfire:

Paul lies back in his lawn chair and says, "Ah, the good ol' days…"

**Anne got married,**

Somewhere in Backfire:

Rupert cries, "YOU LOOKED SO BEAUTIFUL IN THAT WEDDING DRESS!"

**And she also had a little girl named Marie.**

Rupert cries again, "YOU LOOKED SO CUTE WHEN YOU WERE A BABY!"

_Music stops_

"Ok Rupert we get the point now," groaned Marie (who was the girl with the dirty blonde hair).

Rupert sniffs, "Sorry, I had to get that out of my chest."

_Ominous Music Resumes_

**After Marie's 11th Birthday, an ancient evil came to wreak havoc among Dungeon Town.**

Somewhere in Backfire:

A whole row of houses was on fire as he passed them by and went up into the sky.

Somewhere else in Backfire:

Marie asked, "So I'll finally get to meet them?"

Anne smiled, "Yup."

"How old will they be?"

"Time passes differently in each and every world so you'll never know."

"Ok mom, if you say so."

**But it seems to know more about them than they know about him.**

Somewhere in Backfire:

Suddenly, five portals reappeared and spit out five letters.

Anne shouts, "WHAT THE?"

Later:

Rupert says, "No way, so the evil dude blocked the portals so we can't get any help from them."

Marie counts the letters and corrects, "Not all of them, a letter got through to somewhere. Maybe there was some kind of light barrier or something."

Later:

An aqua portal came out and dropped in Lilo, Stitch, Rich, and Nosey.

Lilo was wearing a black T-Shirt with a green alien on it with jeans when she said, "Ow my head… (Looks up) ANNE! PAUL! RUPERT! Um… Who is that?"

Anne put her hand on Marie's shoulder and said, "This is my daughter, Marie."

"COOL! How did the stork look like?" asked Lilo.

_DOINK!_

**Now it's up to Anne, Paul, Rupert, Nosey, Stitch, Rich, Lilo, and Marie to find the new heroes of Dungeon Town.**

Somewhere in Backfire:

Odd (from Code Lyoko) asks, "You mean me?"

Lilo groans, "No duh you big boob."

_New Music Starts_

**Get ready for the battle of the year**

"_Can you feel it?"_

Somewhere in Backfire:

Naruto (from Naruto) shouts as he makes a gesture with his hands, "SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"

"_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Your life is over"_

Soon there was a number of Narutos and they battle cry as they run towards the evil villain.

**Action**

Somewhere in Backfire:

Danny (from Danny Phantom) flies toward something with a green and glowing fist, "YAH!"

"_Be every color that you are"_

**Romance**

"_Into the rush now, you don't have to know how"_

Somewhere in Backfire:

Kim and Ron (from Kim Possible) embrace each other and start to kiss.

**Comedy**

Somewhere in Backfire:

Lilo didn't turn around and when Kaiba (from Yu-Gi-Oh) was just about to hit her, Lilo lifted her fist and punched him right in the "spot" without even looking. Seto fell to the ground in pain.

Lilo smiled, "And that I learned from another dimension."

"_Know it all before you-"_

_Music abruptly stops_

**And scandalous TV?**

Somewhere in Backfire:

Jake's (from American Dragon: Jake Long) jaw drops.

_Dum!_

Somewhere else in Backfire:

Lilo screams, "AH!"

Another scene in Backfire:

June (from The Life and Times of Juniper Lee) shudders, "Ugh…" and faints.

Other Scene:

Tristan (from Yu-Gi-Oh) cried out, "CHANGE THE CHANNEL! CHANGE THE CHANNEL!"

Rupert grabbed the remote but it slipped through his hands and before it could break, Nosey caught it and switched it to MTV.

Everyone sighed, "Phew."

_Music resumes again_

"_Try"_

**Backfire, coming to a computer near you**

"_Don't let nobody tell you_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah…"_

_Music fades as commercial ends_

Somewhere in Backfire:

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu (from Pokemon)

Tuck (from My Teenage Robot Life) cries, "SPEAK IN ENGLISH YA TALKING BUNNY!"

Somewhere else in Backfire:

"Wow, that guy is nuts," said Timmy (from Fairly Oddparents).

* * *

**A/n: I think you guys get the point really.**

**Lucifer: YOU DIDN'T PUT ME IN THE PREVIEW! I DON'T BELIEVE IT!**

**Me: Oy vey… Ok, so to make things easier for you, I'll just tell you straight up and front about who is in the sequel. There will be-**

**Lilo and Stitch **

**Pokemon **

**Yu-Gi-Oh/Yu-Gi-Oh GX **

**Kim Possible **

**American Dragon: Jake Long **

**Naruto **

**Code Lyoko **

**The Life and Times of Juniper Lee**

**Danny Phantom **

**Fairly Oddparents**

**My Teenage Robot Life **

**Finally there's Anne, Paul, Rupert, and the premiering OC: Marie!**

**Lucifer: Marie's cool.**

**Me: Duh, she isn't bossy and mean either. Just to say, the song that was used is called "Rush" by Aly and AJ and will be the theme song of Backfire. So please give me some feedback on the overall story and suggestions for the sequel won't be so bad either. But please don't suggest more people; I've got enough characters on my hands thanks. I'm actually working on the sequel right now. I've enjoyed every minute of making this fanfic as you enjoyed reading it hopefully! Thanks a lot to my loyal reviewers especially Morganarder, Wally's Girlfriend, Hurricane's Quill, and more others! Of course a big thanks to readers and all my friends who contributed to the story! See you in Backfire! Also-**

**Pipsqueak: HI ATE!**

**Me: WHOA! WHAT THE? IT'S PIPSQUEAK! Aw… You're here! (Hugs little sister and whispers in your ear)**

**Pipsqueak: You got it dude!**

**Me: You're so cute! Ok, 1… 2… 3!**

**Lucifer, Pipsqueak, and Me: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Me: Or in Filipino, MANIGONG BAGONG TAON!**


End file.
